Rosas en la maleza
by Gilrasir
Summary: Ginny debe pasar cinco largos y miserables años en una cárcel para mujeres, pero la llegada de una nueva compañera de celda le hará comprender que hasta en el infierno mismo es posible encontrar el amor. Totalmente femslash. ¡Terminado!
1. Recuerdos

**Capítulo I: Recuerdos**

_-Ven, querido, que nos vamos a perder la final del Mundial de Qudditich._

_Ginny llamaba invitadoramente a su esposo, quien se había rezagado porque había olvidado llevar la carpa. Habían pasado cinco minutos ya, y el vehículo del Ministerio esperaba frente a la casa, el conductor comenzando a mostrar sus primeras señales de impaciencia. El horario era muy ajustado y, si pasaban dos minutos más, se quedarían con las ganas de ver en el palco más alto el partido entre Inglaterra y Chile. Afortunadamente, Ginny y su marido aparecieron poco después que comenzara a ponerse nervioso._

_ -¿Estás seguro que llevas la carpa? –preguntaba la pelirroja._

_ -Aquí mismo la llevo –dijo un hombre de cabello negro y revuelto, señalando su mochila en la espalda-. Aquí está todo lo que necesitamos._

_ -Si es así, te daré un hijo._

_ -Espero no haber olvidado nada._

_ Ambos rieron con ganas._

Ginny caminaba por un pasillo iluminado a intervalos por luces extrañas y prohibidas. Su camino estaba predefinido. No estaba sola. Muchos más como ella la acompañaban, unas más altas, otras más bajas. Unas más hermosas, otras más feas. El común denominador era que todas las acompañantes de Ginny eran mujeres, mujeres marcadas por sus hechos. Había un fuerte hedor, tal vez de alguna chica que hubiera olvidado ducharse. De todas maneras, al lugar que iba no tendría oportunidad alguna de maquillarse o de colocarse perfume. Sus pasos eran dictados por los pasos de las demás, pero el resto estaba bajo el mando de hierro de un hombre que iba a la cabeza de la comitiva. Rudo y basto, el gendarme miraba siempre hacia delante, pero con los sentidos atentos a cualquier desorden, por mínimo que fuera. Al fin y al cabo, el destino de ellas y, por consiguiente, el de Ginny, era un lugar donde aprenderían por la fuerza a respetar la ley, no importaba cuantos años les tomara.

Y Ginny seguía recordando.

_-Pensé que Chile sería más fácil –decía Harry, excitado por comentar el alucinante partido que acababa de vislumbrar-. Mil ciento cincuenta a mil cien. ¡Qué partido! Tres días de pura adrenalina._

_ Ginny compartía completamente el entusiasmo de su esposo, porque ella igual era fanática del Quidditch. La sorprendió el buscador chileno, quien había capturado la Snitch después de esquivar magistralmente una Bludger. Comentaba lo impresionada que estaba al darse cuenta que el buscador chileno, pese a la maniobra que tuvo que hacer para no salir lastimado, nunca quitó los ojos de encima a la pequeña pelota alada._

_ -Cariño, ¿sabes dónde está la mantequilla?_

_ -Está dentro de la mochila._

_ Ginny buscó y, en el fondo, halló un bol lleno de mantequilla. Pero no estaba interesada en lo absoluto en hacerse un pan. Se acercó a Harry, contoneándose y mostrando una sonrisa coqueta._

_ -Parece que no olvidaste nada –dijo, suavemente y en un seductor susurro._

_ -Por supuesto que no olvidé nada. ¿Para qué crees que me demoré en salir?_

_ Ginny se sentó en la cama y tomó una de las manos de su marido, tironeando un poco para que él se sentara con ella. Harry no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo._

_ -¿Recuerdas que te dije que si no olvidabas nada, te daría un hijo?_

_ Harry rió._

_ -Pensé que se trataba de una broma._

_ -Pues, da la casualidad que no lo es._

_ Y Ginny se quitó el vestido en un solo movimiento. Harry dio un resoplido de admiración. Jamás había visto a su esposa con la piel al aire, ni siquiera cuando se duchaba o se iban a la cama a dormir. En ese momento supo que la espera para verla desnuda valió la pena._

_ -¿Cómo te gusta más? ¿Yo encima o tú encima?_

_ Harry la pensó poco._

_ -Las damas primero. Tú encima._

_ -Como quieras cariño –dijo Ginny en un sensual ronroneo._

Ahora el enorme grupo de mujeres estaba en un patio grande, con una cancha donde podían jugar Quidditch y una explanada donde podían dialogar las internas. El gendarme las condujo por un pasillo sin techo, con rejas de paredes, hasta una puerta de aspecto pesado. Quien las guiaba, sacó unas llaves de su cinturón, la introdujo en la cerradura y la fila de mujeres pudo seguir su desgraciado camino. Los pasillos metálicos se antojaban opresores y las luces fluorescentes lucían ominosas, un eterno recordatorio de lo que ellas eran, y de lo que debían hacer para pagar por sus actos. Ginny, aunque alegara inocencia, sabía que era una proclama estéril, pues todas las personas de ese lugar, de una forma u otra, alegaban inocencia. "_Es lo que todos dicen_" era el dicho popular entre los gendarmes.

Al final del pasillo, pasaron por un puente de metal y allí la comitiva fue recibida por un grupo más nutrido de personal, uno de ellos con una lista en el brazo. Toda la fila se detuvo. Ginny miró alrededor. Varios pisos compuestos por hileras de nuevas habitaciones para sus acompañantes. Habitaciones austeras y frías como las cadenas que ataban sus tobillos a los de las demás mujeres. Cuando el hombre de la lista comenzó a pronunciar nombres, Ginny volvió a extraviarse en sus recuerdos.

_ -Dios Ginny. Eres una tigresa._

_Ella sonrió misteriosamente._

_ -No me gusta mostrar todas mis cartas al mismo tiempo._

_ -No esperé que una mujer como tú pudiera esconder a alguien tan salvaje y pasional. Me tienes sorprendido._

_ Ginny se recostó a su lado, mirándolo con ternura._

_ -Eres el único que valora mi cuerpo y mi alma. Por eso no deseo estar con ninguna otra persona._

_ -¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Eres importante para mí Ginny. Más importante que todas mis cosas importantes._

_ La pelirroja lo besó dulcemente, abrazando a su marido antes de quedarse dormida, sin saber que en tan sólo una semana, su vida daría una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados, y otra semanas más, diera otro vuelco más. Pero ese momento era de felicidad, de alegría, porque era la primera vez que hacía el amor con un hombre, y valió la pena esperar tanto tiempo para ese momento._

-Watts, Johanna –tronó la voz de uno de los gendarmes como si proviniera de las profundidades del océano. Ginny dio un pequeño salto cuando la mujer que estaba detrás de ella dio un paso adelante para que le removieran las cadenas y fuera ubicada en su celda.

-Weasley, Ginevra.

Era su turno. Ginny dio un paso adelante y, de forma inmediata, las cadenas dejaron de morder sus tobillos. Uno de los gendarmes le indicó el número de su celda, la B-75. Ginny fue escoltada por dos hombres fornidos hasta la dichosa celda, ordenaron abrirla y la pelirroja, ataviada en un austero traje amarillo chillón, penetró en lo que sería su casa por los próximos cinco años.

-¡Cierren la B-75!

Y, con un chirrido de metal contra metal, los barrotes de la celda de Ginny comenzaron a cerrarse. En el momento en que la puerta se cerró por completo, Ginny suspiró tristemente y se sentó en su litera.

Su larga estadía en la prisión de Nueva Nurmengard había comenzado.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor:<strong> Es posible que éste sea el último fanfiction largo que escriba. Esto es porque deseo iniciar carrera como escritor profesional y quiero enfocarme en mis obras originales. Creo que es tiempo de lanzarme al difícil mundo de la literatura, pero creo que me irá bien, me tengo confianza :)

Y no creo que haya mejor forma de terminar un capítulo de mi vida que con un femslash de mi pareja favorita.

Los saluda desde los Apalaches

Gilrasir


	2. Desconcierto

**Capítulo II: Desconcierto**

Al día siguiente, Ginny despertó de una pesadilla que la había hecho llorar de forma atroz. En ésta, pudo ver la escena que la había enviado a la cárcel en primer lugar: una habitación con sangre, unos ojos verdes sin vida, un ambiente de muerte. Recordaba cuando llegó a la escena del crimen, llorando por lo ocurrido, sus manos empapadas de sangre, cegada por lo que había acaecido en la sala de estar de su propia casa. Todos los dedos la apuntaban como la asesina de su propio marido, y el juicio, inusualmente rápido, la había sentenciado a cinco años en la prisión que se había convertido en su hogar.

Ginny dejó de llorar. No tenía caso seguir haciéndolo: las cosas estaban hechas y no podía hacer nada. Las celdas, por arte de magia, se abrieron todas al mismo tiempo. Era momento de salir a desayunar. Se puso de pie y caminó por los pasillos, frente a otras celdas, frente a otras mujeres que habían cometido delitos, crímenes, robos, asesinatos… y muchas que eran inocentes sin saberlo o sin que nadie pudiese creerles. Bajó cinco niveles hasta el amplio comedor, iluminado por las mismas luces austeras y frías de los pasillos por los que deambuló junto con otras internas la primera vez que pisó Nueva Nurmengard. Muchas mujeres, unas igual de jóvenes que ella, otras con más años a cuestas, desayunaban en mesas similares a las que hubiera en el Gran Salón en Hogwarts. El desayuno tenía el mismo calificativo que las luces del comedor pero, en el universo de las penitenciarías, era eso o morir de inanición.

Ginny tomó asiento junto a una chica con una cara que recordaba a un bulldog, cuyo cabello corto lucía opaco a causa de la ausencia de una ducha. Ella miró a la pelirroja con desagrado marcado en su rostro. Parecía que le molestaba que hubiera mujeres más hermosas que ella. _Cualquiera puede serlo_ pensó Ginny, evitando la mirada de la chica y concentrándose en su desayuno. No era precisamente comida de restaurante, pero lograba su cometido; mantenerla con vida. Deseó sinceramente que el resto de las mujeres no fueran como quien comía sin educación a su lado, deseó hallar una amiga entre tanta cara enemiga. Sin embargo, supo que aquel último deseo sería una tarea similar a la de Atlas al sostener el mundo en sus brazos como sólo mirar a su alrededor.

Justo en ese momento se había desatado una pelea. Al parecer, una chica se molestó cuando supo que otra mujer se había acostado con el novio de la primera hace unos cuantos meses. Un sonido metálico sordo se pudo escuchar en medio del comedor: la chica que se había enojado tomó la bandeja en la cual acababa de desayunar y golpeó con ella la cabeza de la segunda chica. Cayó al suelo con un estrépito, pero se levantó segundos después, tirando del largo cabello de quien le había propinado el golpe. Momentos después, ambas se agarraban de las mechas, dándose patadas a destajo. Al instante, dos gendarmes aparecieron por una puerta lateral y, sacando sus garrotes de madera, instaron a que dejaran de pelear.

Las chicas no parecían hacer caso de las advertencias de los gendarmes, por lo que éstos se acercaron a ambas mujeres y las golpearon duro en el bajo vientre, haciendo que se doblaran y cayeran de rodillas. Ginny miró, impactada, como los hombres llevaban a ambas mujeres a la rastra fuera del comedor. En ese instante, supo que en el mundo en el que acababa de entrar, no existía el respeto hacia la mujer. Eran tratadas tal como si fueran hombres, o mejor dicho, como animales.

Pero las sorpresas no acabaron en el desayuno.

Cuando Ginny pudo darse por satisfecha, un contrasentido en el contexto de una prisión, salió al extenso patio, donde se veía un mar de mujeres dialogando, jugando Quidditch en el campo aledaño al patio, jugando cartas, algunas peleando por un kit de belleza que le había llegado a una de las involucradas por contrabando. Había esperado casi todas aquellas situaciones cuando supo que iba a ir a la prisión, menos lo que captó su visión cuando buscaba un banquillo en el cual sentarse.

Podía entender que las mujeres se sintieran solas en un lugar donde no había hombres con los cuales salir. Pero lo que estaba fuera de su lógica era la solución que habían encontrado muchas chicas a ese dilema. Podía ver mujeres tomadas de la mano, mujeres abrazarse a vista y paciencia de las demás, besarse y tocarse como lo harían un hombre y una mujer. Alguien le había dicho en una ocasión que las cárceles y los colegios de mujeres eran caldos de cultivo para generar mujeres lesbianas, pero no le gustaba verlo de forma tan obvia enfrente de sus propios ojos. El hecho de saberlo no le impidió sentirse desconcertada con las peleas entre mujeres y con el amor entre mujeres, si es que a eso se le podía llamar amor.

-Disculpa, ¿me puedo sentar aquí?

Ginny se giró para ver quién le había hablado. Una chica de unos treinta años estaba de pie, observándola con un leve interés. Era pecosa, de nariz ganchuda y ojos verdes y el color de su cabello recordaba a una zanahoria. Era larguirucha y pálida, sus ropas parecían no ser de su talla y tenía las manos juntas, como si tuviera pudor presentarse ante alguien como Ginny.

La pelirroja la observó, desconfiada, a causa de lo que acababa de presenciar. Al final, se hizo a un lado para dejarle espacio a la recién llegada, pero no iba a permitir que se pasara de la raya.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ginevra, pero nadie me llama así. Para todos soy Ginny.

-Es un lindo nombre.

Ginny no hizo ninguna reacción. El primer indicio de que alguien desea más que una amistad es preguntar el nombre y dejar claro que aquel era lindo. Vaya pantomima. Estaba aburrida de eso.

-¿Eso significa que tu nombre es feo?

-Nada de eso. Mi nombre es Beth.

Ginny casi se parte de la risa. Aquel nombre era más común que el "te amo"

-Ja, no me hagas reír. Si supieras la cantidad de veces que he escuchado ese nombre. Tengo como cinco amigas que se llaman así.

La mujer abrió los ojos.

-¿De verdad?

-No te miento.

Beth siguió mirando a Ginny como si ella fuera su estrella musical favorita. La pelirroja estaba comenzando a molestarse con la desagradable presencia de esa mujer.

-Te juro que eres la mujer más linda que he visto en esta prisión. Yo tampoco miento.

Aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Aquella declaración dejaba ningún margen de duda de que ella la deseaba. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que cuidar tanto de sí misma? Supuso que jamás pensó que iba a parar en una virtual granja de lesbianas. Se puso de pie, para sorpresa de Beth y, sin decir palabra alguna, se marchó hacia el campo de Quidditch para ver el partido que se desarrollaba allí.

Mientras Ginny se sentaba en las gradas al tiempo que algunas internas celebraban una anotación, se preguntó cuántas veces debería soportar la escena de la que acababa de salir. Y, justo cuando se instaló en su puesto, una chica que miraba el partido, le tocó la pierna sin que ella hiciera algo para merecerlo. ¿Qué demonios tenían estas mujeres que estaban tan acostumbradas a tocarse unas con otras? ¿O era ella la que no estaba acostumbrada a que la tocaran otras mujeres en zonas poco comunes? Entendía la sequía de chicos en cárceles para mujeres, pero no era necesario llegar a esos extremos. Como después se enteraría, había mujeres casadas que se besaban con otras chicas y hacían cosas extrañas cuando estaban a solas en los baños.

Asqueada, Ginny abandonó el campo y se dirigió a su celda. Era mejor encerrarse y estar sola que salir al aire libre y tropezarse con medio millar de mujeres que podrían tener un interés distinto a la amistad con ella. Era desconcertante, pero no llevaba un día en prisión y ya tenía que enfrentar sus primeras dificultades. Peleas e intentos de llevársela al huerto por parte de otras mujeres.

Sin embargo, aquello no hacía más que comenzar.


	3. Celda compartida

**Capítulo III: Celda compartida**

Ginny apenas podía creer que hubiera pasado sólo una semana desde que entrara a Nueva Nurmengard, pues para ella no era una semana, sino un año. No podía creer que fuera tan desesperante la privación de libertad, encerrada entre barrotes de acero, desayunando con chicas temperamentales, siendo acosada por otras internas que desearan más que una inocente plática con ella y a veces golpeada por animales con cuerpo de mujer por ninguna razón en particular. Apenas podía creer que aquellas personas pudieran calificarse de mujeres, pues parecían hombres encerradas en cuerpos femeninos. Supuso que el ambiente las obligaba a ser más fuertes de carácter… y en fuerza bruta. En su cuarto día de prisión, cuando iba a almorzar, ocupó un puesto que, por desgracia, era el lugar favorito de una chica que parecía tener como antepasado a un ogro. Cuando Ginny enfatizó que esa silla no tenía su nombre en ella, lo último que pudo recordar fue un puño acercándose a velocidad absurda hacia su cara. Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba en el hospital de la prisión, con la nariz rota y un moretón poco vistoso en el ojo izquierdo. Estuvo un día completo en ese lugar antes de recuperarse por completo. Sin embargo, supo por boca de otras prisioneras, que la susodicha mujer con sangre de ogro estaba cumpliendo su castigo en una celda más negra que la noche y más estrecha que baño de residencial. Las que habían pasado más tiempo en Nueva Nurmengard llamaban a ese lugar, "El agujero del demonio", pues decían que en esa celda, los peores miedos de quien estuviera dentro la asaltaban y la llevaban hasta la locura. Una semana allí dejaría a cualquiera irreconocible, y varias eran llevadas a San Mungo, completamente locas.

En su sexto día encerrada, Ginny tuvo que soportar una vergüenza inenarrable cuando salió al patio de la prisión para sentir los rayos de sol. Paseaba tranquila cuando una mujer que parecía haber salido de un programa de fisicoculturismo la atrapó por detrás, inmovilizándola. Pero aquello no fue lo peor: segundos después, una chica con una evidente cara de viciosa se acercó a Ginny y la desvistió violentamente. Lo demás era tan vergonzoso que no valía la pena recordarlo, pero aun así le era difícil de olvidar la forma en que aquella depravada la tocaba y se deleitaba con sus gritos. Los guardias, como es natural, no hicieron nada, pues lo que le estaba haciendo esa estúpida a Ginny era el mejor pasatiempo para ellos. A la pelirroja no le hacía ninguna gracia que el sexo lésbico fuera una entretención para personas que estaban encargadas justamente de prevenir aquellas escenas.

Ahora, una semana después de entrar por primera vez en su celda, Ginny miró en todas direcciones antes de salir a desayunar. Todavía estaba traumatizada por lo que le ocurrió anteayer, por lo que extremó las precauciones. Esperó a que el resto de la población carcelaria estuviera fuera de sus celdas para salir de la suya, separada del resto, tratando de pasar lo más desapercibida posible. Y, cuando llegó al comedor, un anuncio pegado en la puerta de la enorme estancia llamó su atención. Se trataba de un llamado para realizar trabajos dentro del recinto penitenciario. Los requisitos eran: tener una condena igual o inferior a cinco años, tener un registro de conducta intachable y, por supuesto, no haber agredido a nadie, sean guardias u otras prisioneras. Sin embargo, el principal requisito era tener amplio conocimiento sobre cómo combatir maleficios, pues uno de los trabajos implicaba remover maleficios que antiguas internas hubieran dejado en alguna celda. Y, aunque a las internas no se les permitiera usar magia dentro de la cárcel, algunas eran lo suficientemente tozudas como para hacer caso omiso de aquella regla.

Ginny decidió inscribirse en una de esas actividades después de desayunar. Escogió un puesto vacío para comer pero, por desgracia, también se trataba del lugar de alguien más. Sin embargo, la persona a la que pertenecía ese puesto no podía ser más diferente de la estúpida que la dejó inconsciente hace unos días atrás. Ella era hermosa: su cabello castaño enmarañado se derramaba sobre sus hombros mansamente y su rostro denotaba amabilidad. Y aunque el uniforme de la prisión lo soslayara, Ginny pudo intuir que tenía un cuerpo esbelto y bien torneado. Sin embargo, la pelirroja la miró con ojos desconfiados. Era fácil sentir desconfianza hacia todo el mundo en una prisión.

-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a golpear si me siento aquí? –preguntó Ginny con más rudeza de lo que hubiera pretendido. La chica se estremeció. La pelirroja supo que había metido la pata.

-N… no –dijo la del cabello castaño-. Es sólo que estoy acostumbrada a sentarme aquí. Pero si deseas hacerlo, puedes ocupar mi puesto.

Ginny miró hacia el suelo, avergonzada de comportarse como una cabrona con alguien sensible y amable. Es que había tranzado con tanta mujer bruta y sádica que había olvidado por completo que existían chicas que eran más femeninas.

-Me sentaré a tu lado –dijo la castaña-. ¿Te molesta?

-N… no –balbuceó Ginny, desconcertada a causa de la educación de la mujer que tomaba asiento a su izquierda-. Disculpa por haberte tratado como a una cualquiera. Una puede creer que en este lugar está lleno de imbéciles.

-Bueno, es verdad –accedió la castaña-. Yo llevo un año aquí y me han violado varias veces. Me golpean para hacerlo con mayor libertad. –Ginny se dio cuenta, sólo con ver su rostro, que acarreaba un gran fardo de malos recuerdos vividos dentro de la prisión-. La mayoría son fuertes, no como yo, que soy más mujer que las demás. Son agresivas, tienen personalidad de hombre y creen poder conseguir todo. Además, la gran mayoría de las mujeres que entran aquí, de un modo u otro, se convierten en lesbianas y se dedican a violar otras chicas que son más femeninas.

Ginny tenía la boca abierta.

-Es terrible.

-Lo es –dijo la castaña, mirando con pesadumbre su desayuno-. A mí me quedan dos años más para ser libre y tengo un marido que me está esperando en mi casa. Él cree que yo soy inocente y está tratando de buscar alguna evidencia que apoye su hipótesis.

Ginny apenas podía creer que estuviera dialogando con una interna normalmente, como si se hubieran conocido en una plaza en lugar de en una cárcel.

-A mí me dieron cinco años porque creen que asesiné a mi esposo –dijo la pelirroja, sintiendo que era seguro contarle cosas a ella-. La verdad es que no lo hice, pero nadie me cree.

-Además, la justicia cree que "eso es lo que todos dicen"

El periodo de desayuno estaba a minutos de terminar. Ambas chicas terminaron sus leches y se pusieron de pie.

-Por cierto, soy Ginny Weasley –se presentó, extendiendo una mano hacia la desconocida, la cual tomó con educación y esbozando una sonrisa.

-Hermione Granger –se presentó la castaña antes de separarse. Hermione se dirigió hacia el patio y Ginny enfiló sus pasos hacia el último piso, donde pidió autorización a un guardia para hablar con el alcaide para inscribirse en los trabajos de prisión.

Diez minutos después, Ginny, con una evidente sonrisa en su cara, caminaba hacia su celda para descansar un poco. En todo caso, ya era tiempo que las internas se dirigieran a sus celdas, después de los diez minutos en el patio que correspondían al periodo de la mañana. El alcaide le dijo que tenía casi garantizado un puesto en el trabajo de remoción de maleficios después de ver su expediente.

Sin embargo, la alegría de su entrevista con el alcaide se apagó dos minutos después de haber entrado a su celda. Un guardia con un garrote descomunal apareció frente a los barrotes e hizo que la abrieran.

-Weasley, se acabaron tus ratos a solas. Ahora tendrás a alguien que te acompañe. Ojalá que se lleven muy bien. –Ginny pudo percibir el sarcasmo en las últimas palabras del gendarme, y segundos después, supo la razón del sarcasmo del oficial.

Una mujer en el traje amarillo estándar de Nueva Nurmengard apareció en el umbral de la reja que hacía de puerta. Sin embargo, allí se terminaba cualquier similitud con Ginny. Parecía ser que ella fue sacada de una banda de heavy metal satánico, pues era horrorosamente pálida y tenía el cabello negro, lacio y desgreñado, como si aquel no hubiera conocido el champú en siglos. Además, su rostro hacía pensar que siempre estuviera enojada por algo, pues se contorsionaba de forma grotesca. _Ella va a dormir conmigo_, pensó Ginny desaforadamente, creyendo que ella había llegado allí a raíz de practicar el canibalismo. El guardia ordenó que cerraran la puerta y, cuando la reja chocó contra metal, la recién llegada se plantó delante de Ginny, quien la miraba con desconcierto.

-Hola –saludó tímidamente la pelirroja. Ella no devolvió el saludo.

-Estás en mi cama –dijo la prisionera como si en realidad le perteneciera a ella.

Ginny sintió una puntada de indignación.

-Perdón, pero yo llegué primero aquí.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió, Ginny no se lo esperó. La mujer la tomó del brazo y la jaló con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que la pelirroja chocara con la pared, sintiendo un dolor atroz en la parte posterior de su cabeza. La chica miró a Ginny de pies a cabeza y luego compuso una sonrisa macabra.

-No estás nada mal –dijo.

-No me digas –respondió Ginny ácidamente-. Debes ser otra de esas perras lesbianas sin sentido común.

La chica pálida sonrió más pronunciadamente.

-Hace mucho que no me acuesto con una chica. La fortuna me sonríe, al parecer.

Y Ginny supo, sólo en ese momento, que la primera semana en prisión no era ni remotamente más terrible que las semanas que vendrían a continuación.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor:<strong> Debo dejar un aviso muy importante. Desde hoy, me iré a trabajar a un lugar muy apartado, donde no tengo acceso a internet (ni siquiera con mi módem inalámbrico) y, por lo tanto, no podré actualizar en un buen tiempo. No estoy seguro cuándo podré hacerlo, eso depende de si en el lugar de trabajo puedan instalar una conexión a internet o no, pero lo más probable es que lo exijan. Siento dar noticias como ésta, pero mi trabajo me lleva a todas partes de mi país y muchas veces me toca trabajar en lugares donde no hay conexión de ningún tipo.

No quiero que piensen que hago esto a propósito: son simplemente gajes del oficio. Sin embargo, en cuanto tenga acceso a internet (lo más probable que tome entre dos y tres meses) actualizaré. Además, no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados y, mientras no tenga internet, igual seguiré escribiendo, para cuando tenga acceso a mi cuenta tenga muchos capítulos para subir. Además, si instalan internet en mi lugar de trabajo, estaré dos años allí, por lo que tendré tiempo de sobra para terminar todas mis historias y descansar en paz.

Ojalá que pronto pueda continuar.

Saludos desde en medio de la nada… Gilrasir.


	4. De amigas y enemigas

**Capítulo IV: De amigas y enemigas**

Ginny durmió intranquila la noche en que una degenerada con aspecto de caníbal comenzó a compartir celda con ella. Cada vez que la pelirroja caía bajo la influencia del sueño, despertaba dos minutos después para asegurarse que aquella estúpida no le hiciera ninguna cosa extraña. Como resultado, cuando siguió su camino habitual hacia los comedores, Ginny ostentaba profundas ojeras y caminaba con los hombros caídos. Esperaba que el desayuno ayudara siquiera un poco a animarla.

-Hola.

Ginny giró su cabeza tan repentinamente que temió un desgarro en el cuello. Estaba tan habituada a mujeres brutas que casi siempre reaccionaba de forma violenta. Sin embargo, la mujer que le devolvía la vista estaba sonriendo. Ginny se puso roja.

-Ah, hola Hermione.

-¿Quieres desayunar conmigo?

Ginny asintió por toda respuesta.

Ambas buscaron un puesto para desayunar y se sentaron en medio de dos mujeres de aspecto cadavérico que apenas tenían fuerzas para levantar una cuchara.

-Se nota que no dormiste bien –observó Hermione, mirando a Ginny con preocupación. Esto a la pelirroja la desconcertó. Era el último gesto que esperaba hallar en una reclusa-. ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? ¿O estás enferma?

Ginny negó de forma cansina.

-No, no es eso. –La pelirroja hizo una pausa. No estaba segura de poder confiar en la mujer de cabello castaño que tenía enfrente. No obstante, su sonrisa hizo de puente para sus recelos-. Es que… ayer llegó una compañera de celda. Deberías haberla visto: parecía un cadáver, pero tiene una fuerza brutal. Me arrojó de mi cama y me hizo ocupar la litera de arriba.

Hermione se limitó a hacer un gesto de desagrado.

-Además –continuó Ginny-, me dijo que tenía ganas conmigo.

-Eso es… es horrible –accedió la castaña-. Parece que la mayoría de las internas aquí tienen ganas de besar a otra chica. Me parece bien que dos chicas quieran besarse… o amarse, pero siempre que sea decisión de las dos y que no el entorno se los imponga.

Ginny miró a Hermione con atención.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con que dos mujeres se amen?

-Totalmente.

La pelirroja fue tomada por sorpresa con ese comentario. Pensaba que, de tantas veces que había sufrido abusos sexuales por parte de otras mujeres, iría a estar en contra de aquellos comportamientos. Había un abismo de diferencia entre sus opiniones: Ginny creía que los comportamientos homosexuales debían castigarse por ley.

-Hermione. Dos mujeres no pueden amarse.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que por qué? Es una ley natural que una pareja tenga que ser de distinto sexo. Y los homosexuales están violando aquella ley, aparte de muchas leyes sociales.

Hermione, para sorpresa de Ginny, estaba sonriendo.

-Bueno, el ser humano está predispuesto naturalmente para romper las reglas. Por lo tanto, aquella violación a las leyes naturales es, válgame la redundancia, natural. No veo nada de malo en eso.

Ginny supo que no valía la pena seguir argumentando. Lo último que deseaba era perder una buena oportunidad para tener una amiga, aunque fuera una sola, dentro de la prisión.

-Bueno, como decía un amigo: vive y deja vivir. Mientras no me afecte, no debo preocuparme.

Hermione le sonrió a modo de aprobación.

-¿Sabes? Me gustaría experimentar con otra chica.

Ginny dilató los ojos.

-¿Y no eres casada?

-Lo sé. –Hermione se encogió de hombros-. Pero mi esposo no se molesta por eso. Le molestaría si me enamorara de otra mujer. Es distinto apoyar a un homosexual y serlo de verdad. Me gusta descubrir cosas nuevas acerca de mi sexualidad y no voy a perder mi oportunidad mientras sea joven.

Ginny no podía creer lo que oía. Hermione, a pesar de su aspecto tímido, escondía más cartas de las que mostró en un principio. Eso significaba que ella no era tímida en lo absoluto: al contrario, era una mujer bastante atrevida pero, a diferencia de los animales con cuerpo de mujer que eran las demás reclusas, Hermione parecía respetar la sexualidad de las demás.

-¿A ti no te gustaría probar con otra chica? –inquirió Hermione.

La pregunta desarmó a la pelirroja.

-Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo? Por supuesto que no quiero probar con otra mujer. Las chicas de aquí son todas unas cabronas. No me imagino besándome con un ogro.

-Entonces podrías probar conmigo si quieres.

Ginny se puso de pie violentamente. Su mirada estaba cargada de veneno.

-Así que de eso se trataba –rabió Ginny-. ¿Tratabas de hacerte la amable para convencerme de besarme contigo y quién sabe qué más?

Hermione se puso blanca.

-N… no. Te dije que dependía de ti. Podías aceptar o negarte –dijo la castaña con un hilo de voz-. Hubiera entendido perfectamente si solamente me dijeras que no.

Ahora fue el turno de Ginny para ponerse pálida.

-Lo… lo siento. No… no quise…

-No te preocupes –la tranquilizó Hermione, recuperando lentamente el color-. Tal vez no debí decirte eso. Yo tampoco quiero echar a perder esta oportunidad para tener una amiga real.

-Lo mismo pienso yo –admitió Ginny, arreglándosela para esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

Las demás internas se habían puesto de pie para ver si aquella discusión terminaba en pelea, pero bajaron las cabezas decepcionadas cuando vieron el desenlace de la conversación.

-Parece que siempre esperan que ocurra algo que las divierta –comentó Ginny, terminando su plato de avena-. Tal vez esperaban que nos arrojaran al agujero del demonio o que nos besemos en público. Pero descuida, aquello jamás ocurrirá.

Hermione sonrió, pero Ginny no pudo dejar de notar una ligera decepción en los ojos de color miel de la castaña. Ambas se pusieron de pie y salieron al patio, escogiendo un banquillo alejado de los grupos grandes de chicas.

-Vaya, parece que la única mujer que conozco con la que podría experimentar sin sentirme avergonzada o aterrada tiene sus convicciones bien asentadas en la tierra.

-Lamento que sea así –dijo Ginny, mirándola relajadamente-. Cuando salgas de prisión podrás hacerlo con más libertad.

-Eso espero.

Estaban a punto de cambiar de tópico cuando un grupo de chicas con sangre de duende se acercaron al banquillo que ocupaban Hermione y Ginny y las rodearon como si fueran buitres a la espera de la carroña.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es la ramera fácil –dijo la más alta y fea de todas. Apestaban a baño público, como si no hubieran conocido la ducha en siglos-. ¿Buscando un nuevo par de piernas para seducir?

Ginny supo que se referían a Hermione y no pudo evitar sentirse furiosa.

-Por la forma en que hablan, parece que son ustedes las rameras –dijo la pelirrojo, haciendo especial énfasis en la última palabra-. Se ve que no entienden nada-. Ginny tomó aire para decir palabras incómodas-. Ella es mi novia.

Las chicas con psicología de rapiña abrieron los ojos y la boca. La sentencia de Ginny había conseguido sorprenderlas. La pelirroja aprovechó la oportunidad para rematar.

-Bueno, si nos disculpan, tenemos asuntos pendientes en el baño. –Ginny sonrió de forma mordaz a aquellas estúpidas-. Quiere decir que haremos el amor.

Y Ginny tomó de la mano a Hermione, quien estaba igual de sorprendida que las otras mujeres y se dirigieron hacia los edificios principales de la prisión, dejando boquiabiertas a las chicas que habían venido a acosar a Hermione.

Una vez en terreno seguro, Ginny soltó la mano de Hermione.

-Ginny…

-¿Qué?

Hermione tenía dificultades para hallar las palabras adecuadas.

-Esa… esa fue la mejor actuación que he visto.

Ginny se sonrojó un poco.

-Gracias. Me debes una.

Hermione sonrió.

-Puedo llegar sana y salva a mi celda desde aquí. Nos vemos Ginny.

La pelirroja le guiñó un ojo antes de volverse y dirigir sus propios pasos hacia su celda. Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos junto a otras reclusas, no deseando pensar en lo que encontraría cuando llegara a su destino. Pero, a veces, las cosas que menos se desean son las que más pronto ocurren, como pudo comprobarlo Ginny cuando estaba a punto de subir las escaleras hasta su celda.

De improviso, una mano fuerte y fría la jaló del brazo. Sentía que la arrastraban hacia las entrañas de la tierra y, por los sonidos metálicos, supo que no era una sola persona. Eran varias. Ginny apenas podía ver los tubos metálicos que recorrían el techo y menos las siluetas que se recortaban contra la penumbra.

-¡Suélteme, manga de imbéciles!

Y comenzó a dar patadas a diestra y siniestra. Se escucharon varios gemidos de dolor.

-¡Tranquilícenla! –chilló una de las voces. Era una mujer, pero su voz era muy parecida a la del vocalista de una banda de heavy metal satánico. Ginny no vio cómo un pie golpeaba su cabeza, dejándola inconsciente.

Una eternidad después, abrió los ojos. Sentía un dolor contundente en su frente y tenía mucho frío. Luego, comprendió que estaba atada de manos y pies a un tubo metálico y que, además, su uniforme amarillo yacía tirado en el suelo. Estaba desnuda. Las intenciones de las mujeres se hicieron claras como el cristal, pero no por eso, iba a estar tranquila.

Varias sombras se acercaron a ella, ávidas, deseosas, impulsadas por una lascivia incontrolable. Ginny gritaba, chillaba… clamando por auxilio, pero estaba sola, atada, con la piel al aire y unos monstruos de mujeres que se aproximaban, dispuestas a cumplir con sus más oscuros deseos, a cualquier costo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor:<strong> Como ya especifiqué en mi perfil, hace poco que volví de mi recuperación con la espalda y ahora podré seguir subiendo nuevos capítulos. Prometo no hacer mucho esfuerzo ni sentarme de forma incorrecta ;)

Los saluda desde los Pirineos… Gilrasir.


	5. Depresión

**Capítulo V: Depresión**

Era imposible describir lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Ginny. Había estado llorando por horas y horas, temblando de forma incontrolable, bajo la atenta y divertida mirada de su compañera de celda. Sus risotadas contribuían a que la pelirroja se sintiera más miserable. Lo único que la pelirroja deseaba en esos momentos era morir, de la forma que fuera, quitarse la vida para no tener que sentir nunca más, pues sus propios sentidos parecían burlarse de ella al recordar lo que le habían hecho aquellas malditas hijas del demonio. Recordaba porque era imposible borrar las imágenes y sonidos de su mente, las risas de esos monstruos con cuerpo de mujer, sus manos deslizándose sin ningún amor, ningún deseo más que el que hacerle tanto daño como fuera posible. Sus recuerdos positivos habían sido borrados en un suspiro y, por momentos, se sintió como si en ese instante la estuviera acompañando un dementor. Sentía un frío mortal, no en el cuerpo, sino en el corazón, el hielo de sus últimas experiencias haciendo que latiera más lento, empujándola hacia los fríos brazos de la muerte.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Sin ánimos para desayunar? ¿Te hace falta un poco de cariño? –preguntaba su compañera de celda con gélida socarronería-. Si quieres, puedo darte un poco de apoyo moral…

Ginny alzó la cabeza de inmediato, lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Sabía lo que venía a continuación, pero aquello no la hizo sentirse mejor. Se apegó más a la pared dándole a la espalda a su compañera, como si así pudiera protegerse del tormento que se avecinaba. En ese instante, los guardias estaban vigilando el piso inmediatamente superior: no había nadie que la pudiera salvar de la nueva calamidad que estaba a punto de envolverla. Además, a ellos les gustaba ver sexo lésbico, así que estaba totalmente indefensa.

Lo único que podía hacer era pelear.

Reuniendo todas las fuerzas de las que disponía, Ginny flexionó su pierna derecha, la que tenía menos heridas, y la estiró con todas sus fuerzas, golpeando al caníbal en plena cara. Su cuerpo entero dio contra la pared, sangre saltando en todas direcciones. Por un momento, ella quedó inmóvil, su mirada fija en Ginny, llevándose su mano a la cara para limpiarse la sangre, pero segundos después, tomó las dos manos de la pelirroja y, con fuerza brutal, la arrojó al suelo. Ginny se golpeó la cabeza, pero no cayó inconsciente. Quizá hubiese sido más afortunada si hubiera perdido el conocimiento.

La mujer se puso encima de ella, inmovilizándola de brazos y piernas. Ahora, la única defensa que tenía la pelirroja era gritar, clamar por ayuda, aunque ésta no llegara. Pero su compañera de celda predijo aquel peligro y, tomando la cabeza de Ginny sin ninguna elegancia, la azotó contra el suelo, quedando inconsciente. Salivando de una lascivia incontrolable, se dispuso a quitarle el uniforme y saborear a destajo.

* * *

><p>Era la mañana del día siguiente. Ginny sentía los párpados pesados y, sin embargo, lágrimas seguían corriendo por su piel. Su cuerpo temblaba por completo, como si hubiera pasado horas sumergida en agua helada, pero cuando abrió los ojos, supo que no estaba en su celda. La habitación en la que estaba sentada era fuertemente iluminada por los rayos del sol. Había otra mujer a su lado, quien estaba totalmente despierta, mirando con desgana a las personas que estaban de pie, mirándola con absoluto desprecio. Ginny enfocó más su vista, y supo que había tres individuos más en la habitación, que parecía más una oficina. Conocía el lugar. Hace unos pocos días que había estado allí, conversando con la alcaide acerca de la posibilidad de realizar trabajos dentro de la prisión. Y la mujer que miraba a su compañera de celda con ojos vesánicos, era ella. Y los otros dos hombres eran, sin lugar a dudas, Aurors del Ministerio.<p>

-¿Cómo demonios te atreviste a violar de forma tan brutal a esta mujer? –decía la administradora de la prisión, dando un paso en dirección a la mujer acusada-. ¿Estás al tanto que actos de esta naturaleza pueden causar que te bese un dementor? ¿Lo sabías?

La expresión en el rostro de la compañera de celda de Ginny mostraba frió desdén.

-No hice nada más que apaciguar mis deseos. –La mujer sonrió despreciativamente-. Es lo más natural del mundo.

El alcaide no se dejó intimidar.

-Bueno, toda acción trae su consecuencia. Es lo más natural del mundo. –Ella hizo una pausa e indicó a sus dos acompañantes que aprehendieran a la criminal-. Llévenla con los dementores a ver si es tan desafiante como ella cree que es.

Ambos Aurors tomaron por los brazos a la compañera de celda de Ginny, quien comenzó a patalear y a gritar, sin poder zafarse de los agentes de la ley. El alcaide, luego de ver desaparecer por la puerta a aquella desgraciada prisionera, se volvió hacia Ginny, su rostro ahora mostrando una generosidad que lograba contrastar con la fría furia que hubiera desplegado hace sólo instantes atrás.

-Lamento lo que le ocurrió señorita Weasley –dijo ella, sentándose a su lado, sonriendo amablemente-. Fue error mío. Yo les dije a los guardias que pusieran a la señorita Chambers donde ellos estimaran conveniente. Esta vez me aseguraré personalmente de asignarle una compañera de celda apropiada para usted.

Ginny asintió levemente. Estaba demasiado choqueada como para pronunciar palabra alguna. El alcaide se puso de pie, caminó hasta su escritorio y extrajo unos papeles de éste.

-Mire esto –dijo la mujer. Ginny alzó la cabeza y comprobó lo hermosa que era la administradora de la prisión. Tenía ojos grises, ligeramente oblicuos, lo que insinuaba ascendencia oriental, tenía la boca de anchura mediana y labios finos y su cabello estaba tomado en un moño muy elegante. Vestía con un clásico traje de oficina que trataba, con cierto éxito de disimular sus curvas-. Son sus solicitudes para optar a trabajos en la cárcel. Todo está en orden. La junta de Industria de Prisión te aprobó por unanimidad. –El alcaide volvió a sonreír-. Comienzas a trabajar desde la próxima semana en Remoción de Encantamientos Residuales.

Ginny no era capaz siquiera de intentar sonreír. Se sentía sucia, indigna y vacía, como si no tuviera un alma viviendo dentro de ella. El alcaide sintió una lástima sincera por la pelirroja.

-Si quieres te acompaño a tu celda –dijo, tomándola de una mano y levantándola con sorprendente fuerza-. Haré que te lleven el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena directamente a tu celda para que no te encuentres con nadie indeseable.

-¿Y por qué hace esto por mí?

La voz de Ginny apenas pudo escucharse, apenas movía los labios al hablar, pese a que en la oficina del alcaide reinaba un silencio casi mágico. La dueña de la oficina volvió a sonreír.

-Hago esto por todas las prisioneras que se comportan bien. Y usted ha tenido un comportamiento ejemplar. Vamos, que el periodo del desayuno está por terminar.

Ginny se sintió un poco más reconfortada al saber que, al menos, la autoridad máxima de la prisión estaba de su lado.

-¿Y no teme que otras prisioneras le salten encima? –quiso saber la pelirroja-. Si me permite decirlo, es usted muy atractiva, lo que la hace una potencial víctima.

-No me preocupa eso –dijo el alcaide, mientras atravesaban el comedor-. A diferencia de las internas, yo puedo hacer magia.

* * *

><p>El desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena fueron llevados directamente a la celda de Ginny, tal como dijo el alcaide y se sintió agradecida de aquello; incluso la comida era mejor que la que daban en el comedor. Sin embargo, los pensamientos de la pelirroja se iban, una y otra vez, hacia las dos violaciones que había tenido. La brutalidad con la cual las mujeres de Nueva Nurmengard trataban a las más débiles, transformándolas en esclavas sexuales, era algo difícilmente olvidable, sobre todo, cuando una mujer era víctima de aquellos abusos. Ginny, desde que el alcaide la dejó en su celda, no había dicho ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera a sí misma. No paraba de llorar, de estremecerse como si su cuerpo descansara sobre una placa de hielo, las sábanas estaban mojadas con tanta lágrima. Ya era de noche, pero Ginny no tenía sueño. Temía las pesadillas que sobrevendrían si llegaba a cerrar sus ojos siquiera por unos cuantos minutos. Quería cerrar sus ojos para siempre, morir, para no tener que sentir tamaña angustia, tanto dolor y miseria…<p>

Las puertas de su celda se abrieron. Dos guardias aparecieron, tomando por los brazos a una mujer conocida. Los hombres arrojaron a la prisionera a los pies de la cama de Ginny, poniéndose de pie segundos después. Los guardias cerraron la celda y la pelirroja se sintió como si su corazón se estuviera comprimiendo, le faltaba el aire, no podía creerlo. Pensaba que la habían llevado ante un dementor para que le robara el alma.

Un rostro cadavérico y lleno de maldad hizo que Ginny chillara a la nada.

-¡Ginny!

La aludida abrió los ojos. Había caído presa del sueño y tuvo una pesadilla. Pero todo lucía tan real. Sin embargo, la cara que podía verse detrás de los barrotes era la de una mujer, una mujer elegante y atractiva. El alcaide.

-¿Estás despierta?

La pelirroja asintió débilmente. Se sentía como si hubiera trotado varias millas.

-Eso es bueno. –La mujer sonrió-. Sólo vine para presentarte a tu nueva compañera de celda. Espero que se lleven muy bien.

Ginny no sabía si alegrarse o ponerse a llorar. Todas las mujeres de este maldito lugar eran ogros sin una pizca de cerebro en sus cabezas y con la ciega intención de violar a tantas mujeres como les fuera posible. Sin embargo, cuando su nueva compañera de celda entró a ésta, la pelirroja fue incapaz de hablar por varios segundos.

-Hola Ginny –saludó Hermione alegremente.


	6. Industria de prisión

**Capítulo VI: Industria de prisión**

Una semana después que Ginny fuera violada por su anterior compañera de celda, ella parecía haber superado aquel hecho, aunque todavía lloraba boca abajo sobre su cama o mientras estaba en el comedor. Sin embargo, la vida en Nueva Nurmengard había mejorado bastante ahora que Hermione era su nueva compañera de celda. La castaña la hacía reír cada vez que Ginny se sintiera deprimida y conversaban por largos periodos de tiempo, lo que distraía a la pelirroja de las amenazas que suponían las restantes internas. Ese día también era importante para Ginny, porque en una hora más comenzaba su labor removiendo encantamientos en varias celdas del complejo penitenciario. Y lo que era mejor, iba a trabajar junto a Hermione, quien también tenía ese mismo trabajo.

-Por primera vez desde que entré a esta cárcel estoy contenta –dijo Ginny, quien no era capaz de aguantar la alegría-. Creí que jamás iba a hallar una mujer de verdad en este antro.

Hermione sonrió.

-Yo conozco chicas decentes aquí –dijo la castaña, ambas esperando en la oficina del alcaide, Ginny por su primer trabajo y Hermione por un día más de industria de prisión-. Si quieres, te las presento. No, no es necesario que experimentes con ellas –añadió la castaña al ver la expresión que comenzaba a formarse en el rostro de Ginny-. Ya sé que eres como las demás.

-¿Y tú no?

-¿Yo? –dijo Hermione, soltando una suave risa-. No, Ginny. El hecho que experimente con otras chicas no me hace lesbiana-. Recuerda que lo hago sólo por probar, nada más. Es muy distinto a que me gusten las mujeres. Es sólo que no he explorado mi sexualidad a fondo.

Ginny asintió, más tranquila.

Dos minutos después, el alcaide apareció en su oficina, con el cabello algo revuelto, como si hubiera salido de una pelea. Sin embargo, no lucía cansada ni agitada, a juzgar por la tranquilidad con la cual tomó asiento frente a Hermione y a Ginny.

-A veces uno tiene que hacer el trabajo del otro –dijo el alcaide, sacando unos papeles de uno de los cajones de su escritorio-. A veces pienso que el Ministerio me está tomando el pelo. Hace meses que vengo pidiendo guardias mejores entrenados, pero el Ministro hace oídos sordos e insiste en que no hay presupuesto para contratar mejores hombres.

Hermione y Ginny se sintieron incómodas.

-¿Por qué nos dice eso? –quiso saber Ginny-. Se supone que nosotras, que somos prisioneras, no somos buenos confidentes. Podríamos hablar y hacer que todo el mundo sepa sus dramas.

Los ojos oblicuos del alcaide no abandonaron su expresión afable.

-Simplemente, porque sé que no van a hablar. Ahora, vayamos a la razón de por qué están aquí. Tengo un trabajo para ambas. Señorita Weasley, me imagino que se acuerda de la señorita Chambers, la que hace unos días atrás fue besada por un dementor. Sé que le causa dolor recordar, pero es importante que recuerde, porque la celda en la que estaba antes de irse con usted está llena de encantamientos y necesito poner allí a un par de prisioneras que llegaron hoy.

Ginny tragó saliva, pero asintió con determinación.

-Tiene hasta las cinco de la tarde para hacer el trabajo. Las internas llegarán quince minutos después, por lo que necesito esa celda limpia para cuando las instalen allá. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Ninguna de las dos dijo algo. El alcaide lucía conforme.

-Eso fue todo. Pueden retirarse.

Hermione y Ginny subieron hasta el cuarto nivel, donde estaba la celda de esa imbécil con cara de caníbal. Cuando se pararon delante del estrecho cubículo, ambas supieron que ella había estado muy ocupada en su celda antes de irse donde Ginny. La magia negra podía sentirse en forma de cosquilleos que recorrían sus pieles y, aunque la celda estuviera vacía, podían jurar que alguien invisible rondaba los barrotes y la litera

La puerta se abrió sola.

Hace diez minutos atrás, Ginny se preguntaba cómo iban a deshacer maleficios sin una varita, pero su interrogante fue respondida por el mismo alcaide, quien les entregó sus respectivas varitas, recordándoles que debían devolverlas para cuando terminaran sus labores. Hermione llevaba el tiempo suficiente en industria de prisión como para hacer preguntas de esa clase.

-No me has dicho qué hiciste para llegar aquí –dijo Ginny, esperando que Hermione, quien estaba concentrada moviendo su varita de un lado a otro y murmurando palabras ininteligibles por lo bajo, le respondiera. Para su alegría, la castaña respondió.

-Es verdad, no te he dicho cómo llegué a Nueva Nurmengard –dijo Hermione, agitando la varita repetidamente hacia la izquierda, como si se hubiera atascado con algo invisible-. ¿Podrías ayudarme con esto Ginny?

La pelirroja también hizo un movimiento de varita similar al que haría un pescador al lanzar el anzuelo. Había algo invisible, como una cuerda o algo más siniestro.

-Bueno, yo trabajaba como la contadora de un empresario que era dueño de un consorcio que elaboraba y distribuía pociones para propósitos médicos. Recuerdo que obtuve el empleo poco después de comprometerme con mi actual esposo y fue a raíz del compromiso que me esforcé más en hallar un buen trabajo. Él ya tenía un puesto encabezando el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional pero no me presionó para que encontrara un empleo.

Ginny tenía la boca abierta.

-¿Tu marido trabaja en el Ministerio?

-Así es –contestó Hermione, encantada ante la sorpresa de Ginny-. El problema fue que, mientras sacaba las cuentas del mes, descubrí que había un déficit de más de un millón de Galeones. Cuando le comuniqué la noticia a mi jefe, se puso como toro furioso y me exigió que descubriera dónde estaba esa cantidad absurda de dinero. Me tomó dos semanas pero, cuando descubrí dónde había ido a parar los fondos, me di de espaldas contra el suelo… no podía ser.

-¿Qué no pudo ser?

Hermione quedó en silencio por instantes, olvidándose que debía remover maleficios.

-Un millón y medio de Galeones… en mi cuenta de Gringotts. Jamás pude saber cómo llegó esa cantidad allí. El caso es que mi jefe revisó mis notas y… me despidió y presentó cargos contra mí por fraude financiero. Los malditos fiscales hallaron una montaña de pruebas que avalaban que yo había robado ese dinero y transferido a mi cuenta. Me hallaron culpable, por supuesto, y me sentenciaron a cuatro años, pero me rebajaron la condena a tres por buena conducta.

-¿Y dices que no puedes explicar cómo llegó un millón de Galeones a tu cuenta? ¿Y una horda de fiscales halló pruebas de eso?

-Lo único que sé es que no había ninguna relación entre mi cuenta y la cuenta del empresario. Me imagino que alguien más hizo la transacción y la "endosó" a mí, pero no puedo probarlo a menos que tenga el libro de contabilidad de mi jefe. Espero que no lo hayan "lavado".

Ginny se dio cuenta que ambas tenían varias cosas en común.

-Eso quiere decir que eres inocente.

-Lo soy.

Ginny mostró una sonrisa amarga.

-¿Y eso de "eso es lo que siempre dicen"?

-Eso es lo que me envió aquí. –Hermione recuperó la concentración-. Estás tirando hacia la derecha. Debes hacerlo a la izquierda.

Y, con la fuerza combinada de ambas varitas, lograron romper el maleficio tela de araña, el cual era invisible y atrapaba a quien entrara a la celda para no salir en varios días. Ambas se limpiaron el sudor de sus frentes, cansadas, pero contentas. Hermione alzó nuevamente su varita para buscar más señale de maleficios.

-Demonios –dijo la castaña-. Es como si cada centímetro cuadrado de celda estuviera lleno de maleficios. Esa tonta de Chambers parece que halló un buen pasatiempo aquí en prisión.

-Y nos dejó un pasatiempo a nosotras –gruñó Ginny, apuntando su varita a un libro de aspecto mohoso, el cual se removió violentamente, abriendo sus páginas como si se tratara de una boca y dirigiéndose hacia la pelirroja, quien reaccionó a tiempo.

-_Finite Incantatem!_

Y el libro quedó como congelado en medio del aire antes de desplomarse al suelo. El corazón de Ginny tardó unos momentos en latir normalmente.

-Así que esto es industria de prisión –dijo la pelirroja.

-Acostúmbrate –le recomendó Hermione-. Hay peores trabajos que éste y yo los he hecho casi todos. Desde limpiar inodoros hasta construir nuevas celdas. Hay de todo, por lo que no te vas a aburrir. Menos si estás conmigo. Te puedo enseñar en qué consiste la industria de prisión.

Justo en ese momento, el grupo de brutas que las acosaba de vez en cuando apareció en el pasillo, riéndose de lo que le habían hecho a un par de recién llegadas. Hermione y Ginny entornaron los ojos, como siempre hacían cada vez que aquella banda indeseable hacía su aparición.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Parece que estamos de suerte… otra vez. No hay nadie en este corredor. ¿Qué les parece si nos llevamos a la castaña para divertirnos un poco?

-Y parece que la pelirroja no está nada mal tampoco. ¿Por qué no nos llevamos a las dos?

-No seas tonta. La comadreja ya está "manchada" por otras mujeres. No vale la pena.

Aquella banda de mujeres siempre hablaba en esos términos, como si las demás fueran mercancías en buen o mal estado y ellas siempre hablaban de material de desecho o de stock, como si la cárcel fuera una especie de mercado en donde el producto principal era cualquier mujer que se preciara de serlo, o sea, más femeninas que ellas. Pero Hermione y Ginny ya estaban acostumbradas a esta clase de vocabulario.

-Estará manchada para ustedes, pero no para mí –dijo Hermione, tomando las manos de Ginny y sonriéndole de una forma en que sólo lo haría con su marido. Y, después de unos segundos, tomando a la pelirroja completamente por sorpresa, Hermione la abrazó y se atrevió a besarla en la boca. Ginny no podía reaccionar, era incapaz de creer que otra mujer estuviera saboreando sus labios.

Fueron unos pocos segundos, pero para Ginny fue como si un día entero hubiera transcurrido entre el inicio y el final del beso. Las mujeres que planeaban llevarse a Hermione quedaron con la boca abierta, sin saber que una mayor amenaza se acercaba a ellas, con sonidos de tacones altos y todo. Las abusadoras sabían a quién pertenecían esos pasos y se fueron, murmurando cosas incomprensibles.

-Buenas tardes –saludó el alcaide de forma amigable-. ¿Cómo van con los encantamientos?

-Esa pe… perdón, esa tonta sí que estuvo ocupada en esa celda, pero ya removimos el peor maleficio. Los demás son objetos encantados, sábanas malignas, esa clase de cosas. La celda estará limpia para las tres y media, según mis cálculos. –Hermione lucía más como una computadora que como una persona cuando habló.

-Excelente. Vendré de nuevo a esa hora para ver si terminaron. Que tengan un buen día.

Ginny no dijo nada. Todavía estaba conmocionada por lo que le había hecho Hermione. Pero, mientras la castaña alzaba su varita una vez más y ella hacía lo mismo, no pudo evitar darse cuenta de algo que la molestaba y la alegraba a partes iguales.

A una parte de ella, Ginny, le había gustado ese beso.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor:<strong> Me atrasé en mis actualizaciones porque tuve que hacer unos trámites relativos al pago de un crédito que usé para estudiar y que ahora debo pagar, ahora que estoy trabajando.

Un saludo desde Fantasilandia (aunque odie ese lugar, jaja)… Gilrasir.


	7. Las amigas de Hermione

**Capítulo VII:** **Las amigas de Hermione**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Ginny fue encerrada en una de las tantas celdas de Nueva Nurmengard, pero sentía que cada hora, minuto y segundo que transcurría dentro de aquellas paredes duraba una eternidad. Fuera de las labores de Industria de Prisión, no había nada más que hacer, excepto comer, pasear por el patio (por un periodo determinado de tiempo) e ir a encerrarse en su celda otra vez. Supuso que aquello era lo que la ley quería decir con "privación de la libertad".

Pese a que ahora Hermione le alegraba bastante las cosas como su compañera de celda, Ginny había sido violada dos veces por las mismas fanfarronas estúpidas de siempre. La diferencia estaba en que Hermione estaba con ella, pero separada de la pelirroja por otro grupo de mujeres que se hacía llamar "La Banda de las Carroñeras". Y para colmo, los guardias permanecían indolentes, incluso emocionados cada vez que ocurría algo como eso. Por esa razón el alcaide no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que ocurría dentro de su propia prisión, pero sabía que necesitaba guardias mejor entrenados para reemplazar a los holgazanes y voyeristas que se deleitaban con ver violaciones entre mujeres. Y no podía castigar a las criminales sin tener pruebas que avalaran esas acciones. En teoría, esa era una de las labores de los guardias, pero pareciera que no ocurriera nada fuera de lo común, pues los hombres no tenían nada que reportar.

_Pero tienen bastante material pornográfico como para complacerse a sí mismos_

Ese era un pensamiento recurrente en la atractiva administradora de la prisión.

Ese día, Hermione y Ginny cumplieron con una decena de labores internas que exigía la prisión y el alcaide les había dado permiso para pasear por el patio sin las limitaciones de las demás internas. Ginny venía con la cabeza gacha a causa de la violación de ayer, pero Hermione estaba tan acostumbrada a que la usasen como instrumento de placer que decidió que no valía la pena llorar y amargarse. Se propuso un solo objetivo mientras estuviera en Nueva Nurmengard.

Sobrevivir.

E iba a ayudar a Ginny a soportar sus tragedias.

-¿Ginny?

Ella apenas alzó la cabeza para denotar que le estaba prestando atención.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije en una ocasión que iba a presentarte a mis amigas? Son todas chicas decentes, han sufrido mucho también a manos de las demás prisioneras, pero te sorprenderás de lo alegres que son.

La pelirroja hizo un ruido incomprensible que provino de su garganta, como si se estuviera atragantando con una albóndiga. Hermione la hizo sentarse en un banquillo y envolvió sus hombros con un brazo. Y, sin previo aviso, Ginny estalló en llanto.

Los gritos y sollozos de la pelirroja llenaron el patio, llamando la atención de las demás chicas. Hermione la abrazó con fuerza, mientras las chicas se iban acercando más a ellas, con una morbosa curiosidad brillando malignamente en sus ojos. Justo en ese momento, el alcaide pasaba por el patio, quien sacó su varita al instante. Las chicas se alejaron apenas la vieron entrar. La administradora de la prisión era peligrosa con una varita en su mano.

La mujer no dijo nada a Hermione ni a Ginny y siguió su camino. La castaña supo interpretar el gesto del alcaide. "No les voy a hablar o pensarán que tengo favoritismos". La pelirroja seguía hipando y limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su uniforme y Hermione se acercó más a ella, cara a cara, casi rozándose las narices, pero la castaña supo mantener la distancia, acariciando dulcemente el rostro de Ginny, sonriéndole amablemente, como lo haría una muy buena amiga.

-Tú puedes Ginny.

Y la aludida se puso de pie, todavía hipando, pero sus ojos ya no derramaban lágrimas. Trató heroicamente de componer un rostro más firme, pero le fue imposible. Los recuerdos de ayer habían sido más crueles que los anteriores, porque incluso la golpeaban con rudeza pero no con fuerza suficiente como para dejarla inconsciente e incluso la amenazaron con meterle un hierro ardiendo en su intimidad pero no fue más que una treta vacía, pero que aterró a Ginny de todas formas.

Hermione, todavía con un brazo envolviendo los hombros de Ginny, la condujo hacia un sector de la cárcel que la pelirroja jamás había visitado porque normalmente no disponía del tiempo como para ir de un extremo a otro del complejo. La castaña la animó a que continuara y Ginny se dejó conducir, arrastrando los pies, por un corredor pobremente iluminado, como era la norma en la prisión. Sin embargo, una extraña luz se podía ver al final del pasillo, como si en lugar de un patio lúgubre hubiera un jardín lleno a rebosar de flores y pasto tierno.

Y, en efecto, así era.

No era muy grande el lugar, pero no parecía formar parte de una prisión. De hecho, aquel jardín era una de las pocas cosas que el alcaide había logrado obtener del Ministerio de la Magia y, con eso logró matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro. La mayoría de las mujeres no les agradaba ese jardín, pero era como un refugio para quienes no fueran fuertes, brutas o poco femeninas. Y allí se dirigían Hermione y Ginny, esta última como apoyada en los hombros de la castaña, como si tuviera una herida en su pierna. La verdad era que no tenía muchas motivaciones para seguir caminando, creyendo que todo lo que le ocurría formaba parte de su eterno calvario en Nueva Nurmengard.

El sol arreció en su cara como agua bendita.

Se trataba del lugar más hermoso que hubiera visto dentro de la prisión, como si estuviera en una dimensión aparte. Sentadas en banquillos de madera y no de piedra, varias mujeres conversaban alegremente, como si no estuvieran en una cárcel en absoluto. Se trataba de uno de los beneficios a disposición de las internas a causa de su buena conducta y, como era de esperarse, todas tenían rasgos más femeninos, eran más bellas y simpáticas. Ginny no podía atreverse a creerlo: en el mes y pico que estuvo en Nueva Nurmengard, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que hubiera un pequeño grupo de mujeres que fueran como ella. Dentro de las paredes de granito de la prisión, sólo valía una regla: la de la selva.

La supervivencia del más apto.

Selección natural.

Era la razón por la cual la mayoría de las internas no parecían mujeres en lo absoluto. Había que ser fuertes, o perecer. En la prisión había dos clases de fuerza: la fuerza bruta y la de voluntad, pero la primera era la más fácil de conseguir en un entorno opresivo y cruel, y la forma favorita de ser fuerte para la gran mayoría de las mujeres. Hasta hace dos años, una chica podía considerarse afortunada si lograba cumplir su condena, pues muchas de ellas morían, o asesinadas por las más fuertes, o se suicidaban de formas horribles. En esos tiempos, el alcaide era un hombre que parecía haber sido sacado de una película de acción serie B. Su regla era única: ser inmisericorde. Creía que la ley era una cuestión sagrada que, en su opinión, debía castigarse con la muerte. Pero la naturaleza sádica de aquel personaje lo alejaron pronto de la cabeza y una mujer llegó en su lugar, alguien que comprendió temprano que la ley de la selva pertenecía precisamente allí y se comprometió a mejorar la calidad de vida de las reclusas. Pero el Ministerio hacía más bien poco para siquiera escuchar sus demandas. Pero una de las pocas concesiones que hizo el oficialismo mágico fue aportar fondos para la construcción de ese jardín para alegrar un poco la monotonía del lugar, no sin algunas protestas de parte de algunos de los asesores más cercanos al Ministro.

-Es una cárcel, no un lugar de veraneo –había protestado uno de ellos cuando el alcaide propuso la idea.

Pero Hermione y Ginny se alegraban que hubiera un lugar así, un santuario ante tanta opresión. Las mujeres más fuertes sentían casi alergias por las cosas más femeninas a causa de su afán por sobrevivir en una jungla de barrotes de metal y muros de piedra, como si ser una auténtica mujer por al menos un par de minutos supusiera un grave atentado contra su propia supervivencia.

Las amigas de Hermione eran todas las que estaban sentadas en los banquillos del lado sur del jardín. Pese a que vestían el mismo uniforme amarillo chillón que las demás, sus anatomías eran opuestas a las del resto de la fauna penitenciaria. Por un momento Ginny creyó que el grupo de élite de alguna importante firma de modelaje había caído en la cárcel, pero sus ojos no la engañaban. Eran hermosas, pero no se comportaban como las típicas chicas atractivas que sólo podían hablar de moda, de lo que vestirían la próxima semana o lo que pensarían sus novios si usaban cierto esmalte para uñas, en resumen, no se trataba de chicas vanidosas. Por la forma en que hablaban, parecían tener alguna profesión distinta al modelaje y sólo resultaron ser chicas bendecidas por la genética nada más. Y, por la forma de comunicarse de dos de ellas, parecía que trabajaban de actrices. Hermione dejó por un rato a Ginny para avisar a sus amigas que había hallado una nueva compañera. El ánimo de la pelirroja subió un poco, aunque todavía no podía salir del subterráneo.

-Ven Ginny –la animó Hermione-. Están ansiosas por conocerte.

La menor de los Weasleys se acercó con tiento al grupo de amigas, como si ellas le fueran a hacer daño también, aunque fueran temores infundados. Las sonrisas de las amigas de Hermione eran más que invitadoras.

-Hola –saludó una de ellas, alzando la mano en señal de paz y sonriendo ampliamente, mostrando los dientes al hacerlo-. Soy Laura. ¡Vamos! Ven con nosotras. No te haremos daño.

Ginny dio pasos más confiados hacia Laura y el resto de las chicas. Segundos después, tomó asiento entre quien le había hablado primero y Hermione. Se atrevió a mostrar una sonrisita nerviosa.

-Hola Ginny –le dijo otra de ellas, una mujer cuyo cabello era color canela y ojos verdes, casi idénticos a otros que ella conocía, pero que sabía que ya no podría volver a mirar jamás-. Mi nombre es Miranda, la primera en conocer a Hermione. Nos llevamos mal al comienzo, pero me di cuenta de lo simpática que es… y otras cosas que no puedo comentarte todavía.

Ginny notó que Hermione se puso colorada cuando Miranda habló.

-Un gusto –saludó otra mujer, también pelirroja, pero de ojos grises-. Soy Stephanie, mejor amiga de Laura, aunque no al nivel de Hermione y Miranda. No te preocupes, ellas te lo dirán cuando haya más confianza.

Hermione volvió a ponerse roja. Ginny ya comenzaba a intuir qué había ocurrido entre ellas, aunque a la castaña no se la veía en absoluto avergonzada. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, al tiempo que fijaba sus ojos en Miranda, como tratando de comunicarse en secreto. Segundos después que Stephanie se diera a conocer, una chica de cabello rubio y largo y ojos protuberantes también sonrió a Ginny. Por la expresión de su rostro, uno podría pensar que estaba en una tienda de golosinas en lugar de una cárcel fría y opresiva.

-Hola –saludó la rubia. Tenía una voz cantarina y alegre, como si jamás en su vida hubiera sufrido violación alguna-. Mi nombre es Luna, aunque las grandulonas me llaman Lunática. Piensan que estoy loca, pero no es así. Se alejan cada vez que les trato de hablar de los Torposoplos. Creo que tienen un montón de ellos dando vueltas alrededor de sus cabezas… creo que por eso son tan lentas de mente…

Las demás pusieron cara de resignación y entornaron los ojos en señal de exasperación. Ginny supo de inmediato por qué jamás había sido violada esa chica.

-Bueno, Luna es un poco… -Hermione se detuvo, tratando de buscar alguna palabra que definiera a la rubia pero que al mismo tiempo no hiriera sus sentimientos-. Es muy especial, pero a nosotros nos encanta porque siempre está alegre y nos contagia… a veces demasiado.

Hermione miró a Ginny como esperando su opinión acerca de sus amigas. Pero la pelirroja no necesitaba emitir opinión acerca de nada, pues su cara decía todo por ella. Estaba absolutamente encantada de conocer a las amigas de Hermione: Laura, Miranda, Stephanie y Luna eran un grupo agradable y se notaba a millas que no abrigaban malas intenciones para con Ginny.

-Y todas estamos en Industria de Prisión –añadió Hermione, sentándose en medio de sus compañeras-. Así que le pediré al alcaide si podemos trabajar todas juntas.

Esto fue mucho para la pelirroja. Se echó a llorar otra vez de lo emocionada que estaba. Hermione y sus amigas acudieron en tropel a consolarla.

-Ha sufrido mucho a manos de esa manga de gorilas –dijo Hermione a sus amigas, quien la tenía abrazada por un hombro, tratando de limpiarle las lágrimas-. Y más encima la acusaron del asesinato de su esposo sin que ella tuviera culpa de nada.

Ginny miró a Hermione.

-¿Me… me crees?

La castaña le sonrió.

-Por supuesto que te creo. Y lo haré siempre.

La pelirroja no lo soportó. Volvió a sollozar de forma miserable, como si pensara que semejante despliegue de bondad formara parte de un sueño del cual no tardaría en salir y despertar en el horror de estar encarcelada junto con un grupo de mujeres ávidas de placer sin pensar en las consecuencias. Sin embargo, los minutos pasaban, y el sueño no se evaporaba. ¿Podría ser real? Se atrevió a creerlo. Se limpió una vez más las lágrimas con la manga de su uniforme y se puso de pie nuevamente.

-Eso es Ginny –dijo Luna con su voz soñadora-. Aunque esas locas se diviertan a costa tuya, nosotras estaremos siempre para ayudarte a recuperar el ánimo. Pronto descubrirás que no hay nada para enfrentar los horrores de esta prisión como aliarte con chicas que han pasado por lo mismo que tú. Te ayudaremos y la pasarás muy bien con nosotras… bueno, dentro de lo posible en una cárcel.

Stephanie y Miranda soltaron amplias carcajadas.

-Oficialmente, te damos la bienvenida al grupo –declaró Laura con solemnidad.

Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír esta vez. Y, para su sorpresa, descubriría que Luna tendría toda la razón.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autor:<strong> A modo de reflexión, he recibido varios comentarios hirientes de parte de varios lectores, pero yo no presto atención a personas que ni siquiera tienen cultura literaria ni saben opinar sobre algo. Creo que es el resultado de leer muchos fanfictions. Yo, por ejemplo, para escribir una historia mía de suspenso que se llama "El efecto Imperius" me aseguré de leer a Dan Brown, Tom Clancy y las primeras novelas de Ken Follett, autores reales y respetados del género antes de escribir la primera palabra. Me enorgullezco de tener cultura literaria y saber emitir un elogio o una crítica constructiva que ayude al escritor a ser mejor y no a hundir sus sueños en el fango, como lo hacen varios (quien no se sienta identificado(a) con mis últimas palabras, favor omitir) :)

Aquí en este sitio, todos somos, de una manera u otra, potenciales escritores (parafraseando una frase en las reglas de la página) así que no vale la pena destruir las aspiraciones de un escritor de esta página por culpa de una persona que usa más su boca que su cerebro.

Deseo agradecer de todo corazón a todas las personas que me han dejado comentarios y a aquellos que no pero que siguen esta historia. Les animo a que opinen (tranquilos, no muerdo… en serio) y me hagan saber sus puntos de vista, pues cualquier crítica bien emitida puede valer tanto como una medalla de oro olímpica ;)

No alargo más esta nota de autor (supe por ahí que éstas eran inútiles) y me despido, dando gracias una vez más a quienes comentan y leen esta historia.

Gilrasir.


	8. Una amistad a toda prueba

**Capítulo VIII: Una amistad a toda prueba**

El día siguiente al que conoció a las amigas de Hermione, Ginny recibió una buena noticia en su celda. Resultaba que la pelirroja estaba apenas abriendo los ojos y su compañera de celda, Hermione, ni siquiera se molestó en bostezar, cuando vio un trozo de pergamino tirado en el suelo, como si fuera simple basura. Sin embargo, Ginny se dio cuenta que había algo escrito en el pergamino, por lo que bajó de su litera, se aseguró de llevar algo puesto en los pies porque el suelo de su celda era como hielo, tomó la carta y la leyó para sí misma:

_Señoritas Granger y Weasley_

_Les comunico que hoy a las diez y media de la mañana serán trasladadas al Ala Sur de la prisión. Esto se hizo por pedido de dos nuevas internas que quisieron ser encerradas justo en la celda que ustedes ocupan._

_Las saluda cordialmente._

_Sra. Cho Chang_

_Alcaide de Nueva Nurmengard._

Ginny tuvo que leer como tres veces más la carta para entender lo que quería decir. Luego, con grandes dificultades para aguantarse las ganas de saltar y reír a mandíbula batiente, se acercó a Hermione y le movió el hombro suavemente, con tal de no despertarla de una manera demasiado brusca.

-Hermione -susurraba Ginny-. Hermione, despierta. Hay buenas noticias.

La castaña murmuró algo relacionado con un sueño que estaba teniendo, al parecer, con Miranda, cuando abrió los ojos y vio la imagen borrosa de Ginny con una sonrisa tan rotunda en su cara que creyó que se la había imaginado. Jamás, en todo el tiempo que la conocía dentro de la prisión, la había visto tan contenta. ¿Qué pudo haber ocurrido?

-¿Buenas noticias? -repitió la castaña como si no hubiera oído bien-. ¿Qué buenas noticias?

Ginny contuvo las ganas de alzar las manos hacia el techo e imaginarse que podía ver el cielo a través del metal.

-Las mejores -dijo la pelirroja, animando a Hermione a que se levantara-. El alcaide nos trasladó de celda, al Ala Sur, donde está el jardín. Ella dijo que unas internas habían elegido estar en la celda que ocupamos nosotras ahora, y nos trasladará. Podremos estar con tus amigas.

Hermione comprendió de inmediato lo que significaba la carta del alcaide. No dijo nada. Se limitó a ponerse de pie, a tomar las dos manos de Ginny y a dar vueltas como si fueran niñas chicas jugando a la ronda. Varias mujeres con más testosterona en las venas se hicieron escuchar, clamando por silencio: el hecho que hubiera chicas con más estrógenos que testosterona era más de lo que la mayoría de la población carcelaria podía tolerar, al menos en el Ala Norte del complejo.

-Espera a que las chicas lo sepan -dijo Hermione, soltando las manos de Ginny y apoyando la suyas en las rejas de la celda, mirando hacia las otras celdas como si en lugar de cubículos, viera un campo enorme y rebosante de verde. Ginny se sentía de la misma forma; no podía esperar hasta las diez y media, momento en el cual serían trasladadas. Sin embargo, la hora del desayuno estaba cerca y, en cualquier momento, las celdas se abrirían. Y, justo cuando la pelirroja pensaba en ello, el chirrido de metal contra metal les dijo que era momento de la primera y más importante comida del día. Hermione y Ginny salieron de la celda y se dirigieron hacia el comedor, sin ninguna prisa por llegar de las primeras. Eran incapaces de suprimir la alegría que suponía alejarse de los gorilas con cuerpo de mujer para ir donde las verdaderas mujeres estaban encerradas, lo que traía unas pequeñas sonrisas a sus rostros. Aquello parecía irritar a las demás. Era de esperarse, pues ellas trataban de mantener a las más débiles lo más infelices que se pudiera.

Hasta los rayos del sol parecían estar celebrando la égida de Hermione y Ginny del infame Ala Norte de Nueva Nurmengard. Irrumpían a destajo por las rendijas que intentaban ser ventanas, generando pequeños rectángulos dorados en el suelo y en las mesas. Aunque el olor era el de siempre, tratándose de chicas que no se preocupaban en demasía de su aseo personal, había algo especial en el aire, como si los haces dorados de luz dieran una cara nueva al usualmente lúgubre comedor de la prisión.

Cuando ambas chicas, Hermione y Ginny, llegaron al comedor, casi todos los puestos estaban ocupados, a excepción de tres sillas en el extremo oriental de la estancia. Con algo más de aprensión, las dos chicas tomaron dos de los puestos y esperaron por la cocinera a que repartiera los desayunos. Al contrario de lo que pasaba en otras prisiones, Azkaban por ejemplo, en Nueva Nurmengard las prisioneras no tomaban las bandejas para esperar en fila india por la comida. Ellas debían esperar a que la cocinera repartiera las bandejas. De ese modo, se evitaban las peleas en las filas, lo que era más difícil de controlar pero, de ningún modo se podía impedir que ocurriesen conflictos en el comedor e igual usaban las bandejas para machacarse entre las internas. En el fondo, se optó por hacerlo de esa forma para que las prisioneras no tuvieran acceso al aceite. Una vez una interna tomó una fuente llena de aceite hirviendo y arrojó el contenido a varias chicas, quienes murieron dos días después a causa de las quemaduras. Dicha prisionera en la actualidad estaba peor que muerta gracias al beso de un Dementor.

Mientras Hermione y Ginny engullían sus desayunos, una chica delgada y de un cabello rojo anaranjado se sentó junto a ellas. Tenía una cara neutra, como si no quisiera que alguien hiciera muchas inferencias acerca de ella. Hermione, quien era más observadora, juzgó que no era exactamente difícil emitir un juicio en base a su apariencia; sus ojos eran muy protuberantes y azules, los cuales a la castaña le resultaron bastante familiares, aunque no podía recordar en ese momento a quién le recordaba.

-Hola -saludó la mujer del cabello color zanahoria-. Supe que las van a trasladar hoy dentro de unas horas. Soy del Ala Sur también pero no me junto mucho con las demás. Me llamo Sylvia. ¿Y ustedes?

Hermione todavía trataba de entender por qué le resultaba conocida esa mirada, pero sonrió de todos modos cuando se dio a conocer.

-Soy Hermione. Un gusto.

Ginny no dijo nada. Y no sin fundamento. Había algo en esa chica que no le gustaba. Su intuición le dijo que anduviera con cuidado con la mujer que acababa de presentarse de forma tan abierta ante ellas pues, de algún modo sabía que estaba a punto de caer en una trampa.

-Soy Ginny -saludó la pelirroja, un rostro inexpresivo formándose en su rostro, logrando, con más éxito que Sylvia, no revelar demasiado. Al parecer, la recién llegada no se dio cuenta que la pelirroja abrigaba ciertos recelos en su contra.

-En fin -dijo Sylvia, dedicando una furtiva mirada a Hermione-. Bueno, tengo que admitir que estoy más interesada en conocerte a ti Hermione. Estuve indagando por ahí y supe que estás abierta a nuevas experiencias.

Ginny no pudo evitarlo. Sintió una pequeña punzada de celos cuando Sylvia habló. Aunque supo, segundos más tarde, que era una tontería estar celosa de otra mujer, el sentimiento no se esfumó, por mucho que tratara de espantarlo de su cabeza.

-Sí, es verdad -respondió Hermione-. Pero no esperé que alguien me lo dijera de forma tan directa.

Sylvia se dio cuenta también.

-Disculpa, es que estoy tratando de ser menos incisiva pero, a veces se me escapa. Fue mi error.

Pero Ginny se dio cuenta que no había ningún error en el actuar de la recién llegada. Estaba siendo así a propósito pero no alcanzaba a entender por qué alguien actuaría así, de forma deliberada, pretendiendo que no es así. Era como si ella, Sylvia, hubiera ensayando cientos de veces la conversación antes que ésta tuviera lugar. Aquello le daba muy mala espina.

-No, está bien -la tranquilizó Hermione, sonriéndole-. Es que no quiero que piensen que soy una ramera, eso es todo. De todas formas, no ando con cualquier persona, como hacen otras que conozco.

-Te entiendo -dijo Sylvia, su mirada vagando entre Hermione y Ginny, como no queriendo ser demasiado conspicua con sus acciones-. Tengo que admitir que esas chicas del Ala Sur me han dado mi dosis de malos recuerdos. Llevo aquí más de cinco años, pero mi condena original fue de dos. Me dieron más años por herir de gravedad a una chica que trataba de violarme. Los guardias no creyeron mi historia y el alcaide que estaba antes de la actual me extendió la condena así sin más. Por eso, en lugar de amargarme la vida tratando de no ser violada, busco otras mujeres con las cuales pueda experimentar sin sentirme obligada a hacerlo. Lo haría con hombres también, pero parece que en esta prisión, esa no es una opción.

-Supongo que no -dijo Hermione, sorprendida de encontrar a alguien que hubiera pasado por situaciones parecidas a las de ella misma-. Bueno, yo experimento ocasionalmente con chicas. Es la única forma de estar con otras personas, porque soy una mujer casada y mi esposo no tiene objeciones con que yo me involucre con otras mujeres, mientras no haya hombres de por medio.

Ginny escuchaba la conversación entre Sylvia y Hermione, con creciente aprensión sin disimular, pero que podía sentir en forma de inexplicables y leves retortijones de estómago, como si estuviera presintiendo el desenlace de un eventual desastre. Y, lo que era peor, no hallaba ninguna forma de comunicárselo a Hermione sin que Sylvia se diera cuenta. Se limitó a seguir escuchando la conversación, los celos molestándola levemente.

-Hasta el momento no ha habido ninguna chica que me dé lo que estoy buscando -continuó Sylvia, cambiando su rostro a uno de profunda decepción-. Probaré una vez más, y si me llevo otro chasco, creo que esperaré hasta que me liberen para estar con hombres. Creo que a la mayoría de las mujeres no les gusta estar con otras chicas, aunque sea sólo para probar.

Hermione observó escrutadoramente a Sylvia. Tal parecía que la mujer del cabello naranjo era bisexual pero no verbalizó aquella observación porque podría sonar ofensiva, y la castaña no estaba para nada en contra de las personas que les gustaba a ambos sexos, aunque ella misma no lo sería. Por otro lado, sería una experiencia completamente nueva probar con una bisexual, pues podía ser lo más parecido a estar con un hombre y una mujer al mismo tiempo sin involucrar a hombres en el acto.

-¿Te gustaría experimentar conmigo? –preguntó Hermione, sin dejar de sonreír. El rostro de Sylvia semejó de repente a un sol radiante de verano.

-¡Me encantaría! –exclamó la aludida-. ¿Te parece después que te trasladen, después del almuerzo, cuando los baños estén desocupados? Creo que son los únicos lugares en donde realmente se puede tener algo de acción sin mancharse con algo.

-Tienes razón –coincidió Hermione, riendo suavemente-. Me parece bien. A las tres.

Sylvia le guiñó un ojo antes de ponerse de pie.

-No te arrepentirás –dijo con un gesto bastante coqueto antes de dar media vuelta y volver a su puesto. Ginny, quien había estado mirando como Sylvia y Hermione conversaban, los celos y el miedo conviviendo dentro de su cabeza.

-Hermione –dijo Ginny, componiendo un rostro muy serio, lo que desconcertó a la castaña-. No sé cómo plantearte esto sin que te lo tomes a mal, por lo que seré directa y honesta. Creo que Sylvia no está siendo honesta contigo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso Ginny? Lo único que quiere es un poco de acción.

La explicación no cambió la expresión del rostro de la pelirroja.

-No creo que sólo quiera un poco de acción contigo –contradijo Ginny, tratando con todo su esfuerzo de no perder los estribos con su nueva amiga-. No pude evitar notar que ensayó miles de veces sus palabras y que me ignoró completamente durante casi todo el tiempo que habló contigo. Ni siquiera se refirió explícitamente a mí.

Hermione abrió los ojos un poco más de lo acostumbrado.

-Ay, Ginny. Sólo hay una clase de persona que hablaría así.

La pelirroja se dio cuenta de inmediato qué era lo que pensaba la castaña.

-Tienes algo de razón. Me sentí levemente celosa, pero no por lo que crees. Sólo me sentí algo abandonada, eso es todo. Pero al menos escucha lo que quiero decirte. Sylvia oculta algo, lo puedo notar en sus ojos, lo siento en cada palabra que te dirigió. No quiero impedirte que experimentes, estás en total libertad de hacerlo con quién quieras, pero esa mujer me da mala espina. Ah, y recordé otra cosa. Sus ojos me recordaron poderosamente a tu amiga Luna, la rubia esa que está un poquito loca pero que es chistosa también.

Hermione, sin querer ni pensarlo, golpeó la mesa con la palma de su mano derecha.

-Ahora me acuerdo –dijo, mirando intensamente a Ginny, como si ambas hubieran llegado a un entendimiento mutuo-. ¿Crees que Sylvia pueda tener alguna relación con Luna?

-Podríamos preguntarle.

Y, como si las situaciones se amoldaran a sus pensamientos, Luna llegó al lugar donde Hermione y Ginny estaban desayunando. Sólo en ese momento ambas comprendieron que Sylvia y Luna se parecía mucho, con la obvia diferencia en el color de sus respectivos cabellos.

-¿Les pasa algo? –quiso saber Luna cuando vio la expresión de las caras de Hermione y Ginny-. Las vi mientras conversaban con Sylvia. No me extraña que se comporte así con chicas nuevas; lo único que quiere es saber si es normal o lesbiana o ambas cosas.

-Quería estar conmigo –puntualizó Hermione-. Justo eso estábamos discutiendo con Ginny, que Sylvia no le prestó atención mientras hablaba conmigo.

Luna, sorpresivamente, sonrió.

-Bueno, ella acostumbra hacer eso –dijo la rubia, encogiéndose de hombros-. Ha tenido muchos problemas con esa actitud. Casi siempre hace que dos amigas se peleen por aquello que hace. Es muy exigente con las mujeres, así que, en cierta forma, deberías sentirte halagada que alguien así te escoja como para probar con ella.

Hermione no supo qué decir, mientras que Ginny soltó una risa sardónica.

-Cualquier idiota se daría cuenta que Hermione es una chica atractiva –dijo la pelirroja acaloradamente. Segundos después, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se puso tan roja como el color de su cabello. Luna arqueó una ceja por una fracción de segundo antes de componer un semblante neutro.

-Bueno, no tiene nada de malo que digas que Hermione es linda. No es necesario que te sonrojes. Yo también creo que ella es atractiva y muy linda de cara-. Pero Luna, a diferencia de Ginny, no se puso colorada para nada. De hecho, lo dijo como si fuera un presentador de noticias que estuviera a punto de comunicar un hecho ligeramente aburrido

Hermione estaba también sonrojada, pero no por lo dicho por Luna, sino por lo que dijo Ginny. Y, pese a que fue un comentario casual, la castaña no pudo evitar pensar que para la pelirroja ella era atractiva, después de lo vehemente de su oposición a cualquier cosa que comunicara que ella podría ser diferente a las demás, bueno, a las demás fuera de la prisión.

-No me gustaría separarme de mis amigas por una experiencia –dijo al fin Hermione, cuando el rubor hubo abandonado sus mejillas-. No cambiaría a ninguna de ellas por eso, ni siquiera a Ginny, a quien conozco poco. Tendré que decirle a Sylvia que no podrá ser, pero no le diré lo que me comentaste Luna- añadió, sonriéndole a la rubia. La pelirroja también sonrió al ver que Hermione privilegiaba sus amistades antes que experimentos que podrían dañar la amistad de dos personas.

Luna decidió acompañarlas por el resto del desayuno. Como resultado, hubo más risas y, desde luego, Ginny se sintió más integrada a las otras dos. Desde ese momento, importó poco el hecho que Luna fuera un tanto excéntrica para algunas cosas, porque la hacía reír como pocas mujeres que hubiera conocido. Además, la pelirroja se sentía cómoda con la rubia porque ella no mostraba ninguna inclinación homosexual, aunque tampoco parecía demasiado interesada en los chicos, de los cuales hablaba como si éstos fueran una especie aparte sin relación con la raza humana. A ella le gustaba más hacer como de catalizador del amor, o sea, ayudar a personas que se gustan entre sí a enamorarse. Aquello la hacía particularmente feliz. Y lo que era más, creía que Cupido existía en realidad y que era fácilmente confundido con un duendecillo de Cornualles.

Ginny se dio cuenta en ese momento que Luna, pese a su inclinación a creer en cosas que difícilmente podían ser verosímiles, tenía una alegría de espíritu que podía llegar a ser contagiosa. Era imposible no ser amiga de ella. Pero la pelirroja descubriría el verdadero valor de la persona de Luna mucho tiempo después.

Pero en ese preciso instante, la amistad entre Hermione y Ginny había sorteado su primer obstáculo serio. Pero, como ambas se darían cuenta a medida que iba transcurriendo el tiempo, vendrían muchos más desafíos en el futuro.

**Nota del Autor:** Estuve tanto tiempo sin escribir nada porque estaba de luto. Una de mis mejores amigas, me entristece decirlo, murió de una forma tan horrible que no me atrevo a expresarlo en palabras, menos de forma escrita. Era una de las mujeres más alegres que he conocido en mi vida y su fallecimiento fue un golpe casi tan duro como el de la repentina y trágica muerte de mi prometida. Pero la vida sigue, y tengo que ocuparme de la mía propia si no quiero que los malos pensamientos me ahoguen. Y una de las formas de aliviar el dolor es, precisamente, escribiendo, lo cual comencé a hacer apenas supe que estaba listo para seguir adelante y dejar que el dolor se vaya apaciguando con el tiempo.

No haré ningún saludo raro hoy. Sólo me limitaré a despedirme de los lectores que siguen esta historia y han esperado por semanas interminables un nuevo capítulo.

Un saludo.

Gilrasir.


	9. Dramas y celos

**Capítulo IX: Dramas y celos**

Una semana después de la aparición de Sylvia en las vidas de Hermione y Ginny, ambas supieron que Miranda había sido violada una vez más cuando iba camino al baño y, los guardias, como siempre, brillaron por su ausencia. Sin embargo, cuando vieron a la mujer caminar hacia ellas, se dieron cuenta que su rostro lucía marmóreo y caminaba con la cabeza bien erguida, como si no hubiera sufrido ultraje alguno. Y, lo que era más sorprendente, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara y tenía una expresión que sugería que estaba ligeramente decepcionada de algo. Hermione y Ginny se acercaron a Miranda, ambas estupefactas a causa de la indiferencia con la cual se tomó un acto tan cruel y desalmado como lo era una violación.

-¿Miranda? ¿Ocurre algo? –quiso saber Hermione, tomándola de la mano en el acto.

Ella le sonrió antes de hablar.

-Creo que sigues siendo la mejor en la cama –dijo ella con calma, como si hubiera ido a regar margaritas antes que sufrir una violación-. Esas brutas deberían tomar un curso intensivo de sexo. Lo único que hacen es tocar y tocar y lamer sin orden ni concierto, como si jamás en sus miserables vidas hubieran amado a alguien. Pero bueno, ¿qué le vamos a hacer?

Hermione no estaba tan sorprendida por la actitud de Miranda, pues la conocía desde prácticamente el inicio de su condena, pero Ginny tenía la boca abierta, corriendo peligro de salivar sin que se diera cuenta. Llegaba a ser alarmante la serenidad con la cual hablaba de una experiencia horrible, una que ni siquiera la pelirroja, a quienes muchos admiraban por su firmeza de carácter, podía tolerar sin recurrir al llanto y a la desesperación. Ginny miraba a Miranda como si jamás la hubiera visto antes en toda su vida.

-¿Te sucede algo Ginny?

La aludida dio un saltito cuando Miranda se dirigió a ella. Estaba tan absorta en la forma en que esa mujer podía soportar horrores con la serenidad de alguien que estuviera atándose los zapatos que no se dio cuenta que ella le había hablado.

-No. N… nada.

-¿Les parece si vamos juntas a nuestras celdas? –propuso Miranda, con una sonrisa bien puesta en su cara-. De todas formas, ya está por sonar la campana. ¿Vamos?

Hermione y Ginny se demoraron unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar. Y, aunque la castaña estaba acostumbrada a Miranda y a su desconcertante serenidad para enfrentar situaciones desesperantes, igual la seguía sorprendiendo. Ginny todavía no era capaz de asimilar que una mujer tuviera esa fortaleza de carácter, sabiendo que había pasado por experiencias tales que, si estuviera al lado de un dementor, colapsaría en segundos. Pero el rostro de la amiga de Hermione no denotaba que había sufrido abusos sexuales por parte de otras internas, sino como si acabara de ver un programa repetitivo de televisión. Sin embargo, cuando giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda, hacia Hermione, su cara cambió por completo; ahora mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ginny, sin esperarlo, sintió un leve retortijón en el estómago que no tenía nada que ver con nervios, pero que desapareció tan repentinamente que creyó que lo había imaginado.

-Creo que igual deberías reportar el hecho al alcaide –sugirió Hermione a Miranda-. Puede que no te afecte como a las demás, pero las que te hicieron esto no pueden quedar sin castigo.

Miranda se encogió de hombros.

-Como quieras.

Y las tres subieron las escaleras hasta el despacho del alcaide, no sin antes solicitar permiso a un guardia, e instantes después, esperaban frente a la puerta del alcaide, quien parecía estar en una discusión muy fuerte con alguien. Las voces se escuchaban claramente a través de la puerta.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¿Cómo que no te satisfago en la cama? Eres tú el que se muestra apático cuando estamos solos. ¿Acaso ya no soy deseable para ti?

-¡No digas tonterías! –exclamó la voz acalorada de un hombre-. Es sólo que pareces ausente cada vez que hacemos el amor…

Hermione, Ginny y Miranda se quedaron heladas. Tal parecía que la discusión era muy íntima. Era la clase de conversación que no querían escuchar, pero algo las mantenía como enraizadas al piso metálico, sin poder moverse.

-¿Sabes qué? Parece que no tienes idea de nada acerca del tema. ¿Sólo porque tengo los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta dices que estoy como ausente?

-¿Qué otra cosa puede ser? –inquirió bruscamente la otra voz.

Quienes escuchaban al otro lado de la puerta, pudieron oír claramente un resoplido de indignación por parte del alcaide. Las tres juzgaron que, quienquiera que fuese el tipo con el que estaba hablando la administradora de la prisión, era un tipo tan bruto como la mayoría de las prisioneras del Ala Norte.

-¡Se ve que no tienes idea de lo que pasa por mi cabeza cada vez que estamos en la cama! –exclamó el alcaide, perdiendo los estribos completamente en la discusión-. ¿No sabes reconocer cuando estoy ausente y cuando estoy disfrutando? ¡Esta es la enésima vez que me dices lo mismo y YA ESTOY HARTA!

La oficina quedó en silencio unos breves instantes. Parecía ser que el marido del alcaide buscaba palabras con las cuales defenderse.

-Es que… es que nunca me dices si lo estás pasando bien o no.

-¿Y por qué tendría que decirte si lo estoy pasando bien o no? Se supone que la magia está en que lo descubras tú mismo. ¡Es sexo, no una maldita encuesta por el amor de Dios!

-¿Pero cómo lo voy a saber? ¿Cómo voy a saber si estás satisfecha?

-Esa es la idea, demonios. –El alcaide ya estaba perdiendo el control y el tono de su voz expresaba enojo más que simple desencanto-. Tienes que aprender a leer mis señales, ¿qué no tienes idea que las palabras sobran en esos momentos?

-Es que… ¡no sé leer tus señales!

Hermione pudo oír claramente un bufido de exasperación.

-¡Pues tienes que aprender si quieres mejorar nuestra experiencia de cama! ¡Si no lo haces, ten por seguro que pediré el divorcio!

Hermione, Ginny y Miranda casi ni respiraban, esperando el desenlace de aquella discusión. Cuando el alcaide pronunció la última palabra, las tres se sintieron casi como si sus corazones se hubieran detenido. Ni una sola palabra más se escuchó en la oficina. Parecía ser que el alcaide había dado por finalizada la discusión. Las prisioneras decidieron esperar un poco antes de golpear la puerta pero, llegado el momento, ninguna de ellas se atrevió a hacerlo. Un minuto pasó hasta que Ginny dio un paso adelante y, con un puño trémulo, golpeó tres veces a la puerta, arrepintiéndose en el acto de haberlo hecho.

Los segundos pasaron tensos para las tres, hasta que al fin, el sonido inconfundible de zapatos de tacón alto caminando sobre alfombra les dijo que el alcaide iba en camino y, momentos después, en los que las tres temieron por un infarto, la perilla de la puerta sonó y ésta se abrió sin chirriar. Hermione, Ginny y Miranda contuvieron el aliento, esperando por la reacción de la mujer, pero nunca llegó.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Se sienten bien? –inquirió el alcaide con una sonrisa en su cara, sin rastro de la discusión de instantes atrás-. ¿Necesitan un médico?

Las tres internas se sintieron confundidas por fracciones de segundo. Luego, se las arreglaron para componer sendas sonrisas.

-Es que… es que necesitamos habar con usted.

El alcaide se hizo a un lado para que las chicas pasaran. Luego, caminó con esa cadencia tan alegre y se sentó detrás de su amplio escritorio, juntando las manos y mirando a las recién llegadas atentamente.

-¿Qué sucede?

Miranda dio un paso adelante.

-Hace unas dos horas atrás, un grupo de tres mujeres me agarró mientras yo me dirigía hacia los baños y ellas abusaron sexualmente de mí. Me golpeaban y me amenazaban que si decía una palabra de esto, me iban a matar. Pero eso a mí no me preocupa. Estoy más preocupada por la suerte de ellas cuando reciban lo que se merecen.

El alcaide alzó una ceja, impresionada por la entereza que Miranda demostraba al hablar con suma frialdad de lo ocurrido hace dos horas atrás. Sin embargo, se tragó luego la impresión.

-¿Pudo identificar a las agresoras?

Miranda asintió levemente con la cabeza. Hermione y Ginny sonrieron interiormente.

-Bueno, las tres eran bien robustas y fuertes, pero había una de cabello castaño claro, como de mi estatura, otra más alta que ella cuyo cabello era de color rubio bien intenso y la última es la más baja de las tres y tiene el cabello color canela y un tatuaje de un dragón en el brazo izquierdo.

El alcaide iba tomando notas furiosamente.

-¿Algo más?

-Bueno –dijo Miranda, encogiéndose de hombros-, las tres tenían el número de identificación en sus uniformes de forma consecutiva. Recuerdo que una terminaba en 357, la otra en 358 y la restante en 359. Pero no puedo recordar más detalles.

La administradora de la prisión dejó de tomar apuntes y miró a las tres, quienes se pusieron nerviosas, pero no había nada que temer, pues ella volvió a sonreírles a las tres.

-Creo que con esta información basta y sobra. Les aseguro que recibirán un castigo ejemplar. Sin embargo, me preocupan las amenazas de muerte que recibió, señorita Anderson, por lo que en el informe diré que se trató de una denuncia anónima y que usted está muy asustada por aquellas amenazas. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted.

Miranda sonrió.

Diez minutos después, mientras caminaban por el pasillo principal del Ala Sur, Miranda confesó a Hermione y a Ginny que no se imaginaba que el alcaide fuera tan buena persona.

-Te lo dije Miranda –dijo Hermione, con una amplia sonrisa en su cara-. Ella es buena con las que son buenas, pero es inflexible con las que abusan y se creen dueñas del lugar.

-Aunque tiene sus dramas personales –opinó Miranda pensativamente-. Si me piden mi opinión, creo que el marido es un idiota que no es capaz siquiera de discernir si su pareja siente placer o no. Si yo hubiera estado casada con un hombre como ese, lo habría pateado hace siglos ya.

-Lo mismo digo –accedió Ginny-. Hermione, ¿vamos a nuestra celda? Ya estamos media hora atrasadas.

-En un momento voy –dijo Hermione, agitando la mano para que la pelirroja no se sintiera mal o incómoda-. Tengo que hablar un par de cosas con Miranda.

Ginny sonrió y subió las escaleras que la conducían a su celda, volviendo a sentir ese retortijón de tripas que no estaba relacionado con los nervios. Algo la detuvo a medio camino de su celda. Se asomó por los barrotes del puente adyacente a las celdas y su estómago se contrajo sin que ella lo deseara.

Podía ver a Hermione, de espaldas a ella, su cabello castaño meciéndose al compás de sus movimientos, abrazando a Miranda efusivamente mientras que ella la tomaba por la cintura, girando sobre sus zapatos. La pelirroja vio, sintiendo que su estómago se retorcía más aún en su interior, cómo su amiga y Miranda se besaban apasionadamente, enmarañando sus cabellos mientras tanto. Ginny, con ojos como platos, podía ver perfectamente cómo sus lenguas se entrelazaban una con la otra, dando vueltas como falladas de la cabeza. La pelirroja no estaba segura de porqué le molestaba tanto que ambas mujeres se besaran, pero sabía que no tenía nada que ver con su intolerancia hacia las minorías sexuales. Cada vez que sus labios se encontraban, Ginny sentía algo parecido a lava hirviendo agitándose dentro de su vientre, apretando los fríos barrotes con sus manos sin que se diera cuenta. ¿Por qué le ocurría esto? ¿Tendrá que ver con el hecho que llevaba casi dos meses conociendo a Hermione, haciéndose amigas, compartiendo más que cosas materiales entre ellas? ¿Se trataba de ese conocido sentimiento de protección hacia una amiga muy querida ante cualquiera que le quitara tiempo con ella o supusiere una amenaza a la amistad?

Se estaba engañando a sí misma.

Había una explicación más simple para lo que le ocurría. Lo que le daba miedo a Ginny era lo que implicaba aquello.

Ella estaba celosa.

Celosa de Miranda.

La mirada de Ginny decía algo como "quítale las manos de encima, maldita ramera", aunque quienes se besaban más abajo no podían darse cuenta de nada. Ambas se habían olvidado que existía la pelirroja, olvidadas que debían entrar a sus celdas. Ginny no lo pudo soportar más y, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para desviar la vista de Hermione y Miranda, caminó como si hubiera bichos molestos en el piso y, haciendo una pausa, durante la cual se aguantó las ganas de llorar, entró a su celda y se derrumbó sobre su litera, mirando sin ver el colchón de la litera de arriba, sin saber qué pensar acerca de lo que vio. Había visto escenas como aquella en los pasillos, en el patio, en los baños, pero eran muy diferentes a la que acababa de presenciar. Los besos de las internas del Ala Norte eran más choques de pómulos que encuentro de labios, lo que a veces le causaba risa, aunque no mucho cuando se lo hacían a ella. No obstante, el beso que protagonizaban Hermione y Miranda le molestaba, porque había sido romántico, cosa que Ginny nunca había creído posible. Por lo que tenía entendido, entre mujeres no podía haber romance en lo absoluto, pero el beso que quedó grabado en su mente tenía todas las cartas para ser calificado de romántico. Lo era, porque si no fuera así, ella, Ginny, no se habría puesto celosa.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ambas podían quererse? ¿Qué las animaba a besarse, sabiendo que las dos eran del mismo sexo? Montones de preguntas cuyas respuestas estaban fuera de su alcance, porque aquello implicaba atreverse a hacer algo que nunca jamás había hecho y tenía mucho miedo de lo que dijeran los demás si lo hacía.

-¡Demonios!

La imagen de Hermione y Miranda besándose la tenía pegada como una fotografía a su retina. Le producía un dolor insoportable recrear aquellos instantes, sobre todo, porque sabía lo que significaba todo eso.

_Me gusta Hermione._

-¡No es verdad! ¡No es verdad! –exclamó Ginny, lágrimas comenzando a filtrarse por sus ojos-. ¡Por qué me pasa esto! ¡Por qué!

Y la pelirroja, sin poder soportarlo más, se puso de cabeza a la cama y lloró, desesperada y desconsoladamente. Así la encontró Hermione y, mientras las rejas se cerraban tras de ella, la castaña se sentó a su lado, acariciándole la espalda, pensando que sollozaba a causa de los malos recuerdos que cargaba en los casi dos meses de presido en Nueva Nurmengard.

Sin embargo, si la castaña hubiera sabido la verdadera razón de la tristeza de Ginny, se habría arrepentido profundamente de haber besado a Miranda. Además, lo que ninguna de las dos amiga sabía, era que un par de ojos protuberantes habían visto todo.


	10. Reflexiones tras las rejas

**Capítulo X: Reflexiones tras las rejas**

Ginny había pasado toda la noche sollozando en silencio para no despertar a Hermione, pensando en la escena que vislumbró ayer. Era una escena inconcebible, pues tenía la firme y ciega creencia que entre dos mujeres (y, por extensión, entre dos hombres también) no podía haber romance, no podía haber amor, tal como dos imanes de cargas iguales no podían unirse. No sólo estaban violando las reglas del ser humano, sino que las de la naturaleza también. No obstante, aquello no le impidió ponerse furiosa cuando vio a Hermione y Miranda haciendo cosas propias de un hombre y una mujer. Ginny estaba, hasta ayer, completamente convencida de que se sentía atraída por los hombres, pero su mundo se puso patas arriba, y todo por un simple beso. Le costaba entender por qué estaba tan celosa (y al menos aceptaba que lo estaba) si a ella no le gustaban las mujeres. La única respuesta lógica para el dilema era también la más difícil de aceptar. Nunca era fácil asumir algo que para el resto del mundo estaba prohibido, moral y legalmente.

Para cuando se levantó, Ginny supo que Hermione no estaba en la celda. Debió haber bajado a desayunar junto a las otras reclusas. La pelirroja salió también de su opresora celda, pero no alcanzó a poner un pie en la planta baja cuando cuatro mujeres con una complexión similar a la de un gorila la atraparon, la golpearon y se la llevaron a la rastra hacia un oscuro rincón de la prisión. Pero Ginny ya llevaba un mes y medio con la misma cantinela, y era tan grave lo que significaba ver a su mejor amiga en la prisión besándose con otra chica que no le importó demasiado que esos engendros hicieran lo que quisiesen con ella.

El horario de desayuno ya había pasado cuando ellas soltaron a Ginny, abandonándola en el lugar donde fue capturada. Así la halló Hermione, quien al momento de ver a la pelirroja, cambió su rostro de apacibilidad por uno de preocupación. Ginny supuso que no debía de ofrecer un buen aspecto pero, por alguna razón, no quería que la castaña se acercara ni la consolara. Era más, no tenía deseos ni de verla, no porque estuviera enojada con ella, sino porque creía que si la seguía mirando, Hermione podría darse cuenta de lo que en realidad sentía por ella, y eso no podía permitirlo. Lo último que deseaba era hablar de sus sentimientos, porque eso implicar aceptar algo que no quería… ¿o sí quería?

¿Y si se atrevía a experimentar, aunque fuera por una sola vez, lo que se sentía amar a otra mujer?

Se le revolvió el estómago al sólo pensamiento. No podía llegar y decirle a la primera chica que se le cruzara en su camino si deseaba realizar un pequeño experimento con ella. La chica en cuestión podría sentirse incómoda, o molesta y, lo más probable es que no quisiera saber más de Ginny sin siquiera poder explicar la naturaleza del experimento…

Ginny sintió una calidez inexplicable en su piel, hasta que se dio cuenta que Hermione la estaba abrazando firmemente, acariciándole el cabello. La pelirroja no tuvo tiempo para sentirse incómoda. Aquel repentino abrazo la había tomado completamente por sorpresa, aunque si se hacía justicia a sí misma, ella estaba pensando en otras cosas como para prestar atención a alguien con la intención de darle una muestra concreta de cariño. Ginny sintió ganas de llorar nuevamente, tratar de comunicarle lo mucho que significaba para ella… lo mucho que la quería.

Hermione y Ginny se separaron lentamente, tomándose de las manos. La pelirroja se atrevió a sonreír, aunque sólo a medias, pero las sorpresas todavía no acababan. La castaña sacó un paquete arrugado del bolsillo de su uniforme carcelario y se lo tendió a Ginny, quien lo tomó, quitó el envoltorio, sólo para abrazar a Hermione una vez más. Ella no había hecho otra cosa que llevarle el desayuno. Esta vez, lágrimas traicionaron a Ginny, quien se sintió motivada a abrazar a la castaña por tercera vez en cinco minutos. Y pensar que hace una hora atrás la pelirroja estaba triste y resentida por haber visto a la castaña rozando labios con otra mujer.

-Gracias –fue todo lo que pudo decir. Tenía la garganta muy estrecha a causa de haber estado tanto tiempo llorando. Cualquier otra palabra era muy grande como para decirla.

-Vamos a la celda –le dijo Hermione dulcemente, rodeando el hombro de la pelirroja con su brazo izquierdo y subiendo las escaleras hasta donde ambas compartían techo-. Allá podrás comer tu desayuno.

Ginny la miró. La sonrisa de la castaña era hermosa. Por una fracción de segundo, la pelirroja quiso acariciar esos labios… con los suyos. Pero la sensación desapareció tan rápido que creyó que jamás reparó en aquello. Sin embargo, Hermione la miró con una cara extraña, como si hubiera captado un leve detalle acerca de su amiga, pero no hizo ningún comentario. La castaña esbozó una misteriosa sonrisa.

Otra hora más transcurrió, y Ginny parecía haber olvidado lo ocurrido ayer. Comía su emparedado alegremente mientras que Hermione explicaba algo acerca del beso que le dio a Miranda, porque creía que la pelirroja debía entender lo que significaba.

-Me estaba despidiendo de ella –decía Hermione, ante la cara incrédula de Ginny-. ¿No te contó ella? En dos días más se va de Nueva Nurmengard. Le otorgaron libertad por buena conducta. Por eso me viste tan efusiva con Miranda ayer. No niego que la voy a extrañar. La admiraba por su temple y fuerza de voluntad. Y daba unos besos increíbles.

Ginny sintió su estómago revolverse nuevamente ante las declaraciones de su amiga, pero trató de disimularlo lo mejor que pudo.

-Ginny, quiero saber algo –dijo Hermione, esta vez dirigiéndole una mirada aguda a la pelirroja-. ¿Por qué te pasaste la lengua por tus labios cuando me miraste mientras subíamos las escaleras?

La pelirroja se puso colorada, a tal punto que su cara se confundía ligeramente con su cabello. No recordaba haberse pasado la lengua por sus labios en ningún momento pero, el hecho que se lo dijera Hermione, de alguna forma, lo hacía ser verdad. Ginny no podía decir nada ante la franqueza con la cual se había expresado su mejor amiga; se limitó a llevarse las manos a la cara avergonzada, para ver si podía ocultar su rubor y sus emociones. Pero Hermione no lucía ni remotamente enfadada por eso. Al contrario, su sonrisa se hizo más pronunciada que antes.

-Sabes –comenzó a decir la castaña-, ayer creí que estabas llorando por todo lo malo que te ha pasado hasta ahora aquí en prisión. Pero ahora sé la verdad, sé lo que pasa por tu cabeza, sé las preguntas que, desesperadamente, te estás haciendo-. Hermione hizo una pausa para acercarse a Ginny y sentarse a su lado. La pelirroja bajó las manos y la miró-. Vamos Ginny. No es tan malo lo que estás sintiendo. A mí también me costó aceptarlo, tardé en entender que, a veces, mi cuerpo me pide cosas que mi mente no desea. Pero aquí estoy, besándome con chicas, saliendo con chicas… claro que con buenas chicas, no con las bestias del Ala Norte.

-No está bien Hermione –dijo Ginny con un hilo de voz-. No está bien sentirse atraída por otra mujer. Sencillamente no es lo correcto.

Hermione le tomó brevemente las piernas a la pelirroja, quien se sobresaltó.

-Pudiste haber evitado que me acercara y te tocara las piernas, pero no me lo impediste –dijo Hermione, sonriendo y tomando otra vez las piernas de Ginny, quien esta vez no hizo nada-. Una parte de ti quiso que yo te tocara y sintieras estremecerte. ¿Dónde se fue tu concepción de lo correcto e incorrecto? Parece que se te olvidó, ¿verdad?

La pelirroja volvió a mirar a Hermione, incredulidad manifestándose de forma obvia en su cara. La castaña sonrió más ampliamente.

-¿Ves? Lo importante no es lo que es correcto para tu mente. Lo que realmente vale es lo que es correcto para tu corazón. Ahora Ginny, busca en tu corazón. ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Cuál es su deseo más profundo y desesperado? ¿En qué medida lo desea? –Hermione, una vez más, rodeó con su brazo izquierdo los hombros de Ginny. Ambas miradas se encontraron y se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus rostros. Inmediatamente, el corazón de la pelirroja latió con más fuerza. ¿Eran nervios? No, no eran nervios. No sentía su estómago contraerse, un signo inequívoco de nervios-. Piénsalo. Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para abstraerte y decidir qué es lo mejor para tu corazón.

Y Hermione se trepó a la litera de arriba y se dedicó a leer un libro, dejando a Ginny con una nube de pensamientos y posibilidades, tan amedrentadoras como emocionantes.

* * *

><p>Era de noche. Ningún ruido se podía escuchar en el Ala Sur de la prisión. Era el Ala Norte la más ruidosa a esas horas, porque los gritos de las reclusas eran como cánticos de ogros, y más si alguna estaba en el Agujero del Demonio. Pero en el Ala Sur, el silencio era apacible y pocas mujeres roncaban. Pero en una de las celdas, una mujer no podía dormir porque eran muchos los pensamientos que rondaban por su cabeza, pensamientos gatillados por las palabras de su compañera de celda, en la litera de arriba. Ginny, aunque hubiera querido desterrar de su mente aquellas cavilaciones, no podía, porque había una parte de ella que deseaba hacer caso a las palabras de Hermione. "Debes decidir lo que es correcto para tu corazón", había dicho la castaña pero, ¿qué era lo correcto para su corazón? ¿Cómo podía averiguarlo? La pelirroja no podía hallar ninguna respuesta a aquellas insidiosas interrogantes, aunque en un momento creyó que no sería tan difícil. Por supuesto, podía ignorar todo el maldito asunto, creer que era como las demás mujeres y ponerle fin a esa enrevesada historia.<p>

El caso era que no podía.

Las palabras de Hermione parecieron estimular un punto sensible dentro de Ginny, como si hubiera una criatura largamente adormecida que necesitara sólo de las palabras justas y adecuadas para despertar y atormentar la mente ya mermada de la pelirroja. Si deseaba responder a lo que la estaba molestando, tenía que precisar exactamente lo que sentía por Hermione. ¿Era sólo amistad? ¿Había atracción? El corazón de Ginny dio un salto cuando pensó en lo último. ¿Por qué reaccionaba de formas tan raras cuando su propia mente sugería la posibilidad que hubiera algo más entre Hermione y ella? ¿Y amor? No, eso definitivamente no existía entre ellas, aunque sintió un ligero cosquilleo en su entrepierna al sólo pensamiento.

Luego se preguntó por qué era tan imposible un amor entre dos mujeres. ¿Sería por su estereotipo inamovible acerca de la homosexualidad? Pero aquella respuesta no explicaba las sensaciones extrañas (pero agradables) que sentía Ginny cada vez que barajaba la posibilidad que existiera algo más que amistad entre Hermione y ella. ¿Sería porque resultaba ser algo extraño y desconocido para ella? Tampoco era una respuesta satisfactoria, puesto que en la prisión era imposible no enterarse del lesbianismo de una forma u otra. ¿Sería porque ella no se sentía capaz de amar a otra mujer? Ginny saltó. Aquella parecía ser la respuesta correcta. Se dio cuenta que, secretamente, envidiaba a las mujeres que podían amar a otras chicas pues, pese a lo que dijeran los medios de comunicación y sus dichosas estadísticas, más y más gente estaba comenzando a aceptar las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo, sobre todo, las que involucraban a dos mujeres. Decían que era una vista hermosa ver a dos chicas besarse en medio de una calle o una plaza, tal como lo sería ver dos cisnes entrelazando sus cuellos. Ginny, en el fondo, deseaba sentir los labios de otra mujer en los suyos, pero no disponía del arte necesario para conquistar a otra chica y por eso decía estar en contra de la homosexualidad, para no evidenciar su falta de habilidad social para enamorar a una mujer. Y llegó a convencerse tan férreamente de eso que se lo terminó creyendo.

Nunca pensó que Hermione podría ayudarla a darse cuenta de todo eso.

Ahora que sabía que no amaba a una mujer por no poseer lo que se requería para conquistar a una, el siguiente paso que debía dar era obvio: superar aquella barrera que no le permitía aceptar que podía sentirse atraída por otra mujer. Y para hacerlo, necesitaba ayuda, ayuda incondicional e incesante para lograr quebrar sus reticencias a amar a otra chica, aunque fuera sólo por experimentar. Si lo lograba, si conseguía capturar el corazón de una mujer, no sólo derrumbaría la pared que ella misma había erigido contra la homosexualidad, sino que le daría una libertad única para hacer experimentos que jamás se le hubieran ocurrido en situaciones normales, haciendo de su vida una experiencia más emocionante.

Pero dos cosas tenía inamovibles en su mente: la persona con la que quería todo, y la persona que la iba a ayudar a conseguir lo que su corazón tanto deseaba.

**Nota del Autor:** ¡Se cumplió mi sueño! Hace una semana atrás, mientras paseaba frente a un local nocturno, conocí a una chica que resultó ser lesbiana. Resultó ser una mujer adorable y simpática, que le gustaba conversar y que, más encima, me mostro una foto de su pareja, una chica preciosa también. Me cayó súper bien y me confirmó lo que ya intuía: las mujeres lesbianas no son tan diferentes de cualquier mujer. Lo único distinto es que se sienten atraídas por otras mujeres, eso es todo, y creo que discriminarlas simplemente por eso, cuando pueden ser excelentes personas, amigables y simpáticas, es una estupidez de lo más ruin que existe.

Espero que esto abra los ojos de aquellos que todavía creen que soy homofóbico.

Un saludo.

Gilrasir.


	11. Cosas de chicas

**Capítulo XI: Cosas de chicas**

Dos días después de haber decidido probar cosas nuevas, Ginny esperaba en el jardín del Ala Sur, sentada a la luz brillante del sol. Esperaba por alguien, por una persona que antes, sin quererlo, había causado un dolor insoportable en la pelirroja. Era la única oportunidad que tenía para verla, pues el día de mañana partiría de la prisión, como una mujer libre. Era la única chica que podía ayudarla, porque era la única con el coraje necesario para aceptar un experimento un tanto fuera de lo común sin poner peros. Ginny llevaba dos horas esperando allí, cada vez con menos esperanzas que ella apareciera, pues se estaba acabando rápidamente el horario de recreo y, después que hubiera regresado a su celda, no había nada que hacer.

Quedaban treinta minutos de recreo cuando una figura conocida apareció en el jardín. Ginny se puso de pie de forma involuntaria, divisando la forma de Miranda caminar hacia ella con una sonrisa en su cara. Podía verse que estaba muy contenta por la petición que le había hecho la pelirroja el día de ayer. Una última oportunidad para divertirse antes de salir en libertad y regresar a la vida que tenía antes de caer presa.

-¿Vamos? –preguntó Miranda, todavía sonriendo. Ginny trató de hacer lo mismo pero, por alguna razón, lo único que pudo conseguir fue un grotesco rictus.

-Se ve que estás nerviosa –observó Miranda, sin abandonar sus maneras amables-. Pero te aseguro que para cuando vuelvas a tu celda, no podrás dejar de sonreír. Acompáñame.

Ginny, armándose de coraje, siguió a Miranda por el corredor principal del Ala Sur, atravesando el extenso patio principal y entrando en el temido pasillo principal del Ala Norte, al final del cual, Ginny sabía, estaban los baños. La pelirroja, cuando entró por primera vez a ese lugar, supo que los arquitectos de Nueva Nurmengard habían cometido un serio error de diseño al colocar los únicos baños en el Ala Norte, donde estaban las prisioneras más peligrosas. Muchas de las violaciones ocurrían en ese corredor, lo cual le dio el siniestro nombre de "El pasillo del infierno". Pero en ese instante, todas las internas estaban en el patio, acosando a chicas menos fuertes que ellas, por lo que Miranda y Ginny no tuvieron inconvenientes para llegar a los baños.

Los baños eran los únicos lugares en todo el complejo penitenciario que estaban totalmente limpios, contrario a Azkaban, por ejemplo, en donde el sanitario era el lugar más descuidado y mucha gente contraía enfermedades raras y de difícil curación. Otra vez, habían sido las gestiones del actual alcaide las que permitieron aquella rareza única entre todas las prisiones de magos de Inglaterra. Tenía un ligero olor a un aromatizante floral que a Ginny le encantó, aunque no pudo evitar pensar en la forma en que trataban los baños las brutas del Ala Norte. Miranda pareció adivinar los pensamientos de la pelirroja.

-Estos baños se limpian solos. Hay encantamientos que hacen el trabajo, aunque nadie supo por mucho tiempo cómo hacer el aseo en este lugar sin necesidad de personas. Fue Hermione la que supo cómo hacerlo y, cuando terminó su trabajo, el alcaide estaba tan contento que solicitó una rebaja en su condena. Le dieron un año menos.

Ginny miró alrededor. Las paredes cubiertas con azulejos tan blancos como la nieve brillaban y no tenían ninguna mancha. El piso ameritaba los mismos calificativos que las paredes. Ambas chicas caminaban lentamente por el baño, mirando los cubículos, también blancos y olían a azucenas. Los lavatorios relucían a las luces del techo y las duchas no tenían ninguna señal de hongos o herrumbre. En ese momento, unas cuantas chicas del Ala Sur se estaban bañando, algunas de ellas besándose y otras haciendo cosas que hacían olvidar a las chicas de la ducha. Ginny recordaba haber sido víctima de aquel acto cuando ella estaba a solas con Harry y se podían permitir cosas más atrevidas. La pelirroja se sintió abrumada por la revelación que vislumbraba mientras caminaba con Miranda. ¿Así que ese era el sexo entre mujeres? Ginny juraba que se trataba de algo más sucio y deplorable que lo que estaba viendo hacer a algunas chicas en la ducha. Se trataba de algo que ella estaba dispuesta a probar, aunque después, cuando estuviera más preparada para intimar con otra mujer.

Miranda se dirigió a uno de los cubículos y lo abrió, haciendo un gesto a Ginny para que la siguiera. Ligeramente incómoda, la pelirroja caminó con un poco de tiento hacia el estrecho cubículo y Miranda cerró la puerta tras ella. Ambas mujeres estaban separadas por centímetros de aire y Miranda sonreía; la pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreír también. Aquel gesto de parte de la mujer que tenía al frente era tranquilizador, aun cuando estuviera a punto de realizar algo que había jurado jamás hacer. Era como si le hubiesen puesto un sedante de poca potencia; estaba relajada pero no somnolienta. Y todo gracias a una simple sonrisa.

-Bésame –pidió Miranda, todavía mirando fijamente a los ojos de Ginny-. Atrévete. Enfrenta tus miedos, y te darás cuenta que no hay nada que temer.

Aunque la pelirroja todavía tenía aprensiones revoloteando en su conciencia, sin que ella lo esperara, una voz gritó fuerte dentro de su mente, animándola a seguir adelante. Era la única forma de decidir qué era en realidad y, si resultaba ser normal, al menos aprendería algo nuevo acerca de su sexualidad. No tenía nada que perder y, pensando en Hermione, mucho que ganar.

Ginny se acercó a Miranda y, con manos temblorosas, la tomó por la cintura y juntó su cuerpo con el de ella, sus narices casi rozándose, el sonido de sus respiraciones contra el silencio en el cubículo y lo estrecho que era conspiraban a favor de lo que pretendían hacer ambas mujeres. Sus labios estaban demasiado cerca como para dar marcha atrás, lo único que podían hacer era seguir adelante, a ver que resultaba.

Ambos labios se encontraron.

Era la primera vez que Ginny besaba a otra mujer, sin embargo, sentía una extraña sensación de deja vu, como si ya hubiera hecho eso antes. Luego, breves instantes después, mientras todavía besaba suavemente a Miranda, se dio cuenta que no era muy diferente a cuando besaba a un hombre; era cierto que los labios de una mujer eran más suaves y respondían a sus movimientos como si pudiera anticiparse a ellos, pero la sensación era similar a la que podría tener con un chico. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que besar a otra chica podía ser tan desconcertante? No sólo no era desconcertante, sino que era más familiar de lo que pudo haberse imaginado. Cerró sus ojos, aferrándose a Miranda con un poco más de firmeza y se dio cuenta que no se sentía incómoda besando a una mujer. Se dejó llevar, abandonó el pensamiento constructivo, que muchas veces molestaba cuando se trataba de amor o de algo parecido, acariciando la espalda de Miranda y también su cabello, enredado sus dedos en ellos, mostrando un atrevimiento que no habría podido concebir hace un mes y medio atrás, cuando entró en la prisión, cuando se dio cuenta que las mujeres interactuaban entre ellas de formas raras, besándose y tocándose en lugares que normalmente estaban prohibidos.

Ginny no se dio cuenta que Miranda estaba acariciando suavemente sus pechos, y le importó poco en realidad. Estaba distraída besando a la amiga de Hermione, sus labios sabían tan dulces. Podía ser un hombre quien la estaba tocando, aunque en realidad era una mujer, demostrándole que el amor entre mujeres no sólo era posible, sino que era una realidad a la que debía acostumbrarse, tarde o temprano. Estaba tan abandonada a sentir que su conciencia no intervino por una buena cantidad de tiempo, durante los cuales también se atrevió a tocar a Miranda en zonas que antes había rehuido sin remisión. Imitaba la suavidad con la cual Miranda la tocaba a la pelirroja. Ya no se besaban, sino que se miraban con los ojos entrecerrados, sonriendo levemente, tocándose sus pechos lentamente, aunque Ginny se fue sintiendo cada vez más incómoda con ese juego más atrevido que el de antes, su conciencia abriéndose paso a patadas para desterrar a la mujer dentro de ella que le gustaba jugar con fuego, tratando de separarla de Miranda. Y, después de tensos instantes, Ginny se separó de ella, respirando de forma superficial, como si hubiera contenido el aire por varios minutos. Miranda la observó con una mirada que transmitía una ligera decepción pero que le decía claramente que lo había hecho bien.

-No está mal para una primera vez –dijo Miranda, sin dejar de sonreír y abriendo la puerta del baño para que ambas pudieran salir del cubículo-. Es normal que te sientas incómoda cuando haces cosas que salen de lo ordinario, pero lo importante es que enfrentaste tus miedos y supiste, al menos por un momento, mantenerlos a raya.

-¿Y… y cómo lo hice? ¿Lo hice mal o bien?

-Creo que no tienes ningún problema. Sabes amar a otra chica, lo único que te falta es confianza –sentenció Miranda, observando a dos chicas, una de pie y la otra arrodillada delante de la primera, quien gemía suavemente mientras tomaba la cabeza a la chica en cuclillas, evidentemente disfrutando fervientemente el momento. Miranda vio a Ginny mirar a ambas chicas, una expresión mezcla de curiosidad y aprensión dibujándose en su cara.

-No te preocupes –la tranquilizó Miranda, tomándola de la mano y guiándola fuera de los baños, en dirección a las celdas del Ala Sur-. Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para saber qué se siente, y tiempo para sentirte cómoda con eso no te va a faltar. Te lo aseguro.

Miranda y Ginny caminaban por el Pasillo del Infierno sin toparse con ninguna interna con deseos de violar a alguna mujer que se preciara de serlo. Atravesaron el patio y, en el momento en que ambas mujeres, quienes charlaban alegremente acerca de los castigos que habían recibido varias internas con sangre de orco, las dos quedaron congeladas en la boca del pasillo, observando una escena inconcebible, algo que ninguna de las dos había imaginado.

Había una mujer de cabello rojo anaranjado abrazando efusivamente a otra chica, que ninguna de las dos pudo identificar claramente. Sólo se podía ver su cabello, de un color castaño claro; parecía responder de igual forma a los abrazos de la otra mujer, la cual Ginny sabía que era Sylvia. Lo que no podía entender, era por qué estaba desnuda, su uniforme tirado sin elegancia en el suelo. Besaba a la otra chica con desesperación, como si fuera la última vez que la viese con vida. Con tiento, Miranda y Ginny fueron acercándose a ambas figuras, la pelirroja siendo asaltada por un mal pensamiento que convirtió su sangre en hielo. Conocía las ondulaciones del cabello castaño que se confundía con el rojo fuego del de Sylvia, pero aquello no la hizo sentirse mejor. Al contrario, hizo que su cuerpo por entero temblara de una dolorosa mezcla de rabia y sufrimiento. Sin hacer caso de los llamados de Miranda para que se tranquilizara y fuera a reportar el asunto al alcaide, Ginny corrió, lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos sin poder controlarlas, subió al segundo piso y entro a su celda. Derrumbándose sobre su litera, rompió en llanto desconsolado, no pudiendo creer que ya había llorado dos veces por la misma mujer y a causa de las mismas circunstancias. Y justo en el momento en que estaba dispuesta a aceptar que sentía algo por ella, por la mujer que había sido su única verdadera amiga en lo que iba de su estadía en la prisión. ¡Pero dijo que no iba a arriesgar su amistad con ella por nada! Saber que una mujer tan buena era capaz de traicionarla estaba fuera de su imaginación, una mujer que había sido la mejor compañera de celda que pudo haber imaginado…

Mientras tanto, Miranda hablaba con el alcaide, narrando lo que acababa de presenciar. Su voz no tembló en todo lo que duró su declaración, mostrando una vez más su firmeza ante cosas desconcertantes o dolorosas.

-Muy bien señorita White. Tomaré las medidas correspondientes, aunque creo que no podré usar su nombre para su declaración, puesto que usted ya no pertenece a la población carcelaria. ¿Iba acompañada cuando vio el hecho?

-Sí. Iba con Ginny Weasley.

El alcaide pensó un poco.

-Entonces la declaración será a nombre de ella, puesto que también vislumbró los acontecimientos y diría lo mismo. Es parte de las reglas en esta prisión. Bien, puede retirarse señorita White.

Miranda se retiró, cerrando la puerta tras ella, con un creciente sentimiento de angustia. Sabía que cuando Hermione y Sylvia fueran llevadas a la oficina del alcaide, ambas serían encerradas en el agujero del demonio por mostrar un comportamiento tan aberrante en los pasillos de la prisión. Estaba bien que se besaran y quisieran hacer cosas, pero realizarlas en un lugar público no era su idea de pasarla bien. Miranda era muy atrevida, pero eso no le impedía tener tacto. Pero sabía que ese no era el problema principal.

Lo que la tenía tan angustiada era que, cuando Hermione supiera quién la había delatado, una fructífera y maravillosa amistad iba a terminar en el más profundo odio.


	12. El amargo sabor de la traición

**Capítulo XII: El amargo sabor de la traición**

Pasó una semana desde el encuentro íntimo entre Ginny y Miranda y la pelirroja se hallaba sentada en su celda, pensando, sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Y lo que le daba más rabia era que había estado derramando lágrimas por la misma persona en los últimos siete días, evidenciando lo mucho que significaba Hermione para ella y, aunque Ginny todavía tuviera ciertas reticencias a admitir que sentía cosas distintas a la amistad por la castaña, ya estaba siendo cada vez más difícil alejar a Hermione de su mente. Ginny no tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué se sentía atraída por la castaña, no sabía qué había hallado de especial en esa interna en particular, pero el sentimiento era irreprochable. Imposible de soslayar.

Fuera de todo lo que cargaba en su mente, una parte de la pelirroja quería hallar a Hermione, abrazarla, apretarla contra una pared y besarla hasta que sus labios se hicieran trizas. Pero, siempre cuando esa mitad pugnaba por salir a flote, la otra mitad se elevaba como un coro de monstruos infernales para acallar a la parte rebelde. Ginny se sentía como dividida en dos; una parte de ella quería hacerle caso a su mente y la otra quería prestar más atención a su corazón. Como consecuencia, la pelirroja se quedaba como en blanco, sus conciencias inmersas en una dolorosa y desconcertante paradoja. "Sólo tu corazón sabe lo que es correcto o no" había dicho Hermione, pero el suyo estaba anegado en el sufrimiento, latiendo con menos fuerza cada vez que evocaba la imagen de la castaña y Sylvia abrazadas, con la piel al aire, besándose, haciendo lo que a Ginny le habría gustado hacer…

De golpe y porrazo, al recordar lo que había visto hace una semana atrás, Ginny sintió unas ganas casi abrumadoras de demostrarle a Hermione lo que sentía por ella, como que se sentía en la necesidad de ser mejor que esa estúpida de Sylvia, motivada por sus sentimientos. Aunque no creía que fuera amor, sí se trataba de una atracción que no podía entender, ni menos explicar. ¿Cómo una chica podía explicar con palabras sensatas por qué se sentía atraída por otra chica? No había forma de hacerlo. La única manera de descubrir sus verdaderas emociones era actuando sobre sus deseos. Ya sabía que tocar y besar a otra mujer no era, ni por asomo, el acto extraterrestre y fuera de lugar que le había descrito su madre y otras personas. Lo único en lo que debía poner cuidado era en la forma en que se aproximaría a ella. Ginny creía que lo mejor era comenzar de forma suave, caricias en zonas lo más alejadas de la intimidad posible y besos ligeros, meros roces de labios. Deseaba que Hermione se sintiera cómoda con ella y no como si estuviera cayendo en una ratonera. Y para lograrlo, necesitaba despejarse de toda la tristeza anterior, distenderse, echar unas cuantas risas al aire y adoptar un pensamiento más positivista, desplegar un aura contagiosa que cautivara no sólo a Hermione, sino que a la gente que la rodeaba.

En resumen, necesitaba volver a ser la persona que era antes de caer en prisión.

El día siguiente, Ginny se levantó de buen humor, producto de un largo y tranquilo sueño. Pese a que no llegaban los rayos de sol a su celda, una sensación como de querer saltar muy alto se apoderó de su anatomía y se puso de pie en fracciones de segundo. Debían ser como las nueve de la mañana, lo que significaba que las celdas estaban a punto de ser abiertas para que las internas bajaran a desayunar. Dos minutos después, el sonido de metal friccionar con metal reverberó en toda el Ala Sur de la prisión y las prisioneras salieron en fila india, bajando las escaleras las que estaban en pisos superiores y marchando hacia el complejo principal de la prisión, donde estaban los comedores, las barracas de los gendarmes y la oficina del alcaide.

En el comedor, las mujeres del Ala Sur tomaron todos los puestos que estaban en el lado sur del recinto y los monstruos del Ala Norte se sentaron en los puestos del lado norte. Aunque esto se hacía, en teoría, para prevenir peleas, éstas podían surgir prácticamente de cualquier conversación. Ginny, ya acostumbrada al ambiente tenso del desayuno, se reunió con las amigas de Hermione, quien todavía debía pasar una semana más en el Agujero del Demonio por su comportamiento en el pasillo principal del Ala Sur. Miranda ya había partido de Nueva Nurmengard y había enviado una carta a cada una de sus amigas, incluida Ginny, diciendo que había logrado encontrar un trabajo provisorio antes de retomar su puesto en la firma diseñadora de lencería en la que laboraba antes de caer presa. Cuando Ginny leyó la carta, se dio cuenta que había una postdata en el pedazo de pergamino que sostenía con sus dos manos sobre la taza de leche grumosa que tenía por desayuno. Decía que le había gustado mucho lo que habían hecho en los baños de la prisión y que ella estaba destinada a ser una amante sutil y sensual, cualidades que las mujeres lesbianas y quienes les gustaran probar cosas nuevas ansiaban hallar en sus compañeras. Ginny se puso ligeramente colorada cuando terminó de leer su carta. Laura y Stephanie se dieron cuenta del rubor de su amiga y tuvieron que taparse la boca con las mangas de sus uniformes para suprimir las risas. Luna parecía no prestar atención a sus amigas, sino que miraba hacia el techo, como esperando que algo o alguien cayera desde el techo.

-Déjanos ver la carta Ginny –pidió Laura, con una expresión de perrito necesitado en su cara-. Queremos saber lo que te escribió Miranda. Anda, vamos. No seas tímida.

La pelirroja dudó por unos momentos antes de pasar su carta a sus amigas, no pudiendo evitar ponerse roja otra vez. Laura y Stephanie se juntaron hombro con hombro para leer juntas la postdata de la cara de Ginny. Después de leer, ambas adoptaron una expresión más seria, pero no menos alegre.

-Bueno, creo que Miranda te tiene en alta estima Ginny, pese a que te conoció poco –dijo Stephanie, devolviendo la carta a la pelirroja, quien esperaba que las dos se rieran con lo que Miranda había escrito-. Una amante sutil y sensual. Es lo que toda mujer, lesbiana o no, desea.

-No me hagas sonrojar –murmuró Ginny, aunque en el fondo se sentía profundamente halagada por las palabras de Miranda. Luego miró a sus amigas y se dio cuenta que Stephanie la miraba fijamente a los ojos, pero no se trataba de una mirada empalagosa, como la que mostraban muchos hombres para hacer méritos frente a una chica. Ginny se sorprendió al ver la mirada de la pelirroja (tanto Ginny como Stephanie tenían el cabello rojo). Stephanie no era lesbiana ni estaba interesada en experimentar con otras chicas, pero había algo en los ojos de ella que transmitía un deseo por probar algo que nunca había hecho en su vida.

-¿Qué sucede? –inquirió Ginny, tratando de no sonar acusadora.

Stephanie se tomó su tiempo para responder.

-Bueno, es que Miranda era una de mis mejores amigas aquí en la prisión y aprendí a confiar en todo lo que hace y dice. Y, si ella dice que eres una amante sutil y sensual, yo le creo. –La pelirroja hizo una pausa para ordenar sus ideas y tratar de no ponerse colorada-. Bueno, lo que pasa es que quiero comprobarlo por mí misma. Me animé a hacerlo, no sé cómo pero me entraron las ganas.

Ginny apenas podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Bastó un cambio de actitud para que, de la noche a la mañana, ella se convirtiera en un objeto de deseo. Bueno, aquello era una exageración, pero al menos estaba en buen camino para convertirse en lo que deseaba ser. Decidió aceptar la petición de Stephanie, una porque sentía curiosidad por sentir el deseo de otra mujer y otra porque podría ayudarle a sentirse más cómoda con otra mujer, con miras a acometer la tarea más importante y la que su corazón más deseaba.

Hermione.

Laura observaba con atención la electricidad fluir entre Ginny y Stephanie. Aunque ella tampoco era lesbiana ni tenía intenciones de experimentar con nadie, fruto de una excelente relación con su novio, podía percibir las ganas de ambas pelirrojas por estar juntas como si estuvieran escritas en grandes caracteres sobre la mesa. Luna mientras tanto, había dejado de mirar al techo y estaba concentrada también en Ginny y Stephanie. Había captado algo que ninguna de las presentes se había dado cuenta. Parecía ser que Ginny era una mujer muy diferente a las que conocía, era más especial de lo que ella misma creía. Y la rubia entendió que, aunque Ginny se atreviera a probar con otras chicas, sólo con Hermione podría encender fuegos artificiales.

A medida que pasaban los días, Ginny iba ganando en confianza y felicidad, algo realmente difícil de conseguir dentro de una prisión. Las brutas del Ala Norte siempre trataban de aguarle el panorama a la pelirroja, pero ella siempre se escurría por recovecos ocultos que aquellas brujas sin cerebro no podían saber de ningún modo. Su estrecha amistad con Stephanie no sólo el enseñó a ser más vitalista, sino que la otra pelirroja conocía mejor que nadie los rincones ocultos de la prisión y andar por ellos para evitar a los ogros que merodeaban por los pasillos del Ala Norte. Y, desde luego, después de varios días en los que ambas pelirrojas conversaban animadamente, con frecuentes colaboraciones de Laura y Luna, ambas se atrevieron a hacer lo que acordaron en un principio. Era la tarde del séptimo día desde que Ginny decidió introducir todos esos cambios en su vida, y ella y Stephanie se dirigieron hacia los baños, evitando cualquier riesgo de violación y se encerraron en un cubículo, como había hecho con Miranda hace dos semanas atrás. Este cubículo era algo más espacioso que el resto y podían permitirse hacer otras cosas.

-Estoy un poco nerviosa –confesó Stephanie, secándose algo de sudor en su frente-. Jamás he hecho algo como lo que estoy a punto de hacer, pero quiero sentir esa sutileza y esa sensualidad de la que habló Miranda.

-Yo tampoco he hecho esto muchas veces –admitió Ginny, con una leve sonrisa en su cara-, pero esta vez me siento más preparada que antes. ¿Estás lista?

Stephanie asintió.

Las manos de esta última se elevaron y acariciaron con algo de tiento e rostro terso y suave de Ginny. La pelirroja sintió la mano sedosa de Stephanie deslizarse de forma trémula por sus mejillas e hizo lo mismo, pero con más confianza. Luego de varios momentos de caricias robadas, Ginny tomó la parte posterior del cuello de Stephanie y jaló suavemente hacia ella, cosa que sus labios estuvieran más próximos que antes. Sus respiraciones se cruzaban, sus aromas se mezclaban.

-¿Te atreves? –preguntó Ginny en un susurro. No sabía de dónde estaba sacando tanta confianza para comportarse de esa forma, como si el espíritu de Miranda se hubiera, de alguna forma, colado en su interior. Stephanie asintió nuevamente.

Ginny se acercó a la otra pelirroja, tomándole las mejillas con suavidad y, lentamente, su boca se acercó a la de ella. Los labios de Stephanie temblaban un poco al darse cuenta que iba a ser besada por otra mujer por primera vez. Y, después de unos momentos que pudieron parecer semanas, ambos labios se tocaron y se mezclaron.

Stephanie sintió que sus vellos se erizaban a causa de los nervios, pero la sensación fue pasajera. Era muy familiar lo que estaba sintiendo, como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes. Por supuesto que lo había hecho antes, pero con chicos, por lo que le resultó extraño que resultara tan similar a sus demás experiencias. Ginny estaba sintiendo algo similar, pero con la confianza y la felicidad que sentía en su interior, todo pasaba a ser más sencillo y el hecho de estar besando a otra mujer ya no era una experiencia abrumadora, sino que parte de su vida. Y, mientras abandonaba los labios de Stephanie para estimular dulcemente su cuello, se dio cuenta que las dudas surgían cuando uno estaba preocupado, triste o confundido, mientras que éstas se evaporaban cuando uno se sentía contento, despreocupado y libre.

-Me gusta mucho –gimió Stephanie, justo en el momento en que el cubículo contiguo se abrió y se cerró casi al instante. Ginny se encogió de hombros y siguió lamiendo lentamente el cuello de la otra pelirroja, mientras que sus manos buscaban tranquilamente los pechos de Stephanie para poder acariciarlos también. Ella casi saltó cuando se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Ginny pero aquello le hizo darse cuenta que Miranda tenía razón; la pelirroja que la estaba tocando era sutil y, al mismo tiempo, sensual. Si no lo fuera, no sentiría carne de gallina ni reaccionaría de esa forma cada vez que Ginny la tocaba en un lugar distinto.

Y Ginny y Stephanie siguieron en lo que estaban por diez minutos más hasta que ambas tuvieron suficiente y salieron del baño, charlando alegremente acerca de la primera vez de Stephanie con otra chica. Y, aunque ella estaba dispuesta a pasar por ello una sola vez, ahora sabía cómo reaccionaba su cuerpo cuando alguien la estimulaba de la forma correcta y, por lo tanto, tenía las armas para elegir al mejor hombre que pudiera encontrar.

-Gracias por darme esta experiencia Ginny –dijo Stephanie, dándole un breve pero apretado abrazo-. Ahora sé qué buscar en un hombre, sé cómo me tiene que hacer sentir.

-Me alegro que haya sido de tu ayuda –repuso Ginny mientras subía las escaleras que la conducían a su celda-. Espero que seamos siendo amigas después de esto.

-Cuenta con ello –dijo Stephanie, y se dirigió en dirección contraria, directo a su celda. Ginny se encaminó a la suya propia justo cuando la campana que señalaba el fin del recreo. La celda se cerró sola tras ella y Ginny pudo comprobar que Hermione había regresado del Agujero del Demonio. Estaba sentada en su litera, mirándola con ojos vacíos, como si no pudiera ver su entorno, su expresión ausente. No obstante, pareció reaccionar cuando vio a su compañera de celda acercarse.

-Ah, ya llegaste.

Ginny se dio cuenta al instante que la voz de Hermione ya no sonaba como antes. Había un ligero tinte de desdén en su hablar, mezclado con un profundo resentimiento que no podía imaginar de dónde provenía.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –quiso saber Ginny, sinceramente preocupada por su amiga.

-Nada –respondió la castaña con la misma voz desdeñosa y resentida de antes-. A menos que "nada" signifique que una de tus mejores amigas te haya vendido al alcaide por una tontería.

Ginny no entendía las palabras de Hermione.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

De pronto, la castaña se puso de pie. Su rostro ya no lucía ausente, sino que furioso, lleno de rabia.

-¡Estoy diciendo que TÚ me delataste al alcaide por algo que ni siquiera hice! ¡Según tu testimonio, decías que yo estaba desnuda, besándose con esa Sylvia en el corredor del Ala Sur! ¡Yo ni siquiera estaba en el Ala Sur! ¡Yo estaba en el baño en ese preciso momento!

Ginny, de improviso, entendió a lo que estaba refiriéndose Hermione.

-Hermione. Yo no te delaté. Fue… fue Miranda. Yo… estaba demasiado dolida como para ir con el alcaide. Estuve llorando toda la tarde por lo que vi.

-¡Sí, échale la culpa a alguien que ya no está libre en la prisión! –exclamó Hermione con rabia mal contenida-. ¡Yo misma escuché al alcaide decirme que tú había visto todo y corriste hacia ella para acusarme! ¡Supongo que quieres quedar bien con ella para que te haga más favores!

La pelirroja desconocía a la mujer que tenía enfrente. No hallaba ninguna forma de solucionar el asunto de forma pacífica, no con una Hermione temperamental.

-No sé de qué estás hablando Hermione –dijo Ginny con voz queda-. Y no fui donde el alcaide para acusarte de nada. Como dije, estaba muy dolida con lo que vi, después que me prometiste que no te meterías con Sylvia, ¿recuerdas?

-¡Te dije que no me metí con Sylvia! ¡Yo estaba en otro lugar!

-Pero yo y Miranda te vimos…

Ginny no pudo completar la frase. Hermione le había propinado una virulenta bofetada en la mejilla derecha de la pelirroja. Lágrimas se derramaron de los ojos de Ginny, mirando a la castaña tristemente.

-¡Esta bien! ¡No creas ninguna palabra de lo que digo! ¡Pensé que éramos amigas y que me ibas a apoyar! ¡Parece que todo lo que vivimos juntas fue una mentira! ¡ME TRAICIONASTE!

Ginny no hallaba ninguna palabra con la cual apaciguar el turbulento ánimo de Hermione. Se limitó a quedarse de pie, mirando a la castaña como si fuera la primera vez que la viera apropiadamente.

-No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra nunca más. Mañana voy a solicitar un cambio de celda para alejarme de ti, maldita puta.

Y Hermione se trepó a la litera superior, sin molestarse en gastar una mirada en Ginny. Ella se quedó de pie por un par de minutos, para luego recostarse lentamente en su litera, sin poder evitar derramar lágrimas. Se quedó mirando el colchón de la cama de su ex amiga por un tiempo indeterminado, hasta que el dolor fue demasiado grande para poder soportarlo. Esto era aún más doloroso que las violentas violaciones de los ogros del Ala Norte.

Ginny no pudo más. Se recostó de lado y lloró miserablemente en su cama. Parecía increíble que hace media hora atrás estuviera tan contenta.

Parecía ser que el calvario en Nueva Nurmengard no tenía fin.


	13. Malas compañías

**Capítulo XIII: Malas compañías**

La promesa de Hermione a Ginny se hizo realidad al día siguiente, de una forma inusualmente expedita. Antes de desayunar, la castaña pidió permiso para visitar al alcaide y allí, sin ningún rodeo, pidió a la administradora de la prisión el cambio de celda, alegando que no se sentía cómoda con su compañera y que la consideraba una mala compañía. El alcaide miró con ojos inquisitivos a Hermione; ella sabía que la castaña y Ginny se llevaban muy bien. No podía imaginar qué habían pasado entre ambas, aunque tenía una leve idea de qué pudo llevar a la mujer enfrente de ella a cambiarse de celda. Y, en parte, había sido culpa suya.

-Está usted de suerte, señorita Granger. Hay una celda desocupada en el tercer piso del Ala Sur. Puedo asignarla allá sin ningún problema, si no hay inconvenientes.

-Oh no, no hay problema –dijo Hermione apresuradamente-. ¿Puede ser para hoy?

El alcaide sonrió.

-Después del desayuno podrá instalarse en su nueva ubicación.

La expresión de la castaña era radiante, aunque aquella alegría fue oscurecida bastante por el recuerdo de Ginny. Podía evocar claramente la expresión de la pelirroja cuando ella, Hermione, le gritó, la golpeó y la insultó; total incredulidad, sincera preocupación. La pelirroja se había comportado con ella como ella debió haberse comportado con Ginny, como una verdadera amiga. Escuchó hasta la medianoche los llantos de su ex compañera de celda, llanto desconsolado, impregnado con dolor. Pero, se dijo a sí misma, la había traicionado, había pasado dos horribles semanas en el Agujero del Demonio por culpa de Ginny, por culpa de su gran boca. Y la muy desgraciada culpó a Miranda. Ella jamás haría algo así, su mejor amiga y su amante ocasional en la prisión.

-¿Está usted bien, señorita Granger?

Hermione tardó en reaccionar. Cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban pálidas. Lo mismo debió imaginarse de su rostro.

-Sí… sí estoy bien.

-De acuerdo –dijo el alcaide, poniéndose de pie y mostrando su impactante anatomía, solapada por el vestido de ejecutiva que usaba-. Una última cosa. Si quiere hacer cosas, digamos, eróticas con otra mujer, le recomiendo que vaya a los baños en el periodo de recreo de las cinco a las seis de la tarde. A esa hora las internas del Ala Norte no la van a molestar. No deseo que pase otras dos semanas en el Agujero del Demonio.

Hermione halló extraño el consejo, pero lo iba tomar de todas formas.

-Gracias.

-Siempre es un placer ayudar a gente buena dentro de la prisión –dijo el alcaide, sentándose detrás de su escritorio, viendo cómo Hermione daba media vuelta y salía de la oficina a paso tranquilo, aunque todavía conservaba cierta palidez en su piel. La administradora pensó en la mujer que acababa de cerrar la puerta tras ella y también pensó en Ginny. Tenía el presentimiento que algo más que amistad había entre esas dos chicas, algo que jamás había visto en una cárcel de mujeres. Y aunque deseara ayudarlas para que pudieran estar juntas, sabía que su condición de administradora de la prisión le impedía hacer algo.

No sabía que había una persona dentro del complejo penitenciario que ya se puso manos a la obra.

En el pasillo adyacente a la oficina del alcaide, Hermione caminaba a paso lento, aunque no lucía ni remotamente triste. Iba a ese paso porque iba a poder abandonar la celda que compartía con esa perra traidora y disfrutaba ir como en cámara lenta hacia el comedor y engullir un buen desayuno. Aunque en Nueva Nurmengard, un buen desayuno era lo más parecido a una utopía que existía en ese lugar, porque incluso las utopías estaban prohibidas allí. Sin embargo, Hermione se dio cuenta que cuando alguien estaba contento, las cosas horribles se sentían con menos intensidad que cuando uno estaba preocupado o triste. La alegría era alguna clase de anestesia cuya potencia dependía de la fuerza de voluntad de una persona.

Y darse cuenta que iba a abandonar la compañía de una mujer que había cometido un grave atentado en contra de su amistad con ella actuaba como un sedante general. Nada ni nadie podía enturbiar su ánimo, el cual estaba por la estratósfera. No había rastro de esa pelirroja en el comedor, ningún cabello rojo se asomaba en medio de cabellos castaños, rubios, negros y otros, a excepción de una pelirroja que estaba sentada al lado de una rubia y una morena. La castaña conocía a ese grupo bastante bien, pues había compartido mucho con ellas.

Laura, Stephanie y Luna no lucían muy contentas, a juzgar por las expresiones sombrías de sus rostros. Conversaban en tonos serios, casi discutiendo acerca de un tema que Hermione no pudo escuchar claramente. La castaña se acercó a su grupo de amigas, algo mutilado por la ausencia de Miranda y de Ginny. A una de ellas la extrañaba mucho y a la otra… bueno, no podía decir que la echaba de menos. No sentía nada por su ex compañera de celda.

¿O sí?

Hermione tomó asiento en medio de Laura y Luna, pretendiendo que no había sentido la puntada de tristeza que cruzó su pecho cuando pensó en Ginny.

-Hola –saludó la recién llegada, cuidando de no sonar demasiado efusiva-. ¿Se puede saber de qué están hablando?

Ninguna de las tres devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Qué ocurre? –inquirió Hermione, desconcertada ante el gélido silencio de sus amigas-. ¿Pasa algo malo?

Las tres siguieron mirando a la castaña con expresiones indescifrables en sus caras, como sopesando la posibilidad de decirle qué exactamente andaba mal o dejar que ella lo averiguara por su cuenta. Treinta segundos después, Stephanie decidió tomar el reno por las astas y decir algo de lo que estaba conversando con sus dos amigas.

-Estábamos esperando que tú nos dijeras Hermione- dijo al fin la pelirroja, con un dejo de enojo en su voz. La castaña no esperaba que una mujer como Stephanie mostrara signos de animosidad en contra de ella. Podía entender que se tratara de una interna del Ala Norte, pero no con alguien del Ala Sur, ni menos con alguien que formara parte de su círculo de amigas.

-Chicas, no las entiendo –dijo Hermione, sintiéndose honestamente confundida-. Por cómo me hablan, ustedes creen que yo hice algo malo, algo que les afecta a ustedes.

-Pues creo que sí lo has hecho –terció Stephanie, ahora girándose para mirar fijamente a los ojos de Hermione-. ¿Recuerdas haber discutido con alguien el día de ayer? ¿Recuerdas haber insultado a alguien?

El corazón de la castaña se convirtió en hielo. Así que era eso. Las tres amigas se habían enterado que Hermione había discutido en duros términos con Ginny el día anterior. Y, lo que era más, la única forma en que las personas delante de ella podían haber sabido era que la misma Ginny se hubiera abierto a sus amigas, que eran las de ella también. Y, en ese momento, un odio corrosivo por la pelirroja corrió por sus venas como magma ardiente, nublando todo a su alrededor.

-Miren, no es de su incumbencia lo que ocurre entre Ginny y yo. Tuvimos nuestras diferencias, como todos los amigos.

-Pero no creo que una persona deje llorando sin consuelo a su amiga después de una discusión- acotó Luna razonablemente. Aquello era tan cierto que Hermione retrocedió hacia atrás como si tuviera miedo que una bolsa de boxeo fuera a golpearla. La rubia podía ser una mujer muy directa si se lo proponía. Hermione no tuvo otra alternativa que confesar la verdad, aunque no le hacía mucha gracia decirla, como siempre ocurría cuando alguna verdad resultaba ser embarazosa o dolorosa.

-Ginny… Ginny fue la responsable que yo pasara dos semanas en el Agujero del Demonio. Ella me delató al alcaide cuando, supuestamente, yo estaba con esa estúpida de Sylvia en el pasillo del Ala Sur. ¡Yo estaba en otro sitio cuando esa ramera me vio y partió corriendo hacia el alcaide.

Stephanie se puso de pie de repente.

-¡No llames ramera a Ginny! –exclamó la pelirroja, aunque no con la suficiente fuerza como para llamar la atención de todas las presentes en el comedor.

-¿Sabes? Las escuché a ustedes dos en el baño. Yo estaba en el baño contiguo mientras ustedes estaban "dialogando". Creía que Ginny estaba demasiado avergonzada como para experimentar con otra chica. Y ahora, ¡sorpresa! Se mete contigo y no tiene problemas para nada. Ambas se veían muy contentas jugando a amarse, ¿no creen? ¿Saben lo que creo? Que Ginny me ha estado mintiendo todo el tiempo que la conozco.

Stephanie dio un paso hacia atrás, como si las palabras de Hermione tuvieran la fuerza de un viento huracanado. Mantuvo la postura desafiante sin embargo.

-Espera un momento Hermione –dijo la pelirroja, requiriendo de todo su autocontrol para no crispar los puños y masacrar a golpes a la castaña-. ¿Acaso son celos los que estoy escuchando? ¿Estás celosa de mí y de Ginny?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la castaña.

-¿Celosa? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

-Tu cara lo grita más fuerte que tus palabras Hermione –intervino Luna, cuya voz no reflejaba la seriedad de la situación, más bien como si las cuatro estuvieran hablando del clima de mañana-. ¿No has notado lo roja que estás?

-¡Estoy furiosa! ¡Por eso que tengo la cara colorada!

-Si fuera así, no darías explicaciones de por qué estás roja –dijo Laura tranquilamente, con una ligera sonrisa en su cara-. Admítelo Hermione. Te sientes atraída por Ginny.

La castaña sentía agua hirviendo corriendo por sus venas. Extrañamente, esto no se debía a la ira, sino a algo más. Algo que comenzó hace dos meses atrás, cuando se sintió ligeramente decepcionada que Ginny estuviera determinada de seguir siendo una mujer heterosexual. Y ahora, que estaba, hasta cierto punto, tentada por el otro camino, sentía una emoción que no quería experimentar. Ginny la había vendido al alcaide y aquello era algo difícilmente perdonable, pero el hecho que ahora la pelirroja estaba dispuesta al menos a experimentar con otra chica hacía que su enojo se disolviera en cierta medida, aunque el resentimiento a causa de la traición de Ginny todavía persistiera, hiriendo su corazón como ácido.

Tenía que ocurrir un milagro para hacer las paces con Ginny.

-Puede ser –concedió Hermione, poniendo un poco de razón ante tanta rabia-, pero igual me vendió al alcaide por algo que no hice.

-Sabemos que no lo hiciste –dijo Laura, ahora con una expresión más seria en su rostro-. Lo mismo le mencionamos a Ginny, pero ella está demasiado dolida como para dirigirte la palabra. Aún lloraba cuando bajamos a desayunar.

Hermione sintió un dolor punzante en su corazón por unos breves instantes, pero desapareció antes que pudiera registrarlo su mente. No era capaz de abrigar ninguna excusa para el comportamiento de la pelirroja al delatarla y ponerla en el Agujero del Demonio por dos semanas. Nunca, en toda su estadía en la prisión, pasó por esa agonía, hasta hace unas dos semanas atrás. Oscuridad que penetraba la piel, opresión que entumecía la conciencia, miedo que atenazaba al corazón. Cada segundo en ese foso sin fondo era como un siglo, esperando por una esperanza de liberación, esperanza que se iba apagando con el paso de las horas, sólo con jarras sucias de agua de alcantarilla por compañía.

-Bueno, ese dolor no es nada comparado con el sufrimiento que padecí esas dos semanas en ese infierno –dijo Hermione, su voz ahora cargada con una frialdad definitiva, como si el hecho que Ginny estuviera gimoteando todavía en un rincón de su celda fuera un hecho sin importancia-. Me importa un pimiento que esa… puta lloriquee lo suficiente como para llenar una piscina. Se merece lo que le ocurrió.

Lo siguiente que recordó fue un dolor lacerante en su mejilla derecha. Stephanie tenía los ojos relucientes de rabia, su mano derecha estirada hacia atrás. La pelirroja respiraba como si acabara de llegar corriendo de una estampida de rinocerontes.

-¿Có… cómo te atreves a… a… a llamar así a Ginny? –resopló Stephanie, su voz imbuida con cólera mal disimulada-. ¡Eres igual a esas brutas del Ala Norte! ¿Por qué no te vas con ellas, a ver si alguna te agarra cariño?

El comentario hirió severamente a Hermione. Iba a devolverle la mano a Stephanie, pero algo la disuadió de hacerlo. Volvió a sentarse en su puesto, mirando con ojos volcánicos a la pelirroja. ¿Por qué estaba tan enojada con sus amigas, si ellas estaban de acuerdo en que la castaña no estuvo presente en el Ala Sur a la hora en que Ginny la vio con Sylvia? La verdad era otra. No estaba enojada con sus amigas por eso. Era porque ellas sugerían la posibilidad que ella, Hermione, sintiera cosas distintas a la amistad por Ginny, y la castaña no podía tolerar aquello. Nada era peor que enamorarse del enemigo. Y, en ese preciso instante, Ginny era su enemiga, la mujer responsable que Hermione tuviera que soportar las dos semanas más terribles de su vida.

-Puedo llamar como se me antoje a Ginny –dijo Hermione, su voz temblando a causa de su rabia contenida-. Y no me gusta que ustedes estén haciendo comentarios respecto a ella y a mí. Yo no siento nada por esa mujer y me importa un rábano si ella siente cosas por mí.

-La bajeza de tus palabras refleja la bajeza de tu persona –entonó Luna como si no hubiera ningún riesgo de pleito-. Ese no es el vocabulario de una dama como tú Hermione. Llamando puta a Ginny, tú te convertiste en una también.

-¿Y quién te pidió tu opinión, loca mugrienta? –rugió Hermione, poniéndose de pie nuevamente y dedicando a la rubia la misma mirada envenenada que a Ginny.

-Puedes decir lo que quieras de mí –respondió Luna como si, en lugar de estar discutiendo, tuvieran una agradable plática acerca de Snorkacks de Cuernos Arrugados-, pero yo jamás usaría una palabra ofensiva en contra de alguien tan simpática y adorable como Ginny, ni siquiera si por un error honesto caigo en el Agujero del Demonio.

-¡Sólo son palabras vacías! –exclamó Hermione-. ¡Jamás has estado en ese lugar! ¡Yo estuve dos semanas allí y te puedo asegurar que nunca en mi vida voy a olvidar esa experiencia! ¡Jamás me ocurrirá algo que me haga borrar ese recuerdo de mi mente!

No tenía idea que más adelante ella tendría que tragarse sus palabras.

-Bueno –dijo Luna, encogiéndose de hombros-. Yo pensé que la amistad entre ustedes podía superar ese escollo. Ahora veo que, por tu culpa, no fue así. Tengo que admitir que Ginny tuvo que haberse asegurado que eras realmente tú, pero tú la dejaste llorando en su celda, toda la noche y toda esta mañana. Ginny cometió un error, pero tu reacción fue mil veces peor. Eso no se le hace a una amiga.

Pero Hermione ya tuvo suficiente. Era increíblemente irritante que una chica que parecía haber salido de un manicomio le diera lecciones de amistad. Y, a juzgar por las caras de Laura y Stephanie, las dos estaban de acuerdo con Luna. Bien, si ellas iban a estar del lado de Ginny, no tenía nada más que hacer con esas tontas sin remedio. Eran malas compañías. Malas influencias. No quería nada más con las personas que dijeron ser sus amigas por algo más de dos años. No después de lo que dijeron.

-Bueno, ya que ustedes tres apoyan a esa estúpida ramera –Stephanie se puso de pie violentamente, pero Laura y Luna la tomaron por los hombros para que se volviera a sentar. La pelirroja lentamente tomó asiento, aunque había fría furia en sus ojos cuando miraba a Hermione- creo que es tiempo de librarme de ustedes. Para siempre.

Stephanie y Laura esta vez se pusieron de pie, indignadas, pero Luna las calmó y ambas recuperaron la compostura, aunque todavía tuvieran deseos de tirar a esa estúpida castaña al suelo para que jamás se levantara de allí.

-Si ya no quieres ser amiga de nosotras, estás en todo tu derecho de hacerlo. Puedes incluso hacer nuevas compañeras. Pero, te pido una sola cosa. Que seas consecuente con lo que dijiste. Tu decisión será definitiva. No volverás a ser amiga nuestra, nunca. Y, que conste, que fue tu elección, no la nuestra. ¿Qué decides? ¿Serás nuestra amiga o no?

Y Luna esperó por una respuesta de Hermione. Sólo tres segundos tuvo que hacerlo.

-No quiero pertenecer a un grupo tan patético como el suyo.

-Bien. Entonces lárgate de aquí, porque nosotras llegamos primero.

Hermione no dijo nada. Dio media vuelta y se marchó a un rincón solitario para terminar su desayuno. Laura y Stephanie estaban consternadas e indignadas por el comportamiento de la castaña, pero Luna lucía perturbadoramente serena, como si nada hubiese ocurrido en los últimos diez minutos.

-¿Qué ocurre Luna? –inquirió Laura, desconcierto marcado a fuego en su rostro.

-No lo dijo en serio.

-¿Qué? –dijeron Laura y Stephanie al unísono.

-Hermione habló con el estómago todo el tiempo –repuso Luna calmadamente, juntando sus dos manos-. No siente lo que dice. Ni ella misma se lo cree. Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de su error y acudirá a nosotras por ayuda.

Laura y Stephanie miraron con absoluta perplejidad a Luna. Sin embargo, la sonrisa en la cara de la rubia era lo bastante elocuente como para darse cuenta que ella tenía un as oculto bajo la manga.


	14. Buenas intenciones

**Capítulo XIV: Buenas intenciones**

Pasaron seis meses desde que Hermione tuvo aquella discusión que las separó de sus amigas y no daba muestras de querer reconciliarse con ellas. Tampoco pensaba mucho en Ginny, a quien no había visto desde que se cambió de celda. Se hallaba sola, en parte porque no deseaba compañía y además porque nadie deseaba estar en esa celda, después de la discusión que protagonizó con Laura, Stephanie y Luna. Todas las internas del Ala Sur supieron lo que ocurrió con Ginny hace seis meses atrás y la gran mayoría de ellas apoyaban a la pelirroja, a menudo haciendo comentarios bastante ácidos a propósito de la actitud de Hermione con su ex amiga. La castaña, aburrida de que la desacreditaran en todos lados, pidió al alcaide que no deseaba ninguna clase de compañía en su celda para tener un poco de tranquilidad y un respiro ante tanta desacreditación. Jamás, en sus dos años y medio de presidio, tuvo que soportar esta clase de situación.

Hermione siempre temblaba de rabia cada vez que pensaba en Ginny, según ella, la persona que había arruinado su vida. Ya casi no recordaba cuando se conocieron y conectaron de inmediato, convirtiéndose en buenas amigas casi de la noche de la mañana. Todos los días de esos seis meses se repetía hasta la náusea que la pelirroja no hizo otra cosa que engañarla todo ese tiempo, pues simuló que estaba en contra de las relaciones homosexuales, sólo para atreverse a pasar un rato en el baño con otra mujer. De hecho, cada vez que veía a Ginny y a Stephanie deambular por el patio y los pasillos, conversando alegremente, sus manos se comprimían en puños y fruncía el ceño sin que ella le hubiese ordenado a su cuerpo hacerlo. Ecos de voces que todavía retumbaban en su mente después de seis meses la molestaban cada vez que divisaba a esas dos mujeres en la distancia. _¿Acaso son celos los que estoy escuchando? ¿Acaso estás celosa de mí y de Ginny?_ Esas fueron las palabras de Stephanie hace seis meses cuando tuvo lugar aquella desastrosa discusión.

Ese día, Hermione caminaba sola por el extenso patio de Nueva Nurmengard, mirando en todas direcciones para distraerse un rato. Era hora de recreo y la inmensa mayoría de las internas paseaba por los terrenos, dialogando, jugando o besándose, las que eran pareja. Nadie quería juntarse con ella, la mujer que dejó llorando a Ginny en su celda y que no deseaba aceptar que sentía algo por la pelirroja. Era verdad: sentía algo por Ginny, pero no podía tolerar sentirse atraída por alguien que la traicionó de forma tan flagrante. Todavía recordaba la discusión con las mujeres que fueran sus amigas, cuando le dijeron que ellas sabían que ella no estaba en el Ala Sur cuando, supuestamente, ella estaba besándose con esta estúpida de Sylvia.

Involuntariamente, Hermione se preguntó cómo Ginny pudo haberla confundido con la mujer que estaba desnuda besando a Sylvia. Por lo que pudo escuchar del alcaide, la mujer tenía cabello castaño enmarañado, igual que el de ella. Bien Ginny pudo pensar que era ella, aunque todavía no podía tolerar que se hubiera atrevido a delatarla sin asegurarse que era, en efecto, Hermione. Era culpa de la pelirroja que ella tuviera que pasar dos semanas en completa oscuridad y en compañía de sus peores miedos. Sin embargo, le sorprendió y aterró a partes iguales que, mientras yacía de espaldas en el suelo del agujero del demonio, contemplara imágenes de Ginny cayendo al piso como si fuera víctima de una bala errante, sus ojos ausentes y vidriosos, su boca entreabierta, sin signos de vida. ¿Por qué tenía ese temor? Después, se dio cuenta que estaba pensando tonterías. El agujero del demonio no era ninguna máquina del tiempo que mostrara el futuro; Hermione era lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender que predecir lo que iba a ocurrir era símil a tratar de determinar la cantidad exacta de granos de arena en todas las playas del mundo.

Hermione tomó asiento en uno de los tantos banquillos diseminados por el patio, observando su entorno. En la distancia pudo ver a un grupo de chicas musculosas rodeando a otro grupo de mujeres de una apariencia más ortodoxa. Una de las brutas sacó un cuchillo que emitió un brillo gélido a la luz del mediodía y desapareció entre el grupo de mastodontes que acorralaba a las pobres mujeres que provenía, obviamente, del Ala Sur. Hermione pudo escuchar un grito agudo antes que las atacantes se retiraran del lugar, dejando a las trémulas mujeres acuclilladas frente a algo que la castaña no podía ver. Curiosa y asustada, Hermione se puso de pie y caminó hacia el grupo de chicas, quienes lloraban de angustia y horror. Cuando vio qué tenía a las mujeres tan devastadas, se llevó una mano a su pecho, respirando con dificultad, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos.

Una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos verdes tenía el cuello rojo, la sangre escapando lentamente de su cuerpo. La chica temblaba violentamente, sin emitir ningún sonido, pues su garganta había sido destruida por la estocada de esa estúpida prisionera del Ala Norte. Terribles dos minutos pasaron hasta que la chica dejó de convulsionar, sus ojos vidriosos, su pecho no se movía. La mujer acababa de morir.

Hermione escuchaba una cacofonía de llantos y gritos y maldiciones que llenaban el aire, lo cual llamó la atención de los guardias, quienes se acercaron a la multitud que se aglomeraba alrededor del cuerpo. Ellos hicieron preguntas acerca de lo ocurrido, pero ninguna de las presentes podía decir nada, demasiado asustadas como para narrar la trágica muerte de la interna. Hermione supuso que las presentes tenían miedo que las brutas tomaran acciones de represalia en contra de ellas si alguien se atrevía a confesar, por lo que se acercó a uno de los guardias y entregó su versión de los hechos, sin miedo y mirando hacia el grupo que había atacado a la desdichada muchacha. Una de las brutas miraba fijamente a Hermione, pero la castaña no se dio por enterada y siguió hablando con el guardia como si no hubiera muerto nadie en el patio.

Diez minutos después, el alcaide ordenó que todas las internas regresaran a sus celdas y Hermione obedeció al instante, subiendo al tercer piso del corredor principal del Ala Sur y esperando que las celdas se cerraran solas. Minutos después que Hermione ingresara a la suya, todos los barrotes se cerraron al mismo tiempo, haciendo que todas las prisioneras se taparan los oídos a causa del horrible sonido de metal contra metal sonando en todos lados. La castaña pensó en la mirada de odio que le dirigió la mujer con aspecto de orco antes de seguir narrando lo que ella vio a lo lejos y de cerca, pero sabía que jamás iba a poder hacerle algo, pues tenía la protección del alcaide y, antes que pudiera dirigirle siquiera una mirada envenenada, todo lo que tenía que hacer Hermione era hablar con la administradora de la prisión y, en menos de lo que la agresora esperaba, ya estaría contemplando la oscuridad en el agujero del demonio.

Hermione, aunque ahora estaba sola, sin amigas y sin nadie que la apoyara, de algún modo, agradecía el cambio, puesto que ya no debía preocuparse por nadie ni confiar secretos a ninguna persona. Sólo le quedaban cuatro meses de condena, después de los cuales sería una mujer libre y podría reunirse con su esposo, quien en la última carta que le envió, hace una semana atrás, decía que tenía buenas noticias en lo que respectaba a la inocencia de Hermione. En palabras de él, descubrió que un intermediario desconocido tenía en sus libros de contabilidad una transacción que no parecía haber sido autorizada por tal intermediario y que conducía precisamente a la cuenta de Gringotts de Hermione. También le dijo que estaba investigando a ese intermediario para ver si se trató de un error o de una maniobra intencionada y que estaba esperando su liberación con ansias porque le tenía una gran sorpresa en la casa cuando ella regresara.

Sin embargo, el destino actuaba de formas extrañas.

* * *

><p>Ginny no podía concebir tanta aceptación por parte de las internas del Ala Sur, sobre todo, de su mejor amiga. La pelirroja y Stephanie se volvieron muy unidas en los últimos seis meses y, aunque jamás volvieron a experimentar juntas, sí tenían un nivel de complicidad tal que varias chicas intuían que había algo más que amistad entre ellas. Se entendían a la perfección y Laura y Luna no podían estar más contentas por eso, aunque todavía no eran capaces de olvidar lo ocurrido con Hermione, pero Luna siempre les animaba a que olvidaran el asunto, repitiéndoles pacientemente que la castaña iba a volver a ellas por su cuenta.<p>

El día siguiente al terrible asesinato de aquella pobre chica del Ala Sur, toda la población carcelaria se enteró del destino de la agresora. Nadie había visto al alcaide perder los estribos, pero aquella fue la primera vez, cuando se enteró de lo que le ocurrió a esa desdichada prisionera. Toda la población de Nueva Nurmengard presenció la ejecución de la asesina, cómo esa patética imitación de mujer fue conducida a una sala con tres dementores dentro de ésta y todas las prisioneras contemplaron con horror mal disimulado cómo los tres seres se acercaba a la condenada y la besaron al mismo tiempo. Los chillidos de terror se detuvieron al instante y la mujer quedó tirada en el suelo, con una expresión ausente en su cara, sin moverse, sin pensar ni sentir.

Su destino fue peor que el de la muerte.

-Espero que esto abra los ojos de aquellos que intenten matar a una prisionera dentro de estas paredes –rugió el alcaide y la gran mayoría de las internas asintieron con un miedo mudo. Instantes después, todos los presentes se retiraron, temblando y comentando en susurros lo ocurrido. Ginny se dio cuenta que el alcaide no siempre era una buena persona con buenas intenciones. Supuso que no podría haber obtenido el cargo siendo suave e indulgente.

Al día siguiente, después de engullir su frugal desayuno, Ginny salió al patio para pasear, distenderse y olvidar las terroríficas imágenes de ayer, sin conseguirlo del todo. Queriendo pasar desapercibida, la pelirroja tomó asiento en un banquillo alejado de los grupos de chicas que conversaban en todos lados. Pudo ver a un grupo de gorilas del Ala Norte muy juntas y hablando en tonos bajos. Parecían estar discutiendo algo sin que las demás se enterasen. Ginny supuso que no debían estar planeando nada bueno.

Una persona se sentó a su lado, tomándole el hombro para hacerle ver que no estaba sola.

-Hola Ginny –dijo una voz alegre y despreocupada.

-Ah, hola Luna –respondió Ginny al saludo, sonriendo ante la compañía. La rubia, pese a su aspecto estrafalario, nunca estaba triste y aquella felicidad podía llegar a ser contagiosa, daba buenos consejos y tenía un sentido del humor extraño, pero satisfactorio.

-Quiero hablar algo contigo –comenzó Luna, sin abandonar su aire jovial, aunque la pelirroja pudo notar la seriedad de sus palabras-. Es sobre Hermione.

Ginny, al oír el nombre de Hermione, se sintió como si estuviera sufriendo un infarto. Pese al tiempo transcurrido, la pelirroja todavía sentía dolor al recordar la forma en que la abofeteó y la insultó, después de haber tenido una extraordinaria amistad.

-Sé que te causa dolor recordarla, pero no creo que ustedes deban estar distanciadas para siempre –dijo Luna en un tono conciliador, dando a entender que estaba allí no para criticar o sermonear, sino para ayudar-. Estoy segura que Hermione no va a hacer nada para que ustedes dos se reconcilien, por lo que debes ser tú la que tome la iniciativa. Tienes que hallar la forma de hacerle ver a Hermione que todavía la valoras y la quieres, pese a que te duela pensar en ella. ¿Es eso lo que sientes en este momento, verdad?

Ginny asintió por toda respuesta.

-Creo que ustedes dos están destinadas a estar juntas –continuó Luna, poniéndose de pie y mirándola con amabilidad-. No permitas que se aleje de ti, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Y, con esas palabras finales, Luna se alejó hacia el edificio del Ala Sur como si estuviera en medio de un campo colmado de flores en lugar de en el patio de una prisión. Ginny volvió a mirar hacia la extensión del patio, pero el grupo de brutas ya no estaba allí. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, vio a Hermione caminar sin rumbo, paseando presumiblemente para distraerse y olvidar la escena de ayer. Para su sorpresa y susto, se dio cuenta que el grupo de bestias se acercaba a Hermione por su izquierda y ella, distraída en sus propios pensamientos, no las vio. Instantes después, la castaña estaba rodeada por animales en cuerpos de mujer.

Ginny se puso de pie violentamente. Su corazón comenzó a latir dolorosamente rápido, como si éste tuviera un mal presentimiento. Aquello significaba que sus sentimientos por la castaña no habían desaparecido; sólo estaban adormecidos. No podía escuchar la discusión que tenía lugar entre Hermione y las hienas del Ala Norte, pero supo que no era una plática agradable, a juzgar por los gruñidos que escapaban de la muralla de músculo que encerraba a Hermione. Pero, entre la maraña de brazos, tan gruesos como el tronco de un árbol joven, Ginny pudo ver algo que detuvo su corazón por instantes.

Una de las féminas llevaba un cuchillo.

A Ginny le importaba poco cómo hizo para obtener un arma dentro de las paredes de Nueva Nurmengard. Lo único que ocupaba su mente era que Hermione estaba en serio riesgo de morir asesinada como la chica de ayer. La pelirroja no podía permitir que ella fuera una nueva víctima que manchara con sangre el suelo de la prisión. Sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de separar a esas tontas de Hermione, pero la repentina imagen de la castaña, tirada en el patio bajo un charco de su propia sangre la espoleó a entrar en acción.

A metros de Ginny, Hermione, aun cuando estuviera rodeada de cinco estúpidas mujeres malolientes, no tenía miedo. Por lo que pudo escuchar de los gruñidos de quienes la amenazaban, ella debía morir por soplona, pues la escucharon declarar a uno de los guardias lo ocurrido esa tarde con aquella patética chica que las pilló violando a otra mujer. En otras palabras, lo que estaban a punto de hacer era una acción de represalia, como siempre hacían cuando alguien las acusaba de estar haciendo algo al margen de lo establecido en la prisión.

La prisionera más grande, fuerte y fea del grupo se plantó delante de Hermione, su sombra cubriéndola por entero, y esgrimió un cuchillo de cocina, el cual refulgió a la luz del sol. La castaña miró el arma, sintiendo su corazón latir más de prisa a causa de la adrenalina, sabiendo que le quedaban segundos de vida. Cerró los ojos para no ver y, en lo posible, no sentir nada.

En efecto, no sintió acero inoxidable horadando su corazón, sino que escuchó a alguien gritar la palabra "asesinato" antes de oír un gemido ahogado antes del inconfundible sonido de metal penetrar en carne. Después de varios segundos, Hermione se atrevió a abrir los ojos y supo, en ese momento, que algo había salido mal, tanto para ella como para quienes la rodeaban.

Una figura se interponía entre la castaña y sus atacantes, con un cuchillo clavado en su pecho, sus manos aferrando el mango con manos temblorosas, sangre brotando lentamente del cuerpo de la persona que la había protegido. Hermione necesitó cinco segundos para saber quién le había salvado la vida y, cuando lo hizo, supo que debía pedir una dolorosa y sincera disculpa a alguien que golpeó, ridiculizó e insultó hace seis meses atrás.

Los guardias llegaron y apresaron a todas las brutas del Ala Norte, llevándoselas lejos e, inmediatamente después de los oficiales, unos hombres vestidos de blanco levantaban el cuerpo ensangrentado de Ginny y lo depositaban en una camilla, corriendo a toda prisa hacia la enfermería de la prisión. Para Hermione todo trascurrió como un borrón multicolor, una sola idea materializada en su mente, una idea que hace segundos atrás hubiera rechazado sin remisión.

Ginny acababa de sacrificar su vida por ella, pese a las diferencias, pese a que la había golpeado, pese a todos los insultos que le dedicó, pese a la indiferencia con que la trató por seis meses. La pelirroja le dio un tremendo tapabocas con un gesto que hizo que medio año sin dirigirle la palabra se desvaneciera de un plumazo. Y, cuando Hermione cobró conciencia que Ginny estaba a un palmo de distancia del purgatorio, corrió a todo lo que daban sus pies, siguiendo a los paramédicos que llevaban el cuerpo agonizante de la pelirroja, con un solo desesperado pensamiento colmando su mente.

_Por favor Ginny, no te mueras._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autor:<strong> He recibido quejas acerca de la tardanza en mis actualizaciones para esta historia y sólo quiero comunicar que me tardo en colgar capítulos porque soy un hombre que, aparte de escribir, tiene un trabajo absorbente y otras dos historias que actualizar, una de ellas bastante compleja que necesita una buena dosis de investigación y documentación seria.

Espero puedan comprender mis razones por mi tardanza.

Un saludo desde la Luna

Gilrasir.


	15. Alguien como tú

**Capítulo XV: Alguien como tú**

Estaba atardeciendo y el sol se escondía detrás de la muralla occidental de Nueva Nurmengard y se suponía que todas las prisioneras debían retornar a sus celdas, pero una de ellas no quería volver a su puesto, aparte que había recibido un permiso por parte del alcaide para quedarse en la clínica de la prisión, velando por el cuerpo inerte de una persona a la que vilipendió y golpeó de forma cruel. Ginny tenía su pecho vendado, bajo el cual la herida todavía no se cerraba y su corazón todavía latía pero su pulso apenas se podía sentir. Según los sanadores, ella estaba en coma y ya hicieron todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar por un milagro.

Hermione se hallaba sentada en una silla de madera, con el respaldo hacia delante, apoyando sus brazos en éste y suspirando tristemente, arrepentida por haber sido tan mala con Ginny y deseando que abriera los ojos para abrazarla y que la perdonara por comportarse como uno de los ogros del Ala Norte. No obstante, otros sentimientos pugnaban por abrirse paso a través de las profundidades de su conciencia, sentimientos que no había querido aceptar por largos seis meses. A cada momento sentía que algo en su interior deseaba salir, pataleando contra las reticencias que su propia conciencia impuso. Pero ahora, ya no había nada que retuviera todas esas palabras no dichas a lo largo de su amistad con Ginny y de los seis meses que la trató con la ley del hielo. Sus amigas, sus ex amigas más bien, tuvieron la razón todo el tiempo y ella, sintiéndose traicionada por alguien que cometió un error honesto, no era capaz de aceptar que algo en ella cambió desde que conoció a su amiga pelirroja. Nunca estuvo más arrepentida de algo que en ese momento, sentada frente al cuerpo de Ginny, de una mujer que se aferraba a la vida con todo su esfuerzo.

Hermione estuvo conteniendo sus emociones por varios minutos, pero la figura exánime frente a ella era como una invitación a que se explayara en todo lo que debía decir y confesar. Se sentía como un pecador que fuera a la iglesia para desahogarse de todos sus errores y agravios, con la diferencia que su oyente no parecía reaccionar a nada. No sabía si ella deseaba que Ginny estuviera escuchando o no todo lo que debía decir, no tenía idea de cómo iba a reaccionar su amiga si sus palabras eran registradas por su mente. Y, cinco minutos más tarde, mientras observaba la figura inconsciente de la pelirroja, Hermione supo que no podía aguantar más los deseos de excusarse y confesarse.

Sintiéndose tonta a ratos, la castaña abandonó la silla y se sentó en la camilla, al lado de Ginny, mirándola con ojos vidriosos, preparada para hacer las paces con ella de una vez por todas.

-Ginny –comenzó a decir Hermione, en un triste susurro, tentada en acariciar su frente y su cabello-, lo siento, lo siento tanto. Lamento haberte gritado, golpeado y humillado. Me dejé llevar por la rabia de haber permanecido tanto tiempo en ese condenado Agujero del Demonio, debí haber sido más amable contigo y explicarte que no era yo la que estaba con Sylvia en ese corredor. Pero no lo hice y te ruego que me perdones por haber sido tan mala contigo. Quiero que volvamos a ser lo que fuimos hace seis meses atrás… y, quizá… algo más.

Ginny seguía inmóvil, apenas respirando, sus ojos cerrados. Podría estar durmiendo y nadie notaría la diferencia, nadie que no hubiera presenciado el ataque de aquella estúpida bruta del Ala Norte a su amiga pelirroja y Hermione fue testigo de la agresión que amenazaba con llevarse a una de sus mejores amigas a la tumba. Tenía la fútil idea que prefería haber muerto ella que su amiga pelirroja, pero luego entendió que no valía la pena. El daño estaba hecho. Solo quedaba esperar a que Ginny se recuperara… o se fuera a un lugar al que ella no podría seguirla. Las lágrimas pugnaban por escapar de sus ojos, pero las reprimió, no sin dificultad.

-¿Por qué te sacrificaste Ginny? –preguntaba Hermione a la persona inconsciente recostada sobre la cama-. ¿Querías darme una lección de humildad? ¿Realmente valorabas la amistad que teníamos y que ahora deseo recuperar? ¿No soportabas verme muerta acaso? Pero, sea cual fuere la razón, gracias a ti, sigo con vida, pero ¿valgo tanto como para que te interpusieses entre la cuchilla y yo? Te hice un daño terrible y sé que no habrá forma de reparar este error, ni siquiera si aceptara hacer cualquier cosa por ti. De nuevo, lo lamento, lamento haber sido una perra contigo, porque así me comporté contigo, como una simple y vulgar perra.

La pelirroja no daba ninguna señal que estuviera escuchando las súplicas y las disculpas de parte de Hermione. Seguía con los ojos cerrados, su pulso estable pero débil, su pecho dilatándose y contrayéndose lenta y rítmicamente. Pero la castaña sabía, de algún modo, que su amiga prestaba atención a sus plegarias por perdón, aunque a veces creía que era una esperanza tonta, una ilusión vana, pero aquellas creencias se desvanecían cada vez que miraba el rostro de Ginny, pacífico y tranquilo, como si no hubiera sufrido ninguna herida mortal, como si la persona sentada a su lado no estuviera desahogándose de dolorosos acontecimientos ocurridos hace seis meses atrás. Hermione sintió nuevamente ganas de llorar pero, como la primera vez, logró contenerse, aunque en esta ocasión, con mucha más dificultad.

-Ginny –continuó Hermione, sus labios trémulos, sus manos temblando encima de las sábanas de la camilla-. Yo… yo sabía cuáles eran tus sentimientos hacia mí, sabía que estabas dispuesta a probar, al menos por una vez, estar conmigo. Lo sé por cómo me miras a veces, te siento temblar, muy levemente, cada vez que estamos cerca. Y, si te soy sincera, yo también quería lo mismo que tú, pese a que soy una mujer casada, pese a que ya tenía una amante aquí en la prisión. Pero negué mis propias emociones, creyendo que habías traicionado nuestra amistad delatándome al alcaide. De nuevo, te pido perdón por no haber reaccionado mejor, te causé un dolor que no debiste sentir y… aun así… diste tu vida para defenderme…

En esta ocasión, Hermione no pudo contener las lágrimas. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y su cabeza impactó el colchón al lado de Ginny, llorando sin consuelo, sola frente a una situación que era, en buena parte, su culpa. Fue ella la que trató mal a la pelirroja, una de sus mejores amigas por ese entonces, sabiendo que sentía cosas por ella, cosas que no tenían nada que ver con su condición de amigas. Mientras derramaba lágrimas sobre las sábanas, Hermione recordó la expresión en el rostro de Ginny cuando la vio pasarse la lengua por sus labios, una cara que denotaba un deseo profundo pero no deseado. Y Hermione era una mujer que disfrutaba explorando nuevos horizontes y, mientras su amistad con Ginny duró, supo que con ella rompería con todos los límites establecidos por las reglas de los seres humanos. Se dio cuenta que la pelirroja era una mujer lesbiana en potencia, puesto que sólo conoció el amor de un hombre, tanto en la cama como fuera de ella y supo, con sólo mirarla, que hacía falta un empujón bastante fuerte como para que atreviera a experimentar.

Y ahora, Ginny estaba más que dispuesta a probar con otra. Aquella fue la razón de sus celos hacia Stephanie, quien aprovechó mejor la oportunidad y logró disfrutar de un momento a solas con Ginny, algo que ella, Hermione, deseaba brindarle. La castaña no podía creer que pensamientos tan mundanos pudieran desencadenar semejantes dramas, cosas como los deseos de experimentar cosas prohibidas, conflictos de intereses y malentendidos sin explicar. Quería resolver todos esos asuntos, en ese instante, apenas Ginny despertara, si es que lo hacía alguna vez.

-Quiero decirte tantas cosas Ginny –dijo Hermione, llorando y tratando de secarse las lágrimas, las cuales parecían infinitas-, tantas cosas que jamás me atreví a confesarte por temor a lo que me podrías decir. Todos estos años en la prisión me cambiaron mucho, me acostumbré a conversar con mujeres, a hacer amistades con mujeres… empezaron a gustarme las mujeres y hacer cosas raras con mujeres. Por momentos olvidaba que era una mujer casada y que tenía un hombre esperándome en casa, quizá con una bienvenida inolvidable. Quizá seré débil de mente o seré simplemente una ramera barata, no lo sé, pero sí puedo decir que jamás volveré a ser la misma mujer que entró a esta prisión hace más de dos años atrás… y cuando te conocí, jamás estuve tan agradecida de haber cambiado.

Tal vez Hermione era capaz de confesar sus sentimientos a causa del estado en el cual estaba Ginny, tal vez lo hacía porque sus emociones eran demasiado abrumadoras para aguantarlas mucho más tiempo, la castaña no estaba segura de la razón que la impelía a pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero sí tenía la clara certeza de lo que sentía cuando hablaba, presumiblemente, al aire. Era ese sentimiento el que la separó de Ginny por tanto tiempo, el que la motivó a hablar de forma tan amarga frente a sus amigas, sobre todo, con Stephanie. Sabía que ella era muy temperamental y se molestaba con facilidad cuando era insultada o, como en este caso, alguien descalificaba a una amiga, lo que se vio recompensado con una violenta bofetada.

Y los signos vitales de Ginny seguían débiles pero estables. Hermione, cuando la vio en ese estado, volvió a derrumbarse sobre la cama, llorando miserablemente, temblando y gimoteando al lado de su amiga pelirroja. No podía soportar ver a Ginny inconsciente y al borde de la muerte, aunque se hubiera comportado como una cretina con ella. Hermione recordó el comportamiento de un perro, capaz de defender a su dueño pese a los maltratos y descuidos de éste. Aquella comparación hizo que la castaña se deshiciera en llanto, maldiciendo y llamando a Ginny para que volviera en sí y la abrazara, gritando como si hubiera enloquecido por completo.

Los minutos pasaban y Hermione se fue calmando de a poco, aunque todavía lloraba y aferraba las sábanas con fuerza. Era una auténtica tortura lo que le estaba ocurriendo, el sacrificio de Ginny se oponía con lo mal que la trató Hermione después de salir del Agujero del Demonio, haciendo que su calvario fuera cada vez más doloroso y difícil de sobrellevar. Los recuerdos de su amistad con la agonizante pelirroja parecían burlarse de ella, mofándose en el silencio de la sala, retándola a permanecer fuerte ante la tormenta. Pero Hermione no quería ser fuerte, no sin Ginny a su lado. Quería fallecer junto con su amiga, pagar por todo los agravios cometidos en contra de la pelirroja…

Pero, ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando? No podía aceptar la derrota tan fácilmente, no podía darse por vencida. Ginny iba a salir de la clínica por la puerta de adelante, no por la de atrás. Hermione no podría soportar la angustia de ver a su amiga cubierta por una lona negra, sin vida, sin ideas ni sentimientos. Por un momento, evocó aquella imagen, el cadáver de la pelirroja siendo cubierto y trasladado a un centro médico para hacerle la rutinaria autopsia y luego ser llevada a sus familiares. Casi podía ver a los padres de Ginny, llorando como lo hacía Hermione, de pie frente a una lápida con el nombre de la pelirroja.

Hermione gritó de un dolor insoportable.

-¡No te mueras Ginny, por favor! ¡Por favor! –exclamaba la castaña al aire, tratando de no mecer a quien yacía sobre la camilla para obligarla a que reaccionara-. Por favor Ginny, no me abandones, no me dejes sola con mi dolor. ¡PERDÓNAME!

Hermione se sentía como si una deidad suprema la estuviera castigando por su comportamiento con su amiga Ginny, manteniendo a la pelirroja en coma hasta que la persona sentada a su lado estuviera totalmente arrepentida de sus acciones. _Me lo merezco_ se dijo la castaña, volviendo a derramar lágrimas sobre las sábanas de la cama. _Me merezco este castigo, hice muy mal en gritar, insultar y golpear a Ginny. Y me dio un tapabocas cuando se interpuso entre el cuchillo y yo_.

Ginny estaba dispuesta a olvidar lo ocurrido.

Ginny había demostrado ser una amiga real.

Y estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por Hermione.

La castaña otra vez gritó, un opresor sentimiento de miseria nublando su juicio, las lágrimas obnubilaban su visión y su cuerpo estaba perdiendo la voluntad de vivir, temblando al compás del dolor, angustiada y desesperada por reparar el error que cometió hace seis meses atrás. Pero no sólo quería enmendar sus faltas, sino que también deseaba darle un regalo que jamás imaginó que podría entregar. Ginny se lo merecía, más que ninguna otra mujer que hubiera conocido.

Y la única forma de lograrlo, era abriendo completamente su corazón y soltando las palabras que había querido decirle hace seis meses atrás, cuando un malentendido dividió a dos personas y arruinó varias amistades. Ya era hora de pagar por sus acciones y humillarse ante la persona que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, aun cuando no pudiera escuchar nada.

-Ginny –comenzó a decir Hermione, tratando de no derramar ninguna lágrima, sin evitarlo. Cada vez que imaginaba la escena, las circunstancias eran totalmente diferentes, una Ginny sentada a su lado, sonriendo, esperando con ansias las palabras de Hermione, después de las cuales ocurría una gloriosa cadena de acontecimientos-, no sé si te diste cuenta, pero yo, desde que te vi por primera vez, quise contigo. Estaba esperando que llegara una persona que fuera la perfecta síntesis de todo lo que me gusta. Creí haberla encontrado en mi esposo, pero no fue así, muy a mi pesar, no fue así. Pasé dos años en prisión, esperando por salir, pero me encontré con un regalo inesperado… descubrir la atracción por otra mujer, por alguien similar a mí. Lo rechacé el principio, pero no lo hice por mucho tiempo. La tentación fue muy grande. Tenía una oportunidad única para explorar mis límites y mis posibilidades, y lo hice, a pesar de estar casada, lo hice.

Ginny no se movía ni un centímetro. El único indicio de que seguía con vida era el movimiento rítmico de su pecho al respirar. Hermione se forzó a no pensar en lo que pasaría si la mujer tendida en la camilla exhalaba su último aliento. Tenía que poner todo su empeño en hacer brillar la esperanza, aun cuando no hubiera ninguna.

-Sé que sacrifiqué muchas cosas al tomar ese camino, pero gané mucho más –continuó Hermione, tratando de sonar como si Ginny estuviera sentada frente a ella, escuchándola-. Gané muchas amigas y la oportunidad de estar con una mujer de una manera en que jamás imaginé posible. Me gustó mucho, no sé por qué, pero me gustó. Como que las mujeres me entienden mejor que los hombres y saben, de forma intuitiva, qué es lo que yo deseo y necesito. Pasé dos años por esto y, después de tantas experiencias, creo que… que me gustan las mujeres. Y no fue tanto por la naturaleza de la prisión como por mis ansias de empujarme hacia lo desconocido.

Hermione se dio cuenta que estaba dando demasiados rodeos, justificándose y disculpándose por haberle hecho eso a su esposo. Aquello no tenía relevancia. Lo más importante era, al mismo tiempo, lo más difícil de decir, aunque no podía entender por qué estaba teniendo tantos problemas para confesar lo que le estaba royendo el corazón, si ya había aceptado que se sentía atraída por las mujeres. La verdad era que Ginny era la mujer más hermosa, atractiva y alegre que hubiera conocido alguna vez.

Otra cosa era que no lo mostrara en la prisión.

Se puso de pie, crispando los puños, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza para decir de una vez lo que se propuso.

-Ginny, eres el perfecto resumen de mis deseos y sueños –dijo Hermione, otra vez derramando lágrimas de sus ojos-. Nunca pude anticipar que apareciera alguien así y, cuando te vi por primera vez, mi corazón reaccionó de inmediato. Por un momento pensé que me había equivocado cuando me hablaste de esa forma tan agresiva, pero luego comprendí que es fácil sentir desconfianza hacia todos en un lugar como éste-. Ahora, la voz de Hermione sonaba trémula, como a punto de llorar otra vez-. ¿Te has preguntado por qué nos llevábamos tan bien? Porque yo quería contigo Ginny, pero no deseaba que pensaras que estabas cayendo en una trampa, sabiendo lo que pensabas de las lesbianas. Decidí esperar hasta que te animaras a probar, cosa que yo sabía que iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano. Al final todas se atreven dentro de la prisión. Y quería que lo hicieras conmigo y no con otra… y creo que ese fue mi principal error, desearte sólo para mí.

Ginny todavía no se movía. Sus signos vitales se estaban perdiendo. Hermione se arrodilló frente a la pelirroja y tomó sus dos manos, sin poder contener por más tiempo el llanto.

-¡Perdóname Ginny! ¡Perdóname por ser tan celosa! ¡Lo único que deseaba era tenerte a mi lado y mostrarte el hermoso amor de una mujer a otra mujer! ¡Perdóname por maltratarte, sabiendo que me gustabas tanto! ¡Por favor Ginny!

Y la castaña sucumbió al llanto, mojando las sábanas con muestras de su angustia y de su dolor, apretando con fuerza las manos de la pelirroja, sintiendo su pulso debilitarse a cada minuto.

-¡Ginny, te juro que no quería lastimarte, pero mi enojo fue superior a mí! ¡Sé que no tengo perdón por lo que te hice, pero te pido, por favor, que me des una oportunidad para demostrarte que puedo ser la mujer que quieres! ¡Todo el tiempo que estuve en prisión, desde que supe que me gustaban las mujeres, esperé por alguien que me hiciera sentir de esta forma! ¡No quiero que mueras Ginny! ¡Por favor! ¡POR FAVOR!

Hermione gritó con verdadera angustia, sintiendo el pulso cada vez más débil de la pelirroja.

-¡Por favor, dame la oportunidad de amarte! ¡Yo sé que quieres lo mismo, sé que has llorado más de lo que mereces por mi culpa y quiero remediar eso! –La castaña alzó la cabeza hacia el techo, como implorando al cielo para que no se llevara a la mujer tendida en la camilla-. ¡No te vayas Ginny, no partas de este mundo! ¡Te juro que no te arrepentirás!-. La voz de Hermione se iba apagando a la par que lo hacía la respiración de Ginny-. No te mueras… porque… porque siempre, aunque no lo supiera… siempre… quise… quise a… a… alguien como tú…

Y Hermione no dijo nada más. Se limitó a llorar en silencio, sin saber que sus manos estaban siendo apretadas con firmeza.

-Te perdono –dijo una voz, como si proviniera del cielo.

Hermione miró con ojos llorosos hacia el techo, pero no vio a nadie. Luego dirigió su vista hacia la camilla y vio una aparición milagrosa, un ángel de cabello apasionado, sonriendo amablemente.

-¿Ginny? –dijo la castaña débilmente-. ¿Eres tú?

La pelirroja asintió.

Hermione la miró sin entender.

-Escuché todo –dijo Ginny, sentándose sobre la cama, haciendo un gesto para que Hermione se acercara a ella-. Hace seis meses, hablaste con el estómago, pero hoy, hablaste con el corazón. Por eso te perdono.

Hermione no podía decir nada. Y, como de improviso, sintió algo colisionar con su boca, y no supo qué estaba ocurriendo hasta cinco segundos después, cuando reconoció la sensación, tanta veces experimentada en sus dos años de prisión, pero que no esperaba recibir de la persona frente a ella.

Ginny la había besado.


	16. El comienzo de una aventura

**Capítulo XVI:** **El comienzo de una aventura**

Hermione tardó más de un minuto en aceptar que Ginny, en efecto, la estaba besando, de una forma en que jamás había experimentado, masajeando suavemente sus labios con los de ella, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la castaña y ladeando su cabeza al ritmo de su propio deleite, poniendo todos sus deseos en aquel roce de bocas. Hermione era capaz de sentir las emociones de Ginny impactarla como un camión de diez toneladas, casi tambaleándose ante el poder de los sentimientos de la pelirroja. La castaña se hallaba sorprendida y conmocionada por lo que estaba experimentando allí, en una sala médica, apenas atreviéndose a creer que, hace un minuto y medio atrás, Ginny estuviera agonizando, a un palmo de la muerte y ahora estuviera besándola con tanta pasión, con una dulzura casi melosa, aferrándose a ella como si temiera caer a las fauces de la muerte que hace poco evitó.

Pasó otro minuto y ambas mujeres se separaron, las dos jadeando de cansancio, sus pulmones rezongando por aire. Hermione y Ginny se sentían como si hubieran acabado de correr la longitud de diez campos de fútbol.

-Ginny… pero… ¿qué pasó? –quiso saber la castaña después de haber recuperado el aire, como si aquel despliegue de deseo hubiera sido un sueño. La pelirroja mientras tanto, tenía una amplia sonrisa iluminando su hermosa cara.

-Mientras yo estaba en la cama hiciste muchas confesiones, varias de ellas expresando cosas con mucha desesperación-, respondió Ginny, sentándose en el borde de la cama, columpiando sus piernas mientras tanto-. Bueno, digamos que yo también tenía muchos deseos de tomarte en mis brazos y besarte locamente, pero me dio pudor reconocerlo… después estuve muy triste como para expresar algo de afecto.

Hermione ahora tenía una expresión de pesadumbre. No sabía cómo explicar aquel cambio de humor, pero tenía bastante claro los motivos. La castaña creía que pudieron haberse evitado muchos malos ratos si hubieran hablado claro acerca de sus sentimientos desde el principio, si Ginny hubiera indagado más sobre la verdadera identidad de quienquiera que estaba besando a Sylvia en ese corredor y si Hermione no hubiera reaccionado tan mal ante la aparente declaración de la pelirroja a el alcaide a propósito de esa escena en el pasillo principal del Ala Sur. Pero ahora, esos errores debían dejarse en el pasado y dedicarse a vivir el presente juntas, como debía ser.

-Dime una cosa Hermione –dijo Ginny, rascándose la cabeza, todavía sentada en la cama como si nunca hubiese sido apuñalada en el corazón-, ¿por qué ahora quieres estar conmigo? Porque tengo entendido que eres una mujer casada y que tienes a alguien esperándote fuera de la prisión. Sé que dijiste que tu esposo no era todo lo que tú deseabas en una persona, pero hiciste un compromiso con él y no puedes deshacer esa promesa, aunque legalmente estés facultada para hacerlo. Imagina el daño que le harías si te atreves a tener una relación de pareja conmigo. No valgo tanto la pena.

Hermione pareció reflexionar por varios minutos, durante los cuales unas sanadoras acudieron a la sala para ver el estado de la paciente y, cuando vieron que Ginny estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, con las manos juntas y sobre las piernas, ambas mujeres entraron casi al galope en la sala y, con varitas en ristre, examinaron todo el cuerpo de la pelirroja, no encontrando nada de gravedad. Parecía ser que sus heridas cicatrizaron de acuerdo a lo esperado. Lo que tenía preocupadas a las sanadoras era el daño a los tejidos del corazón, pero el resultado del examen las tranquilizó, aunque no pudieron explicarse cómo demonios la paciente pudo haberse recuperado tan rápido después que un cuchillo de cocina de veinte centímetros de largo hubiera penetrado su pecho. No obstante, las sanadoras se dieron cuenta que eso era lo de menos. La paciente se había recuperado de una forma casi milagrosa y, en el mundo de la magia, un milagro era un concepto difícil de definir.

Mientras las dos sanadoras corrían como rayos a informar al alcaide de lo ocurrido en la enfermería, Hermione se ponía de pie. Claramente había tenido una idea.

-Voy a hacerte la misma propuesta que cuando nos conocimos –dijo, mirando fijamente a Ginny, tratando de no desviar su vista de los ojos de la pelirroja. Era muy importante el contacto visual para lo que se disponía a decir a continuación-. Quiero probar contigo, quiero pasar una tarde contigo para sentirte, experimentar tu amor de una forma más personal, como lo hiciste con Stephanie. Dame una oportunidad y no te decepcionaré. Sólo será una vez, te lo prometo.

Ginny no necesitó mucho trabajo para ver la necesidad y el deseo genuinos en los ojos de Hermione y tampoco le tomó mucho rato decidir si aceptar el nuevo desafío que tenía por delante o no. Con una amplia sonrisa, la pelirroja se recostó nuevamente en la cama.

-De acuerdo –dijo Ginny con una sonrisa coqueta, poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza y con la otra haciendo un gesto invitador-, pero con una condición.

Hermione esperó.

-Quiero que comencemos aquí.

-¿Aquí?

-¿Te atreves?

Hermione pareció dudar. Ganó tiempo mirando a sus alrededores para ver si valía la pena correr el riesgo de hacer cosas prohibidas en una sala médica. Las sanadoras iban a demorar cinco minutos como mínimo para informar al alcaide de la recuperación de Ginny y volver.

Era tiempo de sobra para un pequeño calentamiento.

-Me atrevo –dijo la castaña lacónicamente.

-¿Y qué estás esperando? –retó Ginny a su amiga-. Yo pensaba que estabas ansiosa de sentirme de una forma más personal. Esas fueron tus palabras.

Hermione sintió que su cuerpo se llenaba de una energía extraña, como cuando una serpiente tensa sus músculos, lista para atacar. La castaña necesitaba sólo la provocación de Ginny para impulsarla a actuar y satisfacer unos deseos largamente adormecidos, ya sea por la vergüenza o por el odio. Porque todas las palabras pronunciadas por la castaña eran ciertas; las había dicho desde lo más profundo de su corazón, y lo mejor era que no estaba arrepentida de ninguna de ellas. El corazón jamás mentía.

La castaña ya no quería perder más tiempo. Cada segundo en esa sala era precioso y quería aprovecharlos todos al máximo.

Hermione se inclinó sobre la cama y besó a Ginny con tanta pasión que ambas sintieron que sus labios ardían. Aquello las sobresaltó de tal forma que se separaron por breves segundos, durante los cuales se miraron intensamente, como si trataran de verse apropiadamente después de tanto tiempo enemistadas. Pero parecía ser que había muchas emociones contenidas en ambas que no tuvieron tiempo siquiera para un pestañeo y sus labios volvieron a colisionar, no con el mismo fervor de antes, sino que a un fuego más lento, pero no menos intenso. Y pensar que Hermione había tratado a Ginny con la ley del hielo por medio año.

Las manos de Hermione cobraron vida, independizándose de su mente y acariciando con delicadeza el cuello de Ginny con un gesto que, al menos en principio, parecía el de una persona que estuviera a punto de asfixiar a alguien, pero la castaña no tenía ninguna intención de matar a la pelirroja, no después que esta última se interpusiera entre el cuchillo asesino y Hermione. La castaña rodeaba con sus manos el contorno del cuello de Ginny, de la misma forma en que alguien trabajara greda con gran maestría, sintiendo la suavidad de la piel de la pelirroja en toda su dulce intensidad antes de vaga hacia otra zona del cuerpo de quien estaba tendida sobre la cama, cerrando los ojos para poder sentir completamente las manos de Hermione acariciarla. Y mientras tanto, el beso se prolongaba en el tiempo y la castaña ahora deslizaba su mano izquierda por debajo de la bata de la pelirroja y sentía algo que había querido sentir desde hace más de seis meses atrás.

Ginny sintió sus pechos ser acariciados por la castaña, quien mostraba una sonrisa traviesa mientras los apretaba con suavidad, mirando bien de cerca a la pelirroja, observando cualquier cambio en su cara, desde la humedad de unos labios al brillo de unos ojos. A Hermione le encantaba contemplar esos detalles, pues denotaban placer y deseo, aunque también el hecho que Ginny estuviera recostada con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos a medio extender hacía que sus vellos se erizaran a causa de la emoción.

-¿Te gusta? –inquirió Hermione con voz melodiosa. Ginny, sin embargo, no respondió. Se removía en su cama, retorciéndose en cámara lenta, cerrando sus ojos y abriendo levemente su boca, de la cual escapaba un sutil jadeo.

-¿Qué te dice mi cuerpo? –preguntó Ginny a su vez en un sensual ronroneo-. No necesitas creer mis palabras, no les hagas caso. Sólo escucha a tu corazón. ¿Qué te dice? Hay algo que necesita contarte. Sólo debes abrir tu mente a las cosas que provienen de tu entorno y de la persona a la que estás acariciando.

Hermione iba tomar el consejo de Ginny sin dejar margen para dudas. La castaña observó a su amiga atenta pero relajadamente, prestando atención a cada gesto, a cada movimiento y a cada sonido que la pelirroja emitía o hacía y, para sorpresa de Hermione, supo que su amiga prácticamente le estaba gritando que le gustaba lo que estaba recibiendo. Las palabras eran innecesarias, eran pérdidas de tiempo, desviaban a uno de sentir, de ver, de oler y, en general, de percibir cualquier cosa a través de los sentidos por culpa de tener siempre la innecesaria necesidad de manifestar algo con palabras. Hermione y Ginny, ambas al mismo tiempo, se dieron cuenta que era preferible entregar un beso en los labios a decir "te quiero o "te amo", mirar intensamente a una persona mientras la toma por los hombros a decir "te entiendo", hacer el amor con una persona antes de dedicarle un extenso poema romántico.

-Te gusta. Y mucho –dijo Hermione.

-Con eso basta –dijo Ginny y, con una mirada de apremio a su amiga, las dos comprendieron que tenían visitas. Las sanadoras ya estaban de vuelta, ambas con sendas sonrisas en sus caras. La pelirroja disimuló lo mejor que pudo su rubor y Hermione se apresuró a sentarse sin lucir demasiado sospechosa.

-Le tenemos buenas noticias señorita Weasley –anunció una de las sanadoras, sin poder hacer mucho para ocultar su excitación ante el milagro en la enfermería de la prisión-. Hemos informado al alcaide que usted se ha recuperado por completo y nos ha autorizado para darla de alta. Aquí tiene usted su uniforme para que se vista antes de volver a su celda.

Ginny, visiblemente contenta, se deshizo de su bata de papel y se enfundó su uniforme amarillo canario, todo bajo la mirada de Hermione, quien tuvo que admitir que sus instintos respecto al atractivo físico de Ginny habían dado en el blanco. Haciéndose la desentendida, la castaña abandonó la sala médica, no sin dar una significativa mirada a la pelirroja que decía claramente "nos vemos en los baños".

Para la tarde, el Ala Sur estalló en alegría al ver a Ginny de vuelta, completamente recuperada de su mortal herida. Como todas estaban en sus celdas a esa hora y faltando treinta minutos para el segundo recreo del día, las internas decidieron celebrar el retorno de la pelirroja para cuando todas estuvieran libres. Laura y Luna, quienes compartían celda, eran las chicas más ruidosas del Ala Sur, haciendo burlas poco propias de una dama a los trasgos del Ala Norte. Había dos mujeres que no hacían ninguna clase de celebración; una porque deseaba entregarle su regalo de retorno en silencio y otra porque no le era para nada divertido que ella siguiera con vida.

Sylvia no ganaba nada si Ginny estaba viva. Ella sabía, mejor que nadie con excepción de su hermana mayor, lo que existía entre la pelirroja y Hermione pero, a diferencia de Luna, quien siempre pensó que ellas debían estar juntas, Sylvia deseaba a la castaña para ella y nadie más y no iba a detenerse ante nada con tal de hacerla suya, aun a expensas de Ginny. Y, aunque tuvo que hacer algo imperdonable al aliarse con algunas mujeres del Ala Norte, nunca esperó que la pelirroja volviera de la enfermería caminando en lugar de en una camilla cubierta con una lona negra.

Pensamientos totalmente contrarios anegaban la mente de Stephanie, quien no gritaba y daba muestras de alegría. Lo que deseaba ofrecerle a Ginny no necesitaba ser anunciado, puesto que se trataba de una sorpresa, coordinada por las internas del Ala Sur con el beneplácito del alcaide. Y, pese a que Stephanie al principio no le agradó la idea, fue Luna la que la convenció de llevar a cabo el plan. La pelirroja vio a Ginny acercarse a su celda y trató de componer un rostro neutro, intentando disimular la enorme sorpresa que su celda encerraba.

La celda se abrió sola. Un guardia se aseguraba que ninguna prisionera escapara de su confinamiento y Ginny entró, escrutando el rostro de Stephanie, no hallando nada fuera de lo ordinario. Resultaba que ambas pelirrojas, desde la pelea con Hermione hace seis meses atrás, compartían celda y habían resultado ser excelentes amigas. Pero algo estaba a punto de cambiar, y aquello estaba estrechamente relacionado con la sorpresa que le tenía Stephanie a Ginny.

Una silueta se insinuaba cerca de la pared posterior de la celda y Ginny no supo quién era hasta que la mortecina luz del reducido cuarto iluminó las facciones de un rostro que había visto hace menos de media hora atrás. Stephanie se acercó a su amiga y le gritó un feliz ¡sorpresa!

Hermione estaba de pie, con una amplia sonrisa en su cara, esperando por un abrazo de parte de Ginny. Y éste llegó segundos de reconocer a la persona de pie detrás de Stephanie, reconociéndose al instante y apretándose la una con la otra.

-Ahora yo compartiré celda con otra chica y ustedes dos volverán a estar juntas –dijo Stephanie, sonriendo con dificultad, porque no había olvidado los insultos que la castaña dedicó a Ginny, aun cuando hubieran pasado seis meses-. Creo que es mejor que yo me haga a un lado para que ustedes puedan estar juntas más libremente.

Ginny se volvió hacia la pelirroja, sin entender.

-Pero, Stephanie, ¿qué estás diciendo? Jamás te querré lejos de mí. Sé que Hermione te hizo un gran daño cuando me insultó delante de ti, pero ella no habló con sinceridad en esa oportunidad. Mientras yo estaba en coma confesó sus sentimientos reales y, cuando la escuché, supe que debía perdonarla. Espero que, con el tiempo, tú puedas hacer lo mismo.

Stephanie no dijo nada por un momento, luego del cual pudo sonreír con más facilidad.

-Espero poder hacerlo Ginny. De verdad.

Y, con un último gesto amistoso, Stephanie abandonó la celda, escoltada por un guardia y ésta se cerró con un chirrido espantoso, pero ni Hermione ni Ginny le hacían mucho caso al ambiente opresor de la prisión. Seis meses que parecían no haber transcurrido flotaban alrededor de ellas, como si ese periodo de tiempo fuera ajeno para ambas. Era imposible decidir quién de las dos estaba más contenta de estar allí en esa celda, después de tanto tiempo ignorándose.

-Bueno –comenzó Hermione-, faltan diez minutos para el recreo de la tarde. ¿Estás lista para lo que te espera? Pero, pensándolo mejor, creo que ya no eres ajena a estar con otra chica, ¿o me equivoco?

-Creo que sí –accedió Ginny-, pero tengo el presentimiento que esta vez será muy diferente a las otras dos ocasiones en las que compartí con otra mujer. No sé, como que tú me vas a dar algo único.

-Bueno, eso está por verse, ¿no crees?

Diez minutos después, Hermione y Ginny caminaban alegremente por el extenso y largo pasillo principal del Ala Norte, sin encontrarse ninguna mujer con cuerpo de gorila a lo largo del trayecto que las conduciría a los baños, el lugar preferido de las chicas para amarse de una manera más íntima. La castaña recordaba que el mismo alcaide le recomendó que fuera a ese lugar cada vez que deseaba hacer cosas que no se mostraban al público y, en ese momento, le iba a hacer caso, porque quería hacer de esa media hora un evento inolvidable.

Los baños, gracias a la inteligencia de Hermione, lucían tan limpios como siempre. Las paredes relucían y esta vez olía a lavanda. Parecía un baño recién construido a juzgar por lo nuevo que se veía todo.

-Supe que el estado de este baño hizo que tu condena disminuyera en un año –dijo Ginny, todavía sorprendida a causa de la habilidad de Hermione con los encantamientos. Jamás había conocido a una bruja tan inteligente y que pasara tres años de su vida tras las rejas.

Hermione se sonrojó, aunque no duró mucho el rubor. Condujo a Ginny a un cubículo vacío, asegurándose que fuera lo suficiente espacioso como para permitirles una experiencia lo más distendida posible. Ella y Ginny entraron y cerraron con llave el cubículo, sintiéndose inmediatamente cercanas una a la otra al estar encerradas en cuatro paredes.

-¿Estás lista? –preguntó Hermione.

-Para ti, desde siempre –repuso Ginny, ya tomando a la castaña por la cintura.

-Eso lo veremos –retó Hermione con una sonrisa traviesa-. Ésta será tu verdadera primera vez con otra mujer, ya lo verás.

**Nota del Autor: **He estado un poco ausente de la página porque hace unos días atrás cambié mi portátil por otro mejor. Estuve instalándole los programas necesarios tanto para trabajar como para escribir… y, por supuesto, juegos para entretenerme.

Un saludo para todos quienes siguen ésta y otras de mis historias y aquellos que me dejan comentarios, los cuales siempre son bienvenidos (sean elogios, críticas constructivas o sugerencias para mejorar)

Otra cosa: cambiaré un poco el título de esta historia para que no suene tan rebuscado.

Gilrasir.


	17. Con sabor a miel

**Capítulo XVII: Con sabor a miel**

Eran las cinco de la tarde con quince minutos y las únicas personas que no estaban presentes en el patio habían escapado a los baños, con miras a pasar treinta minutos de magia sin varitas. Hermione y Ginny se hallaban muy próximas la una con la otra sus brazos entrelazados y mirándose como si fuera la primera vez que se vieran las caras. La pelirroja tenía ladeada su cabeza, como queriendo captar un detalle en la castaña que nadie más hubiese visto, pero lo hacía en realidad para denotar total aceptación de lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Hace siete meses atrás no hubiera podido concebir estar encerrada en un cubículo de baño junto con otra mujer, pero las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente en el tiempo que llevaba encerrada en Nueva Nurmengard.

Hermione mientras tanto, no podía estar más alegre con las nuevas circunstancias. Hace siete meses atrás, la mujer frente a ella declaró su aversión hacia las minorías sexuales, pero ahora, Ginny se permitió explorar nuevos horizontes y acallar las voces que no le permitían expandir sus fronteras y atreverse a pasar un momento a solas con ella. Porque todo lo que dijo mientras la pelirroja estaba en coma era verdad, palabras dichas con el corazón y no con el estómago.

-¿Estás lista para tu verdadera primera vez con otra chica? –desafió Hermione a su amiga, pero la pregunta era superflua. El rostro de Ginny expresaba total y absoluta decisión. No necesitaba recurrir a las palabras para denotar que estaba preparada para incursionar de verdad en un territorio que apenas conocía.

Ambas mujeres se acercaron un poco más. Hermione y Ginny se miraban fijamente a los ojos, comunicándose sin palabras, sus brazos actuando por cuenta propia. Las dos sonrieron levemente a medida que sus manos se acercaban a sus respectivos hombros, expresando total compromiso. Sus ojos brillaban, aunque en el cubículo no hubiera abundancia de luz. Pronto, Ginny sintió que sus manos apartaban un mechón de cabello castaño de la cara de Hermione, pero era una mera excusa para sentir la suavidad de sus mejillas. Aprovechó de acercar su dedo pulgar a la boca de la castaña y, segundos después, pudo sentir la suave textura de los labios de Hermione. Sin embargo, no pudo anticipar que su amiga, con un sutil movimiento de su cabeza, introdujera el dedo de Ginny dentro de su boca y lo saboreara dulcemente, ladeando su cabeza de un lado a otro con lentitud. La pelirroja, sin que supiera exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, tomó la mano izquierda de la castaña, acercó el dedo índice a su propia boca e hizo lo mismo, como queriendo comunicar que estaba a la altura de su deseo.

Ambas chicas sentían sus dedos húmedos cuando sus labios colisionaron. A diferencia del beso que Hermione y Ginny protagonizaron en la enfermería, las dos esperaban sentir sus bocas juntarse y compartir más que humedad. Se comunicaban en un lenguaje secreto, como si besándose pudieran saber los más profundos deseos de las mujeres que estaban encerradas en un cubículo de baño. Mientras tanto, en otro frente, las manos de ambas mujeres comenzaron a rebelarse y adquirieron conciencia propia, desvistiendo lentamente una a la otra. Ninguna de las dos usaba otra cosa que el típico uniforme de la prisión y, en cuanto aquellas desagradables prendas se hicieran a un lado, ambas sabían que no habría vuelta atrás.

Hermione y Ginny dejaron de besarse. La pelirroja miró hacia abajo mientras sus manos se posaban en los hombros de su amiga. Podía ver los pechos de la castaña insinuarse debajo de su ropa y no pudo esperar más para remover la única barrera que la separaba de la piel de Hermione. Jamás esperó que estuviese deseosa de desvestir a otra mujer, porque ella conocía la forma de un cuerpo femenino que fuera atractivo y, por lo tanto, ofreciendo ningún misterio al asunto, pero ahora, encerrada en un espacio estrecho, supo que no era sólo el cuerpo lo que interesaba; era el sentimiento, la sensación que le provocaba tocar, acariciar y besar ese cuerpo. No cualquier mujer era capaz de generar tales emociones en ella y Hermione era una de las pocas que le hacía sentir de esa manera. Sentía una avidez irrefrenable por fundirse con la piel de la castaña y hacerla sentir terremotos de placer. Sus manos parecían estar en sintonía con ese deseo y apartaban suavemente, sin prisas, el uniforme de la castaña. Ahora, Hermione estaba desnuda hasta las caderas, tentando a Ginny a ir más lejos.

Pero Hermione no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. También quería arrasar a su amiga con maremotos de sensaciones placenteras y, como Ginny, no iba a apresurarse en hacerlo. Ambas sabían que la prisa y la pasión eran enemigos acérrimos y no estaba en sus planes sacar a flote algo que echara a perder su primer momento de intimidad con la pelirroja. Hermione también podía ver la curvatura de los pechos de Ginny perderse debajo de su uniforme y sintió un deseo que ardía en todo su cuerpo, lo que la espoleó a deshacerse de la ropa de la pelirroja con suavidad, cariñosamente, como si la mujer a la que estaba desnudando estuviera hecha de porcelana. Al final, ambas estaban con la piel al aire hasta las caderas, lo que daba pie a un juego más atrevido que el de antes.

Fue Ginny la que tomó la iniciativa. Como si alguien le hubiera impuesto entrar en acción, la pelirroja, en fracciones de segundo, ya estaba piel con piel con Hermione, tomándola por la cintura y besándola apasionadamente, como si su vida dependiese de hacerlo. La castaña rozaba la piel de Ginny con las yemas de sus dedos, también envolviéndola por la cintura y reaccionando al beso de igual forma, de manera volcánica y ardiente, como jamás lo había hecho con cualquier mujer. Ninguna de las dos se atrevía a respirar, ninguna se atrevía a abrir los ojos, pues los tenían cerrados. Sus pechos se rozaban entre sí, animándolas a más, atreviéndose a lo imposible. Ginny no podía creer la manera en la que estaba actuando, porque en condiciones normales, hubiera echado a Hermione a patadas del cubículo, pero había algo en la castaña que no podía explicar, pero que la animaba a entregarle todo lo que tenía a Hermione, como si ella fuese merecedora de su amor. De golpe y porrazo, el episodio que la llevó a la cárcel en primer lugar fue momentáneamente borrado de su mente, reemplazado por unas ganas salvajes de demostrarle a Hermione que ella era capaz de amar a otra mujer y no sentirse avergonzada de hacerlo.

Y mientras tanto, Ginny terminaba de desvestir a Hermione, jugando con sus piernas y acercándose lentamente a hacer algo que vio hace seis meses hacer a un par de chicas mientras se encerraba en un cubículo con otra chica para, por primera vez, sentir la cercanía de una mujer fuera del contexto de una amistad. Hermione, sonriendo, la animaba a que siguiera adelante, tomando la cabeza de la pelirroja, enredando sus dedos entre todo ese cabello de color apasionado, pero Ginny no iba a satisfacer los deseos de la castaña, al menos no todavía. Iba a dejar lo mejor para más adelante, cuando ambas se acostumbraran la una a la otra. Pero eso no significaba que iban a limitarse a unos cuantos besos encendidos.

La pelirroja se puso de pie otra vez y volvió a atacar los labios de Hermione, abrazándola por el cuello y aferrándose a ella como si estuvieran en un ducto de ventilación antes que en un baño. La castaña reaccionó de idéntica forma y también envolvió a Ginny por el cuello, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, enloquecida por el fervor con el que la pelirroja estaba actuando. Hermione había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo esperó para ver a la pelirroja comportarse de la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo en ese instante, porque desde que la conoció, la castaña estuvo recreándose en sueños cómo sería una tarde a solas en los baños con Ginny, pero jamás, en todo el tiempo en que tuvo esa fantasía, se le pasó por la cabeza que su amiga estuviese completamente decidida a hacer de ese momento una tarde para recordar.

Hermione y Ginny daban vueltas sobre el suelo de baño, besándose mientras tanto, desnudas y sin que eso les importara. Aún en esa situación, ninguna de las dos se atrevía siquiera a aspirar un poco de aire, temiendo perder la sensación de tener sus labios tan juntos y sus cuerpos tan cerca. Era como si el sólo hecho de respirar les impidiera reconocer cada poro de sus pieles o sentir cada rugosidad de sus propias lenguas.

De repente, hubo un cambio en la situación. Sin que ninguna de la dos se diera cuenta, Ginny se halló sentada sobre el retrete y apenas sintió a Hermione, también sentada, pero encima de ella y de frente a ella. La castaña tenía una sonrisa muy sensual bien puesta en su cara y un brillo seductor en sus ojos. Hermione era muy hermosa y Ginny se preguntó cómo pudo no sentirse atraída por alguien así.

La castaña tenía, como siempre, sus brazos envueltos en el cuello de la pelirroja y ella se sintió inexplicablemente cercana a Hermione, familiar, como si la hubiera amado toda su vida. El hecho que ambas estuvieran desnudas en un cubículo de baño era un detalle nimio y ahora, una nueva tentación se presentó sola delante de ella, como si las circunstancias las hubieran empujado a ese momento. Ginny sintió sus manos ascender por el contorno de la figura de Hermione sin permiso de su conciencia, aunque podía verse a sí misma sonriendo con la misma sensualidad que su amiga y con el mismo brillo mágico en sus ojos. Segundos después, las manos de Ginny tomaban con dulzura los pechos de Hermione y la castaña soltó un gemido con sabor a miel. A ella le encantaba que la tocaran con esa sutileza, le encantaba cómo un simple roce podía causar que todos los nervios de su cuerpo reaccionaran al unísono, haciendo vibrar su piel y sentir escalofríos. Y Ginny la estaba tocando justo como a ella le gustaba.

Sin embargo, Hermione pudo sentir algo nuevo. Sentía una agradable humedad en el lugar donde Ginny la estaba tocando y, cuando miró hacia abajo, supo que su amiga, además de tocar de una forma tan amorosa sus pechos, los estaba besando con lentitud, con sensualidad, prestando atención a cada nervio retorcerse al hacer algo que le gustaba. La sensación enviaba un torrente de calidez a sus brazos, piernas y al resto de su cuerpo, desconectándola de la realidad, cerrando sus ojos y permitiéndose soñar dentro de un sueño.

-Sigue Ginny –susurró Hermione suavemente, acariciando el cabello de la pelirroja cariñosamente-. Me gusta mucho, no pares.

Y Ginny no se detuvo. Abrazó a Hermione mientras todavía seguía entreteniéndose con sus pechos, besándolos y a veces lamiéndolos, probando un estímulo tras otro, haciendo que la castaña soltara gemidos cada vez más penetrantes, sin importarle que alguien estuviera escuchando del otro lado de la pared. Ginny podía ser una amante muy complaciente si se lo proponía.

Y la pelirroja seguía con su juego secreto y, al mismo tiempo, reflexionando acerca de sus reticencias iniciales a experimentar con cualquier mujer, creyendo que estaba quebrantando en pedazos una ley natural si se atrevía a hacerlo. Pero resultó ser que Ginny estaba celosa de las mujeres que eran capaces de tragarse los prejuicios y probar cosas nuevas con gente de su mismo género. Ahora, ya no podía envidiar a esas valientes chicas, porque estaba haciendo algo que normalmente haría con un hombre y, para su sorpresa, supo que las mujeres lesbianas no eran diferentes a las chicas, por decirlo de algún modo, normales, porque Ginny se sentía perfectamente normal amando a Hermione. _La mujer lesbiana sabe apreciar la belleza de una mujer y disfrutar de ella cuando lo desea_. Incluso creía que ser lesbiana era mejor que lo que era antes, porque el amor de otra mujer era un tesoro más allá de los precios y las valoraciones de cualquier tipo.

Ginny abandonó los pechos de Hermione y se limitó a abrazarla, a sentir su compañía y su calor y la castaña, sabiendo con precisión lo que deseaba su amiga pelirroja, respondió al abrazo arropándola con sus brazos e inclinando su cabeza sobre la de Ginny, quien sonrió tiernamente ante el gesto, derramando unas cuantas lágrimas, pero no eran de tristeza. Era su primera experiencia real con otra mujer y estaba muy contenta por haber descubierto una parte de ella que le gustaba, y mucho. Y seguía abrazada a Hermione, queriendo compartir con ella sus emociones y sus sensaciones, incluso los latidos de su propio corazón. Se sentía cómoda con otra mujer, más de lo que jamás se atrevió a imaginar.

-Me gustas mucho Hermione –se oyó decir Ginny. Aquello era más cierto que su propia existencia.

-Tú igual Ginny –respondió Hermione en un susurro apenas audible-. Podría estar así contigo para siempre…

-Lo mismo digo.

Pero no podían estar así eternamente. El recreo estaba llegando a su fin y ambas mujeres debían vestirse rápido si no querían ser descubiertas fuera de sus celdas. Un minuto después, decepcionadas de no poder continuar, Hermione y Ginny salieron de su encierro y, caminando a toda la velocidad que se podía sin verse apresuradas, llegaron a la celda cinco minutos después. Ginny fue la última en entrar, justo cuando las celdas comenzaban a cerrarse por cuenta propia. Ambas mujeres se sentaron sobre la litera de abajo, respirando de forma superficial, pero sonriendo a causa de lo ocurrido en los baños.

-Miranda tenía mucha razón –confesó Hermione, mirando a Ginny con admiración-. En verdad eres una amante muy sutil y muy sensual. Sentí cosquillas en mis pechos cuando me tocabas y me besabas allí. Y tu forma de besar es, sencillamente, increíble.

Ginny sonrió ante el cumplido de su amiga.

-Bueno, no es ninguna ciencia –admitió la pelirroja, sofocando una risita-. Es que besar a una mujer no es diferente a besar a un hombre. Si cierras los ojos, bien podrías creerlo.

Hermione miraba a Ginny como si nunca en su vida hubiese visto algo semejante. Sólo siete meses tuvieron que pasar de ser la típica chica prejuiciosa a una mujer completamente abierta respecto a su sexualidad. Pero, como lo iba a comprobar la castaña instante después, las sorpresas todavía no se acababan.

Ginny mientras tanto, estaba comenzando a ver a Hermione bajo una luz completamente nueva, como una oportunidad para deshacerse para siempre de los fantasmas del pasado, fantasmas que la enviaron por cinco años a la cárcel a causa de un crimen que jamás cometió. Era su chance de resurgir de las cenizas tras la muerte de su esposo. Pero, recordó la pelirroja, Hermione era una mujer casada y no deseaba causarle daño si intervenía en su relación. Aquello cambió por completo su rostro. Darse cuenta que la castaña era alguien más especial de lo imaginable, implicaba pagar un precio muy alto. Por momentos deseó no haberse encerrado con Hermione en ese cubículo, no haberla besado de forma tan cariñosa y apasionada, porque ahora entendía por qué actuaba de esa manera tan particular con la castaña. Y, a diferencia de hace seis meses atrás, la posibilidad no la asustaba, sino que la puso muy triste.

Ginny estaba enamorada de Hermione.

Lo que no sabía, era que Hermione también estaba enamorada de ella.

Ginny se recostó en su litera con el corazón roto, lágrimas de angustia escapaban de sus ojos, sabiendo que Hermione jamás sería suya. El recuerdo de ese baño parecía burlarse de ella y estuvo a punto de sollozar cuando Hermione se recostó encima de ella, rodeando su cuello cariñosamente con un brazo y con la otra mano apartaba un mechón rebelde. Estaba sonriendo.

-Ginny. No te pongas triste –dijo la castaña, acercándose de a poco, hasta que la pelirroja pudo sentir su respiración acariciando sus mejillas-. Es verdad, soy una mujer casada y le debo respeto a mi marido, pero recuerda lo que te dije mientras estabas en coma. Tú eres la persona que busqué por tanto tiempo, no mi esposo. Sé que, de una forma u otra, estaremos juntas al final.

Y Hermione la besó una vez más, dulcemente, cariñosamente, y Ginny respondió abrazando a la castaña, todavía con lágrimas en los ojos. Ya no importaba nada más. No importaba que su amor tuviera una fecha de expiración. Mientras Hermione estuviera con ella, no habría nada que temer, ninguna razón para estar triste y, cuando al fin se marchara de su lado, se aseguraría que ese fuera el adiós más romántico de su vida.

-Te amo Hermione –dijo Ginny con un hilo de voz.

La pelirroja sonrió cuando, en un punto muy cerca de su oreja derecha, una voz dijo en un susurro con sabor a miel "yo también Ginny".


	18. El dolor de un repentino adiós

**Capítulo XVIII: El dolor de un repentino adiós**

Hermione tenía una dolorosa tarea por delante.

Debía pedir disculpas a un conjunto de personas que hace seis meses era su grupo de amigas, porque era mucho el daño acumulado, muchos los gritos e improperios que debía tragarse. Sin embargo, ahora tenía una ventaja que la ayudaría a armarse de coraje para desdecirse de todas las malas palabras que le dedicó al mejor grupo de amigas que pudo haber deseado. Ahora contaba con el apoyo de Ginny, quien estaba dispuesta a actuar de moderador entre ambas partes.

-No te preocupes Hermione –le decía la pelirroja, tomándola de la mano y sonriéndole, lo que insufló nuevos ánimos a la castaña-. No pierdas la calma y admite tus errores. Ellas se darán cuenta que estás siendo honesta y será más fácil que te acepten nuevamente. No creo que Luna y Laura pongan muchos obstáculos, será Stephanie quien la tendrá más cruda para perdonarte, pues ella y yo somos amigas muy unidas y cree que si tú me insultas, lo estás haciendo con ella también. Pero, confía en mí y ya verás que todo se va a arreglar.

Ginny la besó brevemente a modo de apoyo moral y Hermione sintió que flotaba por momentos en el aire antes de tocar el suelo.

-Hagámoslo –sentenció la castaña y ambas mujeres esperaron por el recreo de la tarde para acercarse al grupo de amigas. Hermione, pese al semblante optimista de Ginny, todavía tenía una pizca de nervios al ver la cabellera rojiza de Stephanie en medio de las cabezas de Laura y Luna. Aún recordaba la bofetada que le propinó la pelirroja hace seis meses atrás y no deseaba repetir la experiencia. Ambas chicas se aproximaban cada vez más a las tres amigas, Ginny con una sonrisa en su cara y Hermione con una mueca que se asemejaba a un rictus.

-Hola amigas –saludó Ginny alegremente. Stephanie la abrazó fraternalmente y Laura y Luna compusieron sendas sonrisas. Luego, las tres divisaron a Hermione, quien caminaba hacia ellas arrastrando los pies en clara señal de vergüenza. Laura tenía una expresión de incredulidad grabada en su cara, pero no se debía a la repentina aparición de la castaña, sino que a causa de las palabras de Luna hace seis meses atrás. La rubia tenía razón: Hermione volvería por su cuenta.

-Hola Hermione. Hace tiempo que no nos vemos –dijo Luna alegremente, como si no hubiera algo más placentero que ver a la castaña acercarse después de medio año sin intercambiar palabra-. Sabemos a lo que vienes, pero nos encantaría escuchar lo que tienes que decir, en especial, a Stephanie.

La mejor amiga de Ginny, aunque estaba sonriendo, tenía los puños ligeramente crispados, como si no pudiera decidir si sentirse alegre o enfadada. Stephanie tenía una memoria de elefante y podía recordar los insultos de Hermione hacia Ginny como si la castaña acabara de hacerlo. No obstante, Ginny se acercó a su amiga y la tranquilizó, alegando que Hermione no había hablado en serio cuando vilipendió a la pelirroja, cegada por el odio. Stephanie dejó de empuñar sus manos y trató de componer una sonrisa más sincera, lográndolo a medias.

Al otro lado de las circunstancias, Hermione sintió que sus palabras se deshacían en una maraña de desesperadas excusas y vergonzosas disculpas hacia el grupo de amigas que desdeñó hace seis meses atrás, obliterando lo que realmente deseaba comunicar. Ginny le dirigió una mirada de apremio y la castaña alzó la cabeza lentamente, mirando a las tres mujeres con un propósito claro en su mente.

-Amigas –comenzó Hermione, mirando a Laura, Luna y en especial a Stephanie con un arrepentimiento sincero, proveniente de su latiente corazón-. He venido a ustedes porque creo que merecen una disculpa por mi parte. No las traté como se merecen, a causa de unos estúpidos celos y una estúpida actitud por mi parte. Ayer me di cuenta que Ginny es una persona muy especial y jamás querría que me ocurriera algún mal. Lamento que ella tuviera que pasar por una situación que casi le arrebata la vida, lloré por ella, me maldije de mil formas, solo para que Ginny volviera a mirarme. Ella no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que ocurrió, es a mí a quien deben apuntarme con sus dedos. Y, lo peor, fue que todo eso pasó porque no quería admitir la verdad, la simple y pura verdad.

-Estás enamorada de Ginny –dijo Luna sin que nadie le diera pie a hacerlo-. Era tan obvio como tratar de percibir un rayo de sol en una campiña y con el cielo despejado. Desconozco las razones, pero lo importante es que sientes algo por nuestra amiga y me da gusto que al final lo aceptaras.

Laura asintió como avalando las palabras de la rubia.

-Lo que escapa a mi entendimiento –intervino Stephanie, mirando a Hermione con una expresión de cortés desconcierto-, es por qué tuvo que ocurrir todo eso sólo para que ella –la pelirroja señaló a Hermione con un dedo trémulo-, aceptara sus sentimientos hacia Ginny. ¿Por qué no lo confesaste desde un principio?

Hermione se puso colorada ante las palabras de Stephanie.

-La verdad es que daba vergüenza admitir que estaba enamorada de una mujer –dijo la castaña, de repente fascinada con sus zapatos-. Podía divertirme con otra chica sin problemas, pero sin compromisos, sin tener una relación de por medio. Pero, con Ginny, sentí un deseo que jamás creí que se manifestaría, el deseo de pasar tiempo con ella, de ser su novia, como lo harían un hombre y una mujer. Además, ustedes deber recordar que soy una mujer casada y no puedo, en teoría, enamorarme de otra mujer. Pero lo estoy, y mucho.

Un metro detrás de Hermione, Ginny estaba tratando de contener las lágrimas de emoción causadas por las palabras de su amiga. Sabía que no estaba hablando directamente con ella, pero aquella declaración jamás se la esperó.

-Por eso, no quiero más odio, más rencor, sobre todo por mi parte –continuó Hermione, alzando el tono de su voz a medida que hablaba y dirigiéndose a Laura, Luna y Stephanie-. Quiero que volvamos a ser lo que fuimos hace seis meses atrás y jamás separarnos, aunque estemos a años luz de distancia-. Hermione, después de pronunciar dichas palabras, se giró hacia Ginny, quien tenía las manos empuñadas y con la mirada clavada en la castaña, sus ojos brillando a causa de haber estado conteniendo las lágrimas-. Ginny, creo que ahora, delante de mis amigas (y las tuyas también) es cuando quiero hacerte una pregunta muy importante.

La pelirroja tenía una fuerte sospecha relativa a la pregunta que la castaña estaba a punto de formularle, pero deseaba escucharla de sus propios labios. Quería sentir el golpe emotivo que representaba la inminente interrogante.

-Ginny, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Laura, Luna, Stephanie y Ginny se llevaron las manos a sus bocas para evitar gritar. Todas sabían, hasta cierto punto, los sentimientos de Hermione hacia Ginny, pero ninguna de ella podía creer que la castaña estuviera dispuesta a dar un paso adelante. La pelirroja (Ginny) estaba muda de asombro. Era cierto que sus suposiciones dieron en el blanco, pero la proposición de Hermione rompía con todos los esquemas, no importando si supiera las intenciones de la castaña o no. Las restantes amigas tampoco podían articular palabra alguna. Una cosa era que una mujer confesara que amaba a otra mujer y otra totalmente distinta era que esa misma mujer quisiera que otra chica fuese su novia. La expresión de Luna no denotaba emoción alguna, pero Laura y Stephanie se sentían como si fuesen arrojadas sin aviso a una nueva dimensión. Ginny mientras tanto, no podía reaccionar, sin poder creer las palabras de Hermione. ¿Ella? ¿Su novia? Sonaba a ciencia ficción pero, al mismo tiempo, tenía muchas ganas de experimentar ser novia de otra mujer. Estaba emocionada, muy emocionada, y no sabía por qué. Pero sabía la respuesta que debía dar a Hermione, la sabía desde que ambas se encerraron en ese cubículo en los baños.

-¡Sí, Hermione! ¡También quiero ser tu novia!

La castaña tardó diez segundos en procesar la efusiva respuesta de Ginny y, cuando las palabras de la pelirroja penetraron en su mente, una sonrisa se fue ampliando cada vez más en la boca de Hermione, hasta convertirse en una sonora risa. Ella corrió hacia Ginny, con los brazos abiertos y la pelirroja, en el segundo que tardó Hermione en recorrer el metro que la separaba de Ginny, extendió los suyos para recibir a su novia en un poderoso y muy apretado abrazo. Ambos cuerpos se juntaron y la pelirroja alzó a Hermione en el aire y comenzaron a dar vueltas en medio del patio, bajo la mirada atónita de muchas de las mujeres presentes en el lugar, creyendo que esas dos prisioneras habían perdido la cabeza por completo. Y era verdad, Hermione y Ginny estaban locas de remate, pero no a causa de algún daño cerebral, sino que estaban enamoradas, algo que jamás había ocurrido en la historia de Nueva Nurmengard. Hermione y Ginny dejaron de dar vueltas y, mirándose por un par de segundo más, sin poder resistirse más, juntaron sus labios y no se separaron después de un buen rato, besándose con pasión, a vista y paciencia de todas las prisioneras, brutas y no brutas. Incluso los guardias habían dejado de lado sus labores para mirar a esas dos internas besándose.

Desde una ventana en lo alto del edificio principal, unos ojos grises observaban la escena con una mezcla de satisfacción y celos sanos. El alcaide siempre tuvo el presentimiento que había algo escondido entre ambas mujeres que daban vueltas en medio del patio, pero jamás pudo anticipar la fuerza de su amor. El alcaide daría lo que fuera por ser amada con la misma pasión por parte de su esposo, pero a cada segundo que pasaba, más se daba cuenta del error que cometió al casarse con el hombre que compartía lecho con ella todas las noches.

_Si tan solo pudiera pasar siquiera una noche en compañía de otra mujer._

A muchos metros de las cavilaciones del alcaide, Hermione y Ginny dejaron de besarse, sintiéndose como si hubieran escalado un cerro. Había un círculo de gente mirando en un silencio sepulcral a las dos prisioneras que hace un instante atrás, daban vueltas con sus labios juntos. La pelirroja y la castaña no parecían darse cuenta que gente las miraba sin emitir sonido alguno y, sin siquiera prestar atención a las demás prisioneras, Hermione y Ginny se encaminaron a los baños con el fin de tener una gloriosa celebración privada de ese acontecimiento.

* * *

><p>Le restaban dos meses de presidio a Hermione y, ella y Ginny tenían un extraordinario noviazgo, lo que llegaba a causar celos en muchas chicas, la mayoría de ellas provenientes del Ala Norte. Una de las pocas mujeres del Ala Sur que no estaba para nada contenta con los nuevos acontecimientos era la hermana menor de Luna, Sylvia. Como era sabido por varias chicas del Ala Sur, Sylvia deseaba a Hermione de una forma insana y esperaba por una oportunidad para hacerla suya. Creía que con el engaño que montó en el pasillo principal iba a lograr su objetivo, pero esa estúpida pelirroja tenía que ser tan cercana a Hermione y ahora, esa tonta comadreja era su novia, lo que significaba el fin de sus aspiraciones. Se desahogaba golpeando el colchón de su cama como si éste le hubiera hecho un daño terrible y gritaba por las noches, consiguiendo algunos reproches por parte de otras internas. Ya dos veces pasó una noche en el Agujero del Demonio, maldiciendo el nombre de Ginny Weasley.<p>

Mientras tanto, dejando de lado por un momento los sinsabores de Sylvia, Hermione y Ginny habían pasado varios momentos en los baños. Aunque todavía no hacían el amor, se aproximaban de a poco al instante en que ambas estuvieran listas para experimentar la verdadera magia del amor de otra mujer. Pasaban recreos enteros en los baños, probando nuevas sensaciones, nuevas formas de tocar, besar e incluso lamer, haciendo cosas que, en condiciones normales, ni siquiera tratarían de imaginarse. Y, dos meses antes de la liberación de Hermione, ambas decidieron que el momento había llegado para desencadenar todos sus deseos, sueños y fantasías.

Era de noche, y las luces comenzaban a apagarse una tras otra, pero en la celda en la que Hermione y Ginny estaban encerradas, una de las luces que iluminaban el patio daba de lleno sobre la litera de arriba, donde ambas compañeras de celda yacían recostadas, mirándose cariñosamente, sus ojos reflejando la luz que irrumpía en la celda, acariciándose sus respectivos cabellos, los cuales en la penumbra lucían del mismo color.

-¿Estás lista, amor mío? –susurró Hermione, tomando a Ginny por el cuello, haciéndole ligeras cosquillas en la oreja.

-Para ti, siempre lo estaré –dijo Ginny en una voz baja y ronca, impropia de ella, al menos, en compañía de otra chica-. Déjame confesarte que estoy muy emocionada por lo que vamos a hacer ahora, mi corazón está desesperado por sentirte junto a mí.

-Entonces cumplamos con nuestros deseos –dijo Hermione, recostándose encima de Ginny, acariciando el cabello de la pelirroja suavemente, sintiendo cada onda y la suavidad de cada hebra, acercando sus labios lentamente a la boca de Ginny. Ella sintió la respiración de Hermione acariciar sus mejillas antes que la castaña la besara, su cabello derramándose sobre la cabeza de Ginny, quien abrazaba con fuerza y desesperación a su novia, no quería separarse jamás de ella. Aferraba a Hermione con mucha fuerza, como si su cuerpo tuviese prisa en fundirse con el de la castaña, pero ambas sabían que el apuro no tenía cabida en una escena como la que tenía lugar en esa celda iluminada por el foco frente a la ventana.

Hermione se alejó un poco de Ginny, sonriendo y pasándose la lengua por sus propios labios, adoptando una actitud sensual que excitara más a la pelirroja. La castaña tomó algo con sus manos y Ginny, con una mirada más observadora, se dio cuenta que ella jugaba con la cremallera de su uniforme, deslizándolo lentamente hacia atrás, revelando de a poco la piel de quien yacía debajo de Hermione y, en menos tiempo de lo que esperaba, podía ver la curvatura de los pechos de Ginny dibujarse a la luz del foco externo. Lentamente, como si estuviera abriendo el mejor regalo que jamás le hubiesen entregado, Hermione apartó hacia fuera los pliegues del uniforme y, cerrando parcialmente los ojos y una media sonrisa en su lugar, se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

Ginny, pese a que su novia le había besado en ese lugar muchas veces, siempre sentía como si fuera la primera vez que Hermione tocaba sus pechos con sus labios. Era el mejor regalo, que alguien la tocara con tanta sutileza y con tanta calma, disfrutando de cada roce como si fuese el último, besándola como si la muerte la acechara a cada momento. Ginny cerró los ojos: era exactamente como se lo imaginaba, como si su difunto esposo hubiera vuelto a la vida y estuviera con ella, en la celda, tomando sus pechos como si estuvieran hechos de vidrio, con cuidado, con cariño y, sobre todo, con pasión. Ninguna de las dos amantes supo cuánto tiempo pasó desde el primer beso de la noche hasta ese instante, pero el brillo en los ojos de Hermione se hizo más intenso cuando siguió su descenso a través de la piel de Ginny, deslizando la cremallera de su uniforme hasta que no se pudo más. A Hermione pareció importarle poco y Ginny supo en el acto lo que debía hacer.

La pelirroja se deshizo del uniforme hasta la altura de sus caderas mientras que Hermione se ocupaba de continuar estimulando a Ginny de la forma más amorosa posible. Sus manos se extraviaron en dirección contraria, acariciando piel tan suave como la seda y, con su boca, besaba con dulzura el bajo vientre de la pelirroja, acercándose de a poco a un lugar que jamás, en sus casi tres años de presidio, había explorado. Era cierto que jugaba con varias chicas, en especial con Miranda, pero jamás se atrevió a probar el sabor del verdadero placer con otra chica. No obstante, en ese momento, en esa celda, junto a Ginny, estaba dispuesta a todo, incluso a hacer cosas que jamás hizo con ninguna otra chica. Mientras tanto, la pelirroja gemía y sentía ligeros temblores en su piel y sus manos ya no podían soportar ser gobernadas por ella más tiempo. Y la noche seguía avanzando.

Hermione agarró con sus manos el uniforme plegado a la altura de las caderas de Ginny y tironeó suavemente la prenda. La pelirroja le ayudó a su novia elevando su espalda para que la horrible ropa se hiciera a un lado con mayor facilidad, hasta que Ginny estuvo desnuda por completo. La castaña otra vez se pasó la lengua por sus labios al contemplar a su novia reaccionar casi por instinto. La castaña se inclinó sobre Ginny con el objeto de probar un sabor desconocido, el sabor de la intimidad de una mujer por primera vez en su vida. La pelirroja la animaba a que siguiera adelante, sin miedo.

-Hazlo Hermione –decía Ginny, su voz convertida en un sensual susurro que excitó a la castaña hasta niveles inverosímiles, incluso para ella-. Saboréame, excítame y ámame. Estoy para cumplir con tus fantasías… soy total y completamente tuya…

Hermione sintió un calor intenso correr por cada vena de su cuerpo, electrizándola, haciendo que su piel temblara y su mente ya no pensara de forma racional. Lo único que importaba era satisfacer a Ginny. Se inclinó más sobre ella, ya podía sentir el sabor de su novia en su lengua y, al mismo tiempo, hacer que cada nervio en el cuerpo de la pelirroja se llenara de electricidad y que el placer obnubilara su razón y se dedicara exclusivamente a amar…

-¿Señorita Granger?

Ninguna de las dos mujeres en la celda hizo el menor caso. La lengua de Hermione estaba a punto de regar un incendio en las entrañas de Ginny cuando la voz volvió a hablar, esta vez con más fuerza.

-¡Señorita Granger!

Esta vez Hermione reaccionó, volteando hacia la reja. Dos sombras se recortaban contra la penumbra del pasillo principal. Ginny también percibió la discordancia. ¿Quién rayos venía a interrumpir la espléndida noche que estaba viviendo? Y, como respondiendo a su pregunta, las luces del Ala Sur se encendieron y Ginny pudo ver a dos guardias de aspecto fornido esperando frente a la celda.

-¿Qué desean?

-Tiene que venir con nosotros, señorita Granger –dijo uno de los guardias-. Weasley, usted no se mueva ni un centímetro.

Ambos guardias tomaron a Hermione por los brazos y se la llevaron. Ginny sentía que su propia vida se alejaba de ella, sentía que su corazón fallaba por momentos, no podía latir si no sentía el calor de Hermione. La castaña, mientras era arrastrada por los guardias, giró su cabeza para tener una última visión de Ginny antes de bajar al primer piso.

-¡No se la lleven! ¡NO SE LA LLEVEN!

-Me temo que jamás la volverás a ver –dijo uno de los guardias con una malévola carcajada.

Ginny de repente fue agarrada por otro guardia y, lenta y trabajosamente, la devolvió a su celda. La pelirroja gritaba y pataleaba contra la enorme fuerza de su captor, pero ningún esfuerzo daba frutos. El guardia arrojó a Ginny contra el suelo de la celda e, instantes después, las rejas volvían a separar a la pelirroja del mundo. Tirada en el suelo frío e inmisericorde, Ginny recordó la expresión en el rostro de Hermione a medida que se alejaba de su celda, de ella y del amor.

Desconsuelo absoluto.

Ginny sentía lo mismo. Estaba totalmente sola, como cuando llegó a Nueva Nurmengard. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Qué era ella sin Hermione? Sus rodillas jamás abandonaron el suelo de la celda. No pudo soportar más la angustia y el sufrimiento ocasionado por ese repentino adiós. Cayó con todo el cuerpo sobre el cemento y exclamó el nombre de Hermione tres veces antes de sucumbir al llanto, sola en la oscuridad, gritando y llorando, sintiendo un dolor infinitamente peor que el que sentía cuando uno de los gorilas del Ala Norte la violaba.

Un piso encima de la celda de Ginny, una mujer de cabello anaranjado, sentada en su litera, sonrió malignamente ante la tristeza de esa estúpida pelirroja.


	19. El valor de la amistad

**Capítulo XIX: El valor de la amistad**

Cinco minutos después que Hermione abandonara su celda en compañía de dos gorilas de guardias, se encontraba en una oficina conocida: el despacho del alcaide. La castaña creía que algo tuvo que hacer mal para merecer un castigo, pero cuando vio al alcaide ponerse de pie, no vio un rostro serio, contraído por la decepción, sino que una sonrisa podía vislumbrarse en su cara, rodeada por ese cabello negro tan brillante y que arrojaba destellos mágicos que dejaban a los guardias presentes con los ojos bizcos.

-Le tengo buenas noticias, señorita Granger –dijo el alcaide, tomando del escritorio un trozo de pergamino con letras de carácter oficial escritas en éste-. Gracias a los esfuerzos de su esposo, el Wizengamot revisó nuevamente su caso y llegó a la conclusión que usted no tuvo nada que ver con el fraude financiero en el cual supuestamente pasó un millón y medio de Galeones de la cuenta de un empresario a la suya propia y, por consiguiente, el jurado revocó su condena. Desde este momento, usted es una mujer libre, señorita Granger. Hice que mis guardias la sacaran de su celda sólo para comunicarle eso. Sus efectos personales están esperando por usted en la entrada de la prisión-. La administradora de la prisión tomó un paquete de aspecto oblongo de debajo de su escritorio y se lo tendió a Hermione-. Su ropa, señorita Granger. No creo que ese uniforme sea la mejor vestimenta para usted fuera de este lugar.

Hermione lucía totalmente abrumada por la noticia que tan despreocupadamente el alcaide le comunicó. ¿Ella, libre? Aunque hubiese oído la explicación de la máxima autoridad en la penitenciaría, no estaba dispuesta a creerla del todo. Faltaban dos meses para que cumpliera su sentencia y, de golpe y porrazo, fue arrastrada por dos gendarmes hacia la oficina del alcaide, sólo para saber que su estadía en Nueva Nurmengard se había acortado sesenta días. De pronto se halló dividida: por una parte, le emocionaba la idea de ser libre antes de tiempo y reunirse una vez más con la persona que hizo posible aquel milagro pero, por otro lado, sus verdaderos sentimientos la inclinaban a negar su anticipada libertad y cumplir con su condena, sólo para estar el mayor tiempo posible con Ginny y hacer el amor con ella, aunque fuese sólo una vez. Largo tiempo estuvo pensando en si debía escapar de una vez de los fríos y prohibidos muros de Nueva Nurmengard o permanecer el tiempo que le quedaba de condena para concretar sus más anhelados deseos con la mujer de sus sueños. Porque el corazón de Hermione aprendió pronto que ella estaba enamorada de Ginny y que no la deseaba perder por nada, ni siquiera por la libertad. Pero el deseo de ser libre después de tanto tiempo dentro de las murallas que significaron desdicha y alegría en igual medida fue ganando fuerza dentro de ella, sin importar que a Ginny le quedaran cuatro años más de presidio. Tres minutos más tarde, Hermione tuvo que admitir que deseaba más su libertad que a Ginny. Ese sería un error que la castaña no tardaría en pagar, de la forma más dolorosa imaginable.

-Está bien, señora Chang –dijo Hermione, tomando su ropa.

-Me gustaría que usted vaya a despedirse de sus amigas antes de salir de esta prisión –dijo el alcaide, volviendo a su escritorio y sentándose en su elegante silla giratoria-. Es lo menos que puedo hacer para que su salida de Nueva Nurmengard sea menos traumática, tanto para usted como para aquellos que la quieren… o la aman.

Hermione hizo un leve gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y, sosteniendo el paquete que contenía sus atuendos, salió de la oficina del alcaide sin saber si sentirse contenta o triste a causa de su propia decisión. En ese instante no había recreo, por lo que la castaña no sufrió ningún asalto por parte de los ogros del Ala Norte, aunque tampoco hubiera importado mucho que la violasen en ese estado. Se dirigió al segundo piso del edificio sur del complejo, donde estaban encerradas todas sus amigas y les fue comunicando, una por una, las nuevas noticias que recibió en presencia del alcaide. Todas exhibían una alegría impúdica por la buena nueva y Laura y Luna fueron las que más hicieron ruido a causa de sus exuberantes risas. Pero sabía que una persona, la más importante, no estaría contenta con su partida. Temió por la última despedida que tendría a continuación, la que tendría lugar dentro de su propia celda.

Ginny estaba sentada encima de su litera, un grave silencio envolviéndola como nubes negras que estuvieran a punto de rugir en tormenta. Hermione se dio cuenta que estuvo llorando toda la noche a causa de lo enrojecidos de sus ojos, pero trató de componer una sonrisa para ver si podía espantar las nubes rodeando su cabeza, dentro y fuera de ella. Tomó asiento junto a su amiga y tomó ambas manos de la pelirroja, quien se estremeció un poco, como si una fuente de inagotable calidez estuviera derritiendo el hielo que no la dejaba moverse ni sonreír.

-Hola Ginny –saludó Hermione con una voz apenas más audible que un susurro-. ¿Sabes a qué he venido?

La pelirroja, a diferencia de las demás amigas de la castaña, sabía perfectamente la razón de la visita de Hermione: aquella sería la última que tuviese dentro de la prisión.

-Lo sé Hermione –respondió Ginny con una voz apagada, como si la llama que le diera vida estuviera consumiéndose antes de tiempo-, pero no sé si sentirme feliz o triste por ello.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Hermione –comenzó Ginny, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de retener las lágrimas, pero la pelirroja las sentía como si éstas pesaran toneladas-, eres la primera mujer por la que me siento así y, por eso, te has ganado para siempre un lugar en mi corazón. Pero el hecho de no poder sentir tu cuerpo, ni el calor que éste brota ni sentir tu propio corazón latir cerca del mío, es más de lo que puedo soportar. Una parte de mí morirá en el momento en que atravieses las puertas de esta prisión y no volveré a ser la misma.

La castaña se sintió profundamente conmovida por las palabras de Ginny, y el deseo de rehusar su libertad para cumplir con su condena se hizo casi infinito. Jamás oyó hablar a su amiga con la elocuencia que empleaba ahora para expresar sus sentimientos, y cada una de sus palabras iba cargada con tanta tristeza y dolor que Hermione deseó haber recibido cadena perpetua sólo para estar con Ginny.

-Pero –continuó Ginny-, me imagino que tendré que conformarme con los cuatro meses que viví en tu compañía. Es una pena que jamás haremos el amor, y yo que tenía tantos deseos de penetrar en tu interior como nadie jamás lo hizo. No buscaré otro hombre ni otra mujer, no soy capaz de hacerlo, porque mi corazón siempre te va a pertenecer, Hermione, hasta el día en que yo muera.

De pronto Hermione se halló riendo, aunque se trataba de una triste risa, para nada comparable con aquellas que tuvo en los meses precedentes con la mujer a la que al final debía decirle adiós.

-Ay Ginny, no seas tan pesimista. Ya verás que encontrarás un nuevo amor, ya sea dentro de esta prisión o fuera de ella. Como decía una canción, el amor viene a aquellas personas que creen en él.

-Yo sólo quiero creer que te amo –dijo Ginny con más firmeza. Y Hermione, muy a su pesar, se sintió conmovida aún más con esas palabras. Después se dio cuenta que estaba empeorando las cosas. Su despedida de Ginny no debía ser traumática, aunque intuía que no importaba lo que hiciera o dijera, esa separación estaba destinada a ser dolorosa.

-Ginny, por favor no digas eso –dijo Hermione, pero lo único que consiguió fue que la pelirroja arrugara su rostro y lágrimas comenzaran a brotar de sus ojos.

-¿Acaso no me amas también?

-No quise decir eso.

-Entonces, por favor, no digas nada –exclamó Ginny, sollozando y poniéndose de pie. Hermione estaba un poco asustada por el comportamiento de su amiga, por lo que retrocedió hacia una de las paredes de la celda, pero Ginny la siguió. Lucía como una asesina a punto de cobrar sangre-. Tus palabras sólo empeorarán las cosas. Quiero decirte adiós sin palabras, porque no las necesito para expresarte mi amor.

Ginny estaba muy cerca de Hermione, y la castaña podía ver las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, brillando a causa de la luz que provenía de la ventana. Por varios minutos ambas estuvieron mirándose, a corta distancia una de la otra, solamente sintiendo y oyendo sus respiraciones. No obstante, de forma, súbita e inesperada, Ginny tomó ambos brazos de Hermione por las manos, las alzó hacia el techo y las apretó contra la pared. El cuerpo de la pelirroja aprisionó el de la castaña contra el frio cemento de su celda, sus narices se rozaban y Ginny ya no tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Ostentaba un rostro de profunda decisión y miraba a Hermione con un deseo tan grande como una montaña. Y los brazos de la castaña todavía no se despegaban de la pared.

-Quiero que juguemos a un pequeño juego de amor –susurró Ginny al oído de Hermione con tanta sensualidad que la castaña tembló de pies a cabeza y sus nervios se llenaron de electricidad.

Ginny de improviso besó el cuello de Hermione, respirando agitadamente, recorriendo cada pliegue y cara rincón, besando aquí y allá, desde el lóbulo de la oreja de la castaña hasta el nacimiento de sus hombros, a veces lamiendo, a veces incluso mordiendo en las zonas menos sensibles. Hermione gemía suavemente, completamente olvidada que debía decir adiós para siempre a Ginny, pero parecía ser que la pelirroja había hallado su propia manera de despedirse. La castaña no podía moverse, y no debido a la inmovilidad de sus brazos, sino que no deseaba que ese placer se escapara por una tontería o por una palabra que no debió decir.

Hermione no se dio cuenta que Ginny ahora estaba besando sus labios, sus brazos todavía prisioneros de las manos de la pelirroja, quien no deseaba que ese momento se acabara tan rápido. Besaba a Hermione lentamente, sus labios separándose por milímetros antes de volver a unirse. Ellas ladeaban sus cabezas para que sus narices no chocaran una con la otra y Ginny presionó su cuerpo contra el de Hermione, haciendo ligeros movimientos rítmicos que a ambas les hizo pensar que estaban haciendo el amor y que, pese a que las dos estaban vestidas, las excitó como ninguna otra cosa que hubieran hecho antes. Hermione al final no pudo resistir más y gimió fuerte, pero a Ginny pareció importarle poco o nada, porque había olvidado incluso que estaba dentro de una celda y que jamás volvería a ver a la mujer con la que estaba viviendo su último momento.

Pero hubo un instante en que el alegre olvido en el que Hermione y Ginny estaban sumergidas debió terminarse, y la pelirroja al fin soltó los brazos de la castaña y se alejó de ella, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Ese es mi adiós –dijo Ginny, sin una traza de la tristeza que la consumió hace veinte minutos atrás. De hecho, estaba sonriendo-. Te juro que jamás olvidaré los momentos que estuvimos juntas, especialmente éste. Y estoy segura que tú tampoco lo harás.

-No Ginny, yo tampoco olvidaré jamás todo lo que vivimos –respondió Hermione-, ni aun cuando me de amnesia te olvidaré. Te lo prometo.

Ginny volvió a acercarse a Hermione, pero sólo le entregó un beso cariñoso en los labios de la castaña. Sonriendo, volvió a sentarse en su litera, esperando que la castaña abandonara la celda, cosa que Hermione hizo de inmediato. Sin embargo, cuando traspuso la entrada de la celda, miró hacia atrás y vio a Ginny traspasarla con la mirada. Y Hermione cayó herida, porque esa mirada jamás podría olvidar en lo que restaba de su vida, una mirada que la haría siempre pensar en Ginny y sellaría su destino para siempre.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente de la partida de Hermione de Nueva Nurmengard, Laura, Stephanie, Luna y Ginny se hallaban sentadas en la plazoleta colmada de flores ubicada en el extremo occidental del Ala Sur de la prisión, recordando a Hermione y su forma de ser con ellas y con el resto de las internas, pues se trataba de una mujer que había calado hondo en los corazones de sus amigas, pero ninguna de ellas sabía que la huella que la castaña dejó en Ginny fue más profunda de lo que podían pensar o adivinar.<p>

-¿Te ocurre algo Ginny? –quiso saber Laura. Stephanie parecía estar haciéndole la misma pregunta pero en silencio. Pero Luna no necesitaba siquiera mirar a los ojos a la pelirroja para adivinar sus pensamientos. Era algo muy similar a cuando a un niño le regalan el mejor juguete del mundo, sólo para que le digan que puede tenerlo durante cierta cantidad de tiempo antes que se lo quiten. La rubia sabía que Ginny se hallaba meditabunda y aprensiva a causa de la partida de Hermione de Nueva Nurmengard y nadie de las presentes, salvo Luna, sabía cuán importante era la castaña para su amiga pelirroja. No obstante, nadie, ni siquiera la rubia, pudo anticipar la respuesta de Ginny.

-Es ella –dijo con voz queda-, es Hermione. La amo, y la extraño, aunque haya pasado un mísero día.

Ninguna de sus amigas esperó que Ginny abriera su corazón a ellas, porque lo normal era que el objeto de su cuestionamiento pusiera muchas trabas antes de admitir la verdad.

-Sabemos que ella era especial para ti, pero sabías que, tarde o temprano, iba a ocurrir esto –dijo Stephanie, quien todavía albergaba un poco de rencor en contra de Hermione-. Aunque ella tiene razón: no debes dejar que el pasado te gane Ginny. Hallarás un nuevo amor y estarás feliz otra vez.

-Stephanie tiene razón Ginny –añadió Laura, tratando de sonreír, aunque no del todo-. Hermione no es la última mujer de la tierra. Apuesto cualquier cosa a que hay un montón de chicas que darían un brazo por estar contigo. Te lo dijo en serio.

Pero ninguna de las dos logró animar en lo más mínimo a la pelirroja. Ginny sabía que estaba siendo obstinada al creer que en Hermione y sólo en ella estaba la felicidad que deseaba, pero sus amigas no podían entender que no era ella la que estaba hablando, sino su corazón, y Ginny jamás había tenido un control sobre él. Pero Luna seguía sin decir nada, observando a su amiga pelirroja atentamente, como si con sus ojos protuberantes pudiera leerle la mente. Un silencio siguió a las palabras de Laura, y Ginny todavía pensaba en el apasionado adiós que le regaló a Hermione, dándose cuenta que aquello fue un error, que debió haber guardado aquella actuación para cuando volvieran a verse… si es que eso ocurría alguna vez.

-Ginny, haznos caso –decía Stephanie pacientemente, como si estuviera tratando de enseñarle a un niño de cinco años que uno más uno sumaban dos-. No vale la pena perder el sueño por alguien que ya se fue y que sabes que jamás volverá a pisar un pie en esta prisión. Además, ella es una mujer casada Ginny, y lo más seguro es que ya vaya en camino a su casa, donde su esposo seguro la está esperando. Por favor amiga, razona un poco y entenderás que el amor de Hermione es una ilusión que duró lo que tenía que durar, nada más. Ahora sabes que te gustan las mujeres y puedes elegir a cualquiera porque, como dijo Laura, muchas mujeres querrían estar a tu lado porque demostraste que eres capaz de amar con mucha sutileza.

Pero Ginny hacía oídos sordos a los consejos de Laura y Stephanie porque, aunque ambas tenían las mejores intenciones para con ella, la pelirroja no podía dejar de pensar en lo que habría ocurrido si hubiera terminado de hacer el amor con Hermione. Aquello lo deseaba con ansias, moriría dos veces por probar nuevamente los labios de la castaña y estar juntas para siempre, o al menos hasta el día de su muerte. Y aquellos pensamientos no pasaron desapercibidos para Luna, quien todavía la observaba con fijeza. Laura y Stephanie esperaban, apremiantes, por una respuesta de Ginny, la cual nunca llegaría, porque la rubia se puso de pie y caminó con pasos como de sonámbulo hacia Ginny y puso una mano sobre el hombro de la pelirroja.

-Ustedes dos no entienden cómo se siente Ginny ni el amor que siente ella por Hermione –declaró Luna, para la confusión de las dos restantes amigas-. Es verdad que puede encontrar el amor en otra chica, pero el corazón de Ginny no sabe sentir otro calor que no sea el del cuerpo de Hermione, no sabe reconocer otros besos que no sean de ella. Y creo que Hermione siente exactamente lo mismo, por eso es que Ginny no puede dejar de pensar en su amiga perdida. Hay un poder mucho más grande entre estas dos chicas de lo que ustedes pueden comprender y, aunque ustedes dos aconsejen a Ginny de olvidar a Hermione, yo sé lo suficiente como para entender que aquello es imposible, que ambas no van a olvidarse porque ustedes lo digan. Yo voy a ayudar a Ginny a recuperar el amor de Hermione, cueste lo que me cueste.

Laura y Stephanie estaban desconcertadas, conmocionadas y consternadas por las elocuentes palabras de Luna. Ginny sintió que las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos nuevamente, pero no de tristeza, sino de emoción, porque se sintió profundamente conmovida por las palabras de la rubia y por simpatizar con la idea de recuperar el amor de Hermione a toda costa. Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos dijo algo o se opuso a la vehemencia de la declaración de Luna. Ginny se puso de pie y abrazó efusivamente a su amiga rubia.

-Bien –dijo Luna, soltando a Ginny y mirando significativamente a sus dos amigas para que la siguieran-, hay que ponernos manos a la obra. Hermione y Ginny tienen un destino al que llegar, y más vale que lo hagan juntas.

Y las cuatro amigas se dirigieron a sus respectivas celdas, todas y cada una de ellas con un propósito bien claro en sus mentes y en sus corazones: hacer feliz a Ginny, de una vez por todas.


	20. Tiempos oscuros

**Capítulo XX: Tiempos oscuros**

El alcaide anticipó que Ginny iba a quedar sola en su celda después de la partida de Hermione e hizo que Stephanie ocupara su lugar, decisión que logró compensar hasta cierto punto su soledad. No obstante, aunque la pelirroja fuera una excelente compañía, ella no era Hermione. Ginny amaba a la castaña por sobre todas las cosas y no podía esperar a verla otra vez, aunque no sabía cuándo iba a ser posible eso. Laura y Luna conversaban en susurros, seguramente pensando en un plan para que Hermione y Ginny vuelvan a estar juntas. Sin embargo, todo esto llegaba, de algún modo, a los oídos de Sylvia, quien comenzó a elaborar sus propias maquinaciones. No faltaba mucho para que su proceso fuese revocado y quedara en libertad y, al fin, podría buscar a Hermione y hacerla suya de una vez.

Faltaban diez minutos para el fin del recreo de la mañana. Los orcos del Ala Norte parecían tener otras cosas en las que ocuparse y ninguna mujer del Ala Sur fue violada o golpeada. Sylvia miraba frecuentemente al edificio oriente de la prisión, particularmente al último piso, donde se encontraba la oficina del alcaide. Sabía que iba a necesita ayuda para lograr lo que se propuso acometer, una tarea no menor. Ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba fuera de la prisión; lo único que faltaba era un golpe desde el interior. Y sabía a quién recurrir, una mujer cuya celda se encontraba en las profundidades del Ala Norte, pero lucía como toda una "sureña". Esa mujer se aproximaba a Sylvia en ese instante, mostrando una cadencia impactante al caminar y se podían ver sus caderas ondular de un lado a otro, hipnotizando a hombres y mujeres por igual. No era muy linda de cara, sin embargo, pero para algunas chicas, eso era lo de menos.

-Hola Sylvia –saludó la recién llegada. Tenía el cabello negro, opaco, corto y curvado hacia su cara, tenía la nariz un poco alargada y una boca muy ancha, casi como la de un sapo. El resto de su anatomía se explicaba por sí misma.

-Gusto en verte Pansy –dijo Sylvia alegremente. La abrazó por el hombro a medida que caminaban por el patio sin rumbo aparente-. Parece que tengo el trabajo perfecto para ti. Es algo que sabes hacer muy bien dados tus-, Sylvia miró de arriba abajo la hermosa anatomía de Pansy-, atributos especiales.

-¿Y en qué quieres que te ayude esta vez Sylvia?

-Quiero imponer un nuevo orden en esta prisión, un orden que me alejará de este horrendo lugar y conseguir lo que más quiero.

-Dios Sylvia, ¿todavía tienes esa loca idea de poseer a esa sangre impura? ¿Por qué no abandonas esa tontería y te atreves a tener una pequeña aventura conmigo?

Sylvia puso cara de exasperación. Esa era la enésima vez que ambas tenían la misma discusión y la del cabello naranjo le irritaba tener que lidiar con una mujer tan atrevida y endemoniadamente atractiva y sensual como lo era Pansy Parkinson. Pese a que una parte de ella deseaba acostarse con Pansy, segundos después se le aparecía la divina forma de Hermione Granger. Pese a que no era tan atractiva como la morena que caminaba al lado de Sylvia, la castaña era hermosa tanto de cuerpo como de cara.

-Sabes que no es esa mi intención Pansy –dijo Sylvia, tratando de reunir toda la paciencia que pudo sin conseguirlo del todo. Sus ojos estaban a medio cerrar y tenía ligeramente fruncido el ceño-. Yo quiero a Hermione, y nada de lo que digas me disuadirá de lo contrario

-Te gusta esa muchacha –observó Pansy, su boca curvándose en una amplia sonrisa-. De acuerdo, te ayudaré en todo lo que yo pueda, pero con una condición.

Sylvia no necesitaba saber qué era lo que deseaba la morena; podía ver el deseo en sus ojos brillando como una luciérnaga a medianoche. Y, pese a que el corazón de la hermana menor de Luna se había inclinado de forma insana hacia esa castaña tan bella, tenía curiosidad por explorar la seductora anatomía de su amiga. Sylvia asintió para denotar que estaba escuchando, aunque fuese superfluo hacerlo.

-Te ayudaré si pasas una noche en mi compañía –dijo Pansy, mostrando las pestañas mientras hablaba-. Sólo será una vez, pero te juro que no te arrepentirás. Puedo ser muy complaciente en la cama.

Sylvia se excitó mucho con las palabras de la morena, pero lo disimuló muy bien. Hermione era el objeto de su deseo, pero no podía negar de ningún modo una propuesta como esa. Pansy se estaba entregando de forma voluntaria, ¿cómo podría decirle no a alguien con esa poderosa anatomía? A Sylvia le pareció justo el trato y ambas sonrieron malignamente, pero Pansy tenía un brillo macabro en sus ojos, porque ayudar a Sylvia era sólo parte de sus propios esquemas. Tenía amistad con ella sólo por una cuestión estratégica y no porque sintiera verdadero afecto por ella. Además, Pansy también deseaba fervientemente a Hermione y no iba a permitir que Sylvia se la arrebatara de sus expectantes manos.

-Bueno, creo que es tiempo que me digas lo que debo hacer –dijo la morena, sentándose en un banquillo alejado de las demás internas, pese a que restaban sólo cinco minutos para que la población carcelaria regresara a sus celdas-. ¿Cuál es mi misión?

Sylvia le explicó con lujo de detalles cual iba a ser su papel en el plan de la hermana de Luna. Cuando hubo terminado, ambas mujeres tenían sendas sonrisas de malévola satisfacción en sus caras. No obstante, alguien en la distancia había visto las caras de maldad de esas dos chicas y, Pansy y Sylvia vieron a una mujer de cabello rojo intenso ponerse de pie y caminar tranquilamente hacia su celda.

* * *

><p>A varios kilómetros de la prisión de Nueva Nurmengard, en una casa de un piso y de grandes habitaciones decoradas con muchas pinturas, dos personas hablaban animadamente, como no habían podido hacerlo en los últimos tres años. Hermione estaba siendo abrazada efusivamente por su esposo; entendía aquella desesperación, porque él estuvo privado tanto tiempo del calor de su mujer que ahora lo sentía como el más dulce de los manjares. Hablaban y hablaban, de lo que fueron antes, de lo que él fue sin ella, de lo que fue ella sin él, y de lo que serían ambos más adelante.<p>

-Hermione –dijo su esposo, abandonando el cuerpo de su mujer y tomándole ambas manos, un brillo inusual en los ojos de él-. He estado pensando en la misma cosa desde que te encerraron en esa horrible prisión y no me la he podido sacar de mi cabeza. Es algo que me ilusiona mucho poder concretar contigo ahora que eres una mujer libre.

La castaña lo miró atentamente a sus ojos, tratando de adivinar los pensamientos de su marido. En lo que a los dos les concernía, sólo había una cosa que les hacía falta para que ambos se sintieran completos y se convirtieran en una familia en toda regla.

-¡Sí! ¡Pensé que nunca me lo propondrías! ¡Qué emoción!

Hermione se puso de pie, al igual que su esposo y, en un abrazo muy apretado, se besaron con pasión. Querían comenzar de inmediato con esa nueva aventura y, como resultado, ninguno de los dos almorzó; un pensamiento tan mundano como aquel no tenía cabida en las mentes de ambos amantes. Y, en menos tiempo que el que había entre un rayo y un trueno, los dos estaban encerrados en el dormitorio, deshaciéndose de sus ropas con un poco más de decoro, tumbándose sobre la cama, Hermione besando locamente a su esposo y trepándose encima de él.

Pero, cuando Hermione se disponía a hacerle el amor a su marido, no vio la cara de un hombre devolverle la sonrisa. Debajo de ella yacía un cuerpo desnudo, pero de mujer, y no de cualquier mujer. Ginny le sonreía, su cabello rojizo derramándose sobre la cama y contrastando con las sábanas blancas, tomando delicadamente los pechos de Hermione y masajeándolos lentamente. La castaña, mientras tanto, sentía un placer creciendo de forma desmesurada en sus entrañas y, en un flash, la imagen se desvaneció y pudo ver al hombre con el que estaba casada. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué esas visiones la molestaban justo en ese momento? Decidió ignorar lo acontecido y volvió a brindar placer a su esposo.

Durante largos minutos, marido y mujer hicieron el amor sin complicaciones. No obstante, mientras él jadeaba encima de la castaña, ella pestañeó, y Ginny volvió a hacer acto de presencia, su cabello se derramaba sobre los hombros de Hermione, haciéndole cosquillas, todavía sintiendo ese placer inexplicable. La castaña miró hacia adelante y se dio cuenta que Ginny estaba moviendo sus caderas de la misma forma en que lo haría un hombre en el acto sexual. La pelirroja estaba sonriendo, sus ojos brillaban seductoramente, ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro, mirándola fijamente, su boca ligeramente abierta. Hermione no pudo contenerse y abrazó a Ginny con firmeza, acariciando su espalda suavemente, sintiendo la suavidad de la piel de la pelirroja, la cual semejaba seda.

-Quiero más –gimió Hermione, y su esposo volvió a materializarse delante de ella, sonriendo a modo de respuesta y se aferró más cerca de la castaña, sintiendo su calor transmitirse a su cuerpo y haciéndola estremecerse. Él la abrazó, tomando la cabeza de Hermione con sus dos manos y mirándola, sus labios muy cerca, casi besándose, pero sin hacerlo, sintiendo la cálida respiración de cada uno de los partícipes de esa apasionada danza.

Una puntada de placentero delirio hizo que la castaña perdiera el conocimiento por una fracción de segundo y cuando recuperó la conciencia, Ginny estaba de vuelta, acariciando el cabello castaño de Hermione, mostrando la sonrisa típica de un ángel, haciendo los mismos movimientos de antes, excitando a la castaña hasta niveles absurdos. Hermione sentía que su mismo espíritu se convertía en una llama que quemaba todo a su alrededor, haciéndola temblar como si estuviera convulsionando. Aferró a Ginny con más fuerza, sus pieles muy cerca, sus pechos rozándose, ambas gimiendo más agudo. Hermione sentía a su amada pelirroja estremecerse encima de ella y, dos segundos después, en un placer tan alto como el cielo y tan profundo con el abismo, Hermione sintió su cuerpo lleno de electricidad, sus nervios exclamando en protesta, gritando, gimiendo fuerte, respirando agitadamente y pronunciando sin querer el nombre de Ginny.

Hermione abrió los ojos.

El hombre que la estaba mirando tenía los ojos abiertos y una expresión de doloroso desconcierto grabado en piedra en su cara. La castaña no entendió hasta diez segundos más tarde lo que tenía a su esposo con ese rostro tan extraño. Dijo una palabra que no debió haber pronunciado pero no podía culpar a Ginny por su indiscreción, porque su experiencia anterior le recordó que no importaba dónde estuviera, cuánto tiempo hubiese transcurrido o con quién estuviera: siempre iba a pensar en Ginny y la iba a amar hasta el fin del mundo.

-¿Quién es Ginny?

Hermione no supo qué la desarmó más: la pregunta o la expresión de profunda decepción que cruzó el rostro de su marido. La respuesta a esa pregunta implicaba haber traicionado la confianza del hombre que estaba recostado de lado frente a ella; tampoco quería mentir, porque la persona que era su esposo siempre fue honesta con ella. Al final, Hermione optó por la verdad, por mucho que doliera.

-Ginny… es mi mejor amiga, mi mejor compañera y… y… mi mejor amante. Nos conocimos en la prisión y la amé desde que la vi por primera vez, aunque ella no lo hizo hasta mucho después.

El marido de Hermione no respondió. Parecía estar demasiado conmocionado para responder. Luego, la castaña se dio cuenta que el cuerpo de su esposo estaba rígido y tenía la boca ligeramente abierta. El hombre se llevó una mano lentamente a su pecho, temblando, como si le costase mucho esfuerzo mover su brazo y, segundos más tarde, se desplomó sobre la cama, inconsciente pero con los ojos abiertos y vidriosos. Hermione supo reconocer perfectamente los síntomas de un paro cardíaco, pero aquello hizo que su cuerpo también se paralizara, pero del miedo. Tratando de reaccionar adecuadamente para así salvarle la vida a su esposo, Hermione se dirigió a la chimenea en la sala de estar, arrojó un polvo que semejaba ceniza y unas llamas verdes aparecieron. La castaña no tenía tiempo de avisar y trasladó el cuerpo exánime de su esposo hacia la chimenea, desapareciendo en ésta.

Diez minutos más tarde, Hermione se encontraba sentada en un banquillo fuera de la sala de emergencias del Hospital San Mungo, su mano izquierda apoyando su mentón, mirando sin ver los azulejos del piso del pasillo, suspirando tristemente. No se podía oí nada de lo que ocurría detrás, lo que contribuía a que los nervios le hicieran sufrir un dolor de estómago atroz. Hermione pensaba en que su sufrimiento comenzó desde que se separó de Ginny, de su amor. Podía recordar claramente el rostro de la pelirroja cuando ella salió de su celda, dejando a Ginny con un dolor enorme en su corazón. Ella no merece sufrir tanto, se dijo Hermione, sonriendo pese a sí misma.

_No sé qué daría por volverte a ver Ginny, por darte un beso de parte de mis labios, por tocar tu piel de seda, por hacerte el amor, una y otra vez. Te amo, Ginny Weasley, jamás te voy a olvidar, moriré antes que escapes de mi memoria._

Justo en el momento en que dejó de pensar en su amor perdido, un sanador salió de la sala en la cual estaba siendo atendido su esposo. Tenía una varita en su mano izquierda y su expresión era inescrutable. Hermione se puso de pie, sintiendo su corazón latir más rápido a causa de la expectación, el nudo en su estómago se hizo aún más apretado.

Dos segundos después, el sanador bajó la cabeza ligeramente e hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. Hermione comprendió, con dolorosa lucidez, que su esposo no pudo ganarle al paro cardíaco; él estaba, absoluta e irrevocablemente, fuera de su alcance. La castaña se sintió estremecerse del sufrimiento y, sin pensarlo, se arrojó a los brazos del sanador, llorando de forma incontrolable.

* * *

><p>Pansy Parkinson recibió permiso para ver al alcaide. En teoría iba a visitarla para evaluar la posibilidad que la trasladaran al Ala Sur por gracia de su buena conducta en los últimos dos años que había pasado en Nueva Nurmengard. Pansy tocó la puerta tres veces y, momentos más tarde, la atractiva administradora de la prisión abrió la entrada a su oficina, retirándose a su escritorio para escuchar lo que tenía que decir.<p>

Cho Chang no tenía forma de saber la calamidad que estaba a punto de caer sobre ella.

-Buenas tardes –dijo Pansy de forma modosa, sentándose en una silla cercana, con las piernas muy juntas y las manos agarraban sus rodillas, luciendo como una niña buena e inocente-. Vine a verla porque quiero ser trasladada al Ala Sur. Verá, mi compañera de celda no ha parado de amenazarme con violarme sin razón y me asusta la idea que lo haga y esos guardias no hagan nada para defenderme. Ya he sufrido varias violaciones durante mi condena y ya estoy aburrida de que siempre tenga que estar soportando que esas vulgares arpías me toquen y hagan lo que deseen conmigo.

El alcaide consideró las palabras de Pansy por unos instantes mientras se dirigía hacia unos gabinetes, hojeando carpetas y finalmente sacando una. Abrió la carpeta y la examinó detenidamente por varios minutos antes de depositarla sobre el lustroso escritorio y mirar a Pansy con una cara indescifrable.

-Mire, señorita Parkinson, entiendo sus preocupaciones acerca de su compañera de celda, pero me temo que su traslado al Ala Sur es imposible por el momento. Todas las celdas en ese sector se hallan ocupadas y no habrá una disponible en al menos tres meses. Siento tener que darle malas noticias, puesto que su conducta ha sido intachable en los últimos dos años de su estancia en esta prisión.

Pansy esperaba una respuesta como aquella. Eso significaba que el plan primario no iba a funcionar, así que optó por el plan de contingencia, uno más arriesgado pero el que más probabilidades de éxito tenía. La morena se puso de pie lentamente, mirando fijamente a los ojos oblicuos del alcaide y caminando hacia ella en una sólo línea, como tan bien lo hacían las modelos internacionales. El alcaide no sabía cómo reaccionar apropiadamente ante las súbitas acciones de Pansy y se quedó sentada, reclinándose hacia atrás en temor.

-¿A qué le teme, señorita Chang? Aunque prefiero llamarla por su nombre, Cho –susurró Pansy al oído de la oriental, quien tenía un serio conflicto de intereses dentro de su mente-. Si no me equivoco, su nombre, traducido del japonés, quiere decir mariposa. Acertado el nombre que le pusieron, pues usted es tan hermosa como una mariposa monarca, ¿no piensa lo mismo?

Cho no podía hacer nada ante el incontestable poder de persuasión de Pansy Parkinson. Le estaba diciendo justo lo que deseaba oír al menos una vez de su marido y el deseo de ser amada apasionadamente, no importando si quien lo hiciera fuese hombre o mujer, obliteró todo lo demás y se dejó llevar. Emulando la sutileza con la cual la prisionera frente a ella se manejaba, se acercó a Pansy lentamente, tomando su rostro con delicadeza y la besó dulcemente. La morena reaccionó a tiempo y respondió con igual delicadeza, tomando el borde de la falda de Cho y jalando lentamente hacia arriba, sintiendo unas piernas tan suaves que su mano llegaba a deslizarse sin esfuerzo sobre la piel de la oriental. Mientras tanto, Cho metía una mano por debajo del uniforme de Pansy, sintiendo sus pechos firmes pero pequeños, descendiendo ávidamente y acariciando una zona que, hasta ese momento, le estaba vedada a la oriental. Pansy lanzaba gemidos suaves, casi inaudibles mientras desabotonaba la blusa de Cho, mostrando un sostén color crema con encaje. La morena iba a tomar los pechos de la oriental, justo en el momento en que la puerta se abrió de golpe y varios Aurors, acompañados de un hombre muy alto y de aspecto fuerte ataviado con una túnica color rojo sangre. Ninguno de los recién llegados mostraba la más leve sorpresa a causa de la escena que la administradora de la prisión y una de las prisioneras estaban montando. Lucían como si esperaran que algo semejante ocurriera en esa oficina.

-Bueno, creo que los rumores acerca de usted, señorita Chang, eran ciertos –dijo el hombre alto y fuerte en un tono de voz inusualmente grave-. Bien, creo que deberé emplear todo el rigor de la ley con usted. Puede irse despidiendo de este despacho, señorita Chang. Le aseguro que le estoy haciendo un favor al echarla de su cargo, pues podrá deleitar sus oscuros deseos fuera de un lugar en el que se le prohíbe hacerlo.

Cho no tenía palabra alguna que decir en su defensa.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Ginny y sus amigas estaban en el recreo de la mañana, conversando acerca de un alegre momento que tuvieron ayer en la tarde antes de regresar a sus celdas, cuando se toparon con un folleto informativo, diciendo que el alcaide había dimitido al cargo por "información escandalosa" que ahora, el puesto era ocupado por un tipo llamado Alan Dunwich. Más abajo salían unas nuevas directrices del nuevo alcaide. Ginny y sus amigas retrocedieron a causa de horror. Aquellas tres nuevas ordenanzas harían la vida imposible a todas las internas del Ala Sur, más de lo que jamás habían sufrido.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor: <strong>Sólo quiero enviar un hermoso saludo a los seres más hermosos, nobles y admirables de todo el mundo, el pináculo de la evolución del ser humano. Me refiero, por supuesto, a las mujeres, de todas las edades, inclinaciones políticas, religiosas y culturales. También quiero recordar a los que son hombres que hay que amar, respetar y honrar a las mujeres todos los días de nuestras vidas y no sólo hoy.

Un saludo desde Catedral de San Basilio (especialmente a las mujeres)

Gilrasir.


	21. Rompiendo las cadenas

**Capítulo XXI: Rompiendo las cadenas**

-¿Cómo que ya no estaremos divididas?

-¿Prisioneras del Ala Norte en el Ala Sur?

-¿Compartiremos celdas con esos trasgos?

Muchos eran los comentarios de las mujeres del Ala Sur en esos días, porque el nuevo alcaide había impuesto unas nuevas ordenanzas dentro de la prisión y una de las cuales consistía en terminar con la segregación existente entre las internas del Ala Norte y las del Ala Sur. En términos más procesables, las violaciones iban a aumentar de forma trágica y la vida dentro de la prisión sería más difícil y dolorosa.

Por supuesto, las más afectadas por la noticia eran el grupo de amigas al que pertenecía Ginny. Stephanie rugía en todo momento, tratando con violencia las cosas y caminando como si estuviese pisando cucarachas; las demás la entendían porque sabían que ella era una chica muy temperamental y se molestaba con facilidad. Como contrapeso, estaba Luna, a quien parecía darle lo mismo la nueva ley y paseaba por la prisión como si estuviese en un parque. Laura le dijo a Ginny que la rubia nunca había sido violada a causa de su extraña forma de ser y las del Ala Norte creían que estaba completamente chiflada y no la tomaban en cuenta, pese a que no era para nada fea.

Según el nuevo alcaide, la implementación de la nueva ley se haría efectiva de forma paulatina, tomando un total de dos semanas reacomodar a todas las prisioneras de una forma equitativa. La mala fortuna quiso que una de las primeras celdas en ser ocupada por una de las brutas del Ala Norte fuese, precisamente, la celda de Ginny. La pelirroja vio cómo los guardias arrastraban de forma inmisericorde a Stephanie, quien pataleaba y golpeaba a los gendarmes como si ella estuviera en un manicomio en lugar de una prisión. Diez minutos después, dos guardias acompañaban a un mastodonte de mujer, atada de manos por gruesos grilletes y, cuando se los quitaron, aquella pobre imitación de chica fue empujada hacia la celda y la cerraron. Ginny tuvo que arrugar la nariz para soportar el mal olor que provenía de la persona que acababa de convertirse a la fuerza en su nueva compañera de celda. La mujer se quedó mirando a la pelirroja por un largo rato, deslizando su vista de arriba abajo, contemplando con evidente lujuria la anatomía de su nueva compañera. Una sonrisa macabra se insinuó en el rostro redondo de la recién llegada, pero Ginny, habiendo soportado tantas situaciones como aquella, no se amedrentó y devolvió la mirada a la interna de manera desafiante.

Tres pisos más arriba, en el último nivel, Luna pasaba por una situación similar, sólo que la prisionera que se iba a convertir en su compañera de celda no parecía haber salido del Ala Norte, pues era perturbadoramente atractiva, aunque tal despliegue de belleza no fuese aplicable a su cara. La rubia miraba con una leve curiosidad a la mujer, sentada en su litera con las manos entrecruzadas por los dedos.

-Tú eres la chica Parkinson, ¿o me equivoco?

Pansy no dijo nada. Se quedó mirando a Luna como si ella fuese una cucaracha particularmente grande y babosa, pero a la rubia parecía importarle poco o nada la opinión de la recién llegada. Continuaba sonriendo ligeramente, mostrando simpatía cuando otra chica le hubiera encajado un puñetazo en la cara de esa morena estúpida al segundo de verla.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? Si es que puedes responder –dijo Luna, cediéndole la litera de abajo a Pansy, quien no podía creer que esa chica estuviese siendo tan amigable con ella-. ¿Cómo es que llegaste a estar en el Ala Norte si te pareces tanto a nosotras?

Mientras Pansy se debatía entre responder a la rubia, un verdadero drama se gestaba en la celda de Ginny.

La pelirroja estaba dispuesta a cederle a la recién llegada la litera de abajo, lugar donde acostumbraba dormir, pero la interna no parecía estar contenta con nada que Ginny le ofreciese. Ella se atrevió a preguntarla qué era lo que deseaba, a lo que la mujer respondió con cuatro lapidarias y crueles palabras.

-Te quiero a ti –dijo con un gruñido.

Ginny puso los brazos en jarras, mirándola con decisión. Una lágrima la traicionó sin embargo, porque fue Hermione quien le enseñó a ser fuerte y no sucumbir ante la desesperación frente a situaciones estresantes.

-Lo siento, pero mi cuerpo no está a la venta –negó Ginny, dándole la espalda y recostándose en la litera de abajo. La prisionera, rugiendo de rabia, tomó a Ginny por el uniforme y la levantó como diez centímetros en el aire.

-Me darás lo que quiero por las buenas… o tendré que tomarlo por las malas –gruñó la compañera de celda de Ginny, pero la pelirroja no se amilanó. Aprovechó que sus manos estaban libres, alzó su brazo derecho y, con todas sus fuerzas, hundió su dedo índice en el ojo derecho de su captora. El efecto fue instantáneo. La mujer soltó a Ginny, quien le hizo perder el equilibrio y, pisoteando con fuerza el abdomen de quien yacía gimoteando en el suelo, la pelirroja se inclinó encima de ella con un rostro iluminado por la ira.

-Si me vuelves a decir algo como eso o me amenazas de cualquier forma –decía Ginny lenta y deliberadamente para que su compañera de celda entendiera cada una de sus palabras-, me aseguraré que tus entrañas salgan por tu boca. ¿Me has comprendido, vil insecto?

La mujer asintió lentamente, sus ojos llenos de un miedo indescriptible al ver de lo que era capaz su atractiva compañera de celda. Ginny suspiró hondo y volvió a recostarse donde siempre, llevándose las manos atrás de su cabeza y silbando una melodía romántica para apaciguar sus ánimos. No era propio de ella comportarse como una bruta del Ala Norte, pero cuando debía hacerlo, no iba a dudar en hacer el mayor daño posible sin herir de gravedad a cualquier persona que la tratara mal o la amenazara de cualquier forma.

Al otro lado de la prisión, Stephanie no corría con la misma suerte. Tenía una compañera de celda como treinta centímetros más alta que ella y la noqueó apenas las puertas del cubículo se cerraron. Diez minutos después, Stephanie volvió en si con un horrible dolor de cabeza, dándose cuenta que yacía tirada en el frío suelo de cemento y la mujer que la dejó allí descansaba en la litera de abajo. Sentía mucho frío, como si estuviese recostada sobre una placa de hielo pero, cuando se puso de pie y miró sus brazos, se dio cuenta que no tenía su uniforme puesto.

Estaba desnuda.

Sus ropas colgaban en la litera de arriba. Stephanie sintió un temblor estremecer su piel. ¿Qué rayos hizo ese monstruo con ella mientras estuvo inconsciente? La pregunta era superflua. No había ninguna duda acerca de lo que hizo esa estúpida con su cuerpo mientras no tenía forma de defenderse, pero la simple noción hizo que sus piernas flaquearan y cayera de rodillas al suelo, importándole poco o nada el dolor en sus rodillas. Sentía un ligero dolor en su entrepierna; aquello vino a confirmar sus peores pesadillas. Stephanie se puso nuevamente el uniforme y se trepó a la litera de arriba, lágrimas manchando las sábanas. ¡Cómo había cambiado la vida en la prisión! La angustia terminó por deshacer los últimos jirones de razón existentes en su mente y, temblando, lloró todo el día.

Lo malo de toda esa situación era que Stephanie no era la única chica que lloraba en silencio dentro de su celda. Muchas más como ella yacían boca abajo, empapando la almohada con sus lágrimas, víctimas de violaciones o golpes o insultos. Las únicas beneficiadas de todos estos cambios eran las prisioneras que una vez pertenecieran al Ala Norte; ahora podían dar rienda suelta a todos sus más oscuros deseos sin que nadie dijera ni mu, porque los guardias, como se ha dicho antes, amaban ver escenas lésbicas y ninguno de aquellos hechos lo reportaban al alcaide, de modo que él no se enteraba ni de la cuarta parte de lo que ocurría en su propia prisión. Y los rumores entre las prisioneras que pertenecieran al Ala Sur decían que poco le importaba al alcaide aquellos hechos, porque su principal objetivo era que las internas la pasaran muy mal en la prisión.

Alan Dunwich se sentía a sus anchas en la oficina que alguna vez le perteneció a Cho Chang y no mostraba el más mínimo remordimiento de haber emitido aquellas nuevas directivas. El nuevo alcaide estaba empecinado en recuperar el espíritu de una penitenciaría; Cho Chang estaba siendo muy blanda con las prisioneras y, por gracia de ella, existía una plazoleta en el Ala Sur para que las internas pudieran sentirse mejor. Alan estaba en rotundo desacuerdo con el anterior alcaide; la primera directiva consistía en demoler la plazoleta y dar espacio a más celdas. No le importaba cuántas quejas de parte de las prisioneras recibiera, Alan creía que la privación de la libertad no involucraba zonas de esparcimiento, sino todo lo contrario: generar un ambiente de opresión para que las mujeres que ingresaran allí la pensaran dos veces antes de cometer un crimen.

Con esa premisa en mente, lanzó la segunda directiva, la cual consistía en terminar con la segregación entre prisioneras lindas e internas feas y musculosas. Alan tenía muy claro que las prisioneras más feas eran las más peligrosas y se le ocurrió mezclarlas con las internas lindas… sufrimiento mutuo. Alan no hacía diferencia entre internas atractivas o no; para él todas eran criminales y merecían el mismo castigo… todas eran iguales ante la ley y debían medirse con la misma vara. Cho Chang tenía favoritismos por las chicas atractivas porque creía que se comportaban mejor y merecían más beneficios. Esa palabra no existía en el diccionario de Alan Dunwich.

Una de las prisioneras entró en el despacho del alcaide. Vestía el típico (y horrible) uniforme amarillo canario pero tenía una expresión altiva en su rostro y caminaba con una dignidad tal que parecía ser una princesa caída en desgracia antes que una interna común y corriente. Su cabello rojo encendido parecía fuego al ser impactado por la luz del sol que se filtraba por las ventanas de la oficina.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Weasley –dijo el alcaide, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a paso lento a la pelirroja, quien tenía una expresión estoica en su rostro, una decisión marmórea irradiándose por cada poro de su piel-. Me imagino que sabe a qué ha venido a este lugar.

Ginny no dijo nada. Sólo se limitó a mirar con ojos indiferentes al alcaide. Sabía que no estaba siendo sensata, pero tampoco quería someterse a cualquiera fuese la voluntad del alcaide Dunwich.

-Tomaré su silencio como un sí –dijo el hombre, paseándose alrededor de Ginny como un predador a la espera de cualquier movimiento de su presa-. Sin embargo, por protocolo debo informarle el porqué de su presencia en mi oficina-. El alcaide hizo una pausa para volver a su escritorio y extraer algo de uno de los gabinetes. Ginny miró con aprensión el objeto que ese hombre sostenía con su mano izquierda-. Señorita Weasley, me imagino que está al tanto de las reglas de esta prisión. Una de ellas establece claramente que no habrá violencia dentro o fuera de las celdas, sea provocada o no.

Ginny siguió mirando a Dunwich de forma desapasionada, incluso aburrida.

-Hoy, a las diez y media de la mañana, recibí un reporte de que usted agredió gravemente a su compañera de celda, amenazándola con más injurias si la susodicha mujer trataba de propasarse con usted. No tiene sentido que usted confirme las palabras anteriores, porque yo soy la autoridad aquí y, le guste o no, tiene que vivir en esta prisión de acuerdo a las reglas por las cuales se rige. ¿Me explico?

La pelirroja siguió dedicando al alcaide la misma mirada dura y penetrante de siempre, pero esta vez, su decisión fue acompañada con palabras.

-Bueno, señor Dunwich, ya era hora que sus inútiles guardias hicieran su trabajo. Pero déjeme aclararle algo para que no haya malentendidos. –Ginny se acercó al escritorio del alcaide y se apoyó en éste, como desafiándolo-. Sí, agredí a mi compañera de celda y sí, la amenacé con golpearla si volvía a intentar violarme. Pero, déjeme decirle que hay algo que se llama defensa propia y, cualquier intento por defenderme de una potencial agresión no puede considerarse una transgresión a las reglas de la prisión. ¿No cree, señor Dunwich?

El hombre quedó por unos momentos sin habla, desconcertado a causa de la forma en que esa mocosa se atrevió a desafiarlo, una simple y estúpida prisionera. Esa estúpida pelirroja iba a comprobar qué tan duro podía ser su oponente y que las reglas de la prisión no eran muy diferentes a las de la selva.

-Señorita Weasley –dijo el alcaide, con una calma venenosa en su voz-. Su comportamiento es ejemplar… para un babuino. Nadie, y lo digo en serio, nadie se atreve a desafiarme en esta oficina. ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Cree que tiene derechos dentro de esta prisión? Los ciudadanos normales tienen derechos. Ustedes, que son la mierda de esta sociedad, no son ciudadanos. ¡Son escoria! ¡Son lo más vil que existe! ¡Son basura y por lo tanto NO TIENEN DERECHOS!

Y Alan Dunwich blandió el látigo que sacó de su escritorio, azotando vilmente a Ginny en la cara. Un hilo de sangre brotó de su mejilla, pero no hizo ninguna mueca de dolor.

-Vas a darte cuenta, escoria, que aquí no vales nada, no eres una persona. Eres un animal, un animal que no sabe cuál es su lugar, un animal que no sabe cómo comportarse CON SUS SUPERIORES. –Y sobrevino otro latigazo, el cual rompió el uniforme en la espalda. Ginny arrugó su rostro, pero no emitió sonido alguno. No iba a darle el placer de sentir dolor a ese imbécil sádico.

El alcaide se acercó rápido a Ginny, la tomó por los hombros y la aplastó contra la pared, girándola violentamente y pegándose al cuerpo de ella mientras le arrancaba de un tirón el uniforme y él mismo se desabrochaba el cinturón de sus pantalones de forma apresurada.

-Esto no lo vas a disfrutar –dijo el alcaide tomando por la cintura a Ginny de forma brutal-. Pronto aprenderás cuál es tu lugar, puta insolente. –Alan Dunwich empujaba con fuerza tremenda, a tal punto que Ginny sintió un dolor punzante en sus entrañas. Aquello no se lo esperó y comenzó a gritar y a llorar de pura desesperación-. ¡Sí! ¡Llora! ¡Gime, ramera estúpida! ¡Esto te pasa por desafiar mi autoridad! ¡Sufre, te lo mereces!

Los llantos y gritos de Ginny no escaparon de la oficina del alcaide.

* * *

><p>Hermione caminaba por una calle lúgubre, totalmente vestida de negro y un velo cubriendo su bella cara. Hace media hora atrás había terminado el funeral de su marido, pero era extraña la sensación en su interior. No extrañaba para nada a la persona a la que le dedicó su último adiós, era otra la persona a la que echaba de menos, una mujer de cabello rojo intenso que había dejado atrás cuando salió de Nueva Nurmengard. Sí, era libre de la prisión, pero todavía se sentía prisionera del amor que sentía por Ginny, de una mujer a la que aprendió a conocer, a querer… a amar. Nunca sería libre si no tenía a su adorada pelirroja en sus brazos, besar sus labios, tocar su piel, penetrar en su secreta intimidad de una forma jamás experimentada por ella.<p>

Era extraño, pero aun cuando había perdido a un ser querido, su corazón se henchía al sólo pensamiento de hacer el amor con Ginny, su respiración se dificultaba tan solo imaginar que besaba sus labios del mismo color que sus cabellos y su piel se erizaba al recrear la piel de la pelirroja rozar de forma tan sutil con la de ella. Quería completar el acto que dejó inconcluso en aquella celda y darle a Ginny el mayor regalo que podía darle… y era un regalo porque era una posesión de Hermione que no tenía precio.

El deseo de hacer el amor con Ginny fue creciendo a medida que el funeral se iba distanciando en el tiempo, a expensas de lo que alguna vez sintió por su marido. No podía culparse porque, simplemente, lo que sentía por Ginny era más intenso, más fuerte y más dulce, y no podía evitar sentir esas cosas más que su amada pelirroja. Hermione sentía a Ginny a años luz de distancia, ella en la calle y la pelirroja tras las rejas en una prisión para mujeres, seguramente pensando en lo mismo que ella.

Hermione no tenía forma de saber que Ginny estaba pasando por un sufrimiento terrible, llorando sin consuelo, hecha un ovillo en su litera, temblando y mojando las sábanas con las muestras de su dolor.

Pero Hermione sintió una puntada en su corazón, casi como si estuviese sufriendo un infarto. Se llevó una mano a su pecho, sintiendo una desesperación terrible escapando de su ser y Hermione supo que Ginny, dondequiera que estuviese, estaba sufriendo mucho, estaba sintiendo un dolor terrible, abrumador, insoportable. _Me necesita a su lado_, se dijo la castaña, pero no sabía qué hacer para estar con ella otra vez. La desesperación crecía de forma desmesurada en el corazón de Hermione, tratando de buscar alguna manera, la que fuera, de estar al lado de Ginny una vez más…

Objetivos desesperados ameritaban acciones desesperadas.

Y Hermione estaba dispuesta a todo para sentir a su amada pelirroja de nuevo.

Media hora después, Hermione entraba a un banco como cualquier persona en la mañana de un martes, presumiblemente para hacer alguna transacción o depositar algún dinero. Pero esa no era la intención de la castaña.

Hermione sacó su varita, la apuntó al techo e hizo un encantamiento explosivo. El ruido del estallido y de los escombros que caían de las alturas espantó al público y a los funcionarios. Las alarmas sonaron en todos lados, reverberando y contribuyendo al pandemónium general dentro del recinto bancario. La castaña, juzgando que ya había cumplido con su objetivo, se sentó junto a los mostradores, con la varita en su regazo, esperando.

Diez minutos más tarde, un grupo de Aurors penetró en el edificio y divisó a la figura sentada frente a ellos. Una mirada rápida por parte de uno de ellos y se dio cuenta que era la misma mujer que fue liberada hace pocos días de Nueva Nurmengard. Se aproximaron con cautela a Hermione, creyendo que se había vuelto peligrosa, a juzgar por los escombros que yacían sobre el suelo del vestíbulo. Pero la castaña no hizo ningún movimiento e incluso extendió las manos para que les fuera más fácil a los Aurors apresarla. Uno de los Aurors extrajo unos grilletes de aspecto pesado y con éstas ataron de manos a la castaña y se la llevaron fuera del banco, rumbo al Ministerio de la Magia para ser enjuiciada y, con suerte, condenada a pasar otros tres años en Nueva Nurmengard. Pero Hermione no dijo nada, no mostró el típico rostro de alguien que es capturado en medio de acto criminal; una leve sonrisa adornaba su cara al tiempo que era guiada hacia una de las cortes.

_No te preocupes amor mío. Allá voy_.


	22. De salidas y entradas

**Capítulo XXII: De salidas y entradas**

Sylvia Lovegood era la única mujer que una vez perteneció al Ala Sur que podía ostentar una sonrisa en esos días tan aciagos para las prisioneras de Nueva Nurmengard, porque ella era la única que iba a salir de ese antro dentro de poco. Además, como era amiga del nuevo alcaide, pudo conseguir una compañera de celda decente, quien no se sentía cómoda con esa rubia loca y, en ese momento, Pansy Parkinson la llamaba con un dedo, recostada sobre la litera de abajo y mirando a Sylvia con ojos lujuriosos.

-Vamos Sylvia, dijiste que ibas a pasar un momento conmigo –ronroneaba Pansy, dando vueltas sensualmente sobre el colchón, finalmente quedando con el vientre de cara a la cama, mirando fijamente a los ojos de su compañera de celda-. No seas mala y cumple con tu promesa.

Sylvia pareció no hacerle caso. La verdad era que estaba prestando oídos a un sonido musical para ella, los gritos de dolor de una mujer que estaba encerrada dos pisos más abajo. Hace tiempo que deseaba escuchar a Ginny Weasley sufrir de verdad por haberle arrebatado a su Hermione. Porque la castaña tenía que ser suya y de nadie más.

-Espérame un poco Pansy, que quiero deleitarme con los sollozos de esta tonta –respondió Sylvia, tomando los barrotes con sus manos y cerrando los ojos. Le causaba un placer indescriptible ser testigo del dolor de esa apestosa comadreja, sobre todo cuando supo que Weasley fue capaz de probar un manjar que le estaba reservado sólo para ella, para la hermosa Sylvia.

-Está bien, pero no te demores, que quiero que entres en mí –dijo Pansy en una acertada imitación de alguien que estuviese haciendo pucheros-, y odio esperar por placer.

Diez minutos más estuvo Sylvia prestando atención a los llantos de Ginny hasta que estuvo satisfecha. Abandonó los barrotes y Pansy le hizo espacio en la litera para que se recostara a su lado. La morena miraba a Sylvia con un deseo rayando en la obsesión, porque Pansy Parkinson era la única mujer en toda la tierra que podía decir que nació siendo lesbiana, y eso, unido al complejo de Electra, la llevó a las celdas de Nueva Nurmengard en primer lugar, una por violar a su propia madre y la otra por asesinar a su padre cuando él trató de defender a su esposa. Pero Pansy no estaba en absoluto arrepentida de hacer lo que hizo, simplemente porque ya estaba hecho y aquellas acciones no se podían deshacer, por muy arrepentida que estuviese. Y, aunque pertenecía en un principio al Ala Norte, bajo la égida de un alcaide violento, nunca le gustó forzar a otras chicas para que se acostasen con ella, sino que prefería el poder irresistible de la seducción. Pansy era la única mujer del Ala Norte que no necesitaba recurrir a la violación para satisfacer sus apetitos sexuales y la única con la que muchas mujeres del Ala Sur se atrevían a salir o conversar.

Pero eso era antes de conocer a Hermione Granger.

Pansy llevaba dos años de presidio cuando la mujer del cabello castaño ingresó a Nueva Nurmengard. Y la morena supo, sólo en ese momento, que se había enamorado de la inocente belleza de Hermione Granger y desde ese instante la deseó. Pero nunca hizo nada por temor a que ella la rechazara por pertenecer al Ala Norte, y además Pansy no era una bruta sin cerebro y también tenía emociones, aunque las exteriorizara con menos frecuencia. Sin embargo, no pudo controlar los celos cuando supo que Hermione estaba saliendo con la única chica en toda Nueva Nurmengard que podía rivalizar con el impactante atractivo físico de Pansy, una pelirroja de la cual sólo sabía el nombre: Ginny Weasley.

Por esa razón simpatizaba hasta cierto punto con las intenciones de Sylvia, pero eso no quitaba que ambas deseaban a la misma mujer y, en algún momento, ellas tendrían que verse las caras para decidir quién se quedaba con la bella castaña. Sin embargo, había una diferencia muy sustantiva entre ambas mujeres. Sylvia quería a Hermione para tener una relación de pareja con ella y, a juzgar por cómo hablaba de ella, no importaba de qué forma llegara a Hermione ni qué haría para ganarse su corazón. Pansy, aunque no lo aparentaba, sólo quería disfrutar de la belleza de la castaña por una noche, una apasionada noche e iba a seducirla para conseguirlo. Poco a poco, pudo controlar sus celos hacia Ginny y enfocarse sólo en que Hermione fuese suya por una noche y luego, que pudiera seguir su camino con la pelirroja. Porque Pansy se dio cuenta, mientras se esforzaba en mantener sus celos a raya, que Hermione y Ginny se amaban de verdad y ese fue uno de los factores que más le ayudó a superar sus celos.

Pansy Parkinson era una mujer contradictoria, porque era la única mujer del Ala Norte con corazón y, aunque ayudó a Sylvia a causa del descontento de ambas por la persona de Cho Chang, ella no odiaba a Ginny y detestaba verla sufrir sin culpa alguna. Pero cuando Pansy era provocada, podía ser una oponente muy difícil de derrotar, como lo iba a comprobar Sylvia en unos días más.

-Bueno, Sylvia –dijo Pansy en un susurro provocativo y lleno de una extraña electricidad que causaba cosquilleos en la piel de la hermana de Luna-. Es tiempo de saldar cuentas pendientes.

* * *

><p>A Ginny no le quedaban más lágrimas para derramar, pero ninguna cantidad de gritos y sollozos era suficiente para expulsar todo el dolor que sentía a causa del maltrato y la violación que sufrió a manos del mismo alcaide. Entre todos los tormentosos pensamientos que asolaban su mente, Ginny trataba de imaginar qué habría motivado a Alan Dunwich para comportarse como la bruta promedio del Ala Norte, pero nada parecía encajar. Recordaba la amabilidad de Cho Chang con las internas del Ala Sur y, en general, con toda prisionera que tuviera un buen comportamiento dentro de la prisión. En contraste, estaba este degenerado sádico a quien le importaba un pepino los derechos de la mujer, o los de cualquier persona en general. Ninguna violación perpetrada por cualquier interna del Ala Norte podía compararse con lo que vivió el día anterior, y todo por tratar de defenderse de su nueva compañera de celda. Pero lo que la tenía más apenada, era que no tenía a ninguna de sus amigas para que la apoyara, porque Laura, Luna y Stephanie estaban en celdas diferentes, pero por lo menos podían verse en los recreos y conversar un rato siquiera, porque la duración de los recreos se había reducido de forma considerable. Pero lo que la tenía más triste era que Hermione, su amor, la persona en la que más había pensado durante los últimos días, no estaba con ella, ni siquiera dentro de la prisión. Ardía por su compañía, por sus abrazos, por poder sentir su piel, por besar sus labios… y por terminar lo que comenzaron cuando ambas mujeres tuvieron que separarse.<p>

_Quiero hacer el amor contigo Hermione, profundamente, íntimamente, apasionadamente._

En el único lugar donde Ginny podía encontrar consuelo era en sus sueños. Aunque esos últimos días sus noches estuviesen plagadas de pesadillas y sueños intranquilos, unas pocas veces soñaba con una habitación blanca y amplia, una cama grande, para dos personas, rayos de luna bañando la estancia y… ella, Hermione, perdida entre sus piernas, gemidos perforando el silencio y un cosquilleo recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Ginny despertaba con las sábanas mojadas y una humedad incómoda en el lugar de siempre, respirando con dificultad, como si Hermione realmente estuviera allí con ella y realmente hubiese penetrado en sus secretos. Ginny no podía creer que hace un año atrás no sintiese más que desprecio por las personas que eran homosexuales y que ahora se hubiese convertido en una, y no se sentía extraña ni rara. Se sentía normal, porque se dio cuenta que las personas homosexuales no son distintas a las demás; sólo prefieren buscar el amor en lugares donde la mayoría no lo hace. ¿Cuánta diferencia podía hacer eso?

Mucha, según el común de las personas.

Pero a Ginny no le interesaba el común de la gente cuando se trataba de Hermione. Sentía que podría ir en contra de todo el mundo sólo para estar con ella, en contra de todo lo que sus padres le enseñaron, en contra de las leyes de la sociedad. Se sentía una rebelde… y le gustaba serlo. Y, en medio de sufrimiento y el dolor ocasionado por un violento y sádico alcaide, un rayo de luz se abrió paso entre las nubes negras y Ginny ya no desesperó, sus lágrimas dejaron de correr, sus llantos se apagaron y se volvió hacia el colchón de la litera de arriba. La mujer que dormía arriba roncaba ruidosamente y la pelirroja se obligó a pensar que, por mucho que tuviera la ventaja de la fuerza, nunca hallaría a otra persona que la amara de una forma tan incondicional como Hermione la amaba a ella. Y, aunque Ginny supiera que Hermione debía estar celebrando todavía su salida de prisión con su esposo, su alegría no se apagó. Podía sentir su corazón latir con más fuerza y una sonrisa involuntaria se apoderó de su rostro. La pelirroja no podía explicar su repentina alegría, pese a que el día anterior pasó por la experiencia más horrible de su vida y, desde luego, la peor que había tenido hasta ese momento en Nueva Nurmengard, pese a todo lo sufrido dentro de la prisión. Quizá era el recuerdo de sus sueños la que levantaron su ánimo, quizá un raro presentimiento, pero el hecho seguía ahí: Ginny estaba contenta y no existía razón alguna para que se sintiese así.

El día siguiente, a la hora del recreo de la mañana, muchas prisioneras se apiñaban frente a la entrada a la prisión, porque una de las internas era conducida hacia la salida del recinto. Tenía el cabello naranjo y vestía ropas normales. Obviamente esa mujer había sido liberada, pero no de la forma en que muchas de las internas eran liberadas. Ginny no estaba interesada en los eventos en el sector oriente de la penitenciaría, pues aprovechaba el escaso tiempo que tenían de recreo para conversar con sus amigas. Laura tenía una sonrisa misteriosa en su cara y, ninguna de las presentes pudo sacar una respuesta de ella. Pero Stephanie, quien tenía ojeras a causa de la falta de sueño, también estaba extrañada por la sonrisa de Ginny, la cual ninguna de sus amiga pudo explicar de forma satisfactoria.

Mientras tanto, en el pasillo elevado que marcaba la tácita línea divisoria entre el Ala Norte y el Ala Sur, cuatro gendarmes escoltaban a una sonriente Sylvia Lovegood hacia la salida de Nueva Nurmengard y, mientras tanto, un vehículo se estacionaba frente a la prisión, un bus para ser exactos, del cual bajaron varias nuevas prisioneras vestidas con el tradicional uniforme amarillo. Sylvia amplió su sonrisa al darse cuenta del destino de aquellas patéticas mujeres y siguió caminando hacia las puertas de la prisión, sin percatarse de la mujer de cabello castaño que pasó a su lado entre tantas otras prisioneras. Se sentía tan exultante en ese momento que sólo tenía ojos para las puertas de Nueva Nurmengard y no para esas estúpidas que iba rumbo a un calvario.

_Pronto serás mía, Hermione Granger_.

* * *

><p>Hermione sentía una conocida sensación al ingresar al complejo penitenciario junto con otras mujeres pero, a diferencia de las chicas que la rodeaban, la castaña quería estar allí, deseaba ser encerrada, y todo para volver a ver a su verdadero amor, a esa pelirroja que la tenía tan loca, a esa mujer con quien compartiría todo… absolutamente todo. El gendarme indicaba las celdas a las que serían destinadas las nuevas prisioneras a una velocidad espeluznante; parecía una computadora antes que un guardia.<p>

-¡Hermione Granger! ¡Celda D-57!

Los mismos grilletes conducían a la castaña hacia la celda designada, quien tenía que adaptar sus pasos para no tropezar. Quedaban veinte metros para su lugar de residencia por los próximos tres años y la castaña no podía esperar hasta el recreo de la tarde para ver a Ginny otra vez.

Pansy Parkinson se había quedado sola y el alcaide no le había asignado ninguna prisionera todavía como compañera de celda. Y, pese a que Sylvia cumplió con su parte del trato, la del cabello naranjo no resultó ser una buena compañera de cama. No se lo dijo, pero Pansy creía que necesitaba unas buenas lecciones de sutileza, sensualidad y pasión. La morena pensaba en esas cosas cuando, de improviso, su celda se abrió y Pansy se puso lentamente de pie, pensando en que sus momentos de soledad se habían acabado, porque una nueva compañera de celda fue asignada para ella.

Pansy Parkinson no podía creer su buena suerte.

Una mujer hermosa de cabello castaño y ojos del color de la miel entraba a su celda mientras los grilletes se soltaban por su cuenta y entraba a la celda, todo bajo la atenta mirada de la morena. Aunque estuviese esperando mucho tiempo por ese momento, se sentía un poco nerviosa y aprensiva, porque no sabía si la mujer que se iba a convertir en su nueva compañera de celda albergaría algún resentimiento en su contra sólo por haber pertenecido alguna vez al Ala Norte. Y, sin ningún margen de duda, cuando la celda se cerró detrás de la recién llegada, la castaña cambió su rostro de incertidumbre por uno de ligera repulsión. Pansy pensó que no era la mejor estrategia mostrar indignación si quería pasar una noche con ella, sino mostrar comprensión y hacerle ver que ella era una aliada, no una enemiga.

-Hola –saludó Pansy con una sonrisa, poniéndose de pie pero sin acercarse a su compañera de celda, quien parecía desconcertada con el gentil saludo de una chica del Ala Norte-. ¿Creíste que te iba a atacar?

Hermione no sabía qué pensar del comportamiento de la chica que tenía frente a ella. La había visto otras veces, en compañía de otras brutas del Ala Norte, pero no lucía como una de ellas, y parecía ser que no se comportaba como ellas tampoco. Se atrevió a devolverle el saludo.

-Hola –dijo Hermione con un poco de nervios-. ¿Puedo preguntar tu nombre?

La morena amplió su sonrisa.

-Soy Pansy Parkinson. Tú debes ser Hermione Granger.

-¿Me conoces?

-Te he visto dentro de esta prisión. Supe que fuiste liberada hace unos días atrás, pero no entiendo por qué te encerraron de nuevo.

Hermione no quería revelar la razón por la cual estaba de vuelta en Nueva Nurmengard a una desconocida, pero juzgó, sin embargo, que la mujer delante de ella no guardaba ninguna mala intención con ella. Se aventuró a hablar más con ella.

-Y, ¿cuántos años tienes?

Pansy sonrió al darse cuenta que Hermione estaba confiando ella. Respondió gustosa.

-Veinticuatro años, cumplidos hace cuatro meses –respondió la morena, invitando con un gesto de sus manos a que Hermione se sentara junto a ella en la litera de abajo-. A ver, veamos, no necesito que me digas tu edad. Tú tienes… a ver… la misma edad que yo.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente.

-Casi acertarse –dijo la castaña, dándose cuenta que Pansy Parkinson no era una mujer del montón-. Tengo veinticinco años, cumplidos hace tres meses atrás.

-Eres mayor que yo –observó Pansy, sorprendida-, pero la edad no parece afectarse. Como que, viéndote, los años no pasan. Eres un desafío al tiempo.

Hermione se sonrojó, porque captó muy bien la indirecta de Pansy.

-Eres contradictoria –dijo la castaña-. Tienes cara de bruja, pero tienes la anatomía de una modelo. Y creo que tu personalidad es más símil a tu cuerpo.

-No sé cómo pudiste resumir mi persona en tan pocas palabras –repuso Pansy, sorprendida pero con una amplia sonrisa bien puesta en su cara-. Eres una persona admirable, Hermione Granger. Eso explica por qué le gustas tanto a Ginny.

El comentario tomó a la castaña completamente por sorpresa.

-¿Sabías?

-Por supuesto –respondió Pansy con otra sonrisa, más leve que las anteriores-. El amor entre ustedes dos se puede ver a la legua. Te admito que me sentí un poco celosa de ustedes… verás, nací siendo lesbiana y llegué aquí a esta prisión por algo que no debí haber hecho, pero que lo hice a fin de cuentas. No me arrepiento porque ya está hecho y no puedo volver atrás para enmendar mis errores, además, son los errores que cometemos los que nos hacen avanzar, aunque el precio que paguemos por ellos a veces puede ser muy alto.

Hermione estaba absolutamente atónita con las palabras de Pansy Parkinson. No podía creer que una reclusa del Ala Norte tuviera tales pensamientos ni que fuese tan sensible. Hermione pensaba que Pansy tenía esa misma aura de maldad que Sylvia, porque a menudo se las veía juntas, conversando en susurros inaudibles en medio de todas las conversaciones que tenían lugar en el patio. Pansy se echó a reír cuando la castaña le comentó acerca de sus sospechas.

-No, Hermione, no seas tontita –le respondió Pansy cariñosamente-. Sylvia y yo teníamos intereses en común, pero al final ella se salió con la suya, como siempre. ¿Quieres que te haga una confesión?

La castaña quería seguir escuchando a Pansy, porque estaba comenzando a confiar más y más en ella y no le parecía una mala persona tampoco. Asintió para denotar que deseaba saber.

-Yo soy igual que cómo eras tú antes que conocieras a Ginny –admitió Pansy, acercándose de a poco a Hermione, y la castaña parecía no incomodarle en lo absoluto-. Me gusta probar, me gusta estar con chicas, me gustar sentirlas, besarlas, amarlas y que se sientan amadas. Nunca he pensado en tener una relación estable, porque no creo que alguien se preste para ello.

Hermione sintió, de golpe y porrazo, que ella y Pansy tenían muchas cosas en común y, los recuerdos de cuando ella pisó por primera vez el suelo de Nueva Nurmengard volvieron a su memoria, cuando le parecía extraña la relación entre dos mujeres, de cómo comenzó a llamarle la atención y se atrevió a experimentar y de cómo llegó al claro entendimiento que las razones que daba la sociedad para estar en contra de las mujeres lesbianas no tenían fundamento alguno y fue capaz de aceptar que había una parte de ella que deseaba el amor de una mujer.

Hermione no supo qué la motivo a hacerlo, pero sus palabras encontraron salida antes que sus pensamientos.

-¿Te gustaría probar conmigo?

Pansy no podía creerlo. Hermione estaba ofreciéndole la posibilidad de hacer lo que la morena siempre quiso hacer con ella… y no la iba a desaprovechar para nada. Pero, en un alarde de sensibilidad, se alejó un poco de la castaña, como no queriendo comprometerse con sus actos.

-Me… me encantaría pero, ¿qué dirá Ginny? No quiero herir sus sentimientos ni deseo que ustedes se separen por mi culpa.

Hermione, para sorpresa de Pansy, sonrió.

-No te preocupes –dijo la castaña, recostándose de lado sobre la cama-. Después de lo que hagamos ahora, le entregaré mi corazón a Ginny y ya no estaré con otra mujer que no sea ella. Pero sería un crimen no compartir con una chica tan sensible y amigable como tú. Te prometo que seremos amigas desde el momento en que terminemos de hacer el amor.

Pansy todavía seguía un poco recelosa.

-¿Estás segura que no le harás ningún daño a Ginny?

-Estoy completamente segura que no.

Pansy vio la convicción en los ojos de Hermione, quien se recostó, esta vez de espaldas a la cama, llamando con un dedo a la morena y, no pudiendo resistirse más, se acercó a la castaña y la besó dulcemente, una cualidad impropia de una mujer que perteneciera al Ala Norte.

Los gemidos se escucharon hasta la medianoche.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Ginny terminaba de desayunar en el comedor, aún con esa inexplicable felicidad inundando su ser e iba a dar una breve caminata por el patio antes de regresar a su celda, cuando vio una cabellera castaña relucir a la luz del sol a lo lejos, al otro lado del patio. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y un hormigueo se apoderó de su piel. Caminó de prisa hacia la chica del cabello castaño, sintiendo que cada paso le tomaba una eternidad y, cuando tuvo una visión aceptable de dicha mujer, lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas pero unas carcajadas llenaron el aire matutino. Ginny corrió a toda la velocidad que sus piernas podían permitirle, su cabello ondeando como una llama, los brazos abiertos y una alegría que pocas cosas podían traer.<p>

Al otro lado de las circunstancias, Hermione podía escuchar unas risas que se iban haciendo cada vez más fuertes. Se volvió hacia la fuente del sonido y, como si no quisiese la cosa, la castaña también derramó unas lágrimas traicioneras y corrió hacia la mujer que también hacía lo mismo, también llorando de alegría.

En el momento justo en que el primer rayo de luz pasó por encima de los edificios de la prisión, Hermione y Ginny volvieron a juntarse, abrazándose con fuerza, con todos los sentimientos habidos y por haber. Largos momentos estuvieron inmóviles, reconociéndose, hasta que ambas se separaron levemente para poder reconocerse y saber si la otra era real o una sucia jugarreta de su imaginación.

-Te extrañé tanto Hermione…

-No puedo estar sin ti Ginny… no puedo, ¡no puedo!

Ginny sonrió.

-Mi corazón te pertenece Ginny, y siempre te pertenecerá.

-Ay, Hermione.

Y, bajo la mirada estupefacta de muchas prisioneras, Hermione y Ginny se besaron bajo un glorioso sol de primavera, sin que ninguno de los guardias se atreviera a intervenir.


	23. Profundo, íntimo, apasionado

**Capítulo XXIII: Profundo, íntimo, apasionado**

La noticia que Hermione Granger había vuelto a Nueva Nurmengard se regó como un incendio entre las prisioneras que una vez pertenecieron al Ala Sur de la prisión. Muchas historias contaban acerca de las razones por las cuales la castaña estaba de vuelta en el recinto, pero la más aceptada era, irónicamente, la verdad. Muchas chicas suspiraban al oír el cuento del retorno de Hermione a Nueva Nurmengard, que su amor por una de las prisioneras la motivó a regresar, porque ninguna de ellas había oído alguna vez de una mujer que estuviese dispuesta a renunciar a su libertad por amor. También se hablaba mucho de la chica a la que Hermione amaba de esa forma, pero a Ginny parecía importarle poco o nada lo que dijesen las demás mujeres que habitaban la prisión, porque Hermione estaba allí, abrazándola fuertemente contra su pecho, sin decir nada, porque las palabras no eran necesarias para expresar lo que sentía por Ginny, ni tampoco era necesario abrir la boca para transmitir el intenso deseo que estaba creciendo en ambas mujeres, un deseo abrumador, avasallador, que no dejaba lugar para cualquier razonamiento, les hacía olvidar que estaban en una prisión y que hacía que la imaginación de ambas se desbocara y cayeran en un idilio que ninguna persona, ni siquiera el alcaide, podía romper.

-No quiero estar con gente –dijo Ginny, abandonando los brazos de Hermione y tomándola de una mano-. Quiero estar a solas contigo.

-Me leíste el pensamiento Ginny –repuso Hermione, aferrando su mano con firmeza y dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la entrada al Ala Sur de la prisión, bajo la atenta mirada de las demás prisioneras que tomaban algo de aire en el patio. Los guardias trataron de cerrarles el paso, puesto que ellas no tenían derecho a pasear por todas las instalaciones del complejo, pero Hermione se acercó a uno de ellos y le susurró algo al oído, algo que Ginny no alcanzó a escuchar, pero hizo que el guardia se pusiera colorado y le diera la pasada a Hermione y a Ginny.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-La verdad –respondió Hermione con simpleza-. Esos guardias jamás van a cambiar. Caen fácilmente ante una provocación tan simple.

Ginny supo al instante qué le dijo su amiga al guardia y aquello hizo que se pusiera colorada y se emocionara de tal forma que su mente pareció desconectarse de la realidad.

-No… no puedo… creerlo –balbuceó la pelirroja, quien parecía caminar por el efecto de la inercia más que por voluntad propia, siendo arrastrada por sus mismos deseos-. ¿Lo… lo haremos? ¿Ahora?

Hermione no dijo nada. Seguía caminando por el pasillo principal del Ala Sur, concentrada en un punto brillante al final del corredor y Ginny supo adónde se dirigían ambas. El jardín del Ala Sur, aunque estuviese clausurado por el actual alcaide y hubiera una cinta amarilla bloqueando la entrada, Hermione parecía determinada a llegar allí.

Como Ginny imaginaba, había no sólo una, sino tres cintas amarillas con la leyenda "no pasar, prohibida la entrada", las cuales Hermione hizo pedazos con sus propias manos. Ginny sentía que habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que estuvo allí, riéndose con sus amigas, en los tiempos en que Cho Chang era el alcaide. Hermione aminoró su marcha y se sentó en el centro de la plazoleta, en un sector cubierto de pasto verde y rodeado de flores diversas. Ginny la acompañó y se sentó frente a ella, mirándola con los ojos brillando de un deseo sincero.

-Quiero decirte algo primero –dijo Hermione, cruzándose de piernas e inclinando su cabeza hacia Ginny-. Yo no estaría aquí si no fuese por la muerte de mi esposo. Le dio un paro cardíaco después que hiciéramos el amor. También me ocurrió algo extraño mientras estaba en la cama con él, como que… que podía verte a ti en lugar de mi marido y… y sentía que eras tú la que me tocabas en lugar de mi esposo. En ese momento me di cuenta… entendí que te amaba… y que eras irreemplazable. Y aunque me encuentre triste todavía a causa de su muerte, estoy contenta por volverte a ver. Nadie nos va a separar Ginny, te lo prometo.

La pelirroja no pudo aguantar más y se sentó detrás de Hermione, jugando con el cabello castaño de su novia como si lo estuviese peinando. Parecían simples amigas, pero minutos más tarde, Ginny acomodó sus piernas de forma que encerraran por entero la figura sentada de Hermione, apoyando su pecho en la espalda de la castaña, apartando su cabello a un lado y besando suavemente la base de su cuello, lo cual hizo que Hermione sintiera cosquilleos y le diera piel de gallina.

-¿Qué haces Ginny?

La pregunta desarmó a la pelirroja.

-¿Estoy haciendo algo malo?

-Sólo responde –la animó Hermione.

Ginny se puso roja nuevamente. El tono de su novia le hacía sentir que ella había cometido un error, pero la anterior sentencia de Hermione no parecía concordar con sus pensamientos.

-Te estoy amando, de la forma más dulce en que sé hacerlo.

Hermione sonrió.

-Eso quería escuchar –dijo la castaña, cerrando los ojos para sentir mejor las caricias de Ginny-. Nunca dudes del amor que sientes Ginny, jamás titubees en esto. La duda es uno de los peores enemigos de la pasión, no lo olvides.

Y Ginny ya no tuvo más recelos. Se atrevió a tomar el cuello del uniforme amarillo que usaba Hermione y apartó hacia fuera ambos extremos, y los hombros de la castaña se hicieron visibles. La respiración de Ginny se hacía cada vez más superficial y atropellada a medida que acercaba sus labios a la piel descubierta de Hermione, besando suavemente sus hombros, tomándola por la cintura, exhalando dulcemente sobre su piel y mordiendo con sutileza de vez en cuando. Hermione se estaba excitando lentamente con los besos y las caricias de Ginny, apenas pudiendo creer lo sutil que estaba siendo la pelirroja con ella, lo hábil que estaba siendo, al darle lo que ella deseaba con cuentagotas, haciendo que Hermione deseara cada vez más las caricias y los besos de Ginny.

Era amor como debía ser.

-Por favor… no pares –susurraba Hermione a Ginny, sus ojos cerrados, temerosa de abrirlos, temerosa de darse cuenta que aquella experiencia no era más que un sueño. Y la pelirroja seguía besando los hombros de la castaña, a veces apenas rozando sus labios con la piel de su novia, desatando deliciosas cosquillas que iban atenuando la razón de Hermione lenta y cariñosamente.

Ginny deslizó la cremallera del uniforme de Hermione y tiró de éste suavemente hacia abajo, sintiendo el cuerpo de su novia a medida que descendía a lo largo de su anatomía hasta que sus manos tocaron algo suave y esponjoso, algo que ella deseaba sentir desde la última vez que estuvieron juntas. Ginny besaba el cuello de Hermione mientras que con sus manos jugueteaba suavemente con los pechos de la castaña, y ella gemía y jadeaba y suspiraba lentamente, arqueando el cuello y elevando la cabeza hacia el cielo, siempre con los ojos cerrados, concentrándose solo en las caricias de Ginny y en la sutileza con la cual la deseaba y la quería para sí. Los minutos pasaban tan lentamente que cosas tan imperceptibles como el impacto del aire en su piel o la respiración de Ginny acariciar el cuello de la castaña podían sentirse con toda claridad.

-Me gusta mucho… sigue así… sigue –decía Hermione con un voz suave, ronca y sensual, tomando las manos de Ginny, ayudándola a estimular sus pechos, los cuales se iban endureciendo lentamente, siempre una buena señal cuando se trataba de placer.

-Te deseo –le susurró Ginny al oído de Hermione antes de lamer su oreja lenta y sensualmente-. ¿Me deseas?

-Mucho –respondió Hermione en el mismo tono-. No puedo esperar a que me quites este horrible atuendo y me hagas tuya.

Hermione inclinó su espalda hacia atrás y se apoyó con ambos brazos sobre la hierba, todavía en los brazos de Ginny, y ella tiró una vez más el uniforme de la castaña de modo que éste colgara a la altura de sus caderas. La pelirroja no podía pensar en otra cosa que lo que venía a continuación, porque jamás había estado en el lugar al que quería llegar; sus ojos centelleaban, su respiración se hacía más rápida y su corazón latía más fuerte, la sangre corriendo desesperadamente por sus venas, haciendo que un rubor intenso se manifestara en sus mejillas. Ginny abandonó los pechos de Hermione y sus manos hábiles descendieron lentamente por el vientre de su novia, deteniéndose un poco allí para acariciar un poco más, haciendo del acto algo más íntimo.

Hermione parecía intuir el destino de las manos de Ginny.

-¿Qué te detiene?

-Una vez me dijiste que hacer el amor era una experiencia sensual –repuso Ginny, sin abandonar su labor, sonriendo y mirando a los ojos del color de la miel de Hermione-. Y, si más no recuerdo, un acto es sensual cuando todos los sentidos están involucrados. Quiero que sientas, quiero que seas capaz de sentir todo lo que siento yo, quiero que seas parte indisociable de mi alma cuando lleguemos al delirio.

Hermione sonrió.

-Te enseñé bien parece –dijo, ladeando la cabeza para expresar ternura-. Pero, quiero que te tomes tu tiempo para que lleguemos allá… recuerda que no importa tanto llegar al final del viaje como disfrutar del recorrido.

-Lo sé –dijo Ginny, descendiendo de a poco por la anatomía de su novia-. Me voy a asegurar que este sea el viaje más excitante de tu vida, ya lo verás.

La mano de Ginny desapareció por debajo del uniforme de Hermione y la castaña arqueó la espalda violentamente cuando sintió uno de los dedos de la pelirroja hacer contacto con su intimidad. Un jadeo sonoro sucedió a ese repentino movimiento de su cuerpo. Hermione estaba reaccionando de formas extrañas a las caricias de Ginny; temblaba por completo, sus vellos se erizaban, su boca se abría por su propia cuenta y su vientre se tensaba cada vez más, al igual que sus piernas y sus pechos. Sentía un calor en sus mejillas que no tenía nada que ver con la vergüenza y sentía un intenso cosquilleo que provenía del lugar donde Ginny la estaba tocando. Pronto, los jadeos se convirtieron en gemidos y Hermione apenas podía darse cuenta que su novia se estaba haciendo a un lado, recostando suavemente a la castaña sobre la hierba y, por último, la pelirroja se tendió de lado, mirándola fijamente a los ojos sin dejar de tocar a Hermione. Ginny se sentía rara, como si el placer de su novia, de algún modo, fuese de ella también, porque sentía un ardor inexplicable en sus entrañas, pese a que nadie la estaba tocando a ella. Era tanto el calor que la pelirroja se deshizo a medias de su uniforme, el cual colgaba lánguidamente a la altura de sus anchas caderas, y aún tenía su mano derecha regando un incendio en el interior de la castaña, quien seguía arqueando la espalda y gimiendo más alto y más fuerte.

-Que rico –dijo Hermione en un susurro seductor-, me gusta cómo lo haces.

-Esto no es nada –respondió Ginny e hizo un ligero movimiento con su mano derecha y Hermione hizo un sonido como si se estuviese ahogando; respiraba con dificultad y su pecho se expandía y contraía violentamente. La sensación era como sentir a través del tacto un sabor dulce, sus nervios vibraban con el placer, sentía todo su cuerpo tenso y sudor comenzó a aflorar por los poros de su piel. Hermione podía sentir algo que salía de ella y volvía a entrar en ella, desatando un calor que iba siempre creciendo y que no podía apagarse con nada.

-¡Dios! Esto es… es… indescriptible…

Pero Hermione no dijo nada más, porque Ginny se acercó a ella y sus labios se encontraron y se besaron como si hubieran pasado años sin verse, sin amarse, sin estar juntas al nivel que experimentaban en aquella plazoleta. La castaña, pese a estar probando labios que le gustaban, se sentía en la irrefrenable necesidad de gemir y gritar, porque el fuego en su interior se estaba haciendo insoportable, estaba llegado a cotas delirantes, sentía que en cualquier minuto iba a despegar del suelo y llegar a las nubes.

Pero Ginny tenía otros planes.

Justo en el momento en que Hermione sentía que ya no podía aguantar más, la pelirroja se detuvo y sacó su mano de debajo del uniforme de la castaña y la acercó a la cara de Hermione, extendiendo los dedos índice y mayor. Las intenciones de Ginny se hicieron transparentes.

-Bebe de tu miel –dijo la pelirroja-. Ten paciencia, pronto probarás la mía.

Hermione tomó la mano de Ginny por la muñeca e introdujo en su boca lentamente, saboreando su propia feminidad en toda su dulce extensión, lamiendo los dedos de Ginny tierna y cariñosamente, cerrando sus ojos para poder sentir con mayor claridad su propia esencia. Después, la castaña besó a Ginny, con más pasión e intensidad que antes, su mente totalmente en blanco, no era capaz de pensar ni de conectar ningún razonamiento con tantas sensaciones anegando su cabeza. Las emociones derivadas del amor eran capaces de anular cualquier pensamiento, romper toda objetividad y hacer trizas hasta la más fría y racional mente.

-Es mi turno –dijo Hermione, volteándose y recostándose de lado, no sin antes deshacerse por completo de su uniforme. Se acercó a Ginny, quien también se quitó su horrible atuendo y se puso boca arriba, ladeando la cabeza para mirar apropiadamente a su novia.

-No puedo esperar a probar tu miel –dijo la castaña con sensualidad añadida, inclinándose hacia Ginny y besándola una vez más, pero en esa ocasión sus lenguas se unieron al juego y la pelirroja tuvo una idea del sabor de Hermione.

-Tómate tu tiempo, amor mío –contestó Ginny, acariciando el sedoso cabello de Hermione, sin olvidar de tocar la suave mejilla de la castaña, pasando el dedo pulgar por sus labios-. Mientras más me toques y me excites, con más intensidad me podrás saborear.

-No digas eso Ginny –dijo Hermione, sin alejarse de su novia, sus manos deslizándose sin permiso de su conciencia por las mejillas sonrojadas de la pelirroja, pasando por su cuello y parando en sus pechos, jugando un rato con ellos-. Me matan las ganas por devorarte y hacerte mía.

Ginny le sonrió y sus ojos transmitían un deseo infinito.

-¿Y, qué esperas Hermione? Tú dijiste que la duda era el peor enemigo de la pasión.

-Lo sé, pero…

-Lo único que te digo es que te tomes las cosas con calma.

-Es que eres irresistible…

Ginny puso su dedo índice en la boca de Hermione para que dejara de hablar. Compuso un rostro tal que hizo que el corazón de la castaña saltara en su interior en lugar de latir.

-Tú también lo eres Hermione –dijo la pelirroja, tomando a la castaña del cuello y haciendo que la cabeza de ella se acercara a la suya-. Pero viste lo que hice contigo; eres tan hermosa e irresistible que no puedo aguantar recorrerte entera, tocar toda tu piel y disfrutar cada rincón de ti. Eso es lo que me hace disfrutar estar contigo. Recuerda Hermione, soy total y completamente tuya, no sólo mi intimidad es tuya, sino que yo por completo. Adelante, disfrútame, hazlo como si fuese la última vez que me vieras con vida.

Hermione miró por un largo rato a Ginny, como si haciéndolo pudiese tocarla y penetrar en lo más hondo de su intimidad pero, lo extraño era que la pelirroja en efecto sentía que una mano invisible recorría su cintura y sus piernas. Tan pendiente estaba de esas extrañas sensaciones que no esperó los labios de la castaña colisionar con los suyos ni su mano acariciar amorosamente sus pechos, apretándolos con suavidad pero con firmeza y, mientras tanto, Hermione se acomodaba frente a Ginny, su lengua deslizándose por sus labios, como si estuviese a punto de probar un bocado particularmente exquisito. Y no estaba muy lejos de la verdad.

Ginny alzó una pierna para que Hermione la acariciara y la castaña supo leer sus señales y deslizó su mano por la sedosa piel de la pelirroja, acariciando de arriba abajo, desde sus caderas hasta sus tobillos; era como pasar la mano sobre hielo porque ésta resbalaba sin esfuerzo por la piel de Ginny. Luego hizo lo mismo con la otra pierna, mientras que su otra mano estaba ocupada endureciendo los pechos de Ginny. Hermione volvió a acomodarse, teniendo una vista perfecta de la anatomía de su novia, y mil pensamientos eróticos se apoderaron de su mente, tomando por asalto los bastiones de su razón y secuestrando a su lógica, dejando su cabeza completamente en blanco, libre de razonamientos o pensamientos constructivos, sólo erotismo puro y pasión desmedida llenando los recovecos que los jirones de razón dejaron atrás.

-Dios, cómo te deseo Ginny –dijo Hermione, y no fue ningún algoritmo planificado lo que la hizo decir esas palabras, sino que otra Hermione Granger estaba tomando el relevo de la antigua, una Hermione desconocida pero excitante, foránea pero apasionada, incierta pero dulce. Su pensamiento, cuidadosamente estructurado, se hizo añicos por gracia de una persona, una mujer que yacía desnuda delante de ella, lista para entregarse por completo a ella. No se dio cuenta que sus ojos brillaban con un deseo fulgurante, ni tampoco supo que estaba acercándose lentamente a su novia y sus manos descendían a través del vientre de Ginny, muy lentamente, y su boca se abría ligeramente, una visión hermosa delante de sus ojos, una flor cerrada que esperaba ser abierta, y requería sólo de su amor para hacerlo.

El sabor era exquisito.

Hermione acariciaba las piernas de Ginny mientras jugaba a ser abejita y desataba el delirio en el interior de la pelirroja. Podía escuchar los gemidos de Ginny subir de tono lentamente, podía ver cómo su novia arqueaba la espalda y tensaba su vientre y ella le tomaba la cabeza para que no dejara de darle placer.

-Quiero más… es tan rico –exclamaba Ginny, enredando sus dedos en los cabellos de Hermione y la castaña se volvió a acomodar, lista para soltar fuegos artificiales en la cabeza de Ginny. La pelirroja, sin esperarlo, sintió una dulzura tan poderosa e intensa que chilló brevemente y respiró trabajosamente, la boca abierta en gemidos que iban disminuyendo en intensidad. Ginny sentía que algo dulce y placentero salía y entraba de su ser con deliciosa lentitud.

-Así… sí… ¡sí! Dios… me encanta… ay, que rico… te amo Hermione –balbuceaba Ginny entre respiraciones entrecortadas y superficiales, enmarañando más el cabello de la castaña. Y, de improviso, Hermione obtuvo lo que deseaba, la dulce recompensa por su amor hacia Ginny, saboreando la miel secreta de su novia. Y, como antes, Hermione se recostó de lado, frente a frente con Ginny, pero ni siquiera necesitó acercar su dedo a ella, porque la pelirroja tomó su muñeca por su cuenta y, con cierta urgencia en sus gestos, se llevó el dedo índice de Hermione a su boca, probando el sabor de su propia feminidad, mirando a su novia con ojos llenos de un lujuria sana, transmitiendo lo que la castaña ya sabía.

Ninguna de las dos estaba satisfecha todavía.

Ginny se removió y se puso encima de Hermione, sus labios a escasa distancia de separación, entrelazando sus piernas, intimidad colisionando con intimidad y la pelirroja se apoyaba con sus brazos sobre la hierba, su cabello impregnado de sudor derramándose hacia abajo, cubriendo el rostro de Hermione. Y las dos comenzaron a moverse, a rozarse, entrando rápidamente en calor, la castaña aferrando a Ginny por la espalda, acariciándola suavemente a pesar de la violencia de sus otros movimientos.

-Te deseo Ginny… te deseo tanto… más que a mi propia vida –decía Hermione entre gemidos que iban subiendo lentamente de tono-. Cómo me gustaría hacerte el amor por siempre, estar así contigo hasta el final de mis días.

Ginny no decía nada. Le estaba faltando el aire a causa del creciente placer que sentía en su interior y sus gemidos eran más fuertes y altos. Hermione tampoco tuvo ocasión de decir algo, lo que fuera, que expresase su enorme deseo y amor por la mujer que danzaba enérgicamente encima de ella. Pero, de repente, la pelirroja se derrumbó sobre ella y la abrazó con firmeza, pero seguía moviéndose, aunque el pináculo del delirio estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Hermione podía sentir la fuerza de los latidos del corazón de Ginny y se aferró a ella más todavía, para que su compañera de deseo pudiera sentir los de ella también. No podía haber algo más profundo, íntimo y apasionado que sentir sus respectivos corazones latir a causa del amor poderoso e intenso transmitiéndose entre ellas, sentir sus corazones tan cerca uno del otro, latiendo casi al mismo ritmo. No existía algo más profundo, íntimo y apasionado que hacer el amor con una persona que siente las mismas cosas que uno, que miran en la misma dirección y que tengan el mismo destino. No había nada más profundo, íntimo y apasionado que compartir todo, cuerpos, almas, vidas y emociones con alguien que estuviera dispuesto a hacer lo mismo.

Hermione y Ginny estaban abrazadas, sus pieles casi se derretían y se fundían la una con la otra, quienquiera que estuviese observando la escena no sabría decidir con certeza quién era quién en ese juego de brazos y piernas que se entrecruzaban. Un calor intenso, insoportable, abrasador hizo temblar a ambas mujeres y las dos gimieron al unísono, fuerte, alto y apasionado, sus mentes desprovistas de todo pensamiento, emoción o deseo, como si acabaran de fallecer, porque tampoco eran conscientes de sus cuerpos ni eran capaces de controlar los espasmos derivados de aquella experiencia tan distante de lo común, tan especial y única.

Pudieron pasar dos segundos, o dos millardos, ni a Hermione ni a Ginny les importaba, porque era la sensación la importante, la que era esencial, la que les decía que nada de lo que vivieron fue una mentira o una cruel jugarreta de la imaginación.

-Ay, Hermione. Por fin lo logramos… lo hicimos. Hicimos el amor –dijo Ginny cuando hubo recuperado la respiración y el conocimiento, pero la castaña no respondía. La meció pero no pasó nada. Un segundo más tarde, sin embargo, la castaña abrió los ojos. El avasallador placer hizo que se desmayara por unos momentos antes de recuperar la conciencia.

-Te amo Ginny –dijo Hermione-, más que nunca, más que siempre. Nunca te dejaré, nunca estarás sola mientras mi corazón siga latiendo, porque late por ti.

Y Ginny cayó herida por las palabras de su novia. Tumbándose de lado, abrazó a Hermione y la besó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, juntando sus cuerpos para aprovechar el calor que éstos irradiaban. Ginny derramó unas lágrimas traicioneras, estaba llorando, pero la tristeza no existía en el corazón de la pelirroja.

-Estoy emocionada –dijo, acariciando el cabello de Hermione, quien mostraba una hermosa sonrisa-. Nunca creí que haría el amor con otra mujer pero, aquí estoy, frente a ti, mirándote… amándote.

Y, mientras Hermione y Ginny seguían mirándose con cariño y amor, un grito de frustración resonó en la plaza de una ciudad, hablando de la frustración de una chica que recién salió de prisión y que había fallado en encontrar a la mujer de sus sueños.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor:<strong> Para quienes no sepan mucho de unidades de tiempo, un millardo equivale a mil millones de años.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta primera experiencia sexual completa entre Hermione y Ginny, aunque las sorpresas todavía no acaban y los verdaderos dramas comenzarán a partir del siguiente capítulo, el cual espero tener pronto, si es que el trabajo me deja.

Un saludo para todos los lectores y seguidores de esta historia. Voy a tratar que no se convierta en un segundo "Rojo y castaño".

Gilrasir.


	24. Vengativa y enamorada

**Capítulo XXIV: Vengativa y enamorada**

La mitad del segundo recreo ya había transcurrido y Hermione y Ginny aparecieron por la salida del Ala Sur, custodiada por los mismos guardias a los que la castaña sedujo para que ellas pudiesen entrar. Los uniformados dirigían miradas bastante elocuentes a la pareja, porque ellos las vieron durante todo el rato en que ellas hicieron el amor. Mientras tanto, Hermione y Ginny iban tomadas de la mano, mezclándose con la multitud. Alan Dunwich nunca sabría lo que ocurrió en el jardín del Ala Sur.

-Hay un nuevo alcaide en Nueva Nurmengard –le informó Ginny a Hermione, quien compuso un rostro más serio ahora que la euforia causada por el derroche de pasión de hace un rato atrás se estaba desvaneciendo en preocupación-. Según lo que escuché, una de las internas fue convocada a la oficina del alcaide, supuestamente para recibir un beneficio por buena conducta, pero parece ser que Cho buscaba un motivo para estar con otra chica a causa de sus problemas maritales. Escuché también que ese tal Alan Dunwich iba a encontrarse con el alcaide para discutir unos temas de seguridad e iba acompañado por un par de Aurors, o eso supe. Al momento siguiente, Cho Chang anunciaba su renuncia como alcaide y la reemplazó ese… ese monstruo…

Los llantos de Ginny apenas podían escucharse en medio de las conversaciones de las demás prisioneras, pero Hermione la abrazó, apretándola contra su cuerpo, dándole calor, pero un calor distinto al que le brindó hace media hora atrás, un calor que no quemaba sino que abrigaba. No tenía la más remota idea de la causa del dolor de Ginny, pero eso no importaba. El amor que sentía por la pelirroja era incondicional y no pedía de razones para abrazarla o besarla o hacerle el amor. Y Hermione la seguía abrazando, mientras Ginny se deshacía llorando en los hombros de su novia, mojando el uniforme de la castaña con las muestras de su agonía.

Ginny dejó de llorar al cabo de unos tres minutos, pero seguía hipando y limpiándose las lágrimas. Hermione juzgó que ese era el momento para preguntar por la razón del sufrimiento de la pelirroja y se la llevó a un banquillo para que pudiese estar más cómoda. Ginny volvió a limpiarse los ojos con la manga de su uniforme antes de contestar la pregunta no formulada de la castaña.

-Ese Alan Dunwich es una bestia sin emociones, frío como un iceberg. Ya no existe Ala Norte ni Ala Sur. Ahora… las brutas están mezcladas con nosotras, y nos violan, y hacen lo que quieren con nosotras y, más encima, no podemos hacer nada para defendernos. Yo logré poner en su lugar a mi compañera de celda, que es una torre de mujer, y los guardias me llevaron a la oficina de ese Dunwich y… me golpeó con un látigo varias veces. Seguramente viste las marcas en mi espalda. Más tarde… me… me…

-¿Qué te hizo?

Ginny no pudo articular palabra en un buen rato. Parecía ser que, lo que sea que le hubiese pasado a ella, no era un cuento fácil de narrar. Hermione sabía que debía mostrar paciencia y esperó hasta que su novia estuviese en condiciones de hablar por su cuenta. Pronto, la paciencia de la castaña rindió sus frutos.

-Me violó. El alcaide… me violó. Me golpeaba con su látigo cada vez que oponía resistencia. No podía hacer nada, por miedo, miedo a que me hiciese algo peor. Lloré Hermione, lloré hasta quedarme sin lágrimas, mis ojos se secaron de tanto llorar. Y cuando los guardias me arrojaron a mi celda, las brutas se reían de mí. Quería morir Hermione, te juro que no quería hacer otra cosa, quería que mi corazón se detuviera en ese instante, para no sentir, para no soportar más dolor-. Ginny volvió a derrumbarse sobre el hombro de Hermione y tembló, como si tuviese mucho frío, llorando aunque tuviese pocas lágrimas para expresar su dolor. Hermione miraba sin ver a las demás prisioneras conversar. Era la única ocasión que tenían muchas de las internas para intercambiar palabra, y una cantidad apreciable de las prisioneras tenía ojeras en los ojos a razón de estar vigilando constantemente en las noches por si a algún orco se les ocurría divertirse con ellas mientras estuviesen durmiendo. Hermione pudo ver, veinte metros más allá, a su antiguo grupo de amigas, todas juntas, como si estuviesen planeando algo. Pero una mirada más atenta de la castaña le hizo ver que Laura y Luna estaban consolando a Stephanie, quien gritaba de llanto y dolor. Una ira incontrolable estaba creciendo en el interior de Hermione a medida que observaba más detenidamente a su alrededor, porque varias prisioneras lloraban, sentadas en banquillos o de boca al suelo y había varias prisioneras, las más fuertes y brutas, que se mofaban de las que sollozaban. Aquello fue el colmo para la castaña. Hermione ahora estaba furiosa, más de lo que jamás estuvo, y todo su enojo iba dirigido a una sola persona: el desconocido Alan Dunwich.

-Ginny, te juro que voy a vengarme de ese idiota que ha convertido a esta prisión en un infierno –dijo Hermione, su voz vibrando con venganza y con una ira que la consumía por dentro. No iba a descansar hasta que ese imbécil pagara todas y cada una de las atrocidades que había cometido. Pero cuando miró a Ginny, su mirada cambió, reemplazando su enojo por una dulzura incongruente con lo que mostraba dos segundos atrás.

-Vamos Ginny. Te llevaré a tu celda.

-¡No quiero volver a mi celda! ¡Quiero morir!

Hermione sintió una infinita compasión y una asfixiante furia al mismo tiempo en sus entrañas.

-Ginny, ¿y quién me va a hacer el amor? ¿Quién va a llevarme a las estrellas? ¿Quién será mi compañera, a la que yo pueda amar por el resto de mi vida? Te necesito a mi lado Ginny, por eso, quiero que aguantes hasta el final. No te preocupes, amor mío. Yo me encargaré de Alan Dunwich.

La pelirroja esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante la declaración de Hermione y, abrazándose a ella para poder sentir su calor hasta el último momento. Para cuando Ginny se tranquilizó, el recreo estaba llegando a su fin y la castaña acompañó a su novia hasta su celda, donde su compañera estaba levantando la litera por el borde a modo de ejercicio. La pelirroja tragó saliva pero miró a Hermione y sintió una fuerza extraña inundar sus músculos, un ardor raro estaba siendo insuflado en su corazón, y la pelirroja ya no desesperó. Hermione siguió su camino hasta su celda, donde ya estaba Pansy Parkinson, sentada en la litera de abajo, tarareando una canción de heavy metal.

-Sabes Hermione –dijo la morena, poniéndose de pie para darle paso a su compañera de celda-, ahora estoy arrepentida de haber ayudado a Sylvia para que echaran a Cho Chang de su puesto. Podía no caerme bien, pero siempre premiaba mi buena conducta y lo hacía sabiendo lo que yo pensaba de ella.

-¿Eras tú la que estaba "seduciendo" al alcaide?

-Sí Hermione, era yo. Es la primera vez que siento esto, ya sabes, arrepentimiento. Sé que ya está hecho, pero miro por los barrotes de esta celda hacia el patio, y no veo más que dolor y sufrimiento. No estamos en la Edad Media, por el amor de Dios. Se supone que ahora somos más civilizados, pero parece que en la cárcel retrocedemos como seis siglos en el tiempo. Es una barbarie.

Hermione ponderó en silencio las palabras de Pansy. Cada vez que leía El Profeta acerca del sistema carcelario en el mundo de los magos, sentía que viajaba en el tiempo y en el espacio, a los tiempos de la Inquisición, donde personas eran ejecutadas por montones o arrojadas a cárceles pestilentes, donde las ratas eran más comunes que las moscas y las mujeres eran abusadas sexualmente por los mismos guardias, por el solo hecho de ser mujeres. Era extraño que en las prisiones para hombres de la comunidad mágica no existiera tamaña desigualdad e injusticia.

-Pansy –dijo Hermione, sus puños crispados y asombrada a causa de la sensibilidad de una mujer que, en un principio estaba encerrada en el Ala Norte-, te juro que voy a encargarme de Alan Dunwich y a hacerlo sufrir como no tiene idea. Así no tendrás nada de qué arrepentirte.

Pansy sonrió.

-Te vi –dijo la morena, sentándose junto a su compañera de celda-, junto a Ginny, en el patio, abrazada con ella. Te confieso que estuve escuchando a un par de guardias dialogar acerca de algo que me llamó mucho la atención-. El corazón de Hermione dio un brinco sin que ella lo deseara. Pansy no se dio cuenta y siguió hablando-. Por lo que pudo oír, estaban espiando a dos chicas que estaban haciendo el amor en ese jardín que hay en el Ala Sur. Lucían muy emocionados narrando los detalles, pero ese no es el punto. Lo que quiero decirte, es que tú y Ginny se aman a un nivel que desconozco, porque jamás he experimentado lo que ustedes sí. Me convencieron definitivamente que el amor entre mujeres no sólo es posible, sino que es real, tan real como el de un hombre a una mujer.

Hermione no dijo nada. Estaba profundamente agradecida de Pansy por tener esos pensamientos hacia ella y Ginny. Se dio cuenta que la morena era una mujer poco común: era suave y fuerte a la vez, una cualidad que se estaba viendo cada vez menos entre las chicas, e incluso su apariencia transmitía aquella característica, una mezcla de dureza y sensibilidad. La castaña no supo por qué lo hizo, pero abrazó a Pansy con fuerza, no de la forma en que lo hacía con Ginny, sino que con un poco más de firmeza y sin involucrar tantos sentimientos. Pansy, al sentir el abrazo de su compañera de celda, se dio cuenta de la verdad de las palabras de Hermione antes de envolverse en pasión.

_"Te prometo que seremos amigas desde el momento en que acabemos de hacer el amor"_

Y Pansy sonrió nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Una semana pasó desde que Hermione y Ginny hicieron el amor en el jardín del Ala Sur y la castaña se hallaba escribiendo una carta mientras Pansy miraba a través de los barrotes de la celda que daban hacia el patio con una cara de creciente tristeza. Cuando no pudo soportar más contemplar el tormento, abandonó la diminuta ventana y volvió a sentarse junto a su compañera de celda, mirando el trabajo de Hermione.<p>

-Haces preguntas muy extrañas –observó Pansy-. ¿De verdad crees que ella sepa las respuestas? Aparte de eso, ¿por qué haces todo eso?

-Y tú haces demasiadas preguntas –respondió Hermione, firmando su carta con una floritura-. Verás, es parte del plan que estoy elaborando para derrocar a Alan Dunwich, pero no le digas a nadie, ¿me lo prometes?

-Lo prometo –juró Pansy, alzando la mano derecha.

-Haría un Juramento Inquebrantable, pero no tengo varita -bromeó Hermione y Pansy lanzó una risotada que parecía estar exagerando con su reacción al chiste de la castaña-. Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Confío plenamente en que ella sepa responder a mis cuestiones. Después de todo, ella estuvo en esta prisión mucho tiempo y se sabe esos secretos al revés y al derecho.

-Si tú lo dices –dijo Pansy, y ambas bajaron hacia el comedor después que Hermione enviara su carta por medio de una lechuza que le prestó Miranda, su amiga a distancia, para que pudiera enviar su carta, porque ya era hora del desayuno-. ¿Te vas a juntar con Ginny?

-¿Alguna queja?

-No, ninguna. Es sólo que quiero que le des mis saludos. Dile también que la apoyo cien por ciento en la relación que ella tiene contigo.

Hermione sonrió por toda respuesta.

Una vez en el comedor, Hermione y Pansy se separaron, la primera fue al encuentro de Ginny, quien lucía más alegre que el día de ayer, sin muestras de haber derramado un río de lágrimas y Pansy fue al lado norte de la enorme estancia a juntarse con otras amigas que tenía dentro de la prisión. Hermione y Ginny se abrazaron y, después de un apasionado beso, ambas tomaron asiento juntas, en el mismo lugar en el que se conocieron hace más de un año atrás.

-Hermione –dijo la pelirroja, mirando a su alrededor como si algo en el ambiente estimulara su memoria-. Aquí nos conocimos, ¿recuerdas? ¿Cuándo te hablé como si tú fueras una de esas cabronas también?

-Por supuesto que me acuerdo –respondió Hermione con una repentina efusividad y con una enorme sonrisa en su cara-. Recuerdo que también, en este mismo lugar pero en otro día te propuse por primera vez la idea que experimentaras conmigo. Y tú te enojaste. Pero ahora, ¿qué dirías si ahora te hiciera la misma pregunta?

Ginny no tuvo ni que pensar la respuesta.

-Te llevaría a ese mismo jardín ahora mismo y te comería a besos.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Cómo has cambiado Ginny! Ya casi ni recuerdo a esa pelirroja homofóbica que se espantaba a la sola mención que yo experimentaba con otras chicas.

-Yo era una mujer muy cerrada de mente antes de entrar en prisión –confesó Ginny, tomando la mano de Hermione mientras que con la otra tomaba la cuchara con la que comía su avena con leche. De un solo golpe, el desayuno tenía mejor sabor que en todas las otras ocasiones en las que había acudido al comedor de Nueva Nurmengard para desayunar-. Pero, gracias a ti Hermione, soy más abierta… y encontré el amor.

-Siento lo mismo que tú –dijo Hermione, entrelazando los dedos de su mano con los de la mano de Ginny-. Bueno, siempre he sido abierta respecto a mi sexualidad, pero me refiero a que también encontré el amor en ti, amor mío. Te prometo que jamás voy a abandonarte y que daré todo por ti.

-Te hago la misma promesa –anunció Ginny, girando su cabeza para mirar a Hermione más claramente-. Siempre estaré para ti, siempre seré tuya, cuando tú quieras y donde tú quieras. Aunque esté a años luz de tu corazón, estaré contigo, si no en cuerpo, en alma. Te lo prometo Hermione. Moriré si no cumplo con mi juramento.

Ginny miraba fijamente a los ojos de Hermione. Recordó cuando la vio por primera vez hace más de un año. ¿Cómo pudo resistirse en ese entonces a tal clase de belleza? Hermione era una mujer muy hermosa, y lo era mucho más a los ojos de la pelirroja. Y Ginny estaba plenamente al tanto del hecho de Hermione sentía lo mismo que ella.

La castaña también miraba a la pelirroja y supo que ella era deliciosamente bella. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan tonta para creer que una mujer como la que tenía enfrente podría hacerle algo malo, como creyó por seis angustiosos meses? Ninguna de los dos pudo aguantar más las ganas de besarse y, segundos más tarde, el desayuno quedó abandonado. Ginny le echó los brazos al cuello y saboreó los labios de Hermione como ella sabía hacerlo, de a poco, como queriendo disfrutar al máximo de un manjar muy exquisito pero a la vez muy escaso. Hermione la tomó por la cintura, apretando con firmeza pero no con demasiada fuerza, inclinándose hacia Ginny, como queriendo tumbarla sobre el suelo. Ninguna de las dos se atrevía a respirar. Un sonido de alas batiendo se hizo más fuerte y ambas sintieron unas patas pequeñas caer sobre la mesa de metal. Hermione se separó lentamente de Ginny para que el contacto no se terminara con poca elegancia y evitar romper el lazo apasionado de una forma tan poco romántica.

Era una lechuza blanca con un pequeño rollo de pergamino atado a una de sus patas. Hermione, no esperando una respuesta tan pronta de parte de su destinatario secreto, leyó la carta rápidamente. Enseguida, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja iluminó la cara de la castaña. Ginny tenía cara de pregunta.

-Lamento no poder decirte nada Ginny, pero mientras menos sepas acerca de esta carta, mejor. Lo único que puedo decirte es que saldrás beneficiada con el contenido de este mensaje. –Y Hermione hizo trizas la carta y la disolvió con el resto de la avena con leche y se la comió. Ginny puso cara de sorpresa esta vez.

-Ahora sólo yo sé lo que decía esa carta. Discúlpame, debo enviar otra carta.

Hermione, después de un rápido beso de despedida a Ginny, salió corriendo hacia su celda, donde tenía tinta y una pluma, ambas cortesía de Miranda otra vez, y escribió en su último pergamino una carta muy corta que envió junto con la lechuza prestada, a la cual le instruyó que volviera con su dueña después de enviada la misiva. Pansy no había acabado de desayunar aún pero la castaña juzgó que el periodo estaba a punto de terminar. No valía la pena volver a terminar con su avena.

Dos guardias aparecieron intempestivamente frente a la celda de Hermione y la abrieron sin que ninguna de sus manos tuviera algo que ver con la maniobra y la llamaron con un dedo, sin decir ninguna palabra. La castaña se encogió de hombros y acompañó a ambos uniformados, dando la impresión que fuese alguien que se dirigiese a la silla eléctrica. Los guardias subieron unas escaleras en el Ala Central de Nueva Nurmengard y uno de ellos tocó a una puerta conocida para ella; era la oficina del alcaide. Como ella quería, iba a conocer al malvado y desconocido Alan Dunwich, el responsable de toda la miseria que había caído como un planeta sobre la prisión.

La puerta se abrió.

-Que la prisionera pase –ordenó una voz grave y potente.

Hermione atravesó el umbral de la puerta, la cual se cerró tras ella y, dando pasos lentos y deliberados, encaró al hombre responsable de las penurias y el sufrimiento de su novia Ginny. Ese pensamiento le dio fuerza y confianza para enfrentar el mayor reto de su vida.

Los ojos del alcaide Dunwich semejaban bayonetas.

-Así que… usted cree estar por encima de la ley al besuquearse con otra chica en un lugar público, como lo es el comedor. Dentro de una celda puede hacer lo que desee, pero no en el comedor ni en los patios.

Hermione puso los brazos en jarras.

-No me importan sus leyes, maldito tarado sádico –dijo Hermione, su rostro transformándose por completo, a tal punto que ya no parecía Hermione en absoluto. Ahora había fría furia en sus ojos y en sus labios apretados y en sus puños crispados-. Yo puedo besar a mi novia donde yo estime conveniente y, ni usted, ni sus condenados guardias me lo va a impedir.

-Cuidado, señorita Granger. Usted camina por hielo delgado, muy pero muy delgado. Una palabra fuera de lugar por su parte, y me aseguraré que lo pague muy, pero muy caro.

Hermione soltó una carcajada tan rápida como un látigo.

-Vaya. Estoy muy, pero muy asustada –dijo, su voz cargada con un poderoso sarcasmo que, pese a todo, el alcaide no captó-. Pronto verás, cabrón malnacido, que eres tú el que está caminando por hielo muy delgado. Yo, si fuera tú, cuidaría lo que hago… o digo.

El rostro de Alan Dunwich se puso pálido como el color de la leche agria.

-¡Usted no está en posición de hacer ninguna amenaza!

Hermione relajó los hombros y compuso una sonrisa de lástima.

-Bueno… ya veremos quién ríe último… señor Dunwich.


	25. Terremoto en el infierno

**Capítulo XXV: Terremoto en el infierno**

Alan Dunwich siempre había disfrutado castigar a las personas que se lo merecían, e incluso otorgar penas de muerte a quienes cometieran crímenes acordes con la sentencia. Se regocijaba en el sufrimiento de la gente que infringía la ley, porque él creía que la ley era una institución que estaba por encima de los deseos de las personas y que servía para mantener a la población bajo control, que nadie hiciera algo que no fuese aceptado. A Alan le importaba un comino quién escribía las leyes y quiénes las aprobaban; su doctrina era muy simple: respetar y hacer respetar la ley.

Pero la mujer que tenía frente a él era una excepción a la ley, un desafío a las reglas de la sociedad, una anomalía que debía ser silenciada, por cualquier medio posible. Pronto, esa mocosa maleducada iba a sentir las consecuencias de desafiar a la ley.

-¿Veremos quién ríe último, señorita Granger? Ambos sabemos quién va a reír de último, y me voy a asegurar que pague gravemente su indiscreción. –Alan Dunwich extrajo un látigo, el mismo con el que castigara a Ginny unos días atrás y lo blandió amenazadoramente en dirección a Hermione-. Las mujeres como tú mereces sufrir, lenta y dolorosamente. Aquí, señorita Granger, es igual que en la Inquisición. Ahora mismo lo vas a comprobar.

El alcaide hizo un rápido movimiento con el brazo que sujetaba el látigo y, medio segundo más tarde, el rostro de Hermione ostentaba una línea roja, de la cual comenzó a brotar sangre. La prisionera no hizo ningún gesto de dolor sin embargo. La rabia que sentía en sus venas le impedía sentir dolor como el resto de los seres humanos.

-Vaya. Hasta en eso eres una rebelde- dijo el alcaide, rodeando a Hermione como una pantera a punto de asestar un golpe mortal-. Pero todas al final ceden al sufrimiento y ruegan, y en verdad digo, ruegan con lágrimas en los ojos para que el castigo se termine. Podría usar un maleficio de tortura para que grites como una ramera en celo pero, la ley, que de forma tan dedicada obedezco, me prohíbe utilizarlo. Aunque, prefiero las maneras tradicionales, porque así siento que estoy dando un castigo y… me complace castigar a las personas que creo que se lo merecen. Y eso, te incluye a ti, mocosa insolente.

Y un segundo latigazo hizo que Hermione arrugara la cara en señal de dolor, pero no hizo ningún sonido. Esta vez, el uniforme se desgarró en uno de sus muslos e hizo que ella rengueara al caminar.

-Sé que estás sufriendo, pero intentas no demostrarlo para no parecer débil ante mí. No obstante, sé que eres débil, como todas las mujeres de este planeta. Patéticas, emocionales, sucumben fácilmente al llanto y al dolor, sin fuerza, sin inteligencia, sin astucia. A veces me pregunto por qué demonios fueron creadas. Ah, ahora recuerdo: ellas son las que engendran nuevos seres humanos. Bueno, yo creo que deberían limitarse a hacer eso, a dar a luz y nada más. No merecen derechos, no están a la altura del hombre. Si nosotros pudiéramos tener hijos por nuestra cuenta, exterminaría a todas las mujeres de este mundo y seremos una raza más fuerte, más inteligente, libres del yugo del sentimiento y de las emociones. ¿Y, qué piensa, señorita Granger? ¿Tengo razón o considera que estoy siendo un poco drástico?

Hermione no había conocido, jamás, alguien con esos pensamientos hacia las mujeres. Y, por desgracia, había mujeres que tenían las mismas ideas con respecto a los hombres. Ella creía que debía haber un balance entre ambos géneros pero, personas como Alan Dunwich amenazaban ese sagrado equilibrio y, de la misma forma, había gente que sufría de un colapso nervioso al ver a dos hombres o dos mujeres de la mano, besándose o haciendo el amor. Y las raíces de ambos fenómenos era la misma: intolerancia.

-Francamente, señor Dunwich, me importa un pepino si tiene razón o no –terció Hermione, soportando estoicamente el dolor en su pierna-. Lo único que le voy a decir es que le advertí que tuviese cuidado con sus palabras. ¿Ha escuchado el dicho "por la boca muere el pez"? ¿Le es familiar? Pues le digo, ahora, que usted va a caer muy, pero muy duro por sus declaraciones.

-Nada escapará de esta oficina –dijo el alcaide-. Si quiere, pregúntele a su amada qué es lo que ocurrió hace unos días atrás en esta misma oficina. ¿No se lo ha dicho? No me sorprende, porque su sufrimiento no le permite abrir la boca a nadie.

Hermione compuso una pequeña sonrisa. Ese imbécil no tenía idea que ella sabía que Ginny había sido violada por el mismo alcaide, pero decidió guardarse esa carta para el final, para terminar de enterrar a ese misógino sádico.

-Parece que no estás captando el mensaje –dijo el alcaide, acercándose a Hermione. A la castaña le daba la impresión que Alan Dunwich se hacía más alto a medida que la distancia que la separaba de él se acortaba-. Pronto verás, maldita puta insolente, que es poco sabio que me amenaces en esta oficina. Eres una ramera, y como tal te voy a tratar, ¿te parece que estoy siendo justo?

Hermione tragó saliva porque sabía lo que venía a continuación. Ese hombre la iba a violar, y no había nadie quien la podía sacar de esa horrible situación. Pero, para que su plan funcionara, debía hacer de tripas corazón y soportar la agonía de tener una relación sexual en contra de su voluntad.

-También le advertí que tuviera mucho cuidado con sus acciones –dijo Hermione, su voz un poco temblorosa-. No seré yo quien lo juzgue. Serán otras personas, personas que van a pensar que hiciste añicos una de las leyes más sagradas que existen. ¿Ha escuchado hablar alguna vez del libre albedrío? ¿Te suena? ¿No? Entonces piensa bien lo que estás a punto de hacer, porque podrías pagarlo muy, pero muy caro. Aún estás a tiempo de arrepentirte.

Alan Dunwich la tomó de los hombros, la giró sobre sus talones y la aplastó contra la pared del lado de la puerta.

-La que se va a arrepentir es usted, señorita Granger –dijo el alcaide en un susurro venenoso mientras se deshacía del uniforme de la prisionera con urgencia-. Va a retractarse de todas y cada una de sus palabras, y si no lo hace, el sufrimiento será mayor. La tendré aquí todo el tiempo que me plazca y su propio dolor le impedirá narrar lo que pasó aquí a nadie. Después que yo esté satisfecho, la arrojaré al agujero del demonio por un mes completo para acabar con usted. ¿Ves lo que ocurre cuando alguien desafía mi voluntad?

Hermione no dijo nada.

Momentos más tarde, sintió la maldad de Alan Dunwich penetrar en su interior con dolorosa intensidad. A ratos le pegaba en la cara y apretaba sus pechos también con mucha fuerza. Al cabo de varios minutos, Hermione lloró desesperadamente, no creyendo que una violación podía ser una experiencia tan horrible. Sentía un ardor incontrolable en sus entrañas pero, a diferencia de esas horas que pasó con Ginny, donde ese ardor era la sensación más deliciosa que existía, en la oficina del alcaide sentía que estaba cayendo al infierno mismo, sintiendo veneno corriendo por sus venas, aletargando su voluntad de vivir, haciendo más intenso el sufrimiento que sentía. Alan Dunwich resoplaba y respiraba como un animal furioso, riendo y dirigiendo palabras demasiado horribles a Hermione, quien apenas creía que existían en su vocabulario. Las palabras del alcaide dolían casi tanto como sus golpes y sus apretones.

-¡Eso, puta! ¡Grita! ¡Llora! ¡Sufre! ¡Esto te pasa por desafiar mi autoridad!

Los gritos de Hermione no traspasaron las paredes de la oficina.

* * *

><p>Eran las tres de la tarde cuando Hermione volvió a su celda. Pansy la miraba atentamente, no pudiendo creer el cambio que sufrió su compañera de celda. La castaña lloraba, temblando de la cabeza a los pies, el cabello desgreñado y con sombras en los ojos. Caminaba arrastrando los pies y, cuando entró en la celda, cayó sobre su cama y dio rienda suelta a toda su agonía. Pansy jamás había visto algo tan triste en su vida y se sentó junto a Hermione, acariciándola y abrazándola, para ver si podía de algún modo, aliviar su dolor, pero eran esfuerzos vanos. El sufrimiento de Hermione estaba más allá de toda consolación. Pansy observó cómo la castaña se ponía de pie, tomaba unas sábanas y las ataba una atrás de la otra. Colgó la soga improvisada de las rejas que coronaban la puerta de la celda, a unos buenos tres metros de altura y envolvió el otro extremo alrededor de su cuello. Pansy se dio cuenta de lo que Hermione estaba tratando de hacer y trató de evitarlo, pero la castaña la alejó, tirándola al suelo. La castaña se trepó a la litera de arriba y se dejó caer al suelo.<p>

Los pies de ella nunca tocaron el suelo.

* * *

><p>El día siguiente, todas las prisioneras de Nueva Nurmengard supieron acerca del suicidio de Hermione Granger, pero ninguna de las internas sabía las razones de qué llevó a la castaña a quitarse la vida. La conmoción coincidía con una visita sumarial por parte de un grupo de Aurors y el mismísimo Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, los cuales se dirigieron hacia la oficina del alcaide para escuchar el reporte semanal de las actividades en la prisión de Nueva Nurmengard.<p>

Ginny estaba destrozada. Desde que supo que su amada se había quitado la vida, no había hecho otra cosa más que llorar y llamar a Hermione por su nombre, no hacía caso a ninguna persona que la llamara, prisioneras y guardias por igual. Su compañera de celda la violaba a su antojo, pero incluso aquello era una nimiedad para la pelirroja. No podía sentir nada de lo que le hiciera ese monstruo, porque la muerte de Hermione hizo que todo lo demás le pareciera ajeno y sin sentido. Stephanie, Laura y Luna también estaban muy afectadas por lo que ocurrió pero no se atrevían a hablarle a Ginny, por miedo a que tomara una decisión similar a Hermione y otra tragedia enlutara a la prisión. Luna sabía que el suicidio de su amiga tenía algo que ver con Alan Dunwich, el actual alcaide, pero más no podía hacer para vengarse. El alcaide mandaba con puño de acero y bastaba una acción de represalia para que Alan Dunwich asesinara a toda la población carcelaria de ese lugar, con impunidad y todo.

Pero las prisioneras sintieron que un terremoto acababa de ocurrir en la prisión, porque los Aurors y el Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica llevaban, con cadenas y todo, al mismísimo Alan Dunwich, pateándolo de vez en cuando y arrojándolo al centro del patio, rodeado de prisioneras.

-Población de Nueva Nurmengard –anunció el Jefe de Seguridad Mágica a todas las presentes-, quiero que vean bien a este hombre. ¿Hay alguna de ustedes, aparte de Hermione Granger, que haya sufrido a manos de este sujeto?

Una mujer, de entre todas las presentes, se abrió paso de entre la multitud, secándose las lágrimas y miró al hombre que abusó de ella de una forma tan cruel y despiadada.

-Yo –dijo la voz trémula de Ginny Weasley-. Ese hombre me violó, me golpeó y me dedicó palabras ofensivas. Hermione Granger era mi novia, la amaba mucho, no saben cuánto…

Ginny cayó de rodillas al suelo y lloró una vez más a causa del recuerdo de su novia. Los Aurors y el Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica la observaron por un momento, conmovidos por lo que estaban viendo y, dirigiendo una mirada severa al alcaide, lo forzaron a levantarse una vez más. La expresión de Alan Dunwich era una de sorpresa y rabia mal disimulada. ¿Cómo rayos supieron que él estaba violando prisioneras?

La respuesta se presentó sola delante de él.

Todas las prisioneras sintieron un yunque caer sobre ellas. Lo que estaban viendo ya sonaba bastante a ciencia ficción. Como el Mar Rojo ante Moisés, la marea de prisioneras se apartó, dividiéndose en dos grupos, haciendo un camino para la persona que se aproximaba hacia los Aurors y un atónito Alan Dunwich. ¿Cómo era posible que eso estuviese pasando? ¿Cómo era concebible el drástico giro que tomó la situación? Y, aunque muchas de las prisioneras rechazaba la visión que caminaba entre ellas, todas se forzaron a creer que era real lo que estaba pasando aunque, objetivamente hablando, era imposible, una soberana locura. Pero allí estaba, Hermione Granger, caminando entre ellas, todas mirándola como si se tratase de un fantasma. La castaña se detuvo frente a Alan Dunwich, observándolo con una diversión rayando en la jocosidad.

-Le dije que tuviera más cuidado con sus palabras –dijo Hermione, ahora con evidente cólera en cada una de sus sílabas-. Se lo dije y no me hizo caso. Ahora usted va a padecer las consecuencias de abusar de las prisioneras de Nueva Nurmengard.

-Para su información, señor Dunwich –dijo el Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica-, Hermione Granger envió una carta a Cho Chang el día de ayer, solicitando que unos reporteros de El Profeta acudieran en secreto hacia esta prisión y espiaran por una de las ventanas que daba a la calle y, para la sorpresa de ellos, pudieron verlo a usted, señor Dunwich, mencionar unas palabras muy aclaratorias y unas acciones, digamos, destacables por su vehemencia. Los reporteros, por orden de la señorita Granger, mostraron el material en la Oficina de Aurors y ellos vinieron aquí para detenerlo, señor Dunwich. Por eso, a la luz de las evidencias, Alan Dunwich, queda usted arrestado por la violación de las señoritas Hermione Granger y Ginevra Weasley y uso abusivo de las leyes de esta prisión.

Uno de los Aurors se acercó a su jefe y le mostró una carta de aspecto oficial. El jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica asintió en silencio y se dirigió una vez hacia el recién detenido.

-Me ha llegado nueva evidencia que indica que el señor Alan Dunwich estaba confabulado con una prisionera de Nueva Nurmengard para echar a la señorita Chang de su puesto, quien será restituida en su cargo de alcaide. Por supuesto, la señorita Sylvia Lovegood también será enjuiciada por sus acciones, así como la señorita Pansy Parkinson en calidad de cómplice. Además, se comprobó la participación del señor Dunwich en una conspiración en contra de la señorita Weasley para meterla en la prisión por el asesinato de Harry Potter. Supimos, después de una larga investigación, que el señor Potter fue asesinado por uno de los funcionarios del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica por un ajuste de cuentas mientras dicho funcionario estaba borracho y, el señor Dunwich no halló nada mejor que echarle la culpa a otra persona para que el rastro no llegara a él, el superior del verdadero asesino del señor Potter. Supongo que no quería que el departamento cayera en la deshonra por culpa de un pequeño altercado, por eso desvió las pistas hacia su mujer.

Alan Dunwich no hallaba nada que decir ante todas las acusaciones que enfrentaba. Hermione lo miraba, ya no con odio, sino con indiferencia, fría y absoluta indiferencia. Ginny, por otro lado, estaba totalmente desorientada. Le habían dicho que su novia acababa de suicidarse por razones mejor conocidas por la castaña y ahora, la veía de pie, frente al ex alcaide, negando todo el odio que había sentido por ese hombre. Sin embargo, la incredulidad inicial que sintió fue reemplazada por un sentimiento que permaneció dormido mientras creía que Hermione estaba muerta. Un sentimiento que no iba a permitir que disminuyera nuevamente. Pronto entendió que todo ese drama era un plan ingeniosamente concebido por Hermione para poner en evidencia al malvado Alan Dunwich. Admiró la valentía de su amada para dejarse violar por un sujeto así y simular su propio suicidio para hacerle creer al alcaide que había ganado. Una enorme sonrisa se apoderó del rostro de Ginny cuando supo que una simple prisionera pudo derrumbar una formidable torre hecha de inflexibilidad y misoginia y odio. Hermione había humillado de forma absoluta al aparentemente intocable Alan Dunwich y Ginny estaba muy orgullosa de su novia. Era cierto que pudo haberla odiado por no avisarle que debía pretender que había muerto para ahorrarse malos ratos y muchas lágrimas, pero el hecho que no dijera nada contribuía a la verosimilitud de lo que estaba a punto de acontecer y, por ende, al éxito del plan de Hermione. Lejos de odiarla, la amó más que antes por haberse deshecho del malvado alcaide, de la fuente de su angustia en esos últimos días. Sin embargo, se contuvo de abrazarla y besarla, por temor a que los Aurors y su jefe tuviesen una mala impresión del acto y se retiró a su celda para saborear en solitario su inesperado jolgorio.

* * *

><p>Una semana transcurrió desde el confuso incidente en el que todos creyeron a Hermione muerta y Cho Chang volvió al cargo que ocupaba antes que Alan Dunwich se lo arrebatara con juego sucio y había caras largas nuevamente, pero por razones diferentes a las de siete días antes. Ginny había sido exonerada de los cargos que se le imputaron y ahora era una mujer libre, no así Hermione, quien debía pasar tres años en prisión por intento de asalto con violencia. Sylvia Lovegood fue acusada de conspiración en contra del alcaide y ahora cumplía siete años más de condena, y se le podía oír en su celda de máxima seguridad, murmurando sin cesar en contra de una mujer a la que una vez amó obsesivamente. Pansy fue acusada por ser cómplice de Sylvia en la conspiración y recibió tres años más de presidio con derecho a libertad por buena conducta. En cuanto a Alan Dunwich, fue acusado de conspiración en contra de Cho Chang, dos violaciones, abuso de poder, falsificación de evidencias y conspiración en contra de Ginny Weasley y recibió la máxima pena en existencia en el mundo de los magos: hace dos días atrás fue besado por un dementor y arrojado a una celda en Azkaban por si acaso.<p>

Ginny estaba vestida con ropas normales y esperaba en el patio de la prisión para despedirse de sus amigas. Minutos más tarde, Luna, Laura, Stephanie y Hermione se acercaban a la pelirroja, todas con lágrimas en los ojos, pero ninguna lloraba más que la castaña, porque iba a pasar tres años separada de Ginny, tres años en los que su amor sería puesto a prueba. Sólo esperaba que esto no fuese el fin, sino el comienzo.

La primera en despedirse fue Laura.

-Ginny. Te echaré de menos, mucho. Fuiste una amiga genial y espero que nos volvamos a encontrar y nos contemos muchas historias. Hasta pronto amiga mía, y que tengas éxito en todo lo que hagas.

Laura abrazó a la pelirroja por un buen rato antes de separarse y fuese el turno de Luna para decirle adiós a Ginny.

-Fuiste una excelente amiga para mí Ginny, muy leal y amable. Nos contabas historias muy divertidas y se podía confiar en ti. No olvidaré el año y pico que compartí contigo y, tal como dijo Laura, espero que nos volvamos a ver y sigamos siendo amigas. ¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo –dijo Ginny alzando la mano-. Haría un Juramento Inquebrantable, pero tú no tienes varita.

De inmediato estalló una risa colectiva que no se apagó hasta un buen rato después. Cuando todas dejaron de proferir carcajadas, Luna abrazó a Ginny, el cual fue un poco más breve que el de Laura y retrocedió a su puesto para que Stephanie pudiese dar su adiós a Ginny.

-Te debo tantas cosas a ti Ginny –dijo la pelirroja, tomándola por los hombros y mirándola fijamente a los ojos-. Tengo que darte las gracias por ser como eres, por serme siempre fiel, por estar conmigo cuando te necesité y, más que nada, por ayudarme a decidir mi sexualidad, por atreverte a hacer algo que la mayoría de las chicas no puede o no quiere. La pasé muy bien contigo, no olvidaré lo que hiciste por mí, jamás. Te quiero Ginny, y siempre lo haré.

Stephanie abrazó también a Ginny, pero fue un abrazo más apretado que el de las otras dos amigas, y más largo. Finalmente, la pelirroja se alejó de Ginny y fue el momento de la despedida más dolorosa de todas las que vivió hace momentos atrás. Hermione, a diferencia de las otras tres, no dijo nada en absoluto, se acercó a Ginny y acarició su cabello y su rostro. Ginny sonrió levemente y unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, las cuales Hermione cogió tiernamente. La castaña también derramó gotas saladas de sus ojos y la pelirroja también impidió que cayeran. También sonrió. Ambas ahora estaban nariz con nariz, mirándose, pudiendo reconocer el brillo de sus ojos en el de la otra. Y, lentamente, como queriendo sentir hasta el aire alrededor de ellas, se acercaron, rozaron sus labios y, finalmente, se encontraron en un beso que no hablaba de un adiós, sino de un hasta pronto. Hermione y Ginny se abrazaron, más fuertemente que con cualquiera de sus amigas, intensificando la fuerza de su beso, cada una de ellas jalando a la otra del cuello para hacer más intenso su encuentro, como queriendo dejar una huella en la otra para siempre.

Hermione y Ginny se separaron lentamente, como si una fuerza más allá de su comprensión las tratara de juntar nuevamente, pero la distancia ganó la batalla y Hermione soltó nuevas lágrimas, sintiendo que había llorado demasiado en su estancia en Nueva Nurmengard y la mayoría de su llanto era por una sola mujer, por la persona que estaba de pie frente a ella, camino a la libertad. Pero eso sólo le decía lo mucho que amaba a Ginny y lo mucho que iba a desear su compañía en esos tres años, que se iban a antojar muy, pero muy largos. Ginny, por otro lado, sentía exactamente lo mismo y, aunque estuviese libre, iba a ser prisionera del amor de Hermione por siempre. Finalmente, la pelirroja encontró la fuerza para dar la espalda a sus amigas y a su novia y dirigirse hacia la salida de la prisión, donde podría comenzar una nueva vida.

Y, si en esa nueva vida iba a estar acompañada o no, iba a depender de la fuerza de sus sentimientos por la mujer a la que acababa de dejar atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor: <strong>Otra vez debo pedir disculpas por mi tardanza en mis actualizaciones, la cual se debió a una falla en mi laptop que lo llevó a estar en servicio técnico por un mes. Espero que nada malo le ocurra a mi PC de ahora en adelante, porque quiero llevarles el último capítulo de esta historia lo antes posible.

Un saludo a mis lectores que esperaron tanto tiempo por un capítulo.

Gilrasir.


	26. A la vuelta de una esquina

**Capítulo XXVI: A la vuelta de una esquina**

Tres años después.

Ginny había tenido el valor de regresar a la casa donde vivió con su esposo por más de seis años y, después de dos meses de remodelación, el inmueble quedó irreconocible. No tuvo problemas para encontrar trabajo y, hasta el día de hoy, tenía el puesto de abogada en el Ministerio de la Magia. Normalmente, los empleados del Ministerio debían tener sus antecedentes penales limpios, haciendo imposible la admisión de una persona que hubiera estado en la cárcel, no importando por cuánto tiempo. Pero el caso de Ginny era especial, porque ella fue encarcelada por un crimen que no cometió y, por lo tanto, las razones que se entregaron para que cumpliera condena no existían. En resumen, era como si Ginny jamás hubiera puesto un pie en Nueva Nurmengard y recibió el puesto después de recibir una carta del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, declarando que había sido aceptada para el cargo que ella solicitó. Parte del sueldo que recibía lo empleó en la remodelación de la casa.

Pasaron muchas cosas durante los tres años que pasaron desde que salió de la prisión hasta el día en que Ginny salió a la calle a comprar algunos víveres. Su primer trabajo consistió en defender a una pareja lesbiana que había sido acusada por un vecino de sodomía. El punto era que Ginny, entendiendo bastante bien a la pareja demandada, demostró que las acusaciones del vecino no tenían asidero y que el hombre las demandaba sólo por tener pensamientos retrógrados hacia la sexualidad moderna. De esa forma, esa persona tuvo que pagar cien Galeones a cada una de las demandadas por calumnias.

Pero Ginny no siempre ganaba sus casos y había ocasiones en que omitía una pista crucial o se equivocaba por algún tecnicismo legal que hubiera pasado por alto. Pero no eran errores que le costaran el puesto, sino que eran cosas pequeñas con las que incluso un abogado experimentado podía tropezar. Ginny, cuando llevaba menos de seis meses trabajando, tuvo un ataque de llanto al perder un caso muy importante, pero su jefe le dijo en esa ocasión que para acertar, primero hay que equivocarse, y mucho. Le dijo además, que pensara en lo que había ganado más que en lo que acababa de perder. De ese momento en adelante, Ginny ya no temió perder un caso y se tomaba las derrotas de la misma forma en que un tenista perdía contra su oponente en un partido que definiera el campeonato.

Ginny, desde que cumplió un año desde su salida de Nueva Nurmengard, también trabajaba en un proyecto paralelo a sus labores como abogada. Se trataba de un libro, una novela que narraba sus experiencias dentro de la prisión al pie de la letra, sus altos y bajos, de las amigas que hizo en la cárcel, de sus enemigas y, por supuesto, de ella, la mujer que cambió la dirección de su vida, la mujer que colmaba sus pensamientos hasta el día de hoy.

Hermione.

La narración que escribía giraba en torno a Hermione, de cómo la conoció y de cómo fue lentamente enamorándose de ella, y la descripción que hacía Ginny de ella era uno de tantos puntos altos de la novela. Se trataba de una novela descarnada, que hablaba de la brutalidad con la cual las prisioneras del Ala Norte trataban a las internas del Ala Sur, de la benevolencia y justicia del alcaide y de muchas cosas más que transcurrieron durante la estadía de Ginny en Nueva Nurmengard.

No se podía decir que había abandonado contacto con sus amigas de la prisión. Seis meses después que Ginny abandonara la cárcel, Luna también fue libre y, un mes más tarde, Laura y Stephanie también respiraban aire fresco. Miranda, quien llevaba más de un año trabajando en una firma de ropa interior, se les unió y las cinco se reunían una vez a la semana para planificar alguna aventura en las noches, en alguna discoteca cercana, cazando chicos para sus experimentos heterosexuales. En otras ocasiones, se las podía ver caminando por la calle, riéndose de cosas estúpidas o haciendo bromas al público en general. Pero la mayoría de las veces se encerraban en casa de Ginny y hacían sus propias fiestas y, en ocasiones, invitaban a chicos para ver qué ocurría. Fue en una de esas fiestas en que una nueva pareja nació. Dos años desde la salida de Ginny de la prisión, Miranda y Stephanie cayeron bajo el hechizo del amor y actualmente salían juntas, pero eso no quería decir que abandonaran a Ginny y a las demás. La responsable de unir a esas dos chicas fue Luna, quien ya sabía desde hace meses que ellas se venían haciendo ojitos. La rubia estaba contenta sin pareja, sea hombre o mujer, y se esforzaba más que nada en que el grupo de amigas permaneciera unido. Aquello parecía hacerla tan feliz como si tuviese pareja. Laura, por otro lado, era totalmente heterosexual y, dos años desde que Ginny fue puesta en libertad, anunció su casamiento con su actual novio. La despedida de soltera de Laura fue bastante heterodoxa, porque no le trajeron un stripper para la ocasión, sino que fue la misma Ginny quien le hizo un baile erótico, y en esa fiesta fue la primera y última experiencia homosexual de Laura. El casamiento fue desenfreno puro y Miranda y Stephanie se lucieron bailando de forma bastante candente. Ginny, por otro lado, tuvo una aventura con el padrino del novio.

Ocho meses más tarde, fue el turno de Miranda y Stephanie de pisar el altar. Como hace seis años que el Wizengamot legalizó los matrimonios homosexuales, después de un controvertido proceso, ambas chicas podían casarse como las demás parejas. El matrimonio también fue una locura total; las novias se perdieron en medio de la fiesta y Luna anunció que los extraterrestres las secuestraron. Hubo media hora de risas a propósito de ese chiste, no por el chiste en sí, sino por el modo en que la rubia comunicó la rimbombante noticia. Laura se comportó como una dama y Ginny se acostó con la madrina de la novia.

Ginny la había pasado tan bien en compañía de sus amigas en esos tres años, que esa cantidad de tiempo se le hizo corta. Todavía salía con todas sus amigas, Luna anunció que lanzaría una revista sólo para lesbianas, con intereses para mujeres lesbianas, artículos de actualidad y algunos consejos de pareja para chicas. Laura comunicó que llevaba tres meses de embarazo y Miranda y Stephanie estaban pensando en adoptar una niña. Ginny estaba contenta con sus amigas por lo que estaban logrando después de salir de prisión. Pero la pelirroja, pese a todas sus aventuras, pese a haberla pasado tan bien con sus amigas, aún sentía una pena secreta por no tener a Hermione a su lado. Pero, una ventaja de tener buenas amigas era que siempre estaban allí cuando las necesitaba y, un día, mientras Ginny escribía la escena en la cual ella y Hermione hicieron el amor por primera vez, la agonía le ganó la batalla y cayó al suelo, llorando y temblando como si en la habitación reinara un frío glacial. No era la única vez que le pasaba aquello, pero sus amigas siempre acudían a ella para ayudarla y prestar el hombro para que se deshiciera en llanto y hacerla reír con alguna anécdota reciente.

En la actualidad, Ginny había terminado su novela y estaba buscando una editorial para publicar su libro. Con ese propósito salió de su casa, un día soleado, ni demasiado caluroso ni demasiado gélido. Anoche había estado llorando por Hermione una vez más y tenía ojeras, las cuales trató de disimular con maquillaje extra, lográndolo hasta cierto punto. Ginny trató de neutralizar aquel mal pensamiento con lo que podría obtener si todo salía bien.

Era una fortuna que Ginny tuviera una editorial internacional a la vuelta de la esquina. Tenía que caminar una cuadra, doblar una esquina y caminar unos cuantos metros más para llegar a la sucursal inglesa de la susodicha editorial. Por supuesto, era una editorial que se dedicaba a publicar libros dentro de la comunidad mágica y era lógico que las personas normales no prestaran atención al edificio. Ginny llevaba una maleta con los pergaminos atados con una cuerda y la maleta pesaba lo suyo, así que la pelirroja esperaba que su pequeño paseo no fuese en vano.

El vestíbulo del edificio en el cual se alojaba la editorial era enorme y espacioso, con candelabros lujosos que se apoyaban en las paredes, una araña enorme colgaba del techo, las paredes y el piso estaban hechos de mármol blanco y este último tenía un diseño ajedrezado. En las esquinas y en los lados del vestíbulo octogonal había banquillos en los que las personas se sentaban a esperar su turno. En el centro de la estancia, un pedestal con una superficie similar a agua se erigía un metro por encima del suelo. Al lado, una placa metálica mostraba las instrucciones de uso del pedestal.

_Sólo ponga la palma de su mano extendida sobre la superficie del pedestal y espere su turno._

Ginny hizo lo que allí estaba escrito y tomó asiento en uno de los banquillos que estaban desocupados. No había mucha gente en los mostradores. La pelirroja consultó su reloj y miró en todas direcciones, como tratando de matar el tiempo. Los minutos pasaban a velocidad de caracol y más gente iba llegando al edificio, presionando la palma de una de sus manos en el pedestal y ocupando los puestos vacíos. Ginny apenas podía creer que un mundo tan dinámico como el de la literatura podía tener momentos tan monótonos, aburridos y tediosos.

-¡Ginevra Weasley! ¡Mostrador número cinco!

Ginny se puso de pie rápidamente y casi olvidó su maleta. Apresurándose para que nadie ocupara su lugar, la pelirroja casi chocó con el mostrador.

-Quiero publicar un libro, pero necesito que un crítico lo lea primero antes de tomar una decisión de si mi manuscrito puede ser publicado o no.

Todo eso lo dijo muy rápido.

-¿Tiene el manuscrito?

-Sí señorita.

Ginny abrió su maleta y sacó el montón de pergaminos del interior y lo puso sobre el mostrador. La mujer que atendía a Ginny alzó una ceja.

-¿Y el manuscrito está inscrito en el Registro de Propiedad Intelectual? Debe saber que no aceptamos libros que no estén inscritos.

Ginny sacó algo más de su maleta, un pergamino que mostraba una firma, un certificado de autenticidad del manuscrito que acababa de depositar sobre el mostrador.

-Bien, esto parece estar en orden –dijo la empleada, tomando el fajo de pergaminos y el certificado y empaquetando ambas cosas con una etiqueta que mencionaba el título del libro y el nombre de la autora-. Espere en el vestíbulo un momento. La llamaremos cuando su novela haya sido revisada y tengamos un veredicto.

Los nervios de Ginny ya no podían con tanta excitación. La pelirroja tomó asiento en un banquillo desocupado y miró a su alrededor. Ella se dio cuenta que la mayoría de las personas que ingresaban al edificio lucían emocionadas y contentas, como ella misma, pero casi la misma cantidad de personas salían a la calle con caras largas y sueños rotos. Ginny pudo entender que la editorial en la cual quería publicar su novela era como una especie de criba, publicando sólo las buenas novelas y rechazando aquellas que no aportaban nada nuevo o tuvieran una narración deficiente o monocorde. Y, de pronto, un temor incierto se apoderó de Ginny. La temática de su libro era muy común en el universo literario y, lo que era peor, estaba colmado de gente que apenas había tomado un lápiz y un papel y narrar una historia. La pelirroja sabía que un buen escritor lo hacía un buen lector y Ginny se aseguró de leer mucho antes de escribir su novela. Ese había sido el consejo que le dio una vez Hermione cuando la pelirroja la encontró leyendo un libro, unas dos semanas después de conocerse.

Dos horas pasaron desde que Ginny entregó su libro para su revisión y su nombre fue pronunciado por una voz abombada, como la de un obispo en una gran catedral. Ginny casi saltó de su banquillo cuando escuchó su nombre y se dirigió a una entrada al lado izquierdo de los mostradores. El corredor parecía un túnel más que un pasillo y, después de atravesar una puerta de aspecto medieval, una extensa sala se reveló ante sus ojos. Un cuadrado de cien por cien metros, llenos de cubículos divididos entre ellos por placas de madera. En cada uno de ellos, una persona trabajaba en la revisión de un libro, empleando un encantamiento que servía para trasladar el contenido de un manuscrito a la mente de una persona y así facilitar la revisión. Uno de los cubículos era más grande que el resto y disponía de una puerta. Las paredes se esa oficina eran de madera en la mitad de abajo y vidrio en la mitad de arriba. La puerta estaba abierta y una persona esperaba detrás de su escritorio, sentada plácidamente. Ginny pidió permiso y la persona se lo concedió.

Un escalofrío recorrió a la pelirroja de pies a cabeza cuando miró a la persona sentada detrás del escritorio.

-¿Qué te pasa Ginny? Parece que acabas de ver a un fantasma.

La hermosa figura de Hermione Granger, ataviada con un elegante traje de oficina de color negro y una blusa blanca, estaba sentada en esa oficina, miraba a Ginny tranquilamente, como si no existiera ninguna ansia en su mirada. Usaba unas medias negras en sus piernas y una decoración bastante inusual en su cabello, el cual ahora lo llevaba con ondas muy amplias. Ginny temblaba. Podía ser una locura, pero la castaña lucía endemoniadamente sexy con esa apariencia y la asaltaron unos deseos salvajes de desnudarla.

-¿Podrías cerrar la puerta por favor? –El tono de Hermione sonaba tranquilo, calmado, como si la repentina aparición de Ginny no significara nada para ella. La pelirroja obedeció y, de forma inesperada, sintió una sutil corriente de aire impactar su cuello y supo que Hermione estaba detrás de ella. Ginny sonrió: ella recordaba que ella y la castaña eran amantes… y siempre lo iban a ser.

-Noté el hambre, el deseo en tus ojos Ginny –dijo Hermione en un tono de voz muy bajo, casi un susurro, magnético, sensual-. Puedes estar segura que estoy sintiendo lo mismo por ti, porque mi corazón me lo ordena, me empuja a repetir la experiencia que tan intensa y apasionadamente describiste en tu novela.

-¿La… la leíste?

-Yo no fui. Fue uno de mis empleados –dijo Hermione, volviéndose a sentar en su silla giratoria-. Soy jefa de revisión en esta firma editorial. El alcaide me asignó a este trabajo después de salir de la prisión, diciendo que era un premio por mi buena conducta. La persona que revisó tu libro estaba conmocionada con la intensidad con la cual narraste la historia y me la pasó a mi oficina para que le diera el visto bueno. Hiciste una excelente novela Ginny. Te felicito. Acabo de darle el visto bueno y se te asignará un agente literario para asesorarte con los pasos que debes seguir para completar con éxito el proceso de publicación y marketing.

Ginny sonrió.

-Le dije a mi jefe que no era necesario que te asignaran un agente literario. Le dije que yo me encargaría de eso, porque la autora de esa novela es mi novia.

Ginny se puso roja.

-En este momento estamos buscando la imprenta más conveniente para imprimir una tirada de veinte mil copias como primera edición. Lo primero que quiero que hagas es que me ayudes a diseñar la portada de tu libro y en qué formato quieres que lo lancemos primero.

La pelirroja asintió en silencio.

-Pero primero, déjame invitarte a mi casa. Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que pasó en estos tres años.

* * *

><p>Hermione y Ginny se partían de la risa cuando la pelirroja narró lo ocurrido en el matrimonio de Miranda y Stephanie, en especial, la forma en que Ginny coqueteó con la madrina de Miranda y se la llevó a la cama, pasándola muy bien mientras tanto. Ginny también contó que la madrina de Miranda opinó que la pelirroja era una auténtica mujer lesbiana y la animaba a que buscara una pareja con la cual asentarse.<p>

-Pero yo le dije que ya tenía pareja –afirmó Ginny, mirando intensamente a Hermione, quien bebía comedidamente de su café-. Y que iría hasta los confines del Universo por ella.

Hermione derramó una lágrima traicionera.

-Eres fantástica Ginny.

-Tú también –dijo la pelirroja, apartando la bandeja con el café y los panecillos y acercándose a la castaña, quien todavía vestía su traje de oficina-. Dios, cómo deseo quitarte esa ropa, lentamente, sensualmente, cariñosamente. ¿Sientes lo mismo?

Hermione acarició el rostro de Ginny con el dedo pulgar.

-Llevo tres años sin verte, tres años esperando por mirarte a los ojos una vez más. Es obvio que deseo lo mismo que tú.

Ginny sonrió. Tomó del cuello a Hermione y la besó con fuerza, enredando sus dedos entre el cabello castaño de su novia. Mil pensamientos acerca de cómo desvestir a Hermione nublaron la mente de Ginny a medida que profundizaba el beso. Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta que se estaban poniendo de pie y se dirigían al dormitorio de Hermione, entrando como si su vida dependiera de ello y cerraron la puerta tras ellas. Cuando eso ocurrió, comenzó el descontrol.

Ginny tumbó en la cama a Hermione, quitándose la sudadera roja en un solo movimiento y arrojándola a cualquier sitio. La castaña tenía los brazos extendidos hacia atrás y sonreía vagamente, mirando cómo Ginny tiraba otra prenda de roja al aire, revelando su sostén de color verde olivo.

-¿No es ese uno de los diseños de Miranda?

-Diste justo en el blanco –respondió Ginny, ahora deshaciéndose de su falda larga y tirándola al olvido, mostrando otra obra maestra de Miranda. Hermione deslizó la lengua por sus labios al ver lo deliciosamente atractiva que lucía Ginny, su adorada novia, vestida con menos ropa que antes. Ella, Hermione, también quería estar igual que la pelirroja y la llamó con un dedo para que viniera a hacer lo que quiso hacer desde que la vio en la oficina.

-Vamos Ginny, sé que quieres verme como Dios me trajo al mundo. Atrévete.

Hermione la estaba provocando. Y Ginny iba a responder al desafío.

La pelirroja, sintiendo que estaba a punto de tocar a una diosa, se inclinó sobre Hermione y besó su cuello cariñosamente y, con sus manos, desabotonaba lentamente la blusa, insinuando un sostén de color apasionado, un rojo volcánico que podía competir con el color del cabello de Ginny. La pelirroja apartó la blusa del cuerpo de Hermione y, con el dedo índice, recorrió su piel, divirtiéndose un poco en sus pechos, todavía cubiertos por el sostén y besando dulcemente su vientre, el cual temblaba a cada roce de labios. Ginny parecía estar jugando dos juegos en uno, porque con su otra mano iba ascendiendo por una de las piernas de la castaña, lentamente, sintiendo la fineza de la seda de las medias que usaba Hermione. Y seguía ascendiendo, ascendiendo, más y más arriba, por debajo de la falda de la castaña, acariciando la gloria que más tarde iba a saborear.

Con un sutil movimiento de las manos de Ginny, el sostén pareció desaparecer por arte de magia de los pechos de Hermione, quien sentía una deliciosa humedad en ellos. Una mirada bastó para saber que era la pelirroja quien se los estaba besando, de forma tan suave como cuando la besaba en sus labios. Su otra mano había abandonado las piernas de la castaña y ahora la hundía por debajo de la falda, sintiendo algo exquisito, algo que deseaba desesperadamente recordar, tanto con su tacto como con su gusto. Mientras tanto, Hermione gemía suavemente, ladeando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, imaginando lo que haría su amada con ella una vez que estuviese desnuda.

Ginny ya no sentía desesperación, sino que sentía un deseo auténtico, un deseo genuino: que la persona que yacía recostada debajo de ella también sintiera lo mismo. En ese momento, la pelirroja estaba quitando la falda de Hermione con un deseo poderoso fulgurando en sus ojos: sentía hambre, pero no de comida, sino de amor, de placer. No tenía ninguna prisa por estremecer el cuerpo de Hermione y se abrazó a ella, dejando que la castaña la tocara a su gusto. Y Hermione le quitó la ropa interior a Ginny de una forma tan suave que la pelirroja no la extrañó hasta más tarde. Se besaban locamente, batiendo sus cabellos de vez en cuando, enredándose el rojo con el castaño, tocándose como si no se hubiesen tocado en siglos. Sus pieles semejaban seda y sus respiraciones recordaban a la suave brisa de primavera, cuando las flores se estaban abriendo. Y dos flores estaban a punto de abrirse en ese instante. Sólo bastaba con atreverse.

Pudieron pasar dos segundos o dos mil años, a ninguna de las participantes de ese ardiente juego les importaba. Lo único que podía registrar Hermione era un calor abrupto que emanaba de su interior. Miró al frente y se dio cuenta que Ginny estaba entre sus piernas, tomando sus pechos con ambas manos y ladeando su cabeza de un lado a otro en cámara lenta, como disfrutando de un néctar muy dulce. _Mi mariposa apasionada_ se dijo Hermione en medio del torrente de calor que circulaba por sus venas y que parecía provenir del lugar donde Ginny la estaba ¿besando, lamiendo? Dios que era deliciosa la sensación, se decía Hermione, importándole poco cómo lo estaba recibiendo. Pronto, la respiración de la castaña se hizo más entrecortada y superficial, su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba en rápida sucesión, sus gemidos eran rápidos como los estampidos de una pistola semiautomática y estaba poniéndose colorada.

-¡Qué rico! ¡Sigue Ginny! ¡Sigue! ¡Ya casi llegas! ¡Oh Dios, es tan rico!

Ginny también podía sentir la llegada de una explosión atómica. Pero, a diferencia de una explosión nuclear real, ella esperaba con ansias aquel momento, cuando todo el cuerpo de Hermione reaccionara al unísono, como si diferentes instrumentos en una orquesta sinfónica llegaran al mismo final, la misma nota, el mismo clamor… el mismo placer.

-Dime que te gusta –susurró Ginny, haciendo ahora con sus dedos lo que anteriormente hacía con su lengua-. Dímelo.

-¡Me gusta! ¡Me gusta mucho! ¡No pares! ¡No! ¡Ah!

Y, con un grito más alto que el cielo y más profundo que el abismo, Hermione se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Lucía como si estuviera sufriendo un ataque epiléptico, pero no sufría para nada. Tenía una enorme sonrisa bien puesta en su cara, su pecho se dilataba y contraía cada vez más lento, su piel estaba cubierta por gotas de sudor que semejaban pequeños diamantes.

-¡Dios! Parece que no has perdido tu capacidad para amar.

-Con una novia como tú, sería un crimen no amarte como lo hice ahora. No mereces menos que eso, amor mío.

-Entonces tú también mereces mi amor –dijo Hermione, inclinándose sobre el velador y extrayendo un objeto de su interior, un objeto alargado y con una perilla en su base. Ginny observó el objeto y se dio cuenta que tenía una forma bastante familiar.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Una prótesis?

-Ya lo verás –dijo Hermione y tendió a Ginny sobre la cama, girando la perilla del extraño objeto mientras tanto, emitiendo un sonido similar al de un abejorro.

-No tengas miedo –tranquilizó Hermione a Ginny-. Sólo relájate y verás que no hay nada que temer.

Ginny cerró los ojos y, repentinamente, una sacudida eléctrica, o eso pareció, hizo que la pelirroja respirara como si acabase de zambullirse en agua helada. Cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que Hermione estaba introduciendo el objeto ese dentro de ella, pero no era para nada doloroso. Sin que la pelirroja pudiera controlarse, estaba comenzando a gemir cada vez más fuerte. La sensación era explosiva. Su interior podía ser la cámara de magma de un volcán que estuviese a punto de hacer erupción. Ginny comenzó a estremecerse sin que ella pudiese controlarlo y gemía cada vez más fuerte y más alto. Pronto su conciencia comenzó a aletargarse frente a la avasalladora marea de placer y no pudo pensar en nada, ni siquiera en algo tan importante como la publicación de su libro. ¿Qué significaba un montón de Galeones en ese momento, cuando estaba sintiendo algo que no tenía precio alguno? ¿Cuál era el precio del amor intenso e incondicional de una mujer como Hermione? Ninguno que se pudiese representar por cifras.

-¡Dios! ¡Es tan, pero tan rico! ¡Ah! ¡Dios! ¡Ah!

La reacción de Ginny fue muy similar a la que acababa de experimentar Hermione, pero la castaña acercó el objeto extraño a la cara de Ginny y ella, sin pensar, sin controlarse, lo tomó y se lo llevó a la boca, lamiéndolo como si fuese una paleta de helado o una paleta de caramelo. Después de unos cuantos segundos, Hermione y Ginny se abrazaron, besándose y agradeciéndose mutuamente por haberse encontrado una vez más y por tener la oportunidad de hacer el amor una vez más.

-Vendrán muchas más ocasiones, más apasionadas que ésta –aseguró Hermione a Ginny, quien comenzó a vestirse, ahora con prendas menos llamativas que su sexy traje de oficina.

-Ahora me doy cuenta –dijo Ginny, mirando a su novia de arriba abajo-, que no era tu ropa la que es sexy. Tú lo eres.

Hermione se puso colorada. Nadie en toda su vida le había dedicado el epíteto de sexy.

-Vamos, vístete Ginny, Quiero mostrarte algo.

La pelirroja se apresuró para ponerse su ropa y siguió a Hermione hasta uno de los dormitorios de la casa de la castaña. Ella abrió la puerta y Ginny pudo discernir la decoración de la pieza. Al fondo de la habitación, vio una cuna y un bulto descansando en el interior de ésta. La pelirroja sintió una emoción gigantesca, la clase de emoción cuando una mujer está a punto de ser madre.

Y, en efecto, Hermione se acercó a la cuna y levantó a una niña pequeña, de un poco más de dos años, vestida con un pijama con motivos de planetas.

-Te presento a Rose –dijo Hermione a Ginny, quien se acercó para sostener a la niña-. Rose, ella es Ginny, tu nueva madre.

Ginny sintió que no tenía intestinos. ¿Era verdad lo que estaba pasando? Casi deseaba que alguien viniera y la pellizcara para confirmar que esas escenas no formaban parte de un sueño. Fue la misma Rose quien tomó la mejilla de Ginny y la tiró.

-Parece que te tiene cariño –dijo Hermione entre risas-. ¿Qué dices Ginny? ¿La cuidamos juntas?

-¿Ella… es tu hija?

-¿Recuerdas que mi esposo murió después de hacer el amor con él? Bueno, lo que pasó es que quedé embarazada de él. No te diste cuenta de eso porque pasó poco tiempo desde que volví a la prisión hasta que te fuiste. Pero tus amigas supieron y, cuando nació, por orden del alcaide, mi niña permaneció al cuidado de mis padres hasta que fui liberada y pude ocuparme de mi hija.

Unos pasos se escucharon detrás de Ginny. Instantes más tarde, Laura, Miranda, Stephanie y Luna entraron en la habitación y Rose pasó de brazo en brazo, todas clamando lo preciosa que era la hija de Hermione.

-Se parece a Ginny –comentó Luna.

-¡Es muy linda!

-Mira su carita –dijo Stephanie con una cara de ternura.

-¿Es verdad que la van a cuidar ustedes dos?

-Sí –respondió Hermione-, Ginny y yo la vamos a cuidar y será una gran mujer. Y, si decide ser como nosotras, es su decisión. Seremos felices con ella sea lesbiana o no.

-Creo que se me ocurrió una portada para mi novela –dijo Ginny de improviso-, y creo que la imagen de la contratapa también.

-Bien, pero eso será para después. Tenemos que celebrar. Mira, Ginny fue madre antes que todas nosotras –dijo Laura, palpándose el vientre y haciendo un gesto de apoyo a la pelirroja.

Y, con globos, serpentinas y confeti, se celebró una gran fiesta, en la cual no hubo experimentos raros ni aventuras de cama. Sólo había cabida para la alegría y el regocijo, y Rose fue el centro de la fiesta, siendo abrazada por todas las presentes. Muchas fotografías se tomaron de esa fiesta, las mismas que estaba viendo una hermosa pelirroja de veinte años con una sonrisa de reminiscencia. Estaba acompañada por otra chica, una rubia de su edad, quien también veía las fotografías. Ella era la novia de la pelirroja desde hace dos años.

-¿Sabes? Al ver esas fotografías, me siento orgullosa de ser lesbiana –dijo la rubia, una mujer llamada Nicole-. Es un orgullo que no muchos entienden, pero que yo comprendo a la perfección. Me dice que el amor lo puedo encontrar de las formas más inesperadas. ¿No crees?

De hecho, el encuentro de Rose y Nicole fue como un desafío a la causalidad, un encuentro fortuito con todas sus letras, pero ambas estaban muy agradecidas de ello.

-Hermione y Ginny serán siempre mis heroínas –dijo Nicole, poniéndose de pie y tomando la mano de Rose-. Y tú serás siempre mi amor y la luz de mis ojos.

Nicole recibió un intenso beso por parte de Rose.

-Bueno, ¿vamos a la fiesta de Laura?

-¿Y qué estamos esperando?

Rose y Nicole, tomadas de la mano, se dirigieron hacia su destino, observando muchas parejas del mismo sexo tomadas de la mano. Y era que, después del éxito de la novela de Ginny, muchas personas se atrevieron a salir del clóset y podían declarar su homosexualidad sin miedo al ridículo o a la discriminación. Era la primera vez en la historia que los homosexuales eran tratados de la misma forma que los heterosexuales y se podía ver a muchas personas del mismo género tomadas de la mano, besándose y casándose. Claro que había gente que todavía estaba en contra de esa aberración (en palabras de ellos), pero eran cada vez menos.

Lo importante es que Inglaterra no fue la misma después que el público conoció la historia de Hermione y Ginny, a quienes ni las mismas rejas de la prisión pudieron separarlas. Eran una rareza, como dos rosas en medio en un gigantesco campo de maleza, y muchas veces todavía se las veía riéndose y divirtiéndose como si no hubiesen envejecido un solo día. Con el tiempo, ambas se convirtieron en un ícono, un modelo a seguir y un ejemplo de lo que se podía llegar a conseguir con ganas, perseverancia y, por sobre todo, con amor genuino.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor:<strong> Otra historia que llega a su fin, otro final feliz. Quiero expresar que ésta será mi última historia con esta pareja, lo que está marcando el principio del fin de mi carrera en esta página. Sí, voy a dejar de colgar historias en esta página pronto. Quiero terminar una obra inconclusa y publicar unas últimas dos historias antes de acabar. Después que lo haga, voy a dedicarme profesionalmente a la literatura y escribir historias propias. Quien sabe, alguno de ustedes lea un libro mío.

Un saludo.

Gilrasir.


End file.
